One More Sunshine Story -歌の風はこの大空へ-
by StudioHOP
Summary: Season 2 now out! I plan to upload a chap daily at around 8:30 A.M. Pacific Daylight Time while in quarantine, hope this makes everything a bit more tolerable. Season 2 OP 1: Water Blue New World; Season 2 OP 2: Mitaiken HORIZON; Season 2 ED 1: Pianoforte Monologue; Season 2 ED 2: Kiseki Hikaru
1. S1 E1

"Where does the mundane end?"

 _Whack!_

"And the fantastic begin?"

 _Whack!_

Yoshiyuki tried mightily to keep pace with the onslaught of baseballs shot at him again and again by the tube of the mini-gun. Yet somehow he kept hitting every single pitch, sending every last ball far out to the ocean. While blindfolded.

 _Whack!_

He was all alone on a sandbar out in the middle of nowhere, practicing. And he kept asking himself these questions. Perfecting his every swing. Hitting the ball every time. All the while, a bevy of press photographed him just behind the gun, to chronicle his every move. "Sugeeee!" gawked one. They can't have enough of him.

"A wise man once said, 'In a workout you can only go so far as your body odor dictates.' "

Heh.

"Not anymore."

The gun would not stop, would not run out of baseballs. At the same time a hole in the sand by his feet spat out an extra ball every so often. Tough work. But, still, he hit them all. Nothing can stop him now with **his new body wash.** Nothing could possibly hinder absolutely anything he set his mind to!

Suddenly, a watery spray blasted in his face from the sand at his feet. That was… a blowhole?

He woke up in a fit of wheezing and raging cough. Just outside his window by his bed Grandma had pushed a pole under yesterday's catch of rain off the tarp that shaded the window. The shade wasn't fastened all the way through, sending quite a lot right into the room and onto the bed. "Aa, gomen, gomen," she smiled apologetically. "Silly me. Really now, I should have put you in the spare-room."

He glared at his feet and muttered to her, "You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

* * *

 **#1. Chance! Catch Him as He Falls!**

* * *

Grandma went off to the yard, humming. Actually, there was no reason to hole up in bed on such a fine, clear day. The air seems to have been refreshed by the passing summer storm. The sky never seemed bluer and the boisterous uproar of the nearby sea enlivened one's nerves.

And it's only nine in the morning.

None of those mattered. His privacy was paramount. That, and his pack of Camels. He felt about under the mattress where he cleverly concealed three of them under layers of bubble wrap. But Grandma was cleverer. Cursing, he stormed out of the room down to the kitchen where a hearty spread of pancakes were laid just for him, and the teapot was humming along with the stiff sea breeze gently tapping the closed windowpane. He left all the cupboards open and sailed right across the living room to her small real-estate office, where he also ransacked the drawers and left those open.

He bounded out to the yard where he found her pruning the low hedge. "Where are my sticks?" he demanded.

"You were saying?" she called back pretending to be hard of hearing.

He walked up to her and did not tone down his voice. "Where have you kept them?!"

"Them? Are they good to eat?"

Realizing the futility of it, he went over to her scooter parked by the old shed. "Hey," she called, "don't get that! You will…" But her grandson has already driven away with the keys he had spirited away from from one of the drawers.

"….the tank's low…"

Driving down the road, flanked on one side by a steep rise and a view of the open sea on the other, he was irked that he wasn't on a proper motorcycle such as his buddies had back in Tokyo. Nonetheless, he was determined to get himself up onto some mountain where there might be some cave to nap in. But no matter how far he has driven, the road never seemed to get any higher, and the bike seemed to get even slower…

And slower…

At one point, it simply gave out and refused to start when he tried to. Huffing in frustration, he slumped over the handle and let the wind rush over his back.

A bit later, he was sitting on the seawall facing the ocean. The wind was strong that day, and the thundering surf was strangely enough rubbing away all of the ill feelings of that morning. Here's sweet privacy at last. Out here on the lonely stretch of highway that led to nowhere, there would be none to disturb and even less to care about. A string of distant neighboring islands lay in faint outlines, vague bluish shadows as wispy as figments of the imagination. The flock of seabirds overhead were scattered, struggling against the gale. The restless sea roiled in shades of teal and brown and foamy white fighting for his attention.

He had heard from his father once. About a certain hill some distance away from the school he attended near Ibaraki, in a neighborhood where he grew up. An open space, bare and defenseless against the atmosphere. There were giant white windmills there. There he met his mother.

Why should he be remembering now, of all things, his parents?

He defiantly stretched out and lay flat right there on the concrete face of the wall. He is sleeping right there. He will stay here well into the night.

"…"

Huh?

Yoshiyuki lazily let an eye open. Well, the sky was as blue as ever; if anything, it was a sharper blue. But…

Where did the wind go? The heat was stifling. And there was a heavy silence. The sea must be flat as glass right now. And there was something else. His throat. His whole body. He felt so withered and dry. And it's not just from thirst. Were those sandwiches that he saw back at the kitchen? Did he remember to pick one before he left? Tch. Guess he will have to drive back into town now. But he was so deflated he could only manage to turn his head toward the road. The highway was still empty. Isn't there anyone who'll help him up? Did he even have enough strength to call out? He let out, in a desperate howl, what merely amounted to a long, drawn-out, hoarse moan. He cringed at himself. Nobody's gonna hear that. He didn't have dinner last rainy night, going straight to bed despite his grandmother, and then he missed breakfast. And now, it's like… one in the afternoon?

When he turned his face back up at the sky… _Whoa._ A dangling strip the color of bread (or oranges?) hung mere inches right above his mouth. It nodded and bobbed up and down, teasing him as catnip would. What's a starved man to do? It bobbed. He chomped. It bobbed. He chomped. It bobbed…. Suddenly, he found the strength to sit up so he could catch the hanging treat.

 _Whut._

A girl's face was now taunting him with a playful expression. Turns out what he was trying to catch was a loose lock of hair that stuck out off the top of her head like a sore thumb.

He chomped on the thing, anyway.

"Wahhhh!" yelped the girl with a slap at him. "I knew it! You are a zombie!"

"I can't go on," he groaned pitifully. "Treat me out, please. I'll pay you back tonight."

She regarded him for a moment. He looked (and sounded) so pathetic she couldn't help but sneer just a bit. Yes, she could use him, after all.

"I've been whopping this for an hour now," she said of the vending machine. "I hurt two of my toes already. I can't let my 100 yen go to waste!"

Yoshiyuki gave a good kick to the side of the vendo, so much so that it rattled and dropped the can of thick, slurpy peach concentrate."Yatta!" went the girl, even as he looked on in exasperation. She made all sorts of funny noises while sucking down on the thick juice. "Hahah!" she giggled brightly. "This is why it's my favorite. Gao~" she growled.

"They have a run-down vendo out here in the wilds," he murmured, "and couldn't put up a stupid gas station nearby?"

 _And that's just one of those things about this dead-end island._

Yoshiyuki lay back against the sofa listening to soft music playing in the dark living room, where only the aquarium provided some low illumination, that and the light from the half-closed door of Grandma's real-estate office where she was unwinding after a day's work. The sounds of a late-night variety show filtered through to him, but it was something far removed from him, almost from another house altogether.

 _Since Day One on this nowhere of an island, I have been quite disoriented. Yesterday I was carefree in the big city and all of a sudden I was out in the elements pumping gas in some forsaken corner of the ocean—for good? Just like that?_

The Camels taken from him made it all the worse.

 _Even now I am not entirely sure if that encounter earlier was just another wild dream brought on by starvation or fatigue. Or both._

The girl got for him two more cans of extra-thick juice. "There. I have treated you already."

"Eh?" he blurted raising an eyebrow over the strange drink. "I was thinking you would at least have meln bread."

"O-K!" she chimed taking them back. "That's one-hundred yen you owe me."

"H-Hey—I got no…. and in return for nothing?"

"She tossed back one can to him and proceeded to poke a straw into hers. She made funny and horrific slurping noises as she enjoyed the juice. "Sai-kou! You can't do this with any other brand."

"He only stared at the can. Welp. For a guy stranded in the wilds with a weird islander without any cash to spare, he should be more than happy to at least have something in his stomach.

 _I wonder. Are people out here like her? Am I going to put up with ridiculous provincials for the rest of my life?_

And there was exactly one highway in the entire island. There were only two bus trips, one in the morning, and another in the evening, probably to the tune of the opening and closing of the islands' lone high school, Nankaisei Academy. (There was a rather shady van rental which charged a more-or-less arbitrary price for those unfortunate enough to miss those two trips.) An economy ferry braved the Pacific every other week and a single flight came every other month, and sometimes not at all if the weather turned sour.

And everywhere he went there were at least a couple of old or middle-aged people walking at snail's pace, making things seem even slower. The next thing he knows, time itself has already stopped moving.

"Hey," said the girl as they walked side-by-side while he walked the scooter. "Aren't you going to molest me?"

"Eh—?"

"See, I'm a gal," she said in an overly innocent voice, "and you're a guy and we're out here on our own, and—"

"You get me a full solid lunch, and drinks that don't make me sick, and then I'll think about it."

"Hah!" she beamed with a loud clap. "Alright! I'll take you downtown. There's a café there by the police station."

But, speaking of downtown, lately winds of change have started to blow at the Kyunin Islands—mostly at the "main" island of Otou-san, where he resides. Well, little by little people have been coming over from the mainland for years. But just two years ago a café would have been unheard of. It really all began when a cruise company operating out of the Izu peninsula began offering regular trips to the islands. Once the tourist torrent was unleashed, there was no turning back. The number of permanent establishments serving tourists increased noticeably, especially when a theme-park company called Izu Mite opened a portion of its Izu Mite Islands park there, not too far from school. Fixed establishments pulls in more fixed residents, and thus followed a fixed general high school. So chances are that sassy seaside lass was not actually raised here. Does not make her any less ridiculous or provincial, though.

Oh, now he remembers.

"I came with my family from Uchiura. Over there. There!" she motioned with a wide flail of her arm at the sea.

"Uh, where's that… Uchiura, exactly?"

"Hah?! Were you born under a rock? Uchiura is in Numazu, and Numazu is in Shizuoka, and Shizuoka is on Earth!"

"Well, I'm sorry," he said with only a bit of irritation. "I came from someplace they call Tokyo. I don't remember under which rock that is."

"Uwoooo!" she exclaimed in awe. "How did a Tokyo dude end up here?" It was a long story, and he didn't feel like telling it right now. "Are you a tourist? But you certainly didn't look like a tourist when I found you," she added.

"Then what did I look like?" This talk was getting pointless by the minute.

"You looked dead! I mean there's all those seagulls perching on you and it looked as if they're feeding on your corpse and I was like, what? did somebody get murdered? And then I took a closer look and drove away the seagulls."

He held himself back from believing whatever yarn this stupid provincial might be spinning around him. He certainly has enough annoying people to deal with. Grandma alone was more than enough.

Mrs. Minase was his paternal grandmother. Her little agency used to handle all sorts of projects in the vicinity of Tokyo, including a few within the Metropolitan Area. She met Izu Mite and followed them out here, keen on colonizing new territory after tiring of saturated markets on the mainland, not to mention focusing on a small island was better for her advancing age. She had a particular liking for out-of-the-way areas where new developments are on the rise. She was previously involved in one such development way back near Ibaraki (where her son grew up) where arose a renewable energy complex, a specialist engineering school, and a large shopping mall.

"Yoshiyuki?"

His eyes popped open and he was surprised to find himself lying on the sofa. It's morning. The soft rays of sunshine made faint spots if light on his shins.

"Yoshiyuki," said Grandma in concern, "It's the fourth day of school and you haven't registered yet." She scratched her head almost cluelessly. "I was hoping I won't have a recluse in the house."

He sat up wearily. "I wasn't a recluse in Tokyo," he grumbled groggily.

She looked at him in surprise. "Well, I didn't really think you were."

He only frowned. Is this another case of "miscommunication?" Whatevs. "Never mind."

But Grandma dismissed it all with a hearty laugh. "I only meant it would be a shame if you didn't go out in the sun and meet new people. The Kyunins are a wonderful destination. It's on the top trip advisory lists and it got a World Heritage site to boot. Not everyone gets the chance to live in the midst of paradise."

"Hai, hai," he said cutting her off and making his way to the kitchen.

Later that day, he was sitting on a long bench just outside the registry office, where the secretary was perusing his papers, including some school records of his from Tokyo, and a letter from his grandmother. He had been sitting in silence for almost an hour, and then came the bell announcing lunch. His solitude was broken by the peals of laughter and chattering in the distance where he could see boys and girls on the way to the cafeteria, or wherever they were wont to eat. It was then that he was called inside the office.

"Mr. Minase," began the secretary, a forty-something woman in a prim suit, "you have had some fine grades. It was only your attendance in your last school that was questionable." A public school his parents hastily shifted him to when they got into a spell of tight finances. "Did you, um, have a problem with the environment back there?"

"…"

He silently declined—well that was a tad too personal to just spill out to a random secretary. Of course she already knew; she had seen which neighborhood in Tokyo it was in.

"Well then, Mr. Minase, I am pleased to inform you we are a privately-run school, so I highly advise you to immerse yourself in the community here.

"However, as you have enrolled late, there are quite a few classes I can hardly assign you to. Hmmm. 1-B is full. So is 1-A. Let see… I guess you could only choose between 1-D, and 1-E…"

"Take 1-D!' yelled a voice from the door.

 _Eh?_

He was assaulted by a sudden grab on his arm, much to the consternation of the secretary. It was her. Orange-hair. _Oh, man…_

"How…" mumbled Yoshiyuki. "How…?"

"I found you!" she declared. "I saw you from the corridor before you went in. I can recognize you from a mile away!"

The secretary cleared her throat. The girl quickly realized she was in an office. "Ah! I-I'm sorry! I really am." Nervous chuckle. The secretary and Yoshiyuki could only stare in disbelief. "But you know, Madam," she continued, "he should be counted in 1-D because… Eheheh…"

"But Miss Nitta," said the secretary, "you're not even the same year as him. He's first year, and you're second."

Another apprehensive giggle. "I know, but…"

" _Yatta!"_ cheered Miss Nitta back at 2-C as her classmates crowded around a bewildered Yoshiyuki. He was brought straight here instead of his actual classroom. "From now on we'll be seeing him everyday! See what a fine specimen he is!" Her classmates duly gazed curiously at him. "Hah! You probably never thought a Tokyo boy can be so tall."

"What am I, a koala in a zoo?" he murmured.

"But An-chan," commented of the girls to orange-hair, "is it alright to have a first-year with us here?"

"Bleh. It doesn't matter. His room's just directly across the hallway from ours. He can now visit us everyday, right, Tokyo boy?"

"Visit your face," he retorted.

"Moh! Such a spoilsport."

"Anju-san," said another classmate to the girl, "I don't think we have properly introduced each other."

"Ehhhh? But he'll introduce himself in 1-D, anyway. Hahhhh… Very well." The girl called Anju now turned to Yoshiyuki. "This isn't class, so if you must say something about yourself, you must do it like a Tokyo person does. Cool and captivating!"

He hung his head in frustration. So _this_ is the community the office wanted him to immerse himself in? Oh well. If they're going keep calling him out on his place of origin, he better make the most of it.

"Alright," he said in a rich, deep stunned them and sent the girls whispering. "They append to me such a pathetic mortal's moniker of Yoshiyuki Minase, but if I must reveal my true form, then so be it." He made a stylish goth-cum-bishonen pose that left them gaping. _"I am Yohan. Fallen from grace. I wander the earth endlessly and shrinks before no mortal soul. I endure to the very ends of eternity. Be overwhelmed… by my Cool Allule!"_

"…"

Their amazement slowly melted away.

"…A-Allule?"

"Huh—" His façade has cracked. I-I mean _allure!_ Allure! That's… that's just a fallen accent!"

But everybody's faces were now blank. Except Anju's. "Grrrr. And I had such high hopes! I'm so ashamed of you!" she cried as she shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face. Oh, and one more thing. "You still owe me a hundred yen!" _Bam._

Hanging his head yet again, he turned toward his first-year room. Class was to about to resume. But wait. A group of boys and one girl was watching from the door. The gentlemen quickly darted back in, leaving the cute honey-haired girl gazing at him goggle-eyed, before being yanked back in.

Great. He is now the star of a freak show in two classes.

Thus begins Yoshiyuki Minase's first ever year in faraway Nankaisei.

* * *

 **Next Time! #2. You'll Love the Cruise!**


	2. S1 E2

The first two weeks on the island have passed maddeningly slow for Yoshiyuki. He has been trying to sleep in early, going to bed right after dinner—if he felt like dinner—hoping that he could somehow bridge over the time in bed. But his city habits were hard to shed; if he somehow stayed up later than he'd rather have it, he would end up watching anime or playing games on his PSP (his mother had taken away his smartphone and Grandma lent him a dated model), but as these were his interests _before_ he met his Tokyo buddies, he tired of them rather quickly, and whatever eye fatigue he got helped to finally ease him into rest in his dark room. His grandmother was pleased. Tucking in earlier meant an earlier rise from bed, and strangely enough to him, Yoshiyuki often found himself awake shortly before dawn and able to get to school on time, whether he meant to or not.

But at least on campus, time seemed to have fast-forwarded with a major event coming on the heels of his first full week there.

"Nankaisei was founded in early September," explained one of the boys in his class to him, as he listened with a bored expression. "Isn't that great? Right into school and the fun's just started! Looks like it'll all be festivals all year round!"

As for Yoshiyuki, he cared very little for cheesy school festivals, much less on spending the event with people who go to the same school as that knucklehead Anju. The only part of it he was interested in were the food booths… and even those didn't impress him much. Everything seemed like knockoffs of the stuff he got back in Tokyo, barring a few authentic regional specialties which looked weird to him, anyway. Not considering them worth his money, he often with sleight of hand picked off a few pieces here and there, a trick he has learned from his big-city buddies.

At around the time the school day was supposed to end, quite a number of students stayed on along with many of the booths, and they would not be told off the grounds until well into the night. He sat at a stone bench off to the side, apart from the droves milling about. He took out of a paper bag some goodies he had pilfered, two sticks of takoyaki and bunch of small pastries, and a couple of waffles he actually purchased. The bench was under the thick and fragrant shade of a huge magnolia, and in the fading afternoon light, it looked as if it was already evening there. Along with the scent, he'd have a grand time napping after he had his fill.

Just then, he heard a voice call out somewhere.

* * *

 **#2. You'll Love the Cruise!**

* * *

That he should hear it above the general din irked him, even disturbed him; he knew whose voice it was. "What is she up to now?" he asked himself grumpily. He stood and went over to where he could get a good look at Anju. Not too close, however, lest he be spotted and draw fresh flak. There she was, standing on a makeshift stage which was just a single large wooden crate, probably something she just hauled in from the harbor. She was flecking spittle behind a sort of director's megaphone. Behind her was propped a hand-drawn cloth background on which was affixed posters of an Akihabara idol group—μ **'** s was it?—which was exactly all the rage with girls her age. "Is she trying to sell Akihabara stuff?" he mused. "Or maybe she's trying to set up a performing group of her own… alone. Isn't that tough? And out here in the islands? How is she supposed to

"Please join the Drama Club!"

Huh?

"Seeking new members! Feel the thrill of the spotlight! Join the Drama Club!"

Whut.

He took a moment to register that.

Drama… Club… Drama? So she actually had a knack for acting? If her outbursts were any indication, that might well be the case, but…

New members? When she's the only one to begin with? And an idol group… in a stage play?

Is she trying to make a musical with a pop group playing pop songs and doing dances and stunts at the same time?

Or, or, a drama where everybody winks every few seconds?

With an audience waving glowsticks?

But if so, why not just sing the whole thing…?

 _Arrggh! My head!_ Anju was so intense, she got clear across to him without her even knowing. Confirmed, even just being around her was enough to run into trouble with her. That's how far wireless technology had improved.

He staggered away and scurried off, back to the magnolia tree but this time he clambered up onto a high enough branch where he could finally get on with napping. Yup, no point in going home so soon.

* * *

On the second day of the event Yoshiyuki got up late, much to Grandma's dismay, and purposely went to campus shortly before lunch. The throng and the booths were there as usual, but a number of stands were closed. Is something up?

Taking a wary glance at Anju's platform, he saw no one there. Has she given up already? Gingerly, he approached the stage and regarded the idol group poster with incredulity. It looked so cheesy, seemingly just tacked onto there randomly. Can't she just keep her personal interests to herself?

At the corner of his eye he noticed someone sitting on the ground behind the crate, at the foot of the propped posters. Anju. Ah. So she really has given up, huh? Good for her. Heh. School idols. That's what you get for being a school _idiot,_ he sneered. He felt lucky to be dumped by her.

And yet an issue remained. _"You still owe me a hundred yen!"_

Bah. Some nerve.

Still, money is money. That was one topic nobody on earth could dismiss with a Bah. Surely, people would even kill if it came down to cash. He had observed his Tokyo buddies get into serious fights over the spoils. This is bad. She may have dumped him alright, but if he wanted a guarantee they'll get rid of each other for good, he will probably have to remove an excuse for her to pester him in the future.

He found a short pole and carefully poked her cheek with it. She lazily opened an eye, and gazed vacantly at him for a moment. "Oh. Allule-san…"

He suppressed his annoyance. Has his reputation been cemented already? "Hey. I got the coins here. One hundred yen. We're even now."

She took another moment to let his words sink in, and then eased herself up. "Oh no," she said dusting herself. It's OK. I was just too mad back there, see? I'm not really one to make a fuss over spare change like that, you know."

He raised an eyebrow, still handing out the coins. "I don't trust you. Just take it, OK? Just make sure you won't bother me from here on."

"I told you." She closed his hand and pushed it back to him. "I got a full allowance. Keep it. You'll need it."

Eyebrow still raised, he backed off slowly before turning to go. "Whatever you say." He raised a hand in farewell. "Take care."

He has covered but a few yards, when he found himself yanked back, his chest and arms pinned in by a rod. "Matte!" said Anju. "You must do me a favor."

"Cheat!" he roared. "I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

"It's not the money. You must repay me in kind."

What kind? He didn't even have a watch right now. Does she intend to confiscate his shoes, his clothes? "I understand I need not repay you at all."

"Then do it as a favor! Please! I don't have all day." She released him and bowed in front of him. "Onegai! I can't entice people to the club if there was just one of me."

He dealt a karate chop on her bowed head. "You realized just now?! Then why did you even think of starting a club?"

"Owwww," she wailed rubbing her head. "Allule-san is a meanie… The homeroom teacher told me my grades can be boosted if I join a club. He said it's much better if I run one myself."

"Do you even know anything about drama?"

"No, not much, just enough—I got an acting award in sixth grade—but my priority right now is to get at least four members. I need your awesome fallen allulity to make the Drama Club actually look theatric. I knew it! They'll definitely join if they see you in your punky best!"

"I'm not dressing up for you! Not for anyone in this forgotten hole of an island. And I got no costume."

"No, I have it!"

"Eh?"

Later they succeeded in turning some heads wearing said costumes, which have a black-and-green color scheme, which is otherwise… hard to describe. Anju is the only one calling out while Yoshiyuki stood sulking. "Don't you know the difference between punk, emo, and goth?" he growled under his breath. At least they gave the impression of being a band—while still being called the Drama Club.

"Look here," he finally said. "I'll get you only _one_ club member. No more. Just so you have a partner. After that, I'm out of your life forever, you hear me?"

"Oh, chill," she scoffed. "Don't limit yourself. With that look, you'll pull in thousands!"

Of gawking gossips? Anyways, the entire student body is probably no more than three hundred. "See there. Over there. See that girl?" His honey-haired classmate. She was chatting happily with a redhead first-year girl from another class. "She was staring at me the day you threw me out. Also," this with a little flashback, "she borrowed a pencil sharpener from me when she had trouble rummaging in her bag."

Anju was delighted. "Uwo! That means she got a crush on you! You're so awesome! With that favor you did, she's probably head-over-heels over you by now."

He smirked. _But of course._ "Let's go. I'll do the talking."

She rushed over pulling him along and stopped right in front of the girl. "Why, hey there! Do you want to join the Drama Club?"

"…"

"Zura?"

"You look like you could be a star. Come on, it's your time to shine!"

The hapless girl looked back-and-forth between Anju and Yoshiyuki in confusion, and her redhead friend was already cowering behind her, frightened by their outfit. Not quite sure what to say and faced with an upperclassman and a new classmate, she fell back on introductions. "H-Hajimemashite. Kanako desu. Riho Kanako desu. Y-Yoroshiku."

"Wow!" fawned Anju. "She's so sweet!"

"A-And this here," the girl continued, "is my best buddy—"

"Kubo Ai da!" she screamed still cowering.

"Kubo?" mused Anju. "Hmmmm… Whoa! Are you one of the famous Kubo sisters?"

At this, Ai yanked Kanako away with a shrill "PIgi!" and escaped. Anju was left gaping, and behind her, Yoshiyuki was flushed with embarrassment… and fuming heavily. "Oh no! You're gonna faint!"

"I'm really sorry," whimpered Anju as they settled on a bench that evening sharing a small tub of Hargen Darch, which is probably the only reason she managed to keep him at her side for the rest of the day, though all he did was sulk away sitting on the stage. "I'll go look for them next week and apologize. My, it's so hard to be a pioneer."

"No. You stay out of this for real this time. We're both first-years. I'll get that zura fella in class. I'll get that Kubo girl as well. Tch. Now I guess pointing out people to you is a no-no."

"Humph. Meanie. Be thankful I got you some exclusive ice cream! Out here that pops up at the convenience store (the one by the port, the only one in the Kyunins) only once a month!" She then faltered. "Now… Now you owe me… nine hundred yen."

"…"

"H-Hey," she said worriedly, "speak up, will 'ya? I don't want to go to bed with someone holding something against me."

"I don't have a grudge… just about to. But remember that I'll get you exactly one member, and that's it!"

"Come on, don't be so glum. You know I'll be needing all the manpower I can get." Suddenly she brightened up. "See this." She held out a ticket to the cruise. "Papa got this when he did a one-month chef stint aboard the cruise last year. They gave out tickets for employees and their families. Since there were five of us at home, we got ten: five for an actual trip, and five for an onboard event when they call at port here. We already had the trip, and forgot about the rest. Except me. Isn't that brilliant? I got five full tickets!"

"When's the cruise coming?"

"Tomorrow!" she beamed. "They really meant to dock here for the weekend. We'll get in Day One, 'cause they marked Saturday as a kind of open house for us ticketed locals, and then the tourists would disembark Sunday to explore town, which means I'll have to help out at the ryokan, so tomorrow's our only chance. Then they'll hang around for a bit of Monday before leaving in the evening."

He shrugged. "I guess there's nothing to do tomorrow at the house. I'm in."

"Great. D'ya know they let promising young talent perform onboard? Let see… Oh, there's a lot! Even 666aska too! Man, if only μ **'** s would only hold a concert there, kyaaaa!" Fangirling.

"666aska?" he responded, his interest piqued. "You actually heard her play?"

"Um, yeah, but I'm not into heavy metal or even keyboards. But hey, didn't quite think you'd be a fan."

"Every proper goth is a fan of Aska."

"Oh really now? Well, wait till you hear my classmate Shuka perform. Her father's one of the ship captains. She has a powerful voice and fits into every genre of music. You'll love her!"

* * *

Early the following morning Grandma was surprised to find Yoshiyuki's bed already empty. Turns out he snuck out while it was dark so he could take a peek of the ship right as it berthed. Anju said they would meet at the harbor at eight.

"Wow," said Anju arriving very shortly after the ship docked. "you actually came on time."

"Consider yourself fortunate, earthling." He turned an eye at the ship. "Looks like they won't be letting us in for a while."

She assented. "They'll probably open at ten. But we best be way ahead 'cause the tables are limited. You'd certainly want a front seat when Shuka-shan performs."

"You sure invest a lot of confidence in your Shuka-shan, don't you?"

"Uhm!" she agreed. "Just you wait. Anyway, let's cast about for some grub while we wait."

This meant, for a remote outpost of an island, going down to the nearby beach where they avail of fisherman-grilled fresh catch, and some homemade rice cake peddled around the shoreline. They had a chill time just snacking there sitting on the sand and listening to the gentle lapping of the waves, waiting for Anju's phone to sound the alarm for half-past nine.

Within the hour afterwards, they found themselves huddled around their table in the half-darkened hall huffing from the full blast of air-conditioning. "Great idea, this," remarked Yoshiyuki sourly.

"This should warm up a bit when more of the guests arrive." She looked around. "I do wonder if Kitagawa-sensei is here."

"Why don't you get us some hot chocolate?"

"I don't really like their blend. Way too dark and not at all sweet." She shivered a bit. "Brrrr. Shouldn't the show be up by now?"

It took a while for enough visitors to sit in and make a full seated audience, even if the hall wasn't that large. It was then that a pair of hosts came on stage and opened the program.

For the most part, it was underwhelming. There was a video that showed various destinations featuring celebrities Anju cared nothing about (read: not μ **'** s). And there jazz and blues performances. And speeches. And stand-up acts with grown-up jokes that whooshed over their heads.

"And still they didn't serve lunch." Yoshiyuki sighed. The waiter only kept giving them small helpings of cake or flan, and that bitter choco Anju griped about. Some treat she had for him. "Are we going to stay here till—" He found her playing a rhythm game on her phone on her lap. "Hey—"

"Uh-hun~ Uh-hun~"

"Hey."

"Yes?' she said not looking up.

"We're staying till dark? I got a bed waiting for me at home."

"Chill, man. The fun part's about to begin."

"You're not eating your flan." He noticed she had two servings left untouched. "The drinks are cold, too. I'm taking all of this, OK?"

It was while he was finishing these that the next act came in. It was a streetdance performance the likes of which he saw back home. He caught himself clapping in the rough style his buddies did as the dance ended, and did not even feel Anju stir in her seat as she put away her phone. The time has come.

"Minna-san," went the announcement, "we would like to welcome rising star—" He lost the rest of it due to Anju softly cheering. So this is it? He felt his eyes drawn to the stage in spite of himself by an inexplicable curiousity.

"Uchida Shuka desu!"

And there she was. The lovely brunette sported a full mane down to her shoulders and an intense, captivating aura that drew more than enough cheers from the audience.

Anju started to sing along. It was a μ **'** s song.

* * *

 **Shangri-la Shower**

Lyrics: Hata Aki, Composition and Arrangement: Kurauchi Tatsuya

µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II.

* * *

Anju now went wild.

" _Shuka de shan-shan!"_

And there were more. Much more.

 _"Shuka de shan-shan!"_

Shuka delivered a smooth medley of singing, dancing, and chatting with the audience which they responded to in robust concert fashion. He could tell this was the sort of person who was known only, but known well, from word-of-mouth, an unofficial star who needed no poster to advertise herself, if she ever did. Rumors of her even got mentioned on some online forums (with an amateur video to boot). She was the type who needs to be seen to be believed. Such a palpable presence! The audience was positively drenched in it.

 _"Shuka de shan-shan!"_

Yoshiyuki was drenched it.

He felt Anju's piercing stare in the half-darkness. Next thing he knew, she was at his ear. "I did say you'll love her, but I never knew you'd take it so literally." Mischievous giggle.

Right after the performance, Anju dragged a listless Yoshiyuki out of the hall to a room where she knew Shuka would be staying. She tapped at the door, but it took a while before a rather annoyed man assistant showed up. "Who you lookin' for?"

"Please tell Uchida-san Nitta wants to see her."

Still eyeing them with suspicion, he wordlessly shut the door on them and took another while, during which they could make out what must be a small argument punctuated by Shuka's bright laughing, before they were beckoned in.

"Shuka-shan!" Anju was the first to hug. "You couldn't even e-mail me, how could you?! And your butler's a meanie."

Sparkling laughter. "He's not a butler, silly, don't make me an ojou. He's a completely new man Dad brought in to help fix my outfit. Must be the first time he's seen teenagers in a hundred years. He doesn't even want me to talk to 'plebs,' that silly old fart." Giggle. "And you got a guest."

"He's Yoshiyuki Minase, a transfer student from Tokyo. Isn't he cool?"

"Uh-huh." To him, "Hey, do you know about µ's? An-chi here can't move on from them. I even thought she would want to move over there instead of here. The school idols here are dolphins." Another cute chuckle.

"Moh. That's not fair. I wouldn't go that far. Unless you push me to. Eheh."

"Ahahah. I guess it's a bit too much to ask Yoshiyuki-kun. There must be a lot of people in a place as big as Tokyo. Ne?"

Yoshiyuki was still spaced out. Putting him in the presence of Shuka herself, giggles and all, was a really, really bad idea for getting him to talk. At this Shuka was annoyed and stomped hard on his foot.

"Itai—" He staggered back and landed on his butt.

"Humph," she flourished acting grumpy. "Now you've seen the real me. Heehee~"

"What was that for?!" he wailed, heartbroken.

She was genuinely exasperated. "I'm tired of all those people acting weird around me like I'm from another galaxy or something. Especially the guys. Tch." She pulled him up by the hand, making his heart skip a wee, wee bit. "Look. Just because I'm on stage, doesn't mean I'm a star. I just love singing. OK? I'm just Shuka. Just Shuka. OK?"

"Just Shuka," he recited absently.

"That's right, yo!"

"Just Shuka…."

"Uh-huh!" she smiled.

"Just Shuka…"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Just Shuka," he drooled.

 _Pow!_ Yoshiyuki's face smoked from the impact of Shuka's fist. "You're zoning out again!"

"Shuka-shan," said Anju smiling nervously, "you might end up losing fans if that keeps up."

"Exactly! I want more people to be mad at me. Well, not to mad, though…"

Yoshiyuki never really snapped out of his stupefaction even as the girls continued their animated conversation about grandpa sausages and misreadings and such. At the end of the day, Shuka gave Yoshiyuki a box of specialty chocolates to apologize for going a little too hard on him. Even as they walked home that evening, he was quite pensive and did not utter another word, though he wanted to say, 'I should've been the one giving the chocolates.' Anju hugely enjoyed just looking at him the whole time, humming the µ's songs her friend had performed. At one point, his stomach began to rumble.

"Hey," she nudged him. "I think it's time to rip open those chocolates."

"Huh?" He snapped back. "You were saying?"

"Let's get those chocolates already!"

"Huh? No, I don't think…"

"Ooh. He doesn't want to scratch such a precious gift." Giggle. She took the box away. "You've been like this the whole time. I must say you must be, you know, Shuka- _shook."_

"…"

"Don't worry, mate, yours is a pretty standard response for boys. She even got a few love letters. Though I must say she's pretty dense, too."

"No, I don't think dense is the word. Maybe she's just not interested. Or something. That's what I got from what you guys were talking about."

"Oh, so you've been listening in. But I do think it's because she hasn't been confessed to in person. Why don't you go for it?"

"Have you forgotten I've already been friendzoned back there?"

" _Nah. Crushes are stupid. Wouldn't it be better if everybody went along as really good friends?"_

"So what? You should be glad you're already there so soon. You could worm your way into her heart much more easily at that distance."

"Why are you even insisting I date her? It's only the first time we've met."

She smiled weakly. "Well, she hasn't made a lot of school friends lately. It wasn't like that last year. Now, I couldn't even contact her most of the time. Maybe… maybe I just wanted to make sure someone, anyone, would always be there to cheer her up."

" _I'm really sorry,"_ she had said about the Drama Club. _"I'm pretty much away these days. Dad needs my help. Not sure when I'll be back."_

"Being constantly surrounded by adults must be a drain on her," continued Anju. "I had hoped the thrill of a relationship at least would inspire her everyday on that ship if no ordinary friendship could."

"Just admit you were having a thrill from your teasing us."

"Ueh! Of course that's part of it! I need some compensation for my effort, you know. But still, I'm really super-worried about her. Can you imagine being away from your age peers for as long as she did?"

"Don't get me wrong, I can see what you mean. But you know Mom said… um, someone said, a relationship can have unique stresses if it has unique joys."

"I don't care. I'll get the two of you together. And I will have her in the club. Um! That's right."

"You only want her because she sings those µ's songs. Man, you keep injecting idols in everything you do."

"Any complaints?!" she snapped. "Humph. You muggles will never understand us true fans."

"Heh. True fans. True weirdos, you mean. Normal people—"

" _Yozoro!"_ went Anju's phone. The sound file arrested him. It was patently Shuka, one of her concert gimmicks. "Hm?" sneered Anju. "I think I got the perfect whip to keep you in line."

"H-Hey! Cut it out, will 'ya?" he insisted as she kept pestering him with the sound bite. Suddenly he was startled by her taking hold of his pinky with her own. Anju meant it to be some kind of deal. He kept trying to pull away, but her hold was surprisingly strong if she wanted to.

"Promise me, OK?"

"I didn't call for this!"

"Promise me we'll someday get Shuka-shan into the Drama Club."

"I told you already I'd get you only one, and it's the Kanako girl."

"No! Shuka-shan for the win!"

He stuck his tongue out and prepared to lick Anju's pinky, which prompted her to draw away in disgust. "No fair!"

"We don't need fingers to make a deal. With me, a yes is a yes and a no is a no. Since we're already in the same club right now, you must also get along with me, am I clear?"

"Spoilsport. Alright, but we _will_ get her someday."

They were nearing a part of the road where another road led to the wooded hills overlooking the ocean. "Well then," smiled Anju. "See you at school."

"You're really locked down tomorrow, huh?"

"Eheheh. I guess I must do my part, too. Lucky you. Minase-san doesn't seem to give you any work at home."

"I don't know. Granny's a busy person; she just might draw me in. Probably she'll get me up on the roof or something. Whatever. But let me ask a few more things."

"Fire away."

"First, isn't Uchida-san serious on jumpstarting a showbiz career?"

"Showbiz? She wants to command a ship just like her dad. Must be the chance to wear a uniform. Man, she loves uniforms. µ's wear sailor uniforms sometimes, too, so I love them now, also, eheh."

"Is that all?" he said hanging his head.

"Shuka has a very special love for her Dad. Well, I guess helping him out on the cruise already gives her some experience. And the school approves. It's in their interest to bring in more tourists to the islands, so if brightening up a cruise can do that, then why not? She does schoolwork onboard, anyway, and pretty much gets by."

"But it's odd. Everybody her age would sell themselves just to be on that stage, but she puts herself down way more than usual."

"She hates people who inflate themselves, so I guess that's just a reaction."

They got to the junction leading to Anju's. "One last thing," he said. "Why exactly do you trust me so much with your friend already? Is it because I'm helping you out?"

Anju looked at him with a gentle smile. Her eyes seemed to gleam softly in the dim light of a distant lamppost. "Exactly, you ask? I'm not quite sure, actually. Well, I know you're living with Mrs. Minase, and everyone in this island likes her. But… somehow I can see you're being true to yourself. Heh. Although now that you even bothered to ask why I trust you, it sort of confirms my feelings. There may not be much for us to go around at the moment, but for the little we have, I'd like to thank you."

She turned to the homeward road and started to walk home backwards, waving as she went. "Oh yeah!" she called. "I promise I'll get you to see Shuka-shan one last time before she goes. How's that for an incentive?"

Incentive, huh? So she really thinks of him now as her employee? "Whatever," he mumbled. He watched as she was gradually swallowed up by the shadows of trees. He himself turned to go. Tomorrow will be a busy day at the couch thinking about Shuka.

Slap!

"Ow!" the box of chocolates hit his chest hard.

"Don't you dare sit on those goodies!" demanded Anju. "Shuka-shan will be very insulted, and so am I." And she ran off.

* * *

 **Next Time! #3. Aqua... Aquasports?**


	3. S1 E3

The kitchen was loaded with ingredients for Sunday's dinner. There were heavy bags on the floor by the sink, belatedly brought by the deliveryman, and heaps of veggies on the table and the countertop, while fresh seafood crammed the sink itself with meat in the fridge. Grandmother lay back on the couch after a hard market day. She somewhat regretted forgetting the cruise was in town as the market people put up considerably higher prices, and the crowded the street near the beach with makeshift stalls making the whole place a noisy mess. If the resident vendors didn't know her, they might have milked her as much as the tourists, though she did pay a bit more than usual. A number of basic items stayed the same, and there were exotic stuff (such as abalone) that were put out only when tourists are in. Not too sloppy.

"What are we having?" Yoshiyuki asked lazily gazing at the TV.

"Honestly, I've never quite decided what to do with all this. But the fridge will be stuffed for at least three days, I think. We have enough for Basque-style chicken stew and seafood cream soup."

"Chicken," he mused absently. He was trying to find a good show, working through the massive cable selection. Good enough scrubbing to get Shuka out of his head if only for a bit.

* * *

 **#3. Aqua... Aquasports?**

* * *

"Well, have you talked to your friend today?" asked Grandma. He has told her about the cruise, sans Shuka.

"She said she'd be busy today."

"Oh? Ryokan, huh? So she is the youngest of those Nitta girls. Ah, those Nittas. Very good people, they."

He kept browsing the TV.

"The two elder ones are renown around here for being accomplished in their careers. They are currently running an online travel agency, one they started themselves, and the eldest is poised to go to Germany next year."

Seeing just Anju, he would never have suspected. He'd probably think they were wacky ramen chefs. "What do you think of the youngest?"

"Hm? Well, she is still in high school, so I can't really tell at this point. I could only hope she follows in her sisters' footsteps."

 _Good luck on that._ He finally put aside the remote and lay face-down on the sofa. "You want to watch something?"

"No, I'm good," she said pushing herself to her feet. "Ugh. I'm really an old gal now, ain't I? Funny. I only ever feel these pains when I stand up from a seat. I never get them from walking. My body must be telling me to wash those potatoes." And she went to the kitchen.

He lay face up. He stayed that way for some time, staring at the ceiling, listening to the chopping and other sounds from the kitchen and catching some of the savory aroma. But he wasn't hungry.

This is it. He got up quietly while she was busy and snuck into her office, sure to himself he would find those Camels somewhere in there. Perhaps it is some place he hasn't searched the last time, or maybe she has even returned those packs to the places he already had, thinking he wouldn't try searching there again.

He proceeded quietly and was careful to close each drawer he opened to avert suspicion.

"You looking for this?"

He turned to see Grandma dangling a single pack from her fingers. He got up and tried to snatch it, but she was too fast. Talk about being an "old gal." She laughed. "You're so funny, Yoshiyuki-kun."

"Is it your habit to make fun of other people's misery?"

"If it was, I'd love to see how hilarious you look in that white bed with all those wacky needle thingies and stuff sticking into you."

He shot her a defiant stare in irritation. She returned the favor with a belittling look that incensed him even more. Somehow, though, the harder he stared, the greater the mockery he found in those intensely taunting eyes.

He swept out of the office throwing the door against the wall and hurried outside. He settled at the front porch, breathing hard. _Why am I being sacked by all these women?_ That orange-haired weirdo managed to drag him into her Drama absurdity, and just now he has folded before an old lady. He couldn't even bring himself to shove her aside as he left, something he was sure his Tokyo buddies could do without another thought, when they could gang up on a teacher or taunt the police. If only he had stayed longer there, he could have been more hardened.

A little while later, he caught the smell of chicken stew. Grandma set down a serving right next to him and sat down with it. "Are you still mad at your Granny, son?"

"Where did you put the rest? There were three of them?"

"Oh, I don't really have to tell you now, do I?"

Indeed. They are likely in the trash by now. Maybe he'll try rummaging there after she's gone to bed. "You know they are the only things left of my pals. They're all I have in this blasted pit of an island."

"Oh, I wouldn't think so," she said handing him his phone. The one Grandma gave him. There's an e-mail from Anju. Oh, yes. They had given each other's numbers to "coordinate club activities" and he thought nothing of it as this phone had no contacts and he never thought he'd actually use it.

She laid down the phone beside him and poured him tea. "My macha is different from the rest you know. All my amigas say so. It is much more calming and eases your blood pressure."

And she went on and on and on about other amiga stuff such as fitness and herbs and stuff, which he didn't respond to at all. He just wished she'd be over and done with fast.

"You know, I will definitely bring your family together again," she said with pride.

Huh? Has the topic changed? He turned to see Grandma beaming that same pride in her face, smiling widely like a little boy boasting about his trading cards. She's a proud one, alright. But she can shift from a condescending smugness, like earlier at the office, to a hearty affirmation that encourages, practically at will. "I will bring your family together again," she repeated. "I'll do my best, so you better work hard, too."

"You really think you'd win me over by taking those cigarettes?"

She stood to go, wincing a bit with the standing pains. "Ugh. Who knows?" She smirked wickedly. "Maybe it'll work. I can still try many tricks on you." She walked away. "You're still young. You can still be anything you can be. That's what I tried to tell your folks." And she disappeared into the house. Man, arguing with grownups is useless. He just decided to lay back and let the tension evaporate from him.

A little later he was picking at his dinner and looking at Anju's e-mail. Was it another favor? He opened the message and found nothing more than a cheesy joke with a playful sticker. She must have thought he's a girl for a while. Eugh. He wished she just called him. E-mail was somewhat less reliable and whenever he sent a text, there was always a chance that the other end won't respond or even see the message. Welp, a call certainly won't hurt. The bill's on Granny, anyway.

It took quite a while before Anju answered. His dinner was already gone by then.

"Chissu~" went the voice sleepily. "How are you, Allule-san?"

"Is this Nitta Anju-san?"

"Ueggggh. I'm not Anju. Call me nokogiri-chan (TL: nokogiri is a Japanese hand saw for woodworking). I've been going back-and-forth, back-and-forth, from one chore to another. From one chore to the next. I'm totally beat."

She did sound tired. She must be already nodding off when he called. "Are we returning to ship tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah, of course. But we have to hurry 'cause there may not be enough time from when the bell rings. Say what, I'll take a recording of Shuka singing and play it at our recruitment booth later this week.

Sounds stupid. "Are you sure she's fine with that?"

"She better. And as soon as she gets off the ship, I'll seize her."

"Wait. This is a Drama Club we're talking about. Maybe we could—"

"Sorry, but I really have to snooze now. We got school tomorrow. See 'ya." And she hung up.

The next day, though, she was absent. Was she too exhausted for school, after all? It would be a pain to go to an upperclassmen room just to ask.

That said, he was never chums with his first-year classmates, either. He mostly stayed the whole time by the window, doodling furtively on his desk. A few have tried to talk to him, but gave up when he remained distant. Not that felt left out or anything. But… he seemed to be the only person from Tokyo in here. And the difference was palpable. Quite a few had accents. Not many have any knowledge of the underworld. Maybe he could influence some of the boys, but they looked hopelessly backward. He might have to bother with a lot of explaining, and his own stay with the Tokyo gang lasted but less than a year, so he may not have anything much to explain in the first place.

"Ano…"

"Hm?"

He looked up to see the girl Kanako standing right next to his desk. She was staring at him earnestly, but couldn't quite spit out what she has to say, as if waiting for him to speak first. So he did. "Sorry for scaring your friend. Maybe you could take me to her class as soon as lunch comes around?"

"Oh, no, no! Please don't bother. I'm the one who must apologize."

He stood up, towering over her, and he looked down menacingly on her. Kanako gulped.

"It is your friend who was making a fuss, not you. And it's she I scared, not you."

"But I don't think she can face up to you right now. So please let me say sorry on her behalf."

"What do you mean, 'behalf'? Is she some sort of queen who makes people do things for her?"

She gulped again. "He's being unreasonable…"

"Say, why don't you make a scene right now so you could have a reason to say sorry? Huh?"

The classmates were now staring in their direction and even murmuring. Kanako frantically motioned to calm them down. "I-It's OK."

"Anyway, take me to her. I'll be catching you, so don't you chicken out on me."

"Oh no," she whimpered. "It looks like I have no escape…"

* * *

They approached 1-A after nearly all the students have left for the cafeteria. Kanako knew that Ai would be waiting for her there so they could eat lunch together right there in the room.

Ai was blanched white upon seeing Yoshiyuki. "Ko…Kowai," she whimpered.

Kanako sat beside her to reassure. "He's gonna share lunch with us. He says he's sorry for scaring you. So let's all be good friends, alright?"

"I'm so sorry," Yoshiyuki said sheepishly. "See, even Wanko-tan is sorry."

"W-Wanko?" said Ai warily.

"Look." Much to their shock, he half-doffed his upper uniform and undershirt almost up to his shoulders, and showed an elaborate wolf tattoo which was quite menacing and artsy at the same time. The girls were petrified, Ai from even more fright, and Kanako because she was scandalized over the tattoo.

" _I am the great Yohan, the Wolf lurking in the darkness of the soul."_ he flourished with that cool pose again.

Kanako hurriedly took the uniform and tried to force it back down. "Quick! The teachers will see us! We will all be killed if they find out!"

But even if the school authorities saw it now, it will take quite a while to remove it.

When things have settled, Ai was hiding behind Kanako on the same chair, nervously lunching while cowering with her feet on the seat right behind her buddy.

"Please get used to her," explained Kanako. "I mean… she's just too shy, zura. She's pretty sheltered, you know."

"A rich girl, huh? Didn't Nitta-san say she's famous?"

"Oh, that. Well, their family has a huge fishing fleet, zura. They come from Uchiura, too, like me."

 _And Anju said she's from Uchiura, as well._ "There must be a lot of people from over there."

"Uh-huh. I think over the half the people here in this school came from somewhere in Numazu. The rest are Kansai folk and a few native-born, like me."

What's that again? "Native? You said you're from Uchiura, right?"

"Ah! Gomennasai, zura. I mean… I was born in Uchiura. Uh-huh. But I was already here since the fourth or maybe fifth grade, and I feel like I've been here for ages, zura!"

"And you're proud of that?" he muttered.

"You were saying?"

"Nothing. Anyway, that 'zura' thing… that's a native accent?"

"Zura? Uh, no, it's … well, d-don't mind it!"

"It sticks out. Hey, why don't I just call you zura-chan from now on, is that fine?"

She paled. "Zura janai! Kanako da! Please… It doesn't sound good. Not good at all, zura—oops!"

So she thinks it's rude, huh? When her tic was bothering him a lot and she kept saying it? "Well now, how about Zurako?"

"Zurako janai! Zura-ne! Uwa…. You're so mean…"

Ai has already finished eating, so she nudged Kanako to take her lunchbox and put it away for her. "Are you still afraid? He's not scary anymore, look, he's…" Her forehead creased as she put away the bento while thinking of an appropriate tactic to draw Ai from hiding. "Ah, I know!"

She took out a lollipop, a gummy-flavored one that was Ai's absolute favorite, from her pocket and motioned to Yoshiyuki to take it, with a wink. She tossed it to him. He wasn't that sure what exactly she wanted him to do at first, but in a moment it became pretty obvious.

He slowly handed it out to the girl behind took some patience, but it was nonetheless rewarding to see the girl laser-focus on the goodie whilst slowly emerging from her cover, like a tiger closing in for the kill, a refreshing contrast to her usual shyness.

OK… Easy does it…

And then, just like a tiger, she sprang forth to catch it just as Yoshiyuki flicked the thing high up in the air—and she caught… him.

The lollipop landed on her head with a thud and bounced off while she held on to his torso.

"…"

"…"

"…"

 _Iyaaaaaaaaa!_

They were knocked over by the epic screech as Ai scrambled to her feet and rushed out to the corridor. Yoshiyuki was stupefied. "It only takes 0.2 seconds for the shock wave to arrive… the people she felled are countless."

Kanako hurriedly got up and pulled him along. "Come on!"

Ai was pretty hard to keep up with, but Kanako was just barely able to keep her in sight. "Why did you make me do that?" complained Yoshiyuki.

"I never did tell you to throw it up, did I?"

By the time they got to the Languages Building, Yoshiyuki has lost his breath. How was he supposed to even talk to a creature like that? He collapsed and sat down on the ground near the hedge, recovering his breath. Just then he noticed something at the bush. It was a small cup of Hargen Darch hanging on a branch. Not one to turn down quality ice cream he went for it, and promptly got yanked into the hedge.

"Don't make a sound," hissed Anju. "We're going aboard."

"You skipped school just to go back?"

"I told you we'd see Shuka again, didn't I?"

"Right now?!"

"Do you wanna see Shuka or not? I can push you out right now if you don't."

He wasn't pushed out. Within the hour he was pedaling hard on Anju's bicycle while she sat behind him. "You said the ship's leaving tonight," remarked Yoshiyuki.

"I was wrong. It will be gone by four. A last super-special has already started; by two it will be over, and by three the ship will close." She trembled with excitement. Ohhhh! Shuka-shan's so awesome! I can't let this go!"

They hit the seaside road and broke into full speed. The wind picked up behind them and shoved them onwards. "Woohoo!" Anju whooped from elation and even more so when Yoshiyuki whoosehed down a slope in a dizzying rush.

"Where did you learn to rise?" shouted Anju.

"Dad was a racer back in the day!"

"Now I'm even more convinced of you coolness! Way to go!"

They were probably the last spectators to board the ship. It took a while for them to look for where to give their tickets, as the booth has already closed thinking there were no more visitors. Finally, they got into the hall. It was jampacked. "Wow! Shuka-shan just got even more bigtime!"

They wormed their way in through the crowd, and finally they got to the front. The show was about to start, and the hosts had already finished the introductions. Huh? There was a piano onstage. Anju was bewildered. Since when did Shuka ever touch a piano?

The performer arrived.

 _Who on earth is that?!_

The strange girl was kind of like everything Shuka was not: refined, elegant in bearing, with a flowing russet mane. She sat down and started to play.

Her serene face contrasted with supple fingers dancing on the keys and her lithe frame craning ever so slightly and ever so gracefully with the music. She was dressed in a rather casual summer blouse, but there was no mistaking the sparkling silver bracelet on her porcelain-white arm.

"No way," mumbled Anju. Shuka's Dad is the captain here. Shuka is the darling of the cruise." She's always been the main attraction here. There's even a video of her. And now this elitist was barging into their territory… just because she can?

And where's Shuka?

"Hey," she snapped at Yoshiyuki, "let's yell 'Shuka-shan! Shuka-shan!' OK? Hey are you listening?"

He is also enthralled?! Even him?

That was it. She clenched a fist and threw it at him. _"You cheat!"_

* * *

Skipping class didn't pay off. Anju lay in bed among her mountain of stuffies, mostly dolls and nesos of **μ'** s. Their posters covered the walls (and the ceiling, too) and their music played loudly over the speaker. She, and she reckoned Yoshiyuki as well, got a scolding for their truancy. But the worst for her was that outsider taking the shine off of her best friend.

There was a rapping at her door. With a little frown, she got up and opened it. It was her elder sister Kana. "Can't you tome down that racket, Anju?"

That stung. "It's not even full volume," she murmured.

"Is that so? You should check your hearing. Kanae and I were engaging a client and I couldn't even tell whether the music was coming from the customer."

Anju's eyes hardened but could not actually respond against her sister's sharper look. She went back in and turned off the player. "You happy now?" she whispered defiantly. Only the thud of the door answered her.

As for Yoshiyuki, it was the teacher who did the scolding for Grandma, as she put the phone in his ear while the angry complaint was going on. Grandma only meekly apologized as she hung up, and then crossed arms and raised eyebrows over her grandson. "I want to spare you further humiliation, you know," she explained. "I can get by pretty much because I got a lot of chums here. What about you? Please think about it."

Well, he did, that is, the part about not having many friends. He had wanted to get annoyed at her again for rubbing it in, but right now the warm bathtub soothed his nerves. It's been over a month since he came here, but he felt as isolated as ever. Anju was the only one who could halfway pose as a friend, after that botched introduction with the first-years, and only because she took the initiative. But being the only one led to some of the boys asking behind his back whether they are dating. No, he wasn't interested in girls, he kept telling himself, despite that episode over Shuka. Anju seemed too rowdy to be dated properly, anyway, not to mention Grandma telling him to put his studies first. And, of course Kanako was the only other person in the island who openly proposed to befriend him.

Man, is he doomed to end up with girls? If his Tokyo buddies knew, he'd probably sink through the earth.

He wondered how long would it take for him to get his bearings. A year, maybe? But even that long would probably be half-baked, for a place as remote as this one. The partly-opened theme park (of which he was no huge fan) and the occasional cruise were the only vestiges of civilization, but as soon as he stepped outside, the abrupt shift to an isolated island scene was far too jarring to even be realistic.

Meanwhile, Anju has turned the lights out in her room and was furiously dialing Shuka's number. When she finally got through she didn't even let her speak. "We were there today! Where were you the whole awful time?" she demanded.

Shuka was as cheerful as ever. "Gomen! We received a request from Tokyo to let one of the passengers perform so we swapped out a bit, heheh."

"Heheh your face! A bit? Don't you know that rich-girl passenger is edging you out of stardom?"

Shuka laughed in her face. "Come on, An-chi. You know I'm not really cool with being the main attraction of the cruise. It makes me feel like a freak in a carnival. And being the captain's daughter makes me feel I'm good only because I got connections. I just love to sing and make people smile."

"You should have seen the crowd."

"I did. Wow, it's thicker than anything I could muster myself."

 _Wow?!_ Anju was stunned. She couldn't quite believe Shuka-shan would say such an outrage to herself. "You're nuts! I'm only looking out for your future! Are you committing career suicide?"

"An-chi, I told you I got a ship to captain, so I'm fine."

"And the whole time I was wearing myself out with the Drama Club while you were having it easy sunning yourself on deck sipping lemonade and letting an elitist mole run amok right under your nose!"

Shuka facedesked on her books.

"I was hoping I could use some help from you to get people into the club," continued Anju. "If only I got your latest performance I could have played it and the entire student body would have tripped themselves over to join the same club as the Superstar of the Kyunins."

"You're really trying extra-hard, aren't you?" said Shuka, face still in book.

"And you blew it! You need to be punished!"

She finally got up. "Don't be silly, An-chi. Maybe you just need to sleep earlier—" Oh, she hung up. Sigh. "Man," said Shuka over her unfinished textbook exercises, "Anju can be so carried away. I wish I could get back there sooner so someone can get a hold of her."

Wait a sec.

Punishment? What could she possibly be talking about? She never threatened her anything, only those playful warnings of silly stuff like…

Oh no.

She planted her face in her book again. _That Anju. She can't be serious._

Yoshiyuki has just finished and was drying himself in the bath when he received an e-mail from Anju. He picked up the phone lying next to the tub. There was no message. Just a number. Next to it was a name, "Uchida Shuka."

He could only grin in equal parts of bewilderment and delight. _That Anju. She can't be serious._

* * *

The next day, he could not help smiling ear to ear as the boys whispered to each other about him and Anju. The boys in this island chatter like girls, he thought mockingly and nonetheless unmindful. At lunch, he was divided as to whether he should call right away and instantly get his daily dose of Shuka, or keep it around in sweet anticipation. He finally decided to let it age like cheese for a stronger flavor.

He was mildly surprised to see a bento set down right on his desk. He looked up to find Ai— _Ai?_ —in front of him and shifting nervously in place. She was supposed to say something, even just as a greeting, but was instead mumbling to herself as if rehearsing. This time it was Kanako who was behind. "Oh hello, zura!" she said emerging from hiding. "I was going to watch Kuborin's progress, zura. But it looks like she could use some assistance after all." Giggle.

Why are you girls always giggling? he distantly thought. Is there some underground source of nitrous oxide around here seeping through cracks in the floor? Maybe it's what making those boys chatter. Maybe next time everybody will have a winking disorder. And it's that "zura" thing again.

"She says she wants to be good friends, zura," she continued.

Ai only made frantic noises at this.

"I told her a chocolate box would be good enough for an apology. But she insisted on a full lunch, zura! Isn't she sweet?" Giggle again.

He was wary that the girl might perform another impressive scream, but he was in a good enough mood to take a bite. "Would it be OK?" he asked Ai.

She assented hurriedly, being addressed directly like this for the first time. "Please do! It's … It's my best cooking… w-with a little help from Kan-chan."

He opened the lid and found a colorful array of seafood tidbits over what looked to be paella. Hmm, that's thoughtfully exotic. He picked up an octopus –shaped piece of sausage. "Umai."

Ai sighed very audibly in relief. "Yokatta~" she breathed wiping some sweat from her white brow. Now that she got to his good side, she bowed formally and said, "My sincerest apologies for causing you trouble the other day. I hope we could get along well from here on." She looked quite graceful when composed. So this was what Anju meant when she referred to her as one of "the famous Kubo sisters," and he remembered Kanako mentioning theirs was a prosperous fishing family. Ai did have the marks of proper breeding. Maybe too much breeding even, if that explained her general uneasiness around people.

"She was homeschooled for a long time since preschool," related Kanako as they lunched there in the classroom. "Then, before she moved here, she went to an all-girls' grade school, the same one her Onee-sama attended in Uchiura. In fact, the both of them would have also moved on to an all-girls' high school in Uchiura. She has hardly seen any boys before now, or even anyone male aside from her father."

"That's… that's not so," said Ai. "I have seen men before… on TV."

Kanko laughed. "And those she saw were macho gun-toting thugs or sporting roughs that scared the daylights out of her. It didn't help that her father said that she would marry someone like that when grows up."

"Papa's so impossible," sighed Ai. "Bringing up marriage so early."

Well, if her folks were traditional enough, she can expect to be actually arranged to be married early, poor thing. But Kanako just laughed it off again. "Relax, Kuborin. From what I heard from Arisa-senpai, he was probably joking."

Hm? "Oh yes," asked Yoshiyuki, "what's her sister like?"

"Arisa-senpai? She's the Student Council president."

Outside, the wind from the sea picked up noticeably.

Kanako chuckled evilly. "If Ai-chan had a mind to tell on Onee-sama about yesterday, you could be floating lifelessly at the harbor by now."

Thunderclap.

Yoshiyuki imagined in terror a tall figure in a kimono, with long, flowing jet-black hair, wielding a wakizashi so sharp it sliced the air with a smart sound, and rushing at him with a scream even more fearsome than her sister's to slop off the top of his skull…

" _Ahahahahahahah!"_ half-guffawed, half-bellowed Yoshiyuki, earning a few turned heads outside their classroom. "No way! She's a redhead too, and even more scaredy-cat than her sister. Or… Or maybe she's a sexy redhead cheerleader who's an expert flirt! Maybe I'm actually _excited_ to meet her. Ahahahahahah!"

The two girls looked on in bewilderment, until Ai spoke up. "O-Of course not! Onee-chan's not mean to people! Not at all! She's the kindest, wisest, bravest soul in Nankaisei. A-And she has a beauty mark over her right chin. No wonder she's Student President. Everybody loves her. And I'm proud of her!" They were dumbfounded by the unusually impassioned speech.

Alright. Yoshiyuki put together a new image in his head. Now the "kindest, wisest, bravest" onee-chan was a barefoot maiden of red twin-tailed hair romping around with a basket of posies in a flowery alpine meadow and laughing at a flock of doves and songbirds following her around. With a beauty mark over the right chin.

She's not scary at all.

"But Ai-chan," said Kanako, "you must admit Arisa-senpai's a bit, you know, intimidating."

"Uh, well, yes… but that's… but that's because she's Student President! Uh-huh. Yeah… That's why."

At day's end, Yoshiyuki offered to walk them home, so he could also meet Arisa in person, but Kanako said their dorm was a bus ride away.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?"

Well, is he? Or will he not?

"…"

He finally decided he didn't want to take any chances with his scanty familiarity of the island and the time-restricted trips.

Instead, he walked back into the courtyard to check on Anju. He found her sitting dejectedly on the crate that before was their recruitment booth. It was bare now; all the posters and stuff were folded up in a sort of frame that leaned on her shoulder like the flag of a defeated army. He sat beside her and snorted. She began to whisper,

" _The short night- -_

 _waves beating in,_

 _an abandoned fire."_

"You must be terribly lonely to become poetic all of a sudden," remarked Yoshiyuki.

She sighed. "I suppose I'm not really cut-out for Drama, after all, am I?"

A few crows cawed in the distant trees. He looked up at the dimming sky to collect his thoughts. "I don't think you actually need to be 'cut-out' for something if it's only a club."

"…"

"You told me you only wanted a club to up your grades, right? I think you should just pursue what makes you passionate."

"I could of had a μ's fans club, but the school insists we set up something related to our subjects, or anything that promotes our islands. Haahh. Aside from **μ'** s I really don't have any idea what I want."

For a while they just sat there sharing their loneliness over the failure. At length, when the sky glowed orange, they stood to go, Yoshiyuki carrying the paraphernalia. As night fell, they were walking along the coast road in silence. Anju seemed to be deep in thought with a creased brow. Yoshiyuki just took in the sound of the waves on the beach pebbles. They produced an unearthly fade-out sound whenever they retreated and dragged the stones along. Soon, they were at the junction to Anju's ryokan.

"Well, let's meet again tomorrow," said Anju taking the load from him.

"How? What do you think could bring us together now?"

"I have been considering a course of action. I'm not entirely sure yet, but maybe we could have at least something to take a shot at. I'll call you this weekend."

"Hey, you carrying that home? It's dark."

"I'm fine. Let's just call it a day."

"Can't I help you till we get to your house?"

"Nuh-uh," she declined. "I can do it. It's not heavy."

"You've been towing me around for weeks, and I can't get into your place?"

"No, I mean, you might not like it, anyway."

She cut him off by running home before he could speak again. He just shrugged and moved on.

A moment later, he heard her yell. "Oi!"

"What?"

"How's my little treat?"

Oh, the number. He blushed in spite of himself. He decided to leave it at that and went home ahead.

* * *

Saturday morning, Yoshiyuki went downstairs in beach attire, a loose-fitting T-shirt and equally baggy shorts, and sandals. He picked up a bagel and some toast Grandma left for him on the table. She got up even before him and left early to meet up with Izu Mite as well as another client, promising a fully-booked day that would see her return late at night. She had told him he could take anything he fancies from the fridge, but he wasn't too hungry at the moment and Anju had said in an e-mail she'd bring a full picnic basket, so he reckoned the light breakfast would be enough.

On the way, he met Anju on her bicycle, and they rode the rest of the way to the harbor. It was a fine day, just a bit cloudy, but the sky was blue and then wind ensured that it wasn't too hot.

"Pretty please!" entreated Anju. There was no ferry to Okaa-san again, so they had to catch a lift on Mr. Yamanobe's trawler.

"I told you I won't be going there," he tried to explain. "Okaa-san is way off my route."

"No, it's not," pouted Anju. "I've seen boats make a loop there on the way to Owari."

"Yes, but my gas is a little short right now. I must take the shortest trip."

So Yoshiyuki shelled out his entire pocket money to get the extra gas. "OK," said Yamanobe, "but I need to get home before the sea gets rough in the afternoon. I'll let you off the island, and that's it."

Fair enough. There's a better chance of a boat trip from Okaa-san in the evening. Anju's taking care of the fare.

The sea was already a bit choppy that morning. But the wind was fresh, and the salty spray tasted good. The boat made a large enough wake to attract a few dolphins. The deck swayed but the boat did not keel.

"You know, Yoshi-kun," said Anju, "when I was a kid I was really scared seeing those critters." There was an occasional dolphin leaping clear out of the water in the distance. "I thought they were sharks because of the fins on the back. I thought they'd come up and chomp the boat in half."

"Seen too many B-movies, eh?"

She giggled softly. "I'm sure there'd be a lot more of them if the sea was calmer. But to think they'd actually be one of those things that make the islands so special. And you know what else?" She inched closer to him and whispered in his ear. "There's a ghost ship hereabouts."

"Whoa. Are you serious?"

"It's a wartime wreck, but they call it a ghost ship 'cause it's been found at different places and was never seen again for months afterwards every time. There was one report near Owari. And there's even a sighting over there—there!—right after Okaa-san where the sea gets a bit shallower. You think we could make it a club activity, looking for it? There might be treasure, who knows?"

He only nodded, but Anju eyed him excitedly as he mulled over this fantastic possibility.

They arrived at the island just as the heat of day was turning up. The island was more hilly than Otou-san, the road inclines more frequently steep, so Yoshiyuki had to walk the bicycle with Anju most of the way. Shuka and I call her the Sage," Anju said as they were cresting a hill, "because she's only been graduated for a year now, but she knows more than anyone in Nankaisei. Some say she is self-taught, and sometimes the teachers ask her!"

"She's not thinking to teach?"

"Uh-uhn," she negated. "There's the dive shop. Her grandfather won't have anyone to leave it to."

"Oh, so she's the one who'll help us set up the Watersports Club?"

"She should think of it as giving back to the school. Man, she's been cut off for a long time now; she now spends her whole life here on the island at the shop. I doubt she's even been to the other side of this hill."

At the top, they had a magnificent view of the seascape. The deep cyan and the distant indigo of the Pacific and the lay of the land across the scene, of hills cloaked in dense forests and topped by high bluffs, and the road snaking through the woods like a white worm crawling in the undergrowth. Below them, nestled in the forest by the sea is a cove, by which sat a timber longhouse.

The first people they saw there was an aged but lean man guiding a handful of customers. He saw as the customers were leaving. "Why, hello, Anju-san," he said patting her on the head. "It's been centuries now, huh?"

"We'd like to see Nanan-chan," she replied.

He laughed heartily. "Oh, she won't take long. Nanaka's wrapping up the preparations and gear we had for our guests here." About Yoshiyuki, "Um, is he a customer?"

"No, but we got serious business."

The man's eyes widened a wee bit and he glanced back and forth between Anju and Yoshiyuki. It narrowed to an inspecting gaze. "Hmm," he mused to himself, "he seems a bit young." To them, "Well, come over to the deck and have some tea."

The deck he was talking about was an expansive platform that commanded an panoramic view of the ocean. Looking out from the railings, Anju spied someone in a dive suit rolling upright an oxygen tank just below them to what seemed like a basement storage room under the deck. "Oi! Nanan!" The leggy young lady looked up and waved.

A little later, she ran into them on the deck, pushing along a heap of boxes on a steel cart. "I'm sorry, guys. I can't get to you right away."

"No, we'll help out!" And Anju was off to the basement before she could object. Nanaka only sighed, and then smiled genially at Yoshiyuki, and that compelled him to reluctantly follow after the girl.

"I am honestly relieved you came," said Nanaka stacking the heavier gear in place whilst the two put away the other boxes. "I could have taken the whole day for this."

Yoshiyuki can't help but marvel at how she single-handedly dealt with the contents of what amounted to a small warehouse. Nanaka was very athletic. There was this easy grace in her motions that accented her figure.

"You seem a bit taller now, An-chan."

"Heheh. I've been sleeping a lot more, haven't I?" She flexed an arm in a show of imaginary buff. "I'm ripped to the finij 'cause I eats me oranj!"

She laughed heartily in reply. "Wish I was you. We have been loaded these past days especially when the cruise came. We had tourists calling in from the mainland, from as far away as Nagoya. Those people you saw earlier were actually also here yesterday, and they come from Hamamatsu."

"We've been busy, too, right Yoshiyuki-kun? We were trying to set up a club… I mean, now, we're trying to make a new club and we thought you could help."

"Oh, so he's from Nankaisei, too?" To him, "Mori Nanaka desu. Nice to meet you! I'm glad you could be good friends with An-chan."

"Uhh… Uh, yeah. Thanks." He was a bit intimidated by someone a bit out of his league. "It's nothing really. We're in the same club… after all."

"So about that new club," she continued, "Were you thinking of a Diving Society? But I really doubt our students could hold their breaths long enough…"

"Oh no," countered Anju. "It's not just diving. We plan to set up a watersports group, you know, we can have kayaking and other stuff, but we could begin with diving, at least. It'd probably get their attention."

"Well, I guess you've come at the right time! This batch of customers is done already, and it would be a while before we have another wave of customers so we'd have some free time."

"We plan to have you along as club advisor, and as soon as we get at least two more members, we'd register with the Student Council."

"Fine with me," said Nanaka sunnily. "Alright. Let's get down to the action."

She led them to a rock overhang where they stood about thirty feet over the waters of the cove. "Wah!" said Anju excitedly, "I remember this!"

"Uhn!" affirmed Nanaka. "Welcome to the initiation of the Watersports Club!"

"Waai!" yelled Anju leaping right off the edge, clothes and all, into the clear water. She made a powerful splash like a hit from a torpedo. She had no trouble surfacing. "That was awesome!"

Yoshiyuki was dumbfounded with fright, whilst fighting to keep his cool allure to keep a façade of manliness. "Well?" asked Nanaka, "care to join her?"

He swallowed. _Act like you don't give an air, man._ "Ehem. L-Let me get down first and change. I… The clothes will affect my streamline. Something."

She only laughed that lovely, chiming laugh… why did it have to come at a time like this?! Many water sports such as surfing and water hang-gliding puts you through the water at high speed, so I think a jump gives you a taste of that."

 _W-Water… Hang-gliding…?_

"And you need a firsthand taste of the sea if you're into a seagoing venture."

OK. Maybe a little small talk will throw her off.

"Maybe we can have a flashier name for our club, don't you think?"

"Well… I don't have much of a knack naming things." Giggle. "Maybe a little twist will do. How about 'Aquasports?' Pretty swell, eh?"

Aquasports? O-OK…

"We can even shorten the name. I know! Let's call our club Aqo—"

"Hey!" hollered Anju from below. "Are you going to chitchat all day?"

What now?! Yoshiyuki groped mightily for another excuse to convince her to let him sneak away. Just as he was at it, he felt a powerful lift on his armpits that cleared his feet off the ground, and a huge swing that sent him flying.

 _Slap._

He broke the surface frantically as an exasperated Anju looked on. "You landed on your belly."

Right after came an elegant dive from Nanaka. She hit, no, slipped flawlessly into the water and surfaced smoothly joining them. "Well, how was it, Yoshiyuki-kun?"

"I guess I can get used to it," he shrugged, as though his earlier scare never happened. "Our clothes are soaked."

"It's OK!" assured Anju. "I got spares in my backpack. I even got boys' wear for you."

"Where did you even get them? That means you're really a guy."

"Eh?! My cousin left it there when I was ten! You dunce!"

"Well now," declared Nanaka. "Since we're in the water now, I might as well teach you the basics."

Later in the afternoon after a refreshing dive class, as the heat began to fade, they were back at the deck trying on some scuba gear. "It feels so clumsy," complained Anju.

"I want you to have a good feel of your suit and all." Explained Nanaka. "This way you'll be more at ease when you do get down in the corals. Swimming at that depth is a bit tricky, even more so with a full oxygen tank."

"We really are going that far down?" wondered Yoshiyuki aloud.

"Come on," responded Anju. "People will want to join a club set up by the experts!"

"And you'll have that μ's poster up again even if it's a blasted Watersports club?"

"And why not?" she retorted. "I'll just have them on swimsuits to fit our theme."

"You really don't get me, do you?" he could only sigh.

Nanaka just giggled at this. Just then she caught the sound of an approaching helicopter. The two saw it also. The chopper came in at a great height and went straight over their heads and clear over the mountain behind them to a point on the other side of the island.

"Whoa," breathed Anju. "Talk about rich. Is there a mansion somewhere around here?"

"A hotel," Nanaka said quietly.

They were all speechless for a while, but Nanaka silently backed away without another look at them, and left them there still gazing at the afternoon sky.

* * *

 **Next Time! #4. Welcome to the Ryokan!**


	4. S1 E4

Grandma is humming.

She was baking a special blueberry cheesecake for breakfast. Some of the ingredients were imported high-flown items she had delivered through special parcel. It appears she had a special bank account for celebrations.

"Is anything up?" asked Yoshiyuki lazily.

"Kind of," she replied with a tiny smirk. Since there was apparently nothing else she was interested in, it must be business.

"Did you make a deal or something?"

"Well… yeah? But that's all in a day's work, so don't dwell on it."

He yawned loudly. "It looks extra-special to you."

She laughed softly. "Is it weird to be extra-happy when business is doing fine?"

Grandma is really expert at eluding. "Um, there's a hotel on Okaa-san." She might have been interested.

"Now, now, Yoshiyuki dear," she said taking the cake out of the oven, "who even told you that?" Laugh. "You don't actually have to wear yourself out with the details." She set it down on the table. It was steaming a bit and smelled very pleasing. "Let Granny take care of all the work. Besides, a teeny wee bit of an agency can't possibly be interested in a hotel as large as that on Okaa-san. But there's a connection," she winked. "Hora, you take a slice and tell your Granny how she's doing."

* * *

 **#4. Welcome to the Ryokan!**

* * *

Later that afternoon he overheard from the office door lively talk over the phone. He stole a peek and found a stack of what looked like posters at the foot of the table. Sure enough, that night before bed, she came to his room and placed a small heap on his bedside desk. "Hey, son, care to do me a favor? I'll be doing the rounds on the scooter tomorrow and post the rest of this all over the island."

"Huh?" he uttered wide-eyed at the stuff. "Izu… Izu Mite Island Wonderland?"

"Woooowwww!" Students from all over the campus gathered at one of the posters at the corridor bulletin board. "Promotional video contest?"

"Oh, I must start looking extra-good."

"Free tickets for five and a round-trip cruise?!"

"A chance to be seen on a news feature on TV or online!"

"Hahhhh," said Anju over the phone at lunch. "Free tickets for five. That means they'd be expecting five people in the video. We can't make a halfway decent show with only the both of us."

"To get new members," observed Yoshiyuki speaking at the other end, "we must pull this off. But to pull this off, we need new members. Tch. We'll have to make do with two for now."

"Life is so unfair, isn't it? Mohhhh."

In the end they could not quite agree on how to even begin so Anju hung up and began preparing for the next class. The teacher soon arrived and everybody settled down for the afternoon roll call. Before they could their session for Science, however, the Homeroom teacher came in for an announcement. "Everybody, if anyone wants registration papers for the Izu Mite contest, they gave some to me. Be sure to submit a passport-sized picture and a waiver from your parents, as well." This set off a flurry of excited murmuring even before he finished speaking. "Also, we have a transfer student.'

At this, they instantly hushed. Anju threw a curious gaze, mildly interested. So Uchiura isn't done sending people over yet? At this rate the island would get overpopulated in two years or so.

"Hori-san," said the teacher, "you may come in."

Precise footsteps echoed throughout the classroom. A vision of flowing russet hair blowing in the wind like a banner. the class was holding its breath at the unusual elegance of form accenting the refined beauty of a city girl.

"Hori Rikako desu," she said with a bow. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." That was all.

She walked to her seat with measured step, right past Anju, who was speechless and gaping, hands trembling. "Muri da yo," she mumbled. "Muri, muri da yo. Muri da yo. Muri…"

" _Muri da!"_ she yelled in the room at home. "There's no way that elitist is invading my island! I must show her."

She just drew up an unflattering cartoon of the new girl, mad with a diamond-shaped hole for a mouth, making her look like some furious terror bird.

Downstairs, the Nitta women, the mother and two adult daughters, were setting the table for dinner. The father arrived carrying a huge bowl of curry miso. After going back to the kitchen for the rest and finally laying them all out on the table, they sat down to eat. A little later, Anju came out. Her footsteps' tapping on the floor was noticeably audible as the rest of the family muttered softly dining in near-silence. The rumble of the chair she pulled as she sat down was embarrassing. Everything she did seemed clumsy.

"Was it you screaming?" asked Kana.

Anju did not answer. Shouldn't it be obvious? she thought.

"Anju," said her father, "your meal's going to be cold."

She ate in silence as they continued the conversation around her. "If this Sea Park clicks," observed Kanae, "we can expect more sizeable establishments to follow."

"Eh," agreed Kana. "Isn't there a hotel already being finished at Okaa-san?"

"Won't the cruise be damaged by this?" asked the mother incredulously. "I mean, the tourists might be wanting to see unspoiled scenery."

"Humph," replied the father. "Tourists? The lot of them go on a trip for the sake of itself. And there isn't anywhere that does not cater to tourists. They will want a hotel, shops, everything they were used to back home."

"And there's a guesthouse or two being peddled hereabouts at a premium," remarked Kanae. "Minase-san must be very pleased right now."

"No, it's more than that," said Dad. "You yourself said growth leads to more growth."

"I was just thinking nature would be the reason one goes on a cruise," followed up Mom. "See something off the beaten path."

"Mama, if that were the case, they can just go backpacking. Anyone can do that on a penny or two."

"Ummmm…"

Everybody turned to Anju, who has been looking at them, waiting for the right moment. There was only a hint of irritation with Kanae, blank-faced boredom with Kana, and serious attentiveness from the parents which was actually unsettling. She'll have to make good of every words she utters.

"I… I want to join to video promo for… for Izu Mite."

Both sisters' faces fell in disdain, like they were, "Is that all you have to say?"

"But I heard you didn't make it with the club," remarked Dad. "How do you plan to get others with you now?"

"If I have to go it alone I would." Seeing the mild confusion in her parents, "I mean, if it really has to get down to it."

"Anju," chided Kana, "you can't promote a theme park on your own." She took a spoonful of dessert. "Unless you were a celebrity. Do you think yourself that?"

"Wait, I didn't—"

"Such a vain and petulant person isn't likely to attract any partners," added Kanae.

"H-Hold on. I have one person with me. That Minase boy."

"Oh," said Mom with interest. "So he's with Mrs. Minase. I must see him sometime."

"But that one's quite new here," continued Kana, unimpressed. "And even if he's with Minase-san, I have my reservations about how exactly he ended up there to begin with."

"Hey!" cried Anju standing up with a loud squeak of the chair on the floor. "Don't trash talk my buddy!"

Kana only raised an eyebrow. "Have I accused him of anything?"

"Alright, alright," cut in Dad, "that's quite enough. "Do you really have to time your arguments over a meal?"

"Papa, I can't let her smear my friend."

"I said I only have doubts. If you want to clear that pal of yours, then have him come here like Ma said so I take a look at him. Not that I have any high expectations."

"I'm only talking to _Papa._ And I was asking permission from _Papa._ You didn't to have to butt in."

"Then tell him when we're not around," said Kanae. She stood up. "Come on," she told Kana, "it seems we're not needed here." They both stalked out of the dining room, leaving Anju with exasperated parents.

"Ani," said Mom, "I really do think you should just keep quiet whenever you run up against your sisters."

Anju looked down to hide her bitterness.

Dad only shrugged. "Those two have already achieved things in life. I think a student like you should just leave them alone."

"But," she said choking up, "it's they who won't leave me alone."

Dad sighed. "If it will make you feel better mama and I will just sign that waiver. You had better put in more effort this time. And make sure you won't forget your responsibilities here in the ryokan."

The tension has prevented them from hearing the faint burst of fireworks from outside, but at that very moment over at Izu Mite Island Wonderland Sea Park, they were lighting up the night sky. The place had an evening open house of sorts to attract students after school to showcase at least the portion of the park already finished. There was even a shuttle service for those on the other side of the island until ten. Which was why Kanako and Ai were there at this hour.

At the street leading to the gate a number of booths were set up. Ai's parents have sent over a hefty bonus of pocket money from the mainland so they were able to enjoy quite a few delicacies, sitting on the seawall and feeling the night breeze in their backs. They have just returned from their eighth foray

"Kan-chan," remarked Ai, "you're quite the eater. Won't you put on love handles?"

"When did you see me have any cellulite?" she replied happily chomping down on a blueberry taiyaki.

"I'm quite worried. We've been snacking nonstop. Onee-chan keeps saying I'll get fat."

"She's just scaring you," she said still chewing. "Besides even if you add weight I think it fits you being a little chubby."

"No, it does not! Now you're only worrying me more."

"Relax. Can you get fat from this one night?"

"…"

"Do you have anyone fat in your family?"

Ai looked away, trying to extract some comfort out of her best friend's reasoning. "But still, we were doing nothing but eat. Say, let's get inside the park, for a change. I got enough cash to spare for three tickets."

Kanako turned around and gazed at the people going in and out of the gate in the distance. "I'm fine. You can go if you want."

"Eh? B-But it's no fun if I go in by myself. And… And I heard they have sea lions in there. I'm scared."

"Hm? But I thought you wanted to see seals?"

"I want to see everything with you. Come on."

"No, no. Have fun. I'll wait here."

Ai's face fell. That was kinda not the point. Everybody went into the park with their buddies. She watched the students chatting and laughing with their friends and classmates. Some were taking pictures. None of them were alone. "Well, if that's so," she finally said, "I guess we better get home."

"Um," agreed Kanako. "I'm getting sleepy."

"Wait. Can't we at least take a photo of us like they do?" she asked shyly.

"Sure." Kanako had the both of them lie down on the seawall and took out a phone for a selfie.

"Oh, Kan-chan," she sighed with an earnest hug.

* * *

Thursday, Anju's Mathematics teacher was sick and simply left worksheets to a young proctor. Everybody were quietly busy as they solved problems and drew angles. Anju was also busy drawing, but she was also looking on-and-off behind her (with an eye on the proctor), where the transfer student Rikako was poring over her exercises. Anju skillfully kept her masterpieces tucked between the pages of her textbook and answered problems at the same time so the proctor wouldn't notice anything suspicious should he walk by. She has made about five in all. _I'll slip this one in at her desk. Have a great lunch, suckah._

Friday had ended early due to tests so Yoshiyuki went straight home for a slightly belated lunch. He was not disappointed. As soon as he entered the yard he was greeted by a rich concoction of aromas from the kitchen. "Granny," he said entering the kitchen through the backdoor, "what are we having today?"

"Oh a lot," she smiled. "Say, son, can I ask another favor? You know the Nitta girl, right? Can you go over to their house with that after you're done?" She motioned to the table where there was a basket of sumptuously-wrapped boxes. "And here's a sketch of the place."

He took the slip of paper and looked at it closely. Turns out the place was on a rise not unlike the one just before Nanaka-senpai's dive shop. The house, marked out as a ryokan, had a commanding view of the sea and the harbor.

As he warmed up the scooter, he sent an e-mail telling Anju he's coming over. He secured the package behind the seat and drove off. _Seriously, when's Grandma going to stop treating me like her private deliveryman?_ Nonetheless, it was a humid afternoon and he was relieved to get some wind from the speeding bike.

* * *

Rikako lay in bed facing the ceiling that same afternoon. Of course there was nothing to see there, but she was focused on her other senses. The scent of vegetation on this island was overpowering. The crash of waves on the shore even reached her room though her house was in a wooded glade some distance from the sea. It all told her she was in another world. The first day, she was shedding tears of homesickness and could not find her bearings. Even now, there were pangs of longing to at least get off this island that seemed to be a trap suspended in time and cut off from everyone and everywhere else.

"So this is what exile feels like, huh?" she said to herself remembering her history lessons.

"Riri," called her Aunt Maruko from downstairs.

"Hai?" she called back.

"Aren't you hungry yet? Shall I heat supper or keep it in the fridge?"

She hesitated for a bit. "I-I'm coming."

Her aunt didn't reply anymore. She will have to show herself out there in a half an hour.

And there was the problem of someone hating her at school for some reason. She took the caricature she found in her desk yesterday. There was another one just today. It was of a girl snoozing at her seat, drooling phlegm from the nose, while a stick-figure teacher was raging at her from the board behind her. She was worried somewhat, but could only laugh softly at the silly portrait. "Whoever did this got my hair right."

* * *

Yoshiyuki pulled over and found the parking spot for motorcycles. He lifted the package off the bike and went to the doorbell at the gate. There didn't seem to be anybody home. He rang the bell about four times more without result so he sat on the wooden steps and waited for a bit before reaching out for the button again. It was then that he noticed a small gap in the gate. It wasn't locked. Thinking it a pass for going in uninvited, he eased himself into the yard, then past the drapes of the guest entrance.

The entrance hall was expansive and the fragrance of wood was refreshing. There was nobody. He sat on the wooden bench and placed the package down right beside him. He could make out the faint bubbling of a pot somewhere. It was way to the back; it was so quiet he could pick up such sounds. The air was so till. Everything stood or hung perfectly motionless, as though everything has hit a pause button or something.

It seemed like half an hour before he caught another sound. TV? Somebody's watching something, just like Grandma staying up late for a variety show. He looked around and saw a door off to his left. There was also a small gap in it. Carefully, he stood up and approached the room.

He gently opened the door…

"Anju…?"

She was in bed lying on her tummy and hugging a pillow. At the bed with her was a laptop playing something.

It was a movie about a couple at the prow of a huge ocean liner, the man holding the woman from behind and making out with her passionately, while her arms were outstretched as if flying. So she is into this kind of thing?

"Ani?" went a voice from the door.

.

.

"Owwww…"

Anju rubbed her butt pathetically as her mother's foot still hung in the air. Yoshiyuki was impressed with the power of that kick. It's as though Anju had vanished from sight like an anime ninja only to materialize on the floor a moment later. "Sugoi…" he breathed.

"Don't make fun of my pain!" wailed the girl.

"Heh," smirked Mom. "That's a famous technique handed down through generations of my maternal line. Mothers always use that on their daughters." To Anju, "I can't believe you'd actually let somebody walk right up to your room!"

"No, Ma'am," said Yoshiyuki. "It's my fault also. I kind of barged in without warning."

"Ani was on guard duty. Keisuke and I were busy cleaning the onsen. Still, I'm relieved it's someone we actually know."

"You just said you wanted to meet him and now you know him already?" complained Anju.

"Such an insolent child," sighed Mom. "Anyway, Minase-kun, have a seat. We'll receive you properly in a short while."

Yoshiyuki joined the Nittas later that night over dinner. They gave him their own special anko dumplings as a reward for the trouble as well as a special bird's nest soup. Looking him over, Anju's father satisfied himself that the boy was fine. After Kana's remark he called Mrs. Minase about him, and she reassured the man that the boy was basically good and simply did not have the experience to know any better. He should be fine on the island, she had said.

"Well, I'm glad you two could help each other," said Dad.

"I was the one who found him," beamed Anju. "I pick my people well, don't I?"

"Tush," said Mom, "he must be careful he's not drawn into your horseplay again."

"Ma, you make me sound like I'm an irredeemable troublemaker."

"No, but lately I wasn't so sure about you." She was calling to mind their sneaking onto the ship to see Shuka.

"Hahhhh, that was just once."

"Like every truant said, ever."

"Nitta-san," said Yoshiyuki, "you seem to have other daughters."

"Oh, they?" said Dad. He laughed. "They're in Tokyo right now doing some business about their travel agency. They're really doing their best.'

"I'm a bit worried Ani wouldn't be able to carve her own path in life," added Mom. "That's why I hope you will help her with the club so she could have an idea of what she's good at."

"We're just going fine… Right Yoshi-kun? We even went to Nanan-chan so we could get a start at the Watersports Club."

Dad thought it over while chewing. "Are you sure can manage the tougher sports? Some of them might be dangerous."

Not having much previous experience, Anju was at a loss for words, but Yoshiyuki covered for her. "I think we will know for sure once we give it a try… under professional supervision."

With this addition he saw their faces sort of relax, as they knew Nanaka was with the dive shop on Okaa-san. That must be how it is with places far from the city, everyone knowing everybody else.

The conversation soon shifted to mainly between the parents, talking about some other people they knew which the youngsters didn't, so they ate in relative silence for the rest of the time, only giving snatches of talk amongst themselves.

"Ahahah," said Anju as she went on the downhill road with him walking the scooter under the light of the lampposts. The road was not that steep at this part of the road. "I went overboard back there in my room."

"You're always overboard."

"Then you're underwhelming. Tch. Someone who can't manage a jump."

"I was just being safe, you know."

"You won't make it with the club if you keep thinking safe."

"Haven't you heard? Safety is a first with water sports."

She frowned. "That's just an excuse to spoil the fun."

Yoshiyuki has lapsed into a pensive mood and did not speak until Anju talked to him again a little while later. "Ne, Yoshi-kun, are you thinking about Ma and Pa?"

"Hmmmm…" To be honest, he was still processing what he has seen and heard back at the ryokan.

"Maybe you're disappointed Kanae-nee and Kana-nee aren't home."

"…"

"Do you really want to see them that badly? Humph. I'm sure _they_ wouldn't."

"Are they really… well, the type of folks who are too… um, busy to bother with other people?"

Anju pored over her words. "I must say they are pretty mean. But… I guess they weren't always like that. Back when I was in grade school in Uchiura they'd walk me to school and even help me fix my lunches. We were inseparable, us three… Hah… I guess that's thing that hurts the most."

They were already a good way down, and the pounding of the surf could be heard faintly.

"What happened, then?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that it all began when Kanae-nee got into athleticsand Kana-nee got into Math contests. I can't help but feel like their hanging out with me before was just a silly habit they have outgrown." She winced. "Say, am I really too silly to be around with? What if I graduate? Will the people out there at work get along with me?"

"I think a lot of people have thought that, also."

"I don't know, but I think I'm on an entirely different level. I can be mean, too, if I had a mind to. Did you know I stole a little bird from its nest when I was small?"

"Hm?"

"The mother bird showed up and charged at me again and again. It was scary. But I thook the bird home. Only, it died the next day. I still get a bit guilty when I remember it."

"Why would you even do such a thing?"

"See? Told 'ya I'm unhinged. I just, I just love kidnapping youngsters from their mothers when I was a kid. Piglets, pups, kittens… I even got into some trouble with the neighbors. But the biggie was this. I found a bear cub in a hole once."

"Whoa…"

"It was a newborn. I was peering into the hole and reaching out with my hand, when I heard an awful roar somewhere. It was enough for me to beat the road."

He smirked. "Nobody crosses a mama bear gone mad."

She smiled weakly. "That's so sick, isn't it?"

"Welp, at least I know I'm with someone who's better now than the last time."

She looked at him incredulously with a mocking grin. "You're turning my head," she chuckled. "Go home now you little brat." She shoved him onward with the scooter. She then yanked him back and whispered in his ear threateningly, "You make sure to e-mail that number, OK?" Shove.

He staggered a bit but found his balance and mounted. "Do we have club tomorrow?"

"I'll think of something we can do. But there won't be much until we get back on Okaa-san. Maybe we could do some planning sometime."

He finally drove off. Anju looked on, trying to trace his path. But the road was wooded, and the rumble of the engine was soon lost in the faint crashing of the waves further down at the shoreline.

* * *

 **Next Time! #5. Princess Anna**


	5. S1 E5

Anju was having trouble thinking up club activities as she has a mission on her hands. She mustn't let Yoshiyuki run into the temptress Rikako. As for her latest effort, she cooked up an elaborate route for Yoshiyuki to take—one designed to take him away from the Music room or the courtyard where she saw the girl eat lunch once. (And also the cafeteria, just to be sure.) She even took into account windows that look out to the courtyard.

"But it's a long way from here," he said of the betel nut grove at an obscure spot near the back gate at the far edge of the campus.

"It'd be best if we discussed detailed plans away from prying eyes, ne?"

Prying eyes, huh? "Nobody even gives a dime about the club, much less a club that's not even approved yet."

"The—The Student President does! She's keeping a close eye on everything that wants to be a club, and we don't want her to see our plans half-baked, do we? Uh-huh."

"I get the feeling there's something I shouldn't see."

"No, I… It's…" She's feeling the heat now. What to say, what to say…?

"Oh, I see," declared Yoshiyuki. "You got some microwave meal from the convenience store into your bento and disguised it as your own cooking." Cool pose. "Delightfully devilish, Anchan. Yohan the Fallen is deeply pleased."

Anju laughed out very loud and then smacked him with the lunch box. "Don't insult my home skills!"

But lunch at the grove they did, though they would have to finish extra-early to walk the whole way back and make it in time for afternoon class.

* * *

 **#5. Princess Anna**

* * *

However, he could barely keep the rumors down. "I heard from my classmates somebody from Tokyo enrolled in your class," as they were walking back to the school building.

"Hah?!" Wuh-oh. "So what now? Y-You think you Tokyo guys are special? If I were you, I'd just think she—I mean, he's just a tourist who'd be gone before the year is out."

"That's a different kind of tourism," he mused. Actually enrolling at a local school for a time. But if it was, as Anju has stated, highly temporary, he reckoned it was alright to let the whole thing drop.

They haven't even made much of a headway with, or even any brilliant ideas for, the promo video due next month. In the end they agreed that the ball will get rolling as soon as they return to Okaa-san. All they could manage for now was to do practice shoots at the beach after school.

Anju, thus disappointed, could do little else but look over her things in preparation for the afternoon session. Today they were to have Homeroom first. The Homeroom teacher had received the Math worksheets beforehand and now began distributing them.

"Huh?"

Anju just found her worksheet, uncorrected, still in her bag along with her Rikako artwork. How…? But she was sure she submitted something.

"And whose work is this?"

Anju looked up and saw, much to her terror, one of her masterpieces displayed up in the air in front of the whole class. The blood drained from her face. That was her version of a maddened Rikako with the body of a chicken, horned, and breathing fire from her diamond-shaped aperture. There was snickering everywhere, save for Rikako herself who was red with embarrassment. As there were hardly any papers left, this one was rather easy to pick out.

"I believe this is yours, Miss Nitta?" the teacher said approaching her.

Reaching up with trembling hand, she snatched the thing away and jammed it into her desk. "T-That's our activity in Literature, s-sir. It's … ah… It's an illustration of a mythical creature."

"And what could be the name of that creature, may I ask?"

Well… what to say?! A "Rikaosaur?" Or a "Rikakotaur?" Tch! However, the teacher didn't press any further, silencing the class and returning to the motions of Homeroom while Anju sat petrified for the rest of the period.

"How am I supposed to shoot in this?!" She wailed later at the beach near Yoshiyuki's place. He was filming the sunset and didn't seem to listen. "Why am I always hounded by misfortune? Am I cursed? That's your specialty, right, Yohan?"

"It's only fair. Yohan may be fallen, but he's not stupid. Your blunders simply went back to you."

"Ahhhh… We'll have to cancel the shoot for today. I'm in absolutely no shape to pose or anything."

"You could just do the camerawork for today, you know."

"Oh? You mean you'll be promoting stuff yourself, too?"

"You're actually serious you'll confine the magnificent Yohan to technical support for the whole video?"

Anju shrugged. "Alright. You got the allule, after all."

Yoshiyuki hung his head in exasperation. "You still can't get over it, huh?" But nonetheless he stood back while Anju tried out different angles.

"Man, this is actually harder. The lighting's not right."

They eventually found themselves all over the beach trying to find the best position. Nothing seemed to work. It looks like sunset isn't the best time for them, after all.

"Agghh," moaned Anju as they slumped in the sand. "We haven't achieved a single thing today."

He sighed in resignation, "Let's just film the sea again. We could still use clips of that, at least."

He took a panoramic shot of everything, as far as the failing light would allow for sharp images. It was all calm, the waves lapping gently onto the sand, perfect for an intro, and there was a pier off to their left silhouetted magnificently against the sunset, and where stood a lone swimmer.

"Hm?"

For a moment he watched as the person just stood there.

"Yoshiyuki? What are you looking at?"

Zooming in, knowing how to turn the lens into a telescope of sorts, he saw the lovely and grief-stricken face of a russet-haired girl, clasping her hands on her breast, with a gaze of intense longing at the horizon.

Slowly, she stepped forward, out to the waiting sea.

" _Matte!"_ yelled Yoshiyuki as he sprang to his feet dropping the camera and bounded to the pier. Anju scrambled after him but could barely keep up or even see past her as he kicked up plumes of sand in a mad dash to stop the girl.

He got to her just as she got to the edge, catching her by the abdomen. In the ensuing struggle they managed to stay on their feet until Anju caught up with a bump and got all three of them toppled into the water.

.

"I'm sorry for being out of my mind back there," said Rikako. "I felt like swimming back to Tokyo. I can't stand it here with that friend of yours bullying me."

Night has already fallen with them still on the beach, still soaked after managing to dry their hair. Anju only looked away in resentment as the two Tokyo people cleared things between themselves.

"So you guys were watching me play the piano?" she followed.

"Everybody was impressed," said Yoshiyuki. "I could feel it in the crowd."

Anju only moved further away from them a bit.

"Mama only told me to play so the cruise management would get to know me."

"You were building up a career as a pianist?"

"Well, they intended me to join an orchestra eventually. I got to be here with my auntie because they said they wanted me to get some fresh air before I formally enroll at a conservatory next year. I'm pretty scared, actually. It must be really tough."

"So I only have your folks to blame, is that it?" interrupted Anju.

"Can't you just stop being a jerk for once?" said Yoshiyuki. "She almost got into the ocean, you know."

"She'd just change her mind before getting halfway far."

"Whut—?"

"I'm serious here!"

They stared each other down for a bit.

"Alright!" said Anju standing up. "Keep blaming me. It's not like I actually wanted her to… I just… I just wish she'd get off of our island and not take the shine out of my best best friend." The whole time, though, despite her honest feelings, she wasn't looking at Rikako, nor even at Yoshiyuki if she could help it. She knew she was being unreasonable. Rikako sensed that and tentatively made a move. "I-If you want, I'd like to, um, meet your friend so we could share our music. What genre does she like? Pop?"

"What's a rich girl like you got to do with pop?"

"N-No…" she faltered. "We may be a bit well-off, but I like pop, also…" She trailed off. Yoshiyuki's orange-headed pal won't believe her. She didn't even quite believe herself. She did tune in to a few stations, but after school the tutors kept drilling classical into her so much she would have forgotten what music on the street sounded like if it kept up a bit further. Who could have known if she was listening to μ **'** s on her headphones in her room?

"Anchan," said Yoshiyuki, "you look guilty. Just make up with her already. If you really think Shuka can't be beaten, you should be confident about it and not panic like that."

"No, of course Shuka is unbeatable. It's those cruise people. How dare they swap her out like that? And you…" She turned away. "Just walk her home, OK?"

"No, I'll be fine," said Rikako. "I know my way home. You're buddies, you go home together."

"Iya," declared Yoshiyuki taking them both by the arm. "We'll all walk you home Rikako-san."

* * *

A weekend morning seems to be a world of its own, especially on this island. We find Yoshiyuki helping Grandma plant cucumbers and other vegetables in the backyard. There seemed to be more than enough time to plant the whole yard. Only, they will have to put up some kind of barrier to stop the salt sprays from the nearby sea sooner or later. "Next year," she told him, "I plan to raise quail here at home. You should know the value of being able to live off the land. You know, I am honestly distressed whenever I see people who absolutely depend on the convenience store for everything like Tokyo people do."

Later in the morning another fresh breeze picked up from the sea and the clouds sailed lazily overhead. Yoshiyuki sat on a long, flat rock taking in the air, almost feeling it rush into his lungs. Grandma came to him with lemonade and sat beside him. "This is pretty excellent, isn't it? I can almost tell there'd be rain in the next few days. If this keeps up, our crops will have a good start."

They spent the rest of the time letting their thoughts drift with the lumbering clouds overhead. "You know, your parents once flew gliders. Hobby aircraft without engines."

He didn't as usual want to care about anything family, but things that could actually fly without engines were at least curious enough to pay attention to.

"Have I mentioned it before? That's how your Pa confessed to your Ma; he did it while they were both inside a glider. Up in the air. Isn't that lovely?" She stretched. "Imagine," she said with a little wince from an aching elbow, "if you could float freely without any thought of a ground, or even a down. Or any nitpicking details like controls and stuff."

"Granny," he said pointing at something, "is that it?"

"Huh?"

"Is that what you're talking about?"

She peered into the distant sky and examined the aircraft he was pointing to. It was too small to be a regular airliner, but it was no glider. "That's a turboprop, dear. A small passenger plane. Hah… It's not the same experience. I can say it's really not at all different from being in a commercial jet."

They watched as the plane began to circle around. It became obvious that it looking to land on the island. "Say," said Grandma, "I think you should go to the airport right now."

He was surprised. "We have an airport?"

Not very big, more like an airfield, but big enough, not an airstrip, that's why it's called an airport around here. Air service is so rare out here, maybe a couple of times a year, it becomes a local treat to watch an airplane land up close. I am quite sure there are Nankaisei students going over there right now."

They caught the loud braking of a bicycle and saw someone outside the fence. It was Anju. She rushed over panting and bowed to Mrs. Minase. "Ohayou, Minase-san." To Yoshiyuki, "Hurry, we got to catch it!"

Grandma laughed. "I told you."

"Quick!" insisted Anju. "We got to move now!"

"Chill, girl," he said. "It's just a plane."

"You Tokyo people just don't understand, do you?" To Grandma, "Obaa-san, we're going!" and she dragged him out by the arm.

She forced him onto the bike. "She's coming! She called me!"

"Who?"

"Shuka-shan!"

He caught his breath.

"She woke me up with a call. She's on that plane!"

Minutes later they were speeding down the coast road in the other direction from the house. The wind was blowing at their backs, making the ride much easier.

They turned into a rougher path where they bumped badly, but they did not mind it, until they found a place where the road was again paved, and where a crowd of youngsters gathered along a security perimeter—which was really little more than an old chain-link fence. "Move! Over there!" she ordered him onward further down the road but he really needed no prodding as a tremendous anticipation drove him on.

They finally reached a part where the fence was replaced by a wooden one low enough to vault over, and then there was no fence, only a grassy ditch. The roar of the Cessna 208 came terrifying close and the aircraft itself was already touching down, flying low some distance alongside them. Anju waved, knowing Shuka was inside.

It finally landed, and went for almost a mile more on the ground, before it slowed down and taxied away from them. Here, they braked and dismounted the bike, then carried it across the ditch. They went on to pedal on the runway to the waiting plane, even as students were starting to arrive and gather at the low wooden fence to watch from afar.

And there she was. Shuka stood at the door of the plane savoring the wind of her hometown. Her figure looked stunning on her light summer dress, lovely grayish-brown hair flying in the strong breeze. Yoshiyuki froze in place, stunned at the beauty of her, but Anju rushed over to her, up the stairs, and clung to her tummy. "Shuka-shan!" she wailed like a toddler who had missed her Mommy. "My hero! You have returned to reclaim your honor!"

"Hey, hey hold up," she smiled. "I'm not going anywhere now."

"You sure as dead ain't! You're the only one who could save us! A great evil has befallen the land."

"Hey, come on, calm down a bit. Let's talk it over later, OK?" She saw Yoshiyuki fixed intensely at her, and grinned warmly at him. She gave a playful captain's salute, which he very hastily returned.

* * *

An expansive glass door, privacy-tinted, served as a wall to the richly furnished room, looking out onto the ocean off Okaa-san. A blonde young lady, hardly out of girlhood, sat on the velvet couch watching Uchida Shuka's amateur video on her phone.

"This one's… from around here?"

She played the chocolate truffle in her mouth as she mulled over the performance.

"So, Anna, what do you think?" the rich man asked his daughter.

At length, she swallowed it. "Placens," she said greatly pleased. "Ipsum satis est."

"She is well-received on the cruise. She should be an excellent addition to the hotel."

The lady only stared at the screen, thinking of something else.

"Is there anything wrong?"

No, not that. She was focused on the innocent smile and genuine happy expressions on Shuka's face. This wasn't something she saw everyday moving in and out of her parents' carefully curated society, certainly not at the Geneva school she'd be sent to next year, that is, if she was to follow her mother's opinion that she become an ambassador.

"Papa," she said with a twinkle in her eye, "I'd like to meet her sometime."

* * *

 **Next Time! #6. I Have Made up my Mind.**


	6. S1 E6

At lunch, Anju would hurriedly slip away to eat lunch in the betel-nut grove, alone. Shuka, much to her dismay, wanted to finish catching up with their lessons at home before she rejoins the class at their pace. Worse, there was now word of _two_ Tokyo students—a boy and a girl—so naturally enough someone would come up with a pairing of Yoshiyuki and Rikako. Anju couldn't stand it all, and now she didn't want to see him, even as she felt him slip away from her grasp.

"You're not coming tomorrow?" she grumbled at Shuka over the phone.

"I've been quite busy at the ship, right? Give me this one week. If I finish fast enough I'll be here Friday."

"Be here!" she whined. "No ifs." And she hung up.

Hahhhh… Seems she'll have to talk to Yoshiyuki after school, after all. He still is the only she could work with about the club. Well, at least they'd get the ball rolling again on something that would keep him away from Rikako.

Returning to her seat, she found a rich, triple-decked club sandwich on the desk with a "Let's be friends" note in Rikako's own pretty handwriting. She could feel the girl's earnest, hopeful stare at her back. She was still pretty conflicted in her with both guilt and pride (and sheer mouthwatering appetite), and, not quite knowing what to make of it, decided to wrap it up and put it in her bag.

* * *

 **#6. I Have Made up my Mind.**

* * *

"We need at least four members to form an official club," explained Anju as she walked home with Yoshiyuki. "We already have an advisor, Nanan-chan, and it's already you and me and Shuka-shan, so only one more member is needed."

"Hori-san would be fitting."

"Will you just shut up?"

"You were just talking business with me and now you're telling me to shut up?" he teased.

"Bah."

"She told me she left you a sandwich."

"Oh, this?" She took it out of her bag. "Man. Look at that. I could use such a hefty treat right now… but I don't feel like fraternizing with the enemy, so…" Whereupon he grabbed it from her and proceeded to finish it himself as she looked on in horror. "Traitor!" she said hitting him with her bag.

"Yuh dun't sut on guhd foo luk thut," he said with his mouth full.

"I was going to give it to Mama!"

He swallowed and got a tissue. "Well, tell Mama it was sumptuous."

"Traitor," she echoed. "You haven't said anything about Shuka-shan's chocolates, and now you compliment that girl? How could you turn yourself over to the dark side so quickly?"

Cool pose. "Well I _am_ the dark side, am I not?"

"Humph," she pouted. "I'll forgive you, though, if you get me those two first-year girls we met before. Especially that redhead Kubo one. She's the Student President's sister, right? She could smooth things out for us."

"You don't have to tell me. I was already on to that."

* * *

To her supreme delight, Shuka indeed came back to class Friday. The welcome was warm and the entire class gathered around her. But Anju was even more anticipating the grand showdown—who of the two, Shuka and Rikako—would shine before the class. Now everyone will see that the elitist invader is no match face-to-face, pound for pound to the Superstar of the Kyunins.

Tentatively, the transfer student girl inched her way through the crowd and came in front of Shuka. _Shuka-shan will definitely mop that pampered upstart. Even the home turf belongs to Shuka-shan. This will be a pleasure to watch._

Anju envisioned an epic battle to save the Kyunin World. "Magic Shuka Saber!" Super Sailor Shuka rushed in front of the evil underworld emperoress queen, who threw blast after blast of dark lightning in vain. With a flash of blinding righteous light Super Sailor Shuka splits the sky in two and bears down the righteous blade on the Wicked Emperoress Rikako.

 _ **Boom!**_

Meanwhile back in their world, Shuka was somewhat surprised to see the erstwhile star pianist back at the ship in the flesh, right here in Nankaisei. But she brightened up immediately. "Wow!" said Shuka taking both her hands. "Can I have your autograph?"

 _Wha—_

The Blade of Light broke in two.

Rikako was flushed. "No-no, I heard you're the real deal on the cruise. And the captain's daughter, too. I am honored.

Shuka smirked playfully. "Well in that case, let's both make the school shine, you and me! Right guys?"

The crowd cheered boisterously. "Yay!" called one. "Two stars in one class! I could drop dead!"

A bolt of dark lightning hit Anju and exploded her. Boom.

She's not taking this lying down. _I'll make it real for you, idiot!_ "Shuka-shan!"she shouted, "Quit fooling around! _Slaughter her!"_

But her yell was drowned out by the cheers of the students. They took turns taking pictures with the celebrity pair and fawned over how much cuter they looked in tandem.

Thus, as they walked to the Student Council Room, she, Yoshiyuki, Ai and Kanako, and finally the two famed friends, Anju was downcast as the other second-years chatted happily along with the awestruck first years, as though they have known each other for years. _And they're both in the same classroom as me. I think I'm gonna quit my studies for now._

"This many should be convincing," said Yoshiyuki.

"If you count me out," said Anju, "you can still make it. Have a great time."

"You're the one who started this. And you're the one pitting the girls against each other, so eat the consequences."

"Aw… Now you even reminded me to be hungry."

Yoshiyuki wondered about Ai's sister again. She should be easy to talk to if she was a fun-loving redhead cheerleader. He could best con her with flattery if she was as skittish as Ai. Then again, he remembered his own sister Aika back in Tokyo, who he influenced with his goth schtick and was even deeper into it than he was the last time he saw, but was sweet and smart and kind of like everything he was not. Could siblings really be _that_ different?

At any rate, the "kindest, wisest, bravest" Student President, testified to by no less than the blood sibling herself, sounds like someone reasonable.

Right?

They arrived at the huge oaken double-door of the Student Council room. The immediate air of the place subdued everybody, but Yoshiyuki would have none of it. He straightened himself and his uniform for his best look. With a cool air of showmanship and ceremony he pushed both of the double-doors. And there she is, standing at the huge oaken desk before the tall stained-glass windows, standing as one already awaiting their arrival. Long, flowing, jet-black hair…

Wuh-oh.

It's the nightmarish wakizashi girl.

 _Oh now I remember._ And at exactly this very moment. There was the blood-curdling comment from that Kanako. Blast it, girl, you never give me a break there.

He was so dumbfounded the girls went right past him to confront the ojou, and had to be pushed onward by Kanako.

Arisa Kubo had wondered what sort of club her sister was gushing about at the dinner table, more like what kind of people the members were, but even now she already knew precisely what to tell them.

"Ai," said the president, "I thought you would only be bringing first-years."

"Eh? B-But I said…"

"It's not proper for you to be so easy with your upperclassmen." To them, "So you are, a, um… a _watersports_ club?"

Anju apprehensively showed her the registration papers, which the president glanced over for maybe a couple of seconds before dropping it onto her desk. "Isn't it a bit late in the year to form a new club?"

"Eheheh," chuckled Anju. "Maybe we could have a headstart for next year. Eheh."

"I'm sorry but you will have to turn back for now."

A massive pall hung in the air.

"First off, I understand that two of your members are transfer students. That alone makes it somewhat questionable."

Anju spoke up. "But the student handbook never said—"

"Silence!" the president snapped. "I'm not finished explaining. Is this the caliber of the club leadership you have? Your manners only convince me further."

"Excuse me, Madam," Anju followed through gritted teeth. She'll have to give this one a bone. "I believe a bona fide student has a say in matters pertaining to club membership in her own club, especially as the student handbook provides for our registration."

"You pretend to know the student handbook better than me? What does it say in article Twenty-One?"

Anju was at a loss. She didn't expect she'd had to have a handbook on the spot, much less memorize it; hardly anyone really cared to do so, but then Kubo, hugely satisfied they were vastly inferior in their knowledge of the rules, stated it for her. " 'Everything in this Student Guide may be amended upon the approval en banc of the Student Council.' "

"Then why don't we wait for the Council to speak—" Suddenly, it struck her. She looked around the room. There was no one else. No one. The only one who comprised the governing body was…

 _As I thought. The rest must be too scared to work with her._

But Anju wasn't to back down just yet. "Madam, how could there be an en banc when you're the only one—"

"Buu-Buu! You dare play lawyer with me? Ai!" she ordered, "get over here right now!"

"Uh…" The hapless girl was tongue-tied. "O-Onee-chan…"

" _Ai!"_

"B-But Mama said…"

"Here in the islands I am both your mother _and_ your father. Come over here. Now!"

Downcast, she went over and stood at her sister's side some way behind. The president sneered. Now you have missed the membership requirement."

Shock came over the group. "Seitokaichou," said Shuka, "we still have five!"

"This," she said pointing at Kanako. "This individual has a history of posing as a club member in the last term. She's a mere ghost!"

The room seemed to turn on its head.

"Riho-san!" they chorused. "It can't be true!"

"Ahahahah. I get easily bored, zura."

They blanched.

"Ai!" commanded Arisa. "Take her aside!"

She reluctantly complied, leaving Yoshiyuki and the three second years. "We still have the minimum number," declared Shuka, "and all of us are serious about our club."

"The minimum membership," said Arisa gravely, "is _five."_

Everybody were outraged. "No way!" cried Anju. "The handbook!"

"I have just amended it. That is all. _Desu wa."_

* * *

Anju has just drawn a stone bust of the President, with eyes glowing menacingly. "Buu-Buu! Doth art a shame unto the venerable institute of Nankaisei. Thou needst be penanced with molten lead down your nose buds! Buu-Buu!" At length she crumpled the sketch and chucked it into the trash bin. "So that's how it is in this world, huh?" she sighed. "We gotta find someone more powerful than her."

Nobody answered, either because they really have no idea who could possibly hold such authority in school (even the Director mostly left her in charge of everything student), or they were absorbed in soothing their bruised hearts with the fruit shakes Ai got for them in apology.

"Minna," Ai said, "Please don't think ill of her. She… She's much warmer at the dorm. I wish you could meet her at home."

Yeah right, Yoshiyuki thought lazily. If anything, your precious Onee-chan will be even kinder, wiser and _braver_ in her own turf.

"That's alright," said Shuka cheerfully. "I guess that just how Student Presidents are, ne?"

"But that's the first time I saw a Student President have an absolute say," remarked Rikako. "Yoshiyuki-san, I suppose you've never seen anyone back in Tokyo wield singlehanded decision-making, have you? They'd have to be at least a closed group."

"Small town," he dismissed. He was more focused on finishing his fruit shake.

Fed up with the unsatisfactory responses, Anju decided to vent steam on Nanaka over the phone. She went hands-free so the others could get in on a possible solution from her. "Nanan-chan!" she cried. "We're being oppressed."

"Relax, relax," she said after hearing the whole of the ruckus with the botched application. "I'm sure we can still continue with our activities informally."

"I need to prop up my academics!"

"An-chan, I'm pretty confident a club will be far more useful for your grades next year when you are about to graduate. Meanwhile, wouldn't it be better to build up a solid foundation with the people you have right now? The promo video deadline is still a few weeks away. If we are successful, more people will be encouraged to join, and maybe that would be more than enough for Seitokaichou to think twice."

Anju only groaned.

"If even that won't suffice, maybe even the local government here will support us if we pitch our islands well enough."

The rest of the group nodded approvingly, won over by Nanaka's strategy. Even Anju, speechless, knew in her head that she had a point. But Nanaka, taking in the silence, sensed that her reasoning, which should have convinced the girl by now, was being held off by something else, and it wasn't really about grades. Anju has a persistent streak, and knowing how the girl fared with her family, right there Nanaka finally decided to cultivate that persistence just a bit further… especially because there actually was a sliver of a chance left.

"I think I know someone who could help. Come over to Okaa-san and I'll give you a letter."

* * *

The gang stood before a small gate, secluded by thick shade of trees whose branches formed a canopy overhanging the road. It wasn't that small by pedestrian standards, but it was could only accommodate one car at a time. It was of reinforced steel and looked like it weighed a ton or so. Behind it was what seemed to be a tunnel going deep into the mountain itself.

They had walked long stretches of empty, wooded road at Nanaka's insistence; anyone speeding by in a car or even a bike can miss the gate for what it is, easily mistaking the thing to be an electric utility box. Anju held the letter in an envelope which also held the business card for the dive shop. Yoshiyuki held a sketch detailing curves in the road and specific trees where traditional landmarks were absent.

"There's no doorbell," noted Ai. "Mori-san never mentioned anything about that."

Just then Yoshiyuki remembered something. He looked over the sketch. There was some kind of diagram she drew right next to the roadmap; holding it up, he found that it looked just like the gate's layout.

At the top-center of the diagram was a red dot.

"Would it be alright for us to bother Nanjou-san?" said Rikako. "She must be a very busy person."

"Mori-san wouldn't send us all the way out if we'd only cause trouble, zura," replied Kanako.

Still…

"I won't guarantee anything," Nanaka had said back at the dive shop, "But I know she is there. Show the envelope in front of the camera and wait. If she answers, she will sned a guard down to take the envelope, and then you may leave. She will be in touch with me through the number of the dive shop—if she chooses to call me."

"Was she really serious about that?" grumbled Anju.

"Planting a seed is better than fancying fruit out of thin air," quipped Yoshiyuki.

"You're making me hungry again. Hahhhh. Maybe I should just stage a hunger demonstration here."

Shuka did a stretch. "Well… I do think we should rest around here before we return. That was a very long walk."

"You're not bothered, Shuka-shan?"

"Well? Let's just get back to preparing for the promo video and then building up for next year. We should be thankful Mori-senpai gave us an extra nudge."

"Wahhhh," whimpered Anju sinking to her knees. "So much ado about dead air. We came all the way here just to have a next-the-nothing chance of getting what we came for? Moh. Is this what's it like to apply for a job out here? No wonder Nanan-chan stayed behind at the shop."

In the meantime Anna was eating a late breakfast at a small private balcony, partly secluded by branches and foliage and looking out onto the ocean, with her father and her mother: an exotic-looking woman, a foreigner. Dad's valet waited on them, along with a snooty-looking butler holding the phone for them in his pocket.

The man was alerted by a ringtone that told him of intruders at the gate. "Madam," he said looking at the phone, "There is a bevy of high schoolers at the street entrance."

She eyed him quizzically. "How is that possible? I was sure we haven't told anybody." To her husband, "Honey, maybe one of the newer maids should be taught a lesson in confidentiality."

"No, they're brought over from abroad. They can't possibly know those kids." He took the phone. "Only the security staff have actually been told…" he saw one of the young faces and turned over the phone to Anna. "Say, isn't that the young singer we were talking about the other day?"

Anna looked closely at the screen and lighted up. " _Wow!"_ What marvelous stroke of chance—the very same person no less! _"_ Papa," she said excitedly, "I got to bring her here. A-And her friends, too."

Back at the gate the group had taken to slumping on the ground and leaning against the gate. They'd probably stay there for another hour before they return to the shop, as they still have a promo video to smooth out. Just then, they heard car horns blare in the distance. "Shuka-shan," said Anju lazily, "Let's hitch a ride back. I can't move."

Shuka suddenly sat up. That's strange. The sound was rather hollow as though indoors. And it was coming at them fast. "Everybody!" she shouted, "Out of the way!"

They all scrambled to their feet just as the massive gate slid away to let the car out on the road—a silver Rolls-Royce Phantom. "W-Whoa!" blurted Anju. "Wowwww! A limo! Is it here to take us?"

But the rest were too dumbfounded to answer. Kanako and even Rikako never quite assumed they'd see a Rolls-Royce this up close, certainly not in the Kyunins.

The bored-looking butler emerged from the front seat and opened the door to the rear cabin for them. "Get in. It's a ways up."

"You heard him!" announced Anju yanking them and cramming them all in, startling the hapless servant. Going in herself, she slammed the door shut, leaving the man rolling his eyes.

"My days. That door's…" Shaking his head he went back to the front. "I'll have to treat that leather again."

A minute later, the car carefully turned around and dived right back into the tunnel, while the heavy gate clanged shut behind them.

As they were going up, all six of them just barely fitting into a cabin meant for four, it seemed to Anju that the grand entrance of a Broadway musical was playing, with her singing the lead solo, and not just in her head. She put her arms around Shuka and Rikako, and hurriedly took a selfie with them. And another. At the last photo, everybody joined in.

With the automobile it didn't take long to negotiate the tunnel. They emerged into a vast outdoor terrace where the chopper they saw back at the dive shop was parked. Going up another winding ramp they found themselves led to yet another terrace, this time with an enormous infinity pool. Perched atop a ridge and nestled among the trees was a smallish but elegant house. Several other such houses peeked from the foliage here and there.

Stepping outside, the gang was awestruck. From what they're seeing, it seems that Nanaka's friend owned the mountain itself, maybe even half the island, as well (and they wouldn't be too far-off the mark, at around forty percent the total land area and about thirty percent of the waterfront, mostly by the hotel). Being here for the first time was surreal. Anju's jaw dropped and froze in place… until she got a karate chop to the head.

"Ow. You just had to do it here, ne, Yoshiyuki?"

"The first and foremost rule in visiting a rich man's place… is not to gawk."

"Wow," breathed Ai. It's a literal forest kingdom."

"Oil barons, zura."

"Humph." The butler just joined in. "Madame's family needs no petroleum to achieve all this," he said offhandedly. "Her father worked his way up the ranks and joined with the fortunes of a prominent Middle-Eastern real-estate family. Ehem. Everything you see hereabouts was once a pirate fortress. The ramps, the platforms, and even some of the houses were made by them and are some four hundred years old. It was abandoned when the Nanjous purchased it, and we simply built upon, expanded, and improved everything we found here. The tunnel is completely new, however."

Ai found herself nodding at every bullet point in the man's speech. "But there must be larger mansions around, are there?"

The butler smirked a bit. "You should see, if you're qualified, the rest of the complex, all concealed by the greenery. The residences may be not be so large, but you may say that that's the point."

"Oh," said Rikako, "so this must be a highly exclusive resort which is available only through appointment, and advertised through invitation."

"Correct," he said satisfied. "A truly wealthy man does not flaunt what he has on the street any more than he flaunts his own bedroom. Although," he addressed the rest of the group, "there is a hotel for the _hoi polloi_ down at the waterfront currently being expanded, though it is accessible only by water. Ehem." He adjusted his sleeves. "Madame Nanjou will meet you now at the Mystic veranda and I will take you there."

"Ciao!"

The valet was startled yet again. It was Miss Anna herself—and her father. "Madame," he said wiping his brow, "you must be rather excited to come down so soon."

"Ahf courz," she said in heavily accented English. She cleared her throat. "My," she said to herself, "This Eigo must be the most painful thing to speak." She pointed at Shuka. "That. That girl. She will be the future of our hotel."

Shuka was flushed and pushed Rikako to the front. "Madam! Hori-san's a classical musician. She plays the grand piano." Rikako was embarrassed but could not exactly deny her skill so she simply stammered.

"Well and good," approved Anna. "Papa, it would be a great combination, don't you think?"

The man nodded and grunted an "Uh-huh," which was as opaque a response as one can get from a brooding figure as him. He wordlessly turned and led the whole lot of them to the Mystic.

The Mystic veranda was surrounded with luxuriant greenery watered by a misting system so it was refreshingly cool. But they could barely enjoy the cake and tea as they in apprehension watched Anna peruse Nanaka's letter. "By any chance," she finally said, "are you all joining the video promotion for the Kyunins?"

"Yes," said Yoshiyuki. "We were also hoping it would attract more club members."

"I must say the Kubo family is pretty prominent among the people who have come from Numazu. I daresay she should be sitting on the school board instead of the Student council. She won't be toppled by anything short of outstanding."

They squirmed uneasily in their seats. So maybe even the fabulous Nanjous won't be able to help, after all.

"But if you could impress us, I believe you have a good chance of impressing her. After all, you're doing a service to our islands. I'd like to hear from you sometime. If you keep this up, Papa and I can help."

The group murmured in relief and excitement. Anna, meanwhile, turned to her father and said, "I suppose there must be some way I could go down to Nankaisei?"

He assented. "Fair enough. I will talk to the Director. I'll have you sit on the school board."

* * *

Yesterday was absolutely draining. They tried to make a promotion video with what turned out to be rehashed TV advert lines. Kanako looked like a news anchor with her mostly flat expressions. She was way too conscious of herself before the camera. The same was true of the rest of the team in varying degrees; even Yoshiyuki's cool pose looked forced, more like a cheesy pomade commercial. The whole session oozed with inexperience, and worst of all, everybody felt it, dragging all of them down right to the very end. They're never going to make it like this.

Nanaka had suggested they put Shuka in the lead, but she was as usual loath to be in a position of a lead in a group that would make her stand out over everybody else, and without a live audience, it just wasn't the same.

Their failure had weighed on Anju the whole day. She was mostly listless in class, and even after the last student has left the room for the day she was still at her desk, her bag slung on her shoulder and ready to go, but lacking even the will to stand up. She never anticipated it was going to be this hard. Their rehearsals were going in circles. Guess she was never meant for any club.

She saw five picnic sandwiches being set down on her desk. She looked up and was surprised to see Rikako smiling warmly at her. Since when did she get the nerve for this? Her mind didn't quite register her as a friend yet. The only reason she was in the group with her was because Shuka brought her along.

 _Why, Shuka?_

 _You don't regard my feelings all that much._

 _You're more chum with her now than me. Am I past now?_

The awkwardness finally brought her to her feet. "S-Sumimasen," she muttered, and hurried out of the classroom.

It had been a risk for Rikako to show her true feelings. And now she realized. Just because they all had a good time at the Nanjou mansion? How could one's mood flip so easily? She wrapped up the sandwiches and hastened out of the classroom.

That night Anju looked over the selfies she had snatched back in the limousine. There she was, cuddling both Shuka and Rikako. Them three… they looked so natural together. Was it because they're all in the same class? She again, against her will, felt that same warmth all over again. It was wonderful that they could actually create a wondrous closeness within that little window of space and time. She suppressed an urge to tears and put away the phone.

Long after, she was still awake, staring at the ceiling and wondering what could have been and what could be.

The next day at lunch Anju stood at the gate with her bag and lunchbox, meaning to go home early. She didn't care if her folks chewed her out again. She didn't to be seen by Shuka or Rikako. But she was right in rooting for Shuka, wasn't she? What could that foreigner offer her, anyway? Sandwiches?

Sandwiches…

Maybe… If only she took those sandwiches…

"An-chi."

She felt a shock down her spine.

"An-chi," repeated Shuka as she approached from behind, leading Rikako by hand. The hapless girl would not take her eyes off the ground the whole time. "I think we should have our lunch together for once, don't you think? Riri's gonna share her bento with us, ne, Riri-chan?"

No answer.

"An-chi," she continued, "care if you talk for a bit with Rika-chan? She's been dying to have a conversation with you."

"Talk?" Anju suddenly said. "You make it sound so easy. It's so easy for you. You know? Whenever you tell me something, you try to make it look easy." She could just continue in this line making smart rebuffs, but... at this point she just sounded repetitive.

Rebuff for rebuff's sake, what's the point? Maybe she should just end it all.

She turned to them and said, "Ri—

"Rikako-san."

A little gasp escaped her. This was the first time Anju addressed her directly. Is she going to bully her again? Well, so be it. She steeled herself and stared Anju in the eye. She let the hurt flow out of that stare. _Why are you doing this to me? Won't you even listen to your own best friend? Do I really deserve this treatment?_

Sensing what's afoot, Shuka let go of her hand and stepped aside.

"Anju-san," began Rikako. I do not know whether you will you will ever accept me… nor do I care anymore. Let's just be honest with each other. If you truly hate me, I will accept it. But please don't rub it in all the time. And don't abandon Shuka-san just because of that. If you want to have her to yourself, I will step aside. I can do that. I'm not as bad as you think."

"I have been running away long enough. I had wanted to leave you alone, really, but I want a different kind of honesty. Please know that I look up to Shuka. Very much. It is hard for me for my best friend to be overshadowed by you just like that, but I will also be ready to face the truth. I just want to see for myself, plain and simple, side by side, which one of you is better."

"…"

"If it is you, I will sit back and keep my silence forever. But I must see it."

Rikako's look grew even more resolute. "Must you frame everything as a contest, Anju-san?"

"I must see it. I…

"I beg you."

Now Rikako suddenly was a lot less sure of herself. Why _is_ this girl making a huge fuss of all this, exactly?

Shuka gazed meaningfully at Anju. "So we really have to do this…"

"I request that both of you sing and dance a song that both of you know. Then I will have my answer."

Shuka slowly brightened up. "Sounds good! Rika-chan, let's dance together!" She took the both of them by the arm. "Kimeta yo—"

Meanwhile, students were stopping in their tracks and looking their way. They could feel the air suddenly charged with their electricity. Rikako felt a new energy surge within her. Yoshiyuki got his phone and began to record. Kanako and Ai felt an excitement rise in them.

"Uhn!" Rikako agreed without another thought. "Kimeta yo!"

Kimeta yo… "Hand in Hand?!" Anju found herself saying.

Well, if it wasn't one of her old favorites.

* * *

 **Kimeta yo Hand in Hand**

Lyrics: Hata Aki, Composition and Arrangement: Watanabe Takuya

Released August 3, 2016

* * *

At the end of it, the entire school was in a jubilant uproar. All three of them were wonderful. Anju stood in the middle of the courtyard, seeing all of that cheering, and looked back at Shuka and Rikako. They made it. They had just performed in perfect unison.

Shaking from the thrill of the dance, Anju jumped and embraced the both of them to herself. "Guys…

"I… I never thought…

" _This is so awesome!"_

 _This feeling… this new excitement that was born in me this day…_

 _Is this… Is this what it's like to truly shine?_

* * *

In the following episodes, we will be delving into Anju's story. Thanks for the time, and hope to see you soon!


	7. S1 E7

The three friends, Shuka, Anju, and Rikako, stood atop the rock platform as Yoshiyuki looked on with a bored expression from the comfort of his beach mat, leaning back on a pile of inflatables. Nanaka awaited them in the water below. "Hurry up," she called, "the water is very clear today. One hundred and ten percent visibility!"

"Look, Rika-chan," encouraged Anju, "Nanan-chan will be there to catch you."

"Nanaka-senpai is spot-on about the water!" said Shuka excitedly. "Today will make for really superb diving."

"T-Then you go ahead," said Rikako. "Yoshiyuki-kun and I will come after you." She was hoping that a fellow Tokyoite would let her slip away.

"I'm already done with that," he replied smugly. "If you want to be in the Watersports Club, you must make water itself your sport.

Anju resolved to further quash Rikako's plan. "Hora!" she said turning to him, "Yoshi-kun here will demonstrate to you the joys of splashing!"

Startled, he scrambled to get up, but Anju got his feet. He tried in vain to scamper away with hands, but Shuka got his wrists. Together, they lifted him up to the edge, swung him to and fro, and flung him out to the water. He landed with yet another great watery boom.

"He landed on his belly again," said Anju hanging her head. "Well, I guess it's now up to you, Shuka-shan."

"With pleasure!" She got into her best diving form. **"** Inward three-and-a-half somersaults tuck!" and she was off. She gracefully entered the water and swam a fair distance before she resurfaced. "It's so great!" she declared with a thumbs-up.

Rikako's knees were now trembling. "Do I really have to take this dive?"

"Uhn!" assented Anju happily. "It gives you a taste of what water sports is like."

"B-But, I got dunked there back at beach, right? I mean the three of us."

"That was too low. And you meant to swim back to Tokyo! That's even more awesome than a simple jump like this."

Her heart was now pounding wildly. "You know I wasn't thinking straight that time," she whined. "A-And it's your fault I was there in the first place!"

She was arrested by a warm hug. It quickly calmed her down. "Anju-chan…"

"It's alright," she reassured her tenderly. "I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere." Bright smile. "Let's hit the water together!" She sat down to let Rikako piggyback on her. "Come on."

She let herself cling to Anju tightly, and shut her eyes equally tight. "D-Don't let me go… OK?"

"Oof." Anju stood up and walked to the edge with the heavy load, and then toppled into the water amidst the girl's screaming, and hit the surface in a blast of foam and spray. They broke the surface with Rikako in a fit of coughing. "You were yelling," laughed Anju. "Don't do that when you dive, OK?"

Gasp. "I know that!"

They were soon joined by the rest. "Welcome to the Aquasports Club!" greeted Nanaka. "I suppose I can begin to coach you on a few more dive fundamentals. Here, take these snorkels."

* * *

 **#7. First Flight**

* * *

In the evening, after they had an afternoon-long rest from the dive practice, they got down to some preps for choreography, courtesy of Shuka. "Alright, guys, this is how we block for dance segment A. We will have a different arrangement for B, but with the same dance."

"Are you sure we could perfect this before the end of the month?" wondered Rikako.

"Well… I have already reduced the segments to two rather than three. Of course, we can't scale back from there. We will have to figure out all of the basic sequences tonight, so we can have actual practice first thing this week. That'd be everyday after class, and then the whole day Saturday, and lastly a full-on dress rehearsal here on Okaa-san before taping."

She let them hear the song and demonstrated a sample dance on which everything else will be patterned. At around half-past nine they have carefully studied both segments and practiced some basic moves, as well, so they started to drift towards Nanaka's bath and spare-rooms. "Shuka-shan," said Anju, "we need to get a video editor right away."

"Hm? Don't worry, An-chi, I already have a contact on Otou-san."

* * *

The gang was appalled at the mess they found the apartment in. The man who rented the place, one Tamura Yasuo (simply Ta-kun), was in his mid-twenties and a freelance photographer who did video editing sometimes. He frequently hitched rides on the cruise and drifted between Numazu and the Kyunins and at times his native Yokohama, doing random small jobs or projects along the way. This time around, though, he decide he was on vacation so he didn't quite expect customers at his doorstep that afternoon.

"Whoa," he said upon arriving, carrying a bag of soda and chips from the convenience store, "What are you kids doing here?" He had an odd combination of bandana and glasses on.

"Eh?" said Shuka. "Ta-kun, you don't remember me?"

His forehead creased. "You're the captain's kid… are you?"

Shuka sighed heavily. "I'm Shuka! See this?" She gave a smart salute. "Keirei!"

Unimpressed, he waded across the clutter and set down the baggage. "The captain's hair is grayer than yours. Yours is somewhat browner. Where did you get that?"

"Don't you remember the music festival last year? We asked you to help with the documentation."

"Bah," he dismissed with the wave of a hand, "you relegated my genius to mere photoshoots? Go ask someone else."

"You're just gonna say that after we've gone through the trouble coming here?'

"I didn't ask you. Look, even my house is on holiday mode. You can go back next month. It'll be better."

"Minna!" ordered Anju. At once everybody set down to work on cleaning the house. Rikako even took their specially-made bento and set the table for lunch, all as he watched there helplessly.

At the end of it all he was secretly impressed. "I guess I have no escape now," he sighed.

Later over the table Shuka began hashing out terms. "You can charge it all to Dad!" she insisted. "I'll even get him to pop out a roundtrip ticket for you."

"The whole work should be done in about two weeks," explained Rikako. "It should be easier on you, I hope."

"No, no, it's not that," he replied. "Everything is easy for me. But from the looks of it, you were trying to promote the islands as well as promote your club—a water sports club, is it?—and doing a show on top of that. You will need something radical."

"You're telling us to add stunts to our dance moves?!" said Anju.

"I wasn't really talking about the live show. It's in the stuff that will go with it, about the islands. For that, I think you'll be needing a hot-air balloon."

They all stared at him as though he had just fallen through the roof.

He then explained they were going to have a shoot of the Kyunins from the air.

"We… We're flying?!" they all chorused.

"No, no, no! I mean, even just a drone or something… Do any of you have that?"

Nobody could answer except Shuka. "I'm not sure if they'll let us fly one for any great distance."

Nonetheless, they had a frantic conversation before they broke up for the day. In the end, the group decided that Yoshiyuki will work with Nanaka about the island views, while the girls focus on the dance. In a few days, they will performing their first live concert on campus, at around lunch after school on a half-day., and that will be part of the video, as well.

Later that night, he phoned Nanaka, who the very next morning went to the Nanjous' street gate and and blocked the camera by taping a request letter over it, prompting a servant to go down to remove it… and deliver it to Anna. On Friday, as they were polishing the dance at Yoshiyuki's, he received an e-mail from the dive shop, which everybody eagerly read. "Come over first thing tomorrow," it said. "I got a little something for the club."

The next day they arrived before eight, taking an early ferry over a calm sea where a whole pod of dolphins played. They met Nanaka at the dock, who was waving at them from afar even before they disembarked.

At the dive shop, Grandfather was busy sweeping the deck around a huge object covered in plastic tarp. The outline and size of the thing under the sheet kind of gave it away, so everybody gaped as though they already saw it. "No way," breathed Anju. Nanan-chan can't be serious.

Nanaka nodded at Grandpa and he smiled in return. He took hold of the cover and swept it aside in one smooth motion. The object was… an ultralight trike, but with floats instead of wheels save for a few that were tiny for a trike, anyway, and a small but powerful engine. "Wah!" said Anju covering her mouth. "We… We're actually gonna fly?!"

"I won't oblige everyone, but I want a volunteer to sit in this thing with me."

One by one, the girls gingerly stepped aside. The one left standing there, having failed to move as he was rather intrigued at the object, was Yoshiyuki. He did recall Grandma's saying something about his parents and a glider, but he never quite thought her story would come alive at all, and so soon. Still…

"This isn't an actual airplane, is it?"

"Ah, so you're interested. Well, it does have an engine, but it can also fly on the wind and on thermals like a hang glider."

"What is a thermal, even?!" said Anju.

"Come on," continued Nanaka. "I'll show you."

Nanaka gave a quick rundown of the parts and functions of the aircraft to Yoshiyuki even as the girls, who had earlier refused to fly, watched just barely within earshot, straining to hear her words whilst trying not to get too close to catch Nanaka's attention. "I guess you're finally up for today's flight," she told Yoshiyuki.

"Today?!" the girls couldn't help but chorus.

"Uhm!" confirmed Nanaka. "I will do all the piloting for now."

Y-You…" stammered Rikako. "You have… You have a license?"

"Of course! I can even give permits for student flight and passengers. I have flown with customers before to show them a general overview of all the best dive spots. It is a great introduction to the place and far quicker than getting them around individually by boat."

In less than an hour everything has been set up and Yoshiyuki was sitting at the back seat of the plane, not without some nervousness, but equally interested (more like curious) in such a newfangled experience as flying, at least interested enough not to back down as the girls did. They were a distance away from the wharf where avid spectators, tourists, sat and sometimes waved at them.

"Are you alright, Yoshiyuki-kun?" asked Nanaka. He nodded wordlessly but was looking out with concern at the vast ocean.

She seemed to have caught onto him. "The sea is so flat today, ne?"

"…"

She started the engine and the boat began to move, startling Yoshiyuki but she didn't want any more worries to build up in him before they actually take to the air. Soon the boat was at high speed and throwing up a lot of spray. Before he knew it, the wharf has vanished and Okaa-san itself was rapidly retreating at a great distance.

"Mori-san!" he tried to yell over the noise.

He anxiously looked around, seeing only the forward speed over a horizontally-moving sea surface as always… until he noticed there was no more spray. Were they off the water already? Surely they must be a little way above the water, maybe jumping… but a couple of feet doesn't count as flying, right? They're still moving relative to the surface. This was just a boat ride on an air cushion.

"Good," said Nanaka to herself with a little smile. "Easy does it." All of sudden he felt the craft lunge upward as Nanaka tugged the bar and in a moment they were going up, fast.

She looked back and noticed him blanch, his knuckles also white from clinging so hard on the frame of his seat. _Just like a kid on his first roller coaster,_ she thought, and then laughed it off. "You got a harness, you know!"

Somewhat surprisingly, though, after about half an hour of ocean view, Yoshiyuki has visibly relaxed and was taking in everything, much to Nanaka's delight. "It really is different," he said to himself. He had been on a commercial flight before, but this was the very first time he came face-to-face with the sky. It was here that he can actually feel there was _nothing_ under his feet. But that only meant he was immersed in the whole thing. It was thrilling, and it overcame any fear of heights he might have had.

"Look," she said, "a small island. I'll show you something new."

It was more of a rocky outcrop baking in the sun. She purposefully steered in that direction. As they were passing over, they felt a lengthy bounce upward, as though a huge wave has passed underneath them. Nanaka carefully made a tight turn, and from there, it was nothing but up.

"Sugoi," he caught himself saying.

At one point she turned off the engine and just let the plane glide as they felt a force gently push them ever higher, like some kind of sky elevator. It was calm enough now for her to lower her voice some. "This is a thermal. Birds use this to fly higher. If this keeps up, we will get above the clouds."

The thermal started to give out at one point, however, so from there they left their warm-air perch and took their sweet time just floating. Floating. Drifting. The people of these islands, not being too used to aircraft out here, took the time to at least glance at the bright red object playing in the wind high over their heads.

"Yoshiyuki-kun," instructed Nanaka, "quick, take the camera."

They were high enough to be seen on both Otou-san and Okaa-san. Grandma, allowing herself a tender grin, saw them, her bedsheets billowing in the clothesline. Anna, feeling the ocean breeze on the open terrace of her mansion, saw them. The girls back at the dive shop, some of them saw, others didn't: Ai and Rikako, closing their eyes and savoring the moment, dreaming about how good it must feel up there. But with the girls who did, nobody spoke, completely enthralled, until Anju broke the reverie with a jump. _"Yoshiyuki! We rock!"_

" _And…_

" _Shining—the summer!"_

* * *

 **Natsu e no Tobira Never end ver.**

Love Live! Sunshine! Duo & Trio Collection CD Vol. 1 Summer Vacation

Lyrics: Aki Hata, Composition and Arrangement: Masashi Kanasaki

* * *

The taping of the performance—and the live show itself—surpassed expectations. That weekend's final rehearsal went very smoothly, and there was that energy they shared form Yoshiyuki's flight.

" _Asobou splash!"_

The small cheering crowd around the beach stage was a perfect balance for Ta-kun: not so large it turned the promo video into something else, but exuding the promise of a fun time in the Kyunins for group of friends or family. He also inserted at certain places the best clips from the aerial footage Yoshiyuki had recorded. And there was the special audio track. He was a certified pro.

The performance ended in some of the most uproarious cheering at the beach.

* * *

It has been a long day, but in a pleasant way. The whole gig and its after-affairs lasted until after dark. As soon as Yoshiyuki got home he hit the sack (literally, he practically collapsed onto bed) and slumbered for about two hours.

He woke up in bed at about past nine and stared at the ceiling in the dark. It looks like he won't be able to sleep again for a while. He looked to his side and saw a plateful of cookies and some juice on the table. But he wasn't hungry.

He felt for the phone and found it at the edge of bed. It fell off, making him sit up to look for it on the floor… There we go. He lay back and looked for any messages. There was only a happy congratulatory bit from Rikako, and then nothing else. They must have rested early, as well. Would they be up and about by now, too? But then, Anju would have been the first to e-mail him, right? So he wasn't quite sure if she'll answer if he texted.

And Shuka… Man, even now he hasn't actually contacted her. An-chan would probably be mad if she knew. This would be his best chance, though. Shall he text her now?

"…"

He didn't. Instead, he looked over the video of their performance… Nothing new there. He just missed them some and wanted to see them again somehow. And then, the video of the second-years' impromptu dance at school: Anju, Shuka, and Rikako. Nothing new there.

 _Wait…_

He replayed both videos. There was something in there. Hmm… Yup. It's Anju. A new energy in her had been released in those performances. It showed in her movements. In her face. It made her more… beautiful?

But that was a relative word. He needed a term that pinpointed it… That's it. Anju looked more _genuine._ It was her true feelings showing. He thought she was rather blunt to begin with, anyway, but this he had never seen before. Even now, was there anything more to this girl?

Something must have happened back there that she herself never knew of.

The sleepiness returned to him and he let the phone sit on his tummy as he dozed off.

* * *

That Tuesday right after school the second-years went over to Yoshiyuki's. Rikako brought with her a high-end laptop they hooked up with Grandma's satellite dish.

To their (unpleasant) surprise, the site they ended up with was actually that of a nationwide campaign to promote localities all over Japan in anticipation of the coming Games, so there were tons and tons of entries, ranked according to video views. Theirs they simply named the Aquasports Club, which they took to calling "Aqua." (Nanaka had suggested something that sounded like it but with twist of spelling if you remember.)

"Hmm, Aqua… Aqua…"

Anju was scanning ranks 650-700, having worked her way up from 1000. "Poppin' Palettes… Aftertaste… Hello Party World… Ah, we're nowhere to be found! Errr… Rozalea…"

"Look for 'Aquasports,' " corrected Rikako. "Everybody has given their full team name."

Sigh. "OK. 600-650…"

"Why don't we start at the bottom again?" said Yoshiyuki. "We might be having zero views."

"Uegh! No way!"

"But I'm pretty certain we have submitted our video," said Shuka. "Maybe I should make sure with Ta-kun and call him tonight."

Anju slumped back in her seat. "I'm dizzy now. You go look it up for me."

Kanako and Ai arrived about thirty minutes later, having been held up by cleaning duty. "How's it going?" asked Ai going over to them.

"We haven't found our group yet," explained Rikako. "Perhaps the site was having a hard time taking in videos and ours got caught up. It's in real time. People might even be uploading videos this very moment."

"So maybe me should go back now?" she said downcast. "I was already telling Papa over the phone to look out for us, though Onee-chan just gives me black looks and all."

"You shouldn't have bragged so soon," chided Anju, "while we're still trying to find out how many views we have. Moh. I should be wondering if μ's is gonna look out for our performance. Hahhhh…."

"Woooowwww…"

Everybody turned to see Kanako eyeing the laptop, almost hungrily, reaching out for it as though she has found gold. "I know that thing—it's a gaming model! That junk is so cool!"

"That's not the newest model, though," said Rikako in embarrassment. Maybe she should have just left it home lest it looks like she was showing off (well, she was, having got new friends and all). "There's plenty of them in Tokyo, actually."

But the reaction was telling. They could only look on dumbfounded as she looked the gadget over. "This must be the thing they were talking about that can run Crayzis 3!"

"Are you insulting me?" murmured Rikako. "That's a ripoff. Even the Antikythera machine can run that."

"Kan-chan grew up in a monastery," Ai tried to explain. "I think she missed a fair bit of the world. She certainly can mess up a few games titles here and there."

She found a shiny gold button which she couldn't resist poking. "Zura!"

The screen went off.

Everybody scrambled to reboot the thing. "It's not supposed to turn off so quickly!" cried out Rikako.

"You don't know how your own PC works?" said Shuka.

"How could I, I only got it last month!"

"I guess it crashed running Crayzis 3," remarked Yoshiyuki.

Kanako trembled and turned around to Ai in guilt. "I-I'm so outdated, am I, zura…?

They did get back online, but unfortunately the website was loaded with traffic, and with a satellite dish knocked about by a strengthening wind, it could not be accessed for the meantime.

* * *

"Bummer," grumbled Anju. "It would take two more years to get a proper connection out here."

To be sure, satellite access can be hit-or-miss out here in the islands. Loading a huge site can be a huge pain.

"Well, we did a fair bit of work on the computer while we waited. You weren't there yet. Shuka-chan's already designed an initial logo for the club from her flash disk."

"Moh. You should have shown me."

"Don't worry," he said fumbling in his bag. "I've printed out something."

"Wah!" Her whole being seemed to light up. "Gimme, gimme! I wanna check if she did it right. Our logo should be catchy, but intriguing at the same time. It should arouse curiosity, and promise a lot of excitement, too."

He showed the printout—of a photograph of Anju being cute asleep in fourth grade, with an awkward scrawl from Shuka saying, "I'm Anchan's no.1 fan!" An outraged gasp escaped her lips. He quickly jammed it back into the bag. "I think I got the wrong one. Let me see…"

"Give it back!" she demanded. "You're such a meanie."

"Why are you yakking at me? I only got it from Shuka-chan's disk."

"Urrrgh… Did she give it to you? She's hitting back at me for my leaking her number, isn't she?"

"Don't project your own malicious tendencies on others. I just chanced upon it in the gallery, is all."

"Grrrr… Alright. If you hand it over to me now, I'll grant you one favor."

"Cheap. I need three like everyone else gets."

"I said one and I mean one!" she yelled shaking him by his collar.

"OK, OK! Man, you get worked up so easily. Let's go over to the convenience store and grab me a cone." Of ice cream.

Her face stiffened, but she relented. "Just to be clear, I don't have much of an allowance today, so don't drain me."

In the end, she wound up getting him three. "I already got you your three favors, OK?" she said ruefully as he enjoyed himself with the ice cream. "You should be glad I'm in an especially generous mood today."

"You don't sound it. Here have some."

She pouted. "Way to go, Yoshiyuki. I like the vanilla-strawberry one, and now you just halved it."

"So? Is there anything wrong?" He offered the half-consumed cone. "Here's your vanilla-strawberry."

"Are you serious?!"

"It's your money, stupid. Come on, don't be shy about it."

She was already blushing furiously. "You're unbelievable, Yoshiyuki! Gimme the choco!"

He handed it over with a shrug. She tore into the thing with relish. "Hm… It's fine, but just a bit off. I wonder what they've added to it."

"Indirect kiss flavor, if I remember correctly."

She froze. "You're playing around with me again, aren't you?"

"But I remembered just now I gave it a lick. Don't worry, it's just one."

She looked as if she was about to cry.

"I reckon you've already eliminated the licked part," he continued. "It should be clean now."

"Uehhhh…" she whimpered.

"Are you giving it back to me? Just to be clear, I'm not interested in an indirect kiss from you."

"No fair!" she protested. But she didn't have much of a choice. With a cringe she wolfed down the cone and promptly got a snap of brain freeze. "Urrrgh. This is your fault, Yoshiyuki, I wouldn't have gone through this if you didn't have my photo. You're so underhanded. Now, give it back."

He handed it out to her, but not without taking a good look at it. "But you know," he said softly, "it actually fits you. You look like a real doll. Seriously, I feel like I want to keep it."

"Urusai!" she snapped snatching it away and cramming it into her pocket. His honest tone unnerved her. He's already gone a tad too far. "Won't you stop bugging me already?!" But it's too late. He has already dealt too much damage. With a distressed groan she stepped in front of him and—

"…"

He blanched as Anju planted a fierce peck on his right cheek. W-What on earth is happening? She drew back with an even more embarrassed face than his. "There! I hope you find a kiss from me interesting enough! Just to inform you, you'll have to grovel at my feet for another one!" She dashed off and never looked back.

* * *

Author's disclaimer: I did research on certain things such as those related to flying an ultralight, hopefully to make those parts of the story believable (and enjoyable!) enough, however, flight is complex and I give no guarantees that the piloting in the story and the results thereof will pan out exactly as described IRL. Please be assisted by a professional if this work has inspired you to fly! ;-)

 **Next Time! #8. Reunion**


	8. S1 E8

Anju felt somewhat lightheaded as she walked up the sloping road home that evening. Rikako just e-mailed her that Auntie needed to borrow the laptop for a while. It looks like they'll have to try again later this week. Grandma, however, got her some of her favorite mandarins before she left with Yoshiyuki, as well as a bag of dried fish for the ryokan.

She was surprised to find a small car in the yard. She had seen it before… in Uchiura. Are they kin? She looked it over for a bit.

"Anju."

She turned to see Kana staring coldly at her. She frowned a bit and tried to walk past her.

"Where have you been this whole morning? Uncle Yuuto and Aunt Kotone could not stay in the guest rooms because we had no help."

"Then why didn't you do the rooms?" Anju asked quietly.

Kana's look just got a bit sharper. "We were having a transaction. We should be expecting somebody with free time to do the preparations."

"We were having something about the club. It's school."

"…"

"Uncle didn't call in, so I didn't know. I guess they never do."

Kana did not answer anymore. Anju's right, she had to admit.

Anju had already moved. "They took your room," she said still looking outside.

* * *

 **#8. Reunion**

* * *

 _And why didn't Papa and mama do the rooms?_ Anju wanted to ask back, if it wasn't rude already.

She was appalled upon entering her room. Used cigars littered her desk. Uncle Yuuto was sitting on her bed, and Aunt Kotone was standing by the open window cooling herself by the breeze and letting the wind play about with some of the μ's posters they have taken down from the walls and piled up on the floor. "We're sorry for the rush," said the woman still looking out the window, "but both your parents were out. They were getting stuff for lunch."

Uncle only chewed on his cigar offhandedly.

"For the meantime, please take away your singer posters while we're here," she continued. "It's pretty awkward with us adults in. I hope you understand."

She grudgingly gathered up the posters from the floor, carefully stashing them into her wardrobe. If the guest rooms aren't done now they'd still be there by midnight so she rushed and did one of the two-bed rooms at the back.

Later, Dad himself quickly carried their luggage to a guest room while Mom rushed to prepare a particularly special meal and to set the table to match. The three daughters now pitched in to tidy up the house as if to compensate for the earlier absences and treat their visitors as first-class customers.

Over the meal, Dad pitched his _tatamae_ best, laughing and joking with the couple while Mom just laughed along dutifully and the girls assumed the professional faces of job applicants. Dad can belt out a superb display of showmanship if he put his mind to it.

* * *

At around three in the afternoon the following day, another family was also receiving visitors. The Venezia Parlor, in a recently opened part of the hotel, was designed for more exclusive occasions of around fifty. But today the table overflowed with a banquet for two hundred, it seems, for a conference attended by little more than thirty.

The school board of Nankaisei comprised in roughly equal parts of local businessmen and local government people, as well as the school director, and the bigger businesses—the cruise, the Nanjou family company, Izu Mite, and a couple of financiers and service providers associated with the first three. And one person from a national government cultural agency. By far, though, it was the cruise and the hotel that had the most clout, with the theme park not far behind, having sparked off the flurry of tourist activity the supported the island developments from which the other enterprises, and the waves of immigration from Numazu, arose.

But the representatives of the hotel itself were not yet present, even after the waiters have made several rounds and the assembly was so far only chatter. It seems today's spokesperson for Piazza was being briefed on her maiden appearance.

"Esteemed stakeholders," announced a servant, "we are pleased to inform you that today we will be joined by the heiress of Mr. Nanjou. We are pleased that she has shown an interest in the family enterprise this early, so even now our future is in good hands."

The other servants went over to receive Anna as she emerged into the hall amidst soft applause and took her seat beside Director Ito. They took her presence as a cue to get right down into business.

But not before sizing her up a bit. Dad had told her the board room was not a place to show off—the hotel already did it for her—and it was they who needed to impress her. So she appeared in a white sleeveless dress with nothing else on, and no jewelry save for earrings of finest pearl. But the dress itself was a seamless flow of _silk,_ which gleamed in the lights of the parlor, and her earrings sparkled with a superb polish. This was a deceptive simplicity.

"There are enough young people in these islands," observed the cruise owner. "I suppose we can finalize a local hiring policy especially for the island enterprises."

Some of the Kyunins business people nodded accordingly, eyeing trainees to staff their ventures at half the pay before these kids move on elsewhere to actual wages with fresh "experience."

"Piazza Hotels and Tokaido Cruises could share staff with Nankaisei as faculty to ensure quality," said Director Ito. Anna only nodded.

"Everybody should plan for population pressures," said the cultural man. "We should somehow curb further immigration or the landscape will be spoiled."

"Sir," responded a local government person, "you can't actually stop people from going where they will. That is infringing on a constitutional right."

"Half of these islands are a world heritage site. It should have been all of it to begin with."

"So you're saying," half-sneered a local businessman, "we should set up an immigrations consulate at Numazu?"

"Please," chuckled the cultural man nervously, "don't get carried away when you're trying to prove your point."

"It _is_ my point. What other way have you to stop the overpopulation here?"

"You're right, Sugawara-san," said Anna agreeing with the Kyunins official. The businessmen half-suppressed knowing smiles. A secure future, indeed, for them. "No one can lawfully curb or prohibit the movement of people in a free country.

"Only discourage."

The hall fell silent. The businessmen were surprised and gave Anna another look.

"I know Director-san here will have her hands full if there were too many students to bother with. I think the flow will wind down at some point. We could at least allow things to run its course."

They gave the hotel heiress her further due of airtime awaiting her in silence, and trying to take in what she just said. But the official felt obliged to assert his turf against this rich upstart. "With full respect to Mr. Nanjou…" not her… "I could give Madam a short rundown of the situation."

"Excuse me, Mr. Sugawara," said the cultural man, "I believe enough has been known of the situation."

"Saa," smiled Anna. _Papa was right about these people._ "I think we should what Director Ito has to say."

They were stunned.

"She is the oldest resident of the islands from the mainland in here," she justified.

They shifted their eyes at each other. They, the businessmen especially, all knew they weren't originally from the Kyunins, arriving with the earlier waves of Numazu settlers. They have also seen Anna in Uchiura, who knows if she saw them, also? The Director, on the other hand, was born in the islands, finished a degree at a prestigious teachers' college, and returned home to serve there. She was a natural pick for Nankaisei leadership.

She smiled warmly and addressed the board. "I believe Madam Nanjou still has a few more things to say. Why not let our gracious host finish?"

They grudgingly hushed while Anna quietly imposed herself on them by making them wait a few more minutes in silence. _Thanks for the coaching, Papa._ "Well. I believe it is quality that our respective businesses ned more than anything, regardless of how low the positons of our employees, or long they stay. I am quite sure it is yu who will bear the costs of inefficiency of poorly-trained labor in the end. Besides, as a debt of gratitude to our labor provider, we shouldn't make things too hard for our good Director."

"Madam," said a local businesswoman, "we are concerned. You have just agreed to share staff with Nankaisei, but you might not get anything in return because there might be a shortage of manpower if we, um, discourage further settlement."

"Iya. Our staff are already going to be loaded with work, and yet we would burden their school duties with a class of, forty? Fifty? They'd be more exhausted and less effective working for my family's business, whilst the school is churning out half-baked employees that would only be an embarrassment to the hotel. Tea sip. "And the islands as a whole. But thanks for your concern."

Nobody ventured any more opinions as they let her promote her support for quality. "What the school must do is encourage more club activity for the right clubs. I hear there's a Watersports Club being formed, for instance. You can discuss among yourselves what other clubs will foster the skills we need."

They did so. In the meantime Anna whispered aside to the Director, "I hear you got a one-woman Student Government who stamps out clubs at a whim."

"I'm so sorry, Madam. Nobody has the nerve to work with her so she is left with all authority."

"Oh, is it so? Then tell her the school board will either oust her to allow a proper Student Council, or it shall _be_ her Student Council. I will address her directly on student affairs."

* * *

Night has already fallen and the board has long since left, but Anna stayed behind at the long conference table, alone, with a covered dinner for two. A wireless intercom ay by her left hand. She glanced at the clock. If her expected guest isn't coming in an hour she's definitely in bed already. Iya, even if she's in bed, she'll speedily rise. Anna her knows that well.

Indeed, the intercom rang at about eight. "Madam, there's somebody at the dock demanding to see you. She says she's the Student President."

"Hmmm… Tell her to come in and look for the Venezzia up and down the hotel, if she can find it." A confused silence came over the other end. "Is joke," she chuckled in English. "Escort her in, please."

A little later a knock came at the door, then the servant led Arisa Kubo into the hall, and then shut the door on them both. Anna motioned the President to sit, but the girl did not budge, even if she must be half-tired hurrying over on Mr. Yamanobe's boat, which he had borrowed from the Kubos.

Anna took off one of the covers of the bowls and savored the aroma. "Mm-hm! Tonight's bird's-nest soup is just fabulous."

"Do I travel all the way here in the middle of the night just to talk soup?"

"But you must be exhausted. Are you throwing away all of the trouble my chef had preparing dinner just for you?"

Arisa now went over to Anna and stood tall over her as if she was the boss in the hotel. "Are you trying to impose yourself on the autonomy of the Student Council?"

"Oh, you mean the Student Monarchy?"

"Quit fooling around with me!"

"But oh," said Anna consulting her phone, "I got some really juicy info about you."

"Humph." So what? she thought. Is that a litany of complaints students have against her? The ungrateful masses now resist her efforts to oversee their welfare? "What black propaganda are you up to?"

"Ah, there are couple texts. Boys who turn to me saying they are scared of confessing to you and asking for my help."

Arisa gasped. S-Secret admirers?! She tried to harden her face, but the knee-jerk reaction was too obvious. "What stupidity is this?" she demanded.

Anna only cat-smiled. "Is joke."

Arisa paled. So nobody… nobody actually sees her as a… girl? "Will you please stop playing around with me?"

"Ah, but there really is no such list. Here, search my phone if you don't believe me."

"I'm not interested!" What on earth is happening? She was a tad more concerned about it than expected. "Get to your point already!"

"But that _is_ the point." She copied it from the board meeting. She's a fast learner. "Honey, no one will admire you if you're intimidating enough to scare a lion away. Don't you ever get lonely in the Council room?"

Finally. "It was never my concern whether they admire me or not."

"Now that's admirable. But a council is no council if it's a singular council. That is illegal."

"It is not my fault if they refuse to form a council. And now that I'm the only one there, it only follows that I have all the legislative power. And if you really want to be technical, I can show you it is possible for a council to be composed of one person only."

"Oh, is that so?" Anna stood up, went and hugged her from behind. "But it's not impossible to have two to it, either. I'll join the council. We'll make a great team, two aristocrats like us."

Arisa broke free. "Leave me alone! Know this, I will fight for my rights as Student President down to my very last day at Nankaisei! Besides, you're no student!"

"But the school board has the funds. And the bulk of it happens to be contributed by Piazza Hotels. If you insist on your reign as absolute monarch you can ask your Daddy all the way back to Uchiura using that same boat by which you got on the way here. So," she finished sunnily, "what do you say? Pretty neat, huh?"

Arisa has no witty remark to this. "You…tyrant."

"Oh, wow, now that makes _two_ tyrants!" She hugged her again. "Let's make a Tyrant Club, shall we? Then we will have tyrant tea parties, and tyrant sleepovers, and tyrant beach outings. Mm-mm! I love that one. We can even vie for Tyrant of the Year!"

Arisa clenched a trembling fist. "Alright. What are your terms? I'll give you a concession. Just leave my council room alone."

"But I'm not making any promises with something as illegal as your monarchy. Although… if approve a few clubs, I can lessen the pressure on your reign."

 _Fine._ "Is that all?" She eased herself away from Anna. "Did you seriously make that table for me?"

"Be mah ghest," she mumbled in her awkward Eigo.

"You really think you can still play with Nanaka and me like in old times, huh?"

"Ah, the old times…"

They settled down to eat. "First thing in the morning I'll ask Director-san to inform the respective clubs of their approval. Please receive their papers immediately."

"I know that. I'm no kid."

"And, since you have already seen me why don't you take the time to see Nanan-kun, as well? It will be a real shame to skip her. You can spend the night here. I'll have you excused from school tomorrow." She took a long sip of juice. "For old times."

* * *

It was a rather glum afternoon for the three first-years. They stood at the school gate facing outward. They didn't seem to have the strength to actually step forward, letting the other students pass themby until they were the only ones left there. "Still no news from the Classics Club?" asked Yoshiyuki. The two only sighed as a "no." Anju had asked the other club to let them use their desktop PC and more reliable satellite access in their room. It seems Aquasports was really tough to find, what with all those videos continuously pouring in and probably burying their group somewhere. The last time, they searched all the way up to 100, and there wasn't even a shadow of them. It looked less and less likely they would appear at all.

"Maybe we should just have some shake," suggested Kanako. As if that would ease their worries, but they couldn't think of anything else.

"Onee-chan wasn't here last night," Ai told Yoshiyuki. "She said she'd be returning tomorrow, but won't make it to school. I miss her already."

"Well, if it's alright with you, I'll ask Granny if you could sleep with her tonight."

"But nobody's gonna look after the dorm," said Kanako. "And I don't want to bother Granny with breakfast and all."

"Tush," said Yoshiyuki. "She's got nothing but me all day. She must be missing some feminine companionship herself.

"Will she be fine with girly conversations and all?"

"Try her. I think she can talk about anything."

Ai felt her phone vibrate. "It must be Onee-chan," she said taking it out of her pocket. "I'll tell her to come here tonight," she whimpered. But, as she read the message, a great change came over her. Her hands, both holding the phone, started to shake violently, and a happy light sparkled in her eyes. "Ayayayaya!" she uttered.

"Ai-chan?" said Kanako in alarm. "What's happening?!"

" _Ayayayaya!"_

"Ai-chan!" they chorused.

" _It's earth-shaking!_ We got to go!" She ran into the school and they chased after her.

"What's going on?" demanded Yoshiyuki.

"Onee-chan approved the club!" said Ai. "We're official now!"

"You must be kidding," they chorused again.

They did not speak anymore until they got to the second-year classroom where Anju, who sent the message, was waiting with Rikako and Shuka. She wasted no time. "Here!" she beamed showing something she caught on her phone cam. So that's why they had a hard time looking for Aqua. It was right there—all the way up at #28! They just broke into the Top 30! The first-year girls squealed with delight while Yoshiyuki only blinked. "And here's another treat." She showed them an e-mail straight from the Promo Committee. "They want us to upload a second video based on the first one. They will use both to promote the Kyunins!"

Everybody got into a rowdy group hug over their good fortune. This weekend they will get right down to work!

That same evening Arisa stood at the open terrace of the Moris' dive shop, gazing at the sunset. Off to her side, the ultralight lay cloaked in tarp. They have so much here. It seems her absolute power was basically useless the whole time. Still… _Is Ai actually hanging out with a club like this?_

"Oh, I see you still have a thing for sunsets," remarked Nanaka.

Arisa had resisted coming until the last hour (or two). She knew Nanaka would only tease her about their childhood. She had stayed in bed at the hotel until midday and tried to nap after lunch until Anna had her escorted on the limo. And now Nanaka just had to remind her of the etime when as a child she would gasp and wax poetic at the beauty of an ocean sunset, even making a couple of watercolors, some of which she had given to Ai. Looking back at it, compared to the carefully curated aura she wanted to project, she couldn't help but feel chills. "Come on, Arisa," laughed Nanaka, "you haven't opened your mouth when we can talk and talk endlessly. Anna told me over the phone she's having you excused tomorrow, as well."

"She doesn't have to. I have a student body to look after. And you? Don't you have a job, also?"

"It's the slow season. I got nothing much to do right now except some routine housekeeping. The only time I get active these days is when those guys come over."

She closed her eyes and smirked. "The club, you mean?"

"You never considered joining them?"

Her face stiffened. That came out of nowhere. She wasn't quite expecting Nanaka to ask her to approve the club like Anna did, and she says she herself should join? "I have never joined any club but the Student Government. I was born for it."

"That's some dedication you got there. I know I can't do that."

Arisa threw her a sideways look. "Of course. Who else can watch over the welfare of the student body?"

"Ah, yes, no one else." Arisa looked pretty determined to leave as soon as possible. It would probably be best to break it to her directly now. "Then again, who will watch over the welfare of the President's sister?"

"Ai? Humph. You actually think one who oversees the entire school couldn't keep an eye on her own sister?"

Nanaka shrugged. "I don't know. I can only comment on what I see myself. I can see it whenever they come over here. Your sister is very lonely, and she's enjoying herself very much with the club."

Arisa shifted away from Nanaka, if only a bit.

"I could only wonder, what is it that is making her shy? Why is she much more close to a classmate, as though she was dependent on her, and would not join practice without prodding from her?"

"…"

"Do you think it has something to do with us three? You, I, and Anna?"

"Leave anything and everything about Ai to me," she said uneasily.

"No, Arisa. She's part of the club now. And we want you to be there for her. We want you to see her bloom into the best she could be in the club. We want you to help her bloom." She smiled weakly. "She was caught up in our own trouble. Don't you think we owe her something?"

A stiff breeze blew in from the sea fanning their hair out. The fresh salty scent of the ocean touched off a smile on Nanaka's lips.

Night fell on the open terrace. The stars came and went, the clouds sailed by, two more days swpt over it, drenching the place in sun and rain and wind and ocean spray. Finally, the day arrived when it was Nanaka again standing there, now with the six members of the Aquasports Club.

"Alright!" said Shuka. "We will be doing a variant of the old blocking. Kan-chan, please take An-chan's place and have Kubo-san to your left."

They spent the next hour on rehearsing the same song as before. It went down reasonably well, but… "Ah, something's a bit off. An-chi, could you move a bit behind? You too, Riri!"

They did as told and repeated the sequence rather flawlessly. But it kept nagging at Shuka. "Hmmm… If only it was a different song, I could make something refreshing. But right now there's too much of the same thing."

"We can't exactly change the dance steps, can we?" said Anju.

Shuka looked up at the sky as though a paper with the answer on it will fall down on her. "I can't come up with any variation in the sequence that would freshen up the dance without making the change stick out awkwardly."

"…"

Shuka fell on her butt in frustration. "Hahhhh! I'm stumped."

Everybody facepalmed in disappointment. "If Shuka-san runs into a wall," groaned Kanako, "all of us are in a dead end, too, zura."

"Wait," said Nanaka.

"Huh?"

"I think the dance is not the problem."

 _Really, huh?_ They regarded her for a while, but then Yoshiyuki agreed. "Uh-huh. There should be new faces in the second video."

Shuka jumped up. "That's right! I haven't thought of that before…" Her excitement fizzled out. "…because there isn't anyone else."

"Iya," he said motioning to Nanaka. "One should be enough."

Nanaka looked at them in bewilderment, while everybody gazed at her, at her long, flowing, bluish hair, her exquisite figure.

"Yatta!" cheered Anju. "You're right, Yoshi-kun! That's our producer for you."

("Producer…" he mumbled. "Really?")

"How could I have passed you over the whole time?!" said Shuka.

"Uhhhh guys," stammered Nanaka, "I-I'm only your advisor. B-Besides, if there's only one of me, I mean, an older girl, won't I, you know, stick out awkwardly?"

"Iya," said a voice. They all turned to see… Whoa! It's the Student President… herself?! A-And hotel heiress Anna Nanjou… herself?! And with a lady bodyguard. They were all frozen in place as their mouths hung. But Ai was focused on only one of them. "O… Onee… chan?

"Ai," Arisa addressed her.

"H-Hai!"

"I have long pledged to be the cloud that passes over your head. A cloud may bring rain, and it can also shade from the burning heat. Regardless, a cloud that will always abide in your sky."

Ai's face began to tremble. Arisa now said it openly. "Can I…" she held back a bit. "Can I join… the Aquasports Club?"

Now, Ai can't hold back any longer. She found herself inching closer, and closer, towards Onee-chan, until she finally broke into a run, and as one watching from the clouds above, a redhead dot shooting across the open terrace.

Arisa caught Ai in her arms.

Ai wept in her sister's bosom. "Onee-chan… Welcome… welcome to the Aquasports Club!" And she kept wetting Onee-chan's dress with her tears of joy.

* * *

 **Next Time!** **#9. The Scent of Approaching Rain**


	9. S1 E9

"Onee-chan… Welcome… welcome to the Aquasports Club!" And she kept wetting Onee-chan's dress with her tears of joy. Everybody else were holding back theirs, barely, and might have cried, as well.

Until Arisa dealt Ai a karate chop on the head. "Ow…" Everybody staggered.

"Uh..." said Shuka. "Kubo... senpai?"

But... Arisa only chuckled. She wiped her tears away. "Oh, little sis," she said tenderly, "you still are a crybaby, aren't you?" The others sighed in relief. Ai smiled and hugged her sister even more tightly, as the rest gathered round to welcome them.

* * *

 **#9. The Scent of Approaching Rain**

* * *

"I'm so happy you guys could come," said Nanaka. "Arisa… Anna!" The rich girl only winked back at a distance. She went up to her. "Anna, thank you for showing an interest in our club."

"I came here to check up on my investment, is all," she explained. "How was the glider?"

"It was perfect. I'm so glad we got you on our side. Doubly so, now that we have Arisa, as well."

"Ahem," replied Arisa behind her. "Don't mistake me, I'm only doing this for Ai."

"Eh, what does it matter?" said Anju. "We got our fresh faces. Our dance will even be better now."

"Dance?" mused Arisa. "Wait... I didn't sign up for that! It is my understanding I joined a Watersports club."

"But, Madam President," smiled Anju mischievously, "you can't be a member now without helping out with our activities."

Is this for real? What did she just get herself into? But she didn't want to disappoint Ai. "Hah... O-OK, I'll help out. But…"

"But what we need," Anju finished for her, "are a couple of new singers for the promo vid. We can't actually expect Allule-san over there to take your place in an all-girl live."

Yoshiyuki hung his head. "I thought you would have forgotten that by now."

"Onee-chan…" pleaded Ai.

With those eyes of her dear imouto she can't exactly decline. "Ehem. Well… I guess? B-But I don't know the ropes, OK?"

"Nanjou-senpai," said Rikako, "you're not planning to join the club, too, are you?"

"I am," she confirmed. "This is my pet project, after all. So I can be like, say, a manager, right Seiko?" she said to her bodyguard.

"Oh…" Shuka couldn't help but let her disappointment show. "I might be rude for thinking this, but I secretly hoped Nanjou-senpai would also perform… I mean, if she wanted to. Eheheh..."

Anna's eyes sparkled as she cat-smiled at the girl she was eyeing to perform at the hotel. "I see. A quid pro quo, is it? Pretty clever, Uchida-san."

"So, will you do it?"

"Papa said I don't have to do so much work myself. That's the point of a manager, isn't it?"

A collective sigh arose from the club. So they were all expecting her to dance, too, huh? "I knew it," said Shuka. "I already thought maybe at least your parents would object."

" _Relaaax, relaaax!"_ she said in her awkward Eigo. I only said that papa said I didn't _have to_ do the work. But lately I've been thinking I wasn't really doing much for the hotel, and certainly nothing at all that Dad can't do himself. So I believe I must make a contribution only I can give. Don't you think an up-and-coming hotel heiress would be young enough to get away with promoting the Kyunins in a music video? I mean, even Paris does that."

Anju was ecstatic. "Yatta!" she ran over to hug Anna just as Ai had done, and promptly got flipped into the air by Seiko in a swift move as soon as she got close enough, landing hard on her butt. "Owwww. That's as bad as Mama's kick."

"Seiko," said Anna, "relax. These are high schoolers. I'll be fine."

An hour before lunch, the club staged its welcome ceremony for the four remaining recruits. "What kind of ideas are you having, Nanaka?!" Arisa nervously complained.

"Oh, it's safe. Everyone here had swimming lessons at school, right?"

"Yes, but… jumping? That's a little, how do I put it, excessive?"

Nanaka laughed her brightest. It was kind of a cross of a humming brook and tinkling glass. "That only shows that water sports is another level from usual pool."

"Wow!" fawned Ai. "It looks so clear!' She rushed out and jumped into the water… only to have trouble staying afloat. Looks like she has overestimated her P.E. swimming lessons.

Arisa was alarmed and about to dive, but then thought the better of it and grabbed a rubber-duckie ring before following her to the water.

"Looks like Ai-chan misjudged the depth," sighed Nanaka. "Kanako-san, would you like to piggyback on me? Don't be scared."

Next up was Anna. "I can do this, Seiko. I wasn't runner-up in diving back at international school for nothing." She spent the next five minutes on poses and warm-ups as everybody looked on in exasperation. Until the bodyguard seized her from behind and jumped with her into the water.

The rest of the day was spent in overall enjoyment at the beach of the nearby cove. Being part of the dive shop's property, they had it all to themselves. At lunch, "Wow, Yoshiyuki," commented Anju, noting that he only wore an undershirt, "your biceps are quite nice." They weren't that big, but were noticeable enough when they move.

His face fell flat. "What's it about this time?" But now the rest were curious, as well, being girls. Even the bodyguard stared at him. "Can't we just continue our meal? If you keep that up, I'll take your lunch for myself."

"Hmmmm," said Shuka. "He must have spent at least a year going to the gym weekly."

"He can actually model for a magazine," added Nanaka.

"H-His chest…" said Ai nervously. "It's like a monster's. That hair…"

The rest only nodded along. "I tell you," he repeated, now flustered, "your lunch is mine if… if… if… If you want to enjoy my figure," he said reverting to his smug fallen act, "I'll suffer you the privilege of some photos."

Suddenly Anju lifted the hem of his undershirt, revealing his abdomen, which is full of (pixellation courtesy of his outraged mind). "Never mind," she said flatly, dropping it back.

The girls lapsed into disappointed murmurs and then disinterest as they returned to chatting and eating, whilst a shadow of humiliation fell over Yoshiyuki. "Fine," he mumbled standing up. "You can have mine." And he went to the water to salve his pride.

They were settling down to an after-meals rest when Anju received an e-mail. "Nanan-chan, I gotta get on a boat right now."

Nanaka regarded the message. "Let's ask Arisa-chan if Mr. Yamanobe can pick you up. If not, tell your folks you will be home by dark."

* * *

But Mr. Yamanobe did pick her up, and she was already at the ryokan well before sundown. Her family has summoned her to help receive more relatives. Upon arriving home her two older sisters were at the door glaring at her. "We have done a lot of work," said Kanae acidly. "I think it is only fair."

They had her prepare an entire guest room by herself. It didn't help that it was one of the larger rooms. The whole time she was working, moreover, the two were watching her at the door exchanging snide remarks. "Students are so privileged these days," "When I was Anju's age I was working as hard as the Student Council," "Too bad there are plenty of distractions around here that weren't around before."

After that super-fun drudgery, Anju passed by the receiving area on the way back to her room, when when she saw her parents having a tense discussion at a table. "At this rate our overhead costs will be past our limit," said Dad. It was because the facilities, all of it, were used for free. "I still have a few jewelry pieces here, we could pawn them for this week's maintenance."

"Are you sure they will allow us the pawnshop?" asked Mom. "They didn't let us talk to the bank, right?"

Just then they noticed Anju. "Ani," said Dad. "Shower and dress up right away. Uncle Yuuto's family just called. They are arriving tonight."

They arrived in a large van. They had already landed earlier that morning with the regular ferry and spent the rest of the day at the beach and at Izu Mite. Now, a table was spread before them. The group comprised of an older couple, and their grown son—Masato and Ami (Nitta-) Kimura, and Jun Kimura. The Nitta couple, Yuuto and Kotone, who had already come before in the car, took the stage at the dinner and made their hosts trail behind in the conversation. Mrs. Kimura was the one who mostly engaged them; Mr. Kimura remained cold as a rock and only grunted every so often in response, while Jun didn't speak a word, as did the Nitta girls.

After the sumptuous meal, the Kimuras proceeded to look over the girls. "Oh, so this is Kanae and Kana we've been hearing about lately," said Mrs. Kimura. "Well then, how is your business going?"

Kanae addressed the relatives formally. "Our Hamamatsu office has a very promising start. In two years, I project our income to be sufficient for us to expand to Nagoya and even Tokyo. truth to tell, we're already probing around for a suitable office there."

Mrs. Kimura was very pleased. "Isn't it a lovely sight to progress so much at such a young age?"

Mr. Kimura looked relieved, as well. But when he turned to Anju hesitation crept over his face. "And this is your youngest, Keisuke-kun?"

"Uh, hai. She's in her second year right now."

He took his time with the udon before asking Anju's father again. "What do you think she will be?"

"She… She is poised to take over the ryokan, someday." Aunt Kotone only raised an eyebrow at this.

The rest of the dinner was spent on a lively conversation which included the elder Nitta girls, and the earlier awkwardness has disappeared, save for Anju. She just kept finishing her dessert quickly while words, topics not quite hers, swirled in the air all about. But she may have to stay in this pressure cooker of a seat until Mom clears the table.

* * *

Saturday at Yoshiyuki's saw them at practice.

Shuka has begun to teach Nanaka, Arisa, and Anna their dance steps while the others watched on."they are really pretty good, zura," commented Kanako.

"Onee-chan is so graceful with her arm motions, don't you think?" beamed Ai.

"If this keeps up," remarked Anju, "we can go straight to a final rehearsal before this weekend."

Yes, it does look like it. Moreover, they have inserted a singing segment starring the three. They recorded probably just two or three full sessions in all before Shuka quite pleased, declared it well-finished. "Alright! I'll have this delivered to Ta-kun straightaway tonight!"

Grandmother arrived with the snacks. "Wow, donuts!" blurted Anju.

Everybody came over. "Ai," said Arisa, "you better hold back or your weight will spike again."

"Awww…" she said, disappointed. "Then can I take even just four? Or maybe five?"

"Shuka-chan," said Rikako, "if we must deliver the recording to Tamura-san, shouldn't we have some new aerial footage, as well?"

"Ummmm… Gomen, I was so focused on the live show aspect. It looks like we still have a look of work to do today."

"Maybe the rest of us should go on a tour of places in the island we haven't shown so far in the first video."

She played a piece of donut in her mouth. "So that means we must have three groups: one goes on a land tour, another at sea, and another in the air."

"Uhm," agreed an overhearing Nanaka. "That is why I already brought that thing over."

At the nearby beach was the motorized hang glider where sat Anna as though she was modeling for it and the yacht moored in the distance. _"Ahright,_ who wants to be in the plane?" she asked excitedly.

Shuka raised her hand. "I'd like to go diving!"

Rikako and Arisa quickly followed suit. "Ah," said Anna, "three would be enough for the water segment. You'll be coming with me on the yacht. After we're finished with the glider, I'll take you to some of my secret dive spots," she said with a wink.

The three first-years immediately volunteered next. "We'd like to go on the land trip," said Yoshiyuki.

That leaves… "Umm!" beamed Nanaka. "I'd like to fly with An-chi!"

Anju, appalled, froze on the spot and was easily caught, but tried to break away when Nanaka lifted and carried her to the ultralight. She was still thrashing about when Nanaka fitted the harness. "I didn't sign up for this!" She was so panicked she began to babble words mindlessly. "I didn't say 'nyo!' I didn't say anything! Why did you hold my things just to make me do that?!"

All of sudden Nanaka hugged her. It startled Anju, but quickly calmed her down. "I actually wanted to take you to the sky for so long." She looked at the girl more softly. "Do you remember?"

Anju then recalled when she first enrolled at Nanakaisei. That very first week, Nanaka was her only friend there, and the third-year already asked her her what plans she had after high school. At that time a hang glider was flying overhead. Anju was transfixed. It became natural for her to say "flight attendant."

That was before she became a μ's fan.

"B-But," she said weakly, making it sound like a wish, "I never flew firsthand."

"That's why I'll grant your desire right now!"

Nanaka couldn't help but notice the slight quivering in Anju's lips and knees as she got into the pilot seat, and started the engine. "Don't worry. We will cruise toward that rock over there first." The bare one over which seabirds flew lazily above each other as though they were in different floors of an invisible building. It looked pretty distant.

"Let's keep it that way, OK?" mumbled Anju.

Nanaka smiled warmly at her. _I got to go smoothly on this one._ The plane started to move. "Why don't you just lie back and stare at the horizon? You just might see a dolphin or two."

She did. For a good while as the craft picked up speed there was nothing but an indigo-colored expanse, fresh wind… and that delicious sensation of motion. It lulled her to dozing off. Maybe this isn't so bad after all…

"…"

 _Whoa._ A noticeable jolt roused her. "Nanan-chan? What happened? Did we just stop?"

They have slowed down. "Look right over your head," instructed Nanaka.

Anju complied and gazed at the clouds. Most of the view was blocked by the wing, but beyond that a sharp blue and wisps of bright, fluffy white. The contrast of colors was like that of a crisp magazine photo. "So lovely," she breathed.

"Imagine you are floating on one of those things. And now, imagine a passage, a highway of cloud, stretching as far as you can see."

"A highway of cloud…" she mumbled. "Yeah…" In fact, she does feel a floating motion, much like in a hammock. The boat must have stopped already and they were pleasantly adrift on a sea calm as glass. But her mind was in the sky. With those clouds.

Eventually, the plane began to turn around like a carousel, further enthralling Anju with the smooth motion. Nanaka allowed the plane to be taken to the very top of the thermal, arising from a bare rock out in the ocean, before she spoke again. "An-chi! Look outside! The best view you'll ever see in your life!"

She sat up—and gasped. They were in the air! Before she could get scared, however, she felt a strong grip on her arm. "Anju!" called Nanaka in a commanding voice. "Is this the same world that you know?"

Anju looked at her and saw a strong, steady gaze, firm as her rock-hard grip. She looked out again and took in the vastness of the ocean and its islands, now distant miniatures spread out at her feet. Other clouds sailed some ways _below_ them. The sunshine was never so clear.

"Are you ready?" said Nanaka. "Get the camcorder now."

For the rest of the flight Anju was in command, taking the best shots of everything she could find while Nanaka indulged her by traveling to new places. The island was absolutely stunning seen as a whole.

The video turned out perfect. That Monday at Arisa's office, they watched as they uploaded it through the President's own laptop. Everybody was awestruck both at the stunning views and shots they got, as well as at Ta-kun's editing miracles. "An-chan! Your shots are better than Yoshiyuki-kun's!" remarked Rikako.

Anju only blushed. "I don't know," she replied absently. "I guess…

"I guess I was just doing what any lover would do while a photo of his darling."

* * *

Early that morning, while it was still dark, Anju's father got up, leaving his wife still asleep. These days he decided to be up and about extra early. Yuuto and Kotone especially are big eaters and he still has the Kimuras to impress.

He went to the kitchen to make tea and prepare the ingredients. Passing by the dinner table again, he was surprised to see Uncle Masato there. He was in a yukata and it seemed he has just gotten out of bed, but showed no trace of sleepiness.

It seems like Uncle was expecting him.

"Keisuke."

"Ah,' He felt his throat tighten. "Uncle, would you like some tea?"

A soft breeze picked up and rattled the bamboo blinds that covered the windows of the ryokan. The place was still closed.

As they settled down, Uncle Masato took his time letting the warm liquid and its aroma slide into him. After a while, he began to talk. "Are you sure you want to hand over the ryokan to your youngest?"

Dad's eyes shifted a bit. He himself knew he just said that at dinner to put them off. "Someone must succeed to the management. Kanae and Kana…"

"Does your youngest look like she can handle a business on her own?"

"She… She's still a bit young, we have yet to see…"

"More importantly, can you sustain this place?"

He ran out of words for the moment. But Uncle was waiting on him. "Yuuto is here to help—"

"I don't think he has a very high opinion of your girl."

He could not help letting just a bit of irritation leak out. "What does Anju have to do with all this?"

"Your two daughters have worked marvels at their age. They are the shared pride of both the Nittas and the Kimuras. You know that nearly everyone in both families has acquired enough property, or otherwise enjoyed success in their careers."

He seethed. _"Nearly," huh?_

"It is your two elder daughters that will carry on your legacy for you," continued Masato. "They will make up for your shortcomings. Haven't you asked yourself why they chose not to inherit your inn?"

Now being spoken to like this, he must let his sentiments out. "Uncle, it is my understanding that my children just wanted to prepare a secure life for themselves, not live for some kinsmen they barely even see."

"It is those kinsmen who fund you, Keisuke!" he hissed. "And you talk about security? After your failure in Uchiura?"

"Is it wrong for me to seek security in this new place?"

"No, Keisuke. You are not secure. You are tied to Yuuto's purse strings. And you cannot afford to have a mouth to feed in this difficult times." He ceremoniously emptied the teapot, and drank it in his cup in one go. "Let me speak for both our families when I say you need to marry off your child."

Dad did not reply. He knew they were going to say this.

"Jun here," he continued, "he is almost thirty. He can take care of your daughter. If not him, he probably knows someone."

"…"

"Think, Keisuke. Has your daughter even been anywhere outside of these islands all her life, other than Uchiura? She doesn't even have any acquaintances who could broaden her horizons. While Jun here has been to America and can easily get a job there if he so desires.

"Think about your daughter's future."

"…"

"Are you concerned that she's too young?" He drew closer. "We can arrange for that."

What more can he say to this? So many relatives wouldn't just show up at the doorstep of their "failed" kinsman just to vacation in this far-flung outpost.

"What do you say…" continued Uncle, "Kana?"

He had already spied Kana at the door for some time. She was rooted in her place at the doorway having heard the conversation, and even now she was still trying to understand what was actually going on. She did know that her parents were borrowing money from their relatives, but the rest of the details were…

"Well? Speak up, young lady."

"Kana," chided Dad, "why were you listening in?"

"Pardon her, Keisuke." To her, "Well?"

"I… uh, father is right. I-I'm sorry to eavesdrop." And she backed away.

Later that same morning Kana had a jog down the coast road. There were barely any vehicles in these parts, and she could have jog round the whole of Otou-san in a day if she had a mind to. But she didn't go out here just to exercise.

She saw the seawall. She decided it would be a good place for a short breather.

She felt the salty breeze tickle her cheeks as she sat there facing the sea. The waves rolled onto shore. The sea roiled, reflecting her inner turmoil. From Day One she had already been put off by Yuuto and Kotone, but this morning's conversation has placed matters on an entirely different level…

* * *

Coming home from school, Anju was surprised to see the pickup truck and the car drive out of the junction to their place, obviously coming from the ryokan. The vehicles turned in the direction of the airfield and sped away from her. So all of the relatives are gone now?

Upon arriving, she found the house empty although she could hear someone talking from the onsen at the back.

She went into the dining room and found a table overflowing with food left uneaten. The relatives must have been in a hurry to go. Delighted with this windfall, and not having eaten much at school, she proceeded to pick on the sweet treats first. Mama was really fabulous when it came to desserts.

"The water is a bit tepid for this time of the year."

Aunt Kotone? But…

"There isn't much wood left." It was Dad's voice. "We were already skimping on what fuel stock we have."

They were about to enter the dining room! Not letting herself get caught, she dived under the table, grateful for the cover provided by the tablecloth which reached right down to the floor.

Kotone came in with a towel around her head. Dad did not take a dip even if he was also in a bathrobe; he was attending to her toiletries and waiting on her outside the bath, as usual. "It looks like your ryokan won't last another month," she remarked. "You can't even get a real hot spring for a proper onsen. I think you understand the situation better now."

There followed a span of silence, broken only by the soft clatter of crockery. But even in hiding, she can tell that Dad was unable to speak up, a disturbing contrast to the performance he had made when the guests first sat down to dinner.

And then—

"Anju is too young, Kotone."

"Oji-san has already told you it's not an issue! We have lawyers. Besides, the age of consent is quite close to her, why not just stretch it a bit?"

 _What's going on?!_

"I am the father here," Dad said a bit more defensively. "Don't I have a say in the matter of my own family?"

"If you remain stubborn, Keisuke, my husband and I will see to it that you pay all of the ryokan's debt within one week."

 _No way._

"Think of your situation right now," continued Kotone. ""Can you afford to maintain an extra child who has nothing to give back to you?"

"Kotone," he said struggling to contain his anger, "you really mean to throw your own flesh and blood out on the streets?"

"It can't be helped. We creditors have special rights have special rights in the matter. And where is our contract? Yuuto and I can set terms at will."

Serpents. Blood ties were supposed to render any contract unnecessary.

"Kanae and Kana can well look after themselves," she continued, "as they have already found a place for their Tokyo office. You two grownups can surely look after yourselves in Uchiura. As for Anju…"

"Alright," he hissed in pained resignation, "I know. I have no choice."

They finished their tea in silence, after which Aunt Kotone stood up. "Would you like to see if it fits her?" she said as they left the table. As soon as she's home I can recommend some makeup…" The empty silence returned.

Anju was trying to register everything she heard just now. Was it even possible? She felt like she wanted to laugh. No, this is all too ridiculous. She began to chuckle. And chuckle. And laugh...but only for a moment. After she has calmed down, nothing remained but emptiness.

"I knew it," she whispered. "I was a deadweight."

Later, when she came into her room, she saw, on her bed…

* * *

"I couldn't contact An-chi," said Shuka. "She has to hear about this."

They were preparing a live event for Watersports, meant to entice prospective members to join. The club now comprised of six officers, the first and second-years, and three advisers, Nanaka, Arisa, and Anna. Such prestigious backers should be able to pull in fresh blood for the group.

They were in their new clubroom, small but cozy, accommodating everything they need for operating on campus, not to mention Nanaka's and Yoshiyuki's places as other venues. But Anju was absent the whole day. The school through Arisa has tried to contact her parents, but even there nobody answered.

"Shall we all visit?" asked Ai.

"Iya," replied Yoshiyuki, not feeling right about the whole thing. "Let me check on her for you before everyone gets involved."

"And why not?" said Rikako. "All of us are her club members."

"Her own folks didn't answer. We don't really know what could make the situation so serious so I think I must give you a report before you go in."

In the end, they consented. "But do tell us at once," instructed Shuka. "We will follow you shortly."

* * *

He went that same evening after school.

Yoshiyuki found her parents at the front door. They looked quite distraught, and could not so much as greet him. Letting himself in, he met the elder sisters, who eyed him critically, but this was no time to be offended. He went into Anju's room.

She was quite a sight. Sitting on her bed, looking quite down, she was cradling in her arms a wedding gown that sparkled and flowed down to the floor where it spread out in a silken pool. Honestly, she looked highly beautiful, holding that.

"Anju?"

She only winced. She knew he was there, but did not want to show any indication that she saw anyone, wanting to deny the very existence of the world.

"..."

Kana later led him out with a gruff apology, telling him to break the news to the club and the school for them. But how was he supposed to just up and casually say their club member is getting married? So much for a report.

He just texted them saying they must all come to the ryokan tomorrow without explaining why.

* * *

The whole night he sat on the porch staring at the starry sky over the ocean… or rather into his inmost thoughts, trying to digest how quickly a friendship could get dissolved just like that.

" _The short night- -_

 _waves beating in,_

 _an abandoned fire."_

Does it always have to be this way? he pondered. Even his own eviction from Tokyo seemed equally speedy. If everything passed so quickly like this, would it be best for him to just let life itself pass, locked in his room, a recluse against Grandma's wishes?

"Yoshiyuki-kun," Grandma said arriving at the porch. "You can't sleep? You still got school tomorrow."

He sighed. "We have to visit Anju tomorrow. Maybe we'll ask for an excuse. I… It's hard to explain."

Grandma was a little perplexed. "Why? Is she sick? But she could just—"

"Didn't the Nittas tell you?"

Grandma shrugged with empty hands. The family wasn't so interested in telling a lot of people. The all too sudden marriage of a daughter still in high school wasn't exactly something to be proud of. "Well actually," she said, "I wanted to ask you something. They sent me a message. I said we haven't seen their daughter in here. Did she come here?"

Yoshiyuki was shocked.

He got the phone from Grandma and saw the message. True enough, the Nittas were asking them.

Anju was missing.

He dashed to his room and immediately messaged everybody, this time telling them to come to his house right away.

* * *

Insert ED song

 **Thrilling** **·** **One-Way**

bonus CD by Aqours.

Lyrics: Aki Hata, Composition and arrangement: Ryouta Fujii, Koutarou Odaka.

* * *

 **Next Time. #10. Kana**


	10. S1 E10

The gang has has spent hours, almost till eleven, searching for Anju. They scoured practically half of Otou-san around the coast. The local police has been notified, as well. They told the club to be home early and focus their energies on next day's school while they handle the search into the rest of the island.

But nobody was able to study well; Yoshiyuki was sleeping on his desk, while the others were too upset. Everyone else, too: Rumors kept flying that she must have fallen into a certain cave where a group of hikers were trapped years ago, one of whom had died.

"That place is cursed. Mama told me it was a burial ground for pirates back in the day."

The following evening saw them outside the police station. Said cave had already been searched and there was still no sign of her. But the search party decided the girl was somewhere in the vicinity, and they had to speed up before Anju wanders further into the forested interior.

* * *

 **#10. Kana**

* * *

The club resolved not to leave until they have even a bit of news. This meant keeping vigil in front of the station like a bunch of protesters, laying out mats on the ground or lying on the benches. At around nine, an officer went out to them. "Are you going to sleep here till morning? You should have been home an hour ago."

"It's no use," sighed Arisa to them. "You can't go about worrying your families. I'll ask the Director if we could go half-day tomorrow so we could spend the afternoon helping in the search before dark.

They bundled up their things murmuring dejectedly. "Excuse me," they heard a voice say. They turned and saw a woman. Yoshiyuki immediately recognized her as one of Anju's elder sisters. Kana.

He didn't want to face up to anyone in the family right now; he could offer no leads on their girl at the moment. "I'm sorry," he said to the woman. "Maybe they'll have something tomorrow."

"I hate to be a bother," said Kana, "but I need one person. The rest may go."

They glanced questioningly at each other. But she quickly clarified herself. "You. You are Yoshiyuki-san, aren't you?" The fellow whom Anju had the audacity to bring to the house. "I must talk to you right now."

* * *

" _Kana-nee?" asked a fourth-grade Anju one day. "Isn't Kanae-nee walking with us to school today?"_

" _Iie," she answered, having placed an extra textbook into Anju's ponderous bag and closing the zipper. "Is your bento alright?"_

" _Uhn,"_ she affirmed. But she made a small face. "Is it cucumber and tuna again?" she grumbled.

"Ani, you should be thankful we still got something to eat. Hora, get going, we got to be extra early today."

Walking down the streets of Uchiura was a bit more convenient as their ryokan back then was on level ground, with a real hot spring, and closer to their school, where grade school and high school shared most of the same grounds, another plus.

They did arrive earlier than usual. That was because Kanae was already on campus much earlier, on the athletic track doing some pretty stiff training. Anju carried a large, separate lunchbox for her sister. As they drew near, they saw her—flying gracefully over the long jump, landing with a peculiar grace, kicking up a blast of sand as with a magnificent horse thundering down the crossing of a brook. The two let her catch up with her breathing and wipe away the sweat before cheering her.

"Oh?" Kanae got up and went to the fence.

"Here!" Anju said cheerfully handing out the bento to her. "Say, Nae-nee, can I have a piece of that octopus you got?"

"Ani," Kana said, "Sis got much harder work than us, she should have all the special bits."

"I'm just kidding, OK? Moh, so speaks the one who got the vanilla cookies last week."

Kanae only only smiled indulgently at their youngest girl. "You'll get your share one day."

Anju looked downcast. "You guys do pretty important things and get cool stuff for that. Is that what high school's like? I think I'd like to grow up soon."

"Anju, you should enjoy being able to play baseball and stuff with the neighbors straight out of school. I can't do that now, see? You will never get back to that when you grow up."

Anju would have none of that. Especially when you could have gotten a whole crowd cheering at you. And a nice silver medallion. And grownups coming out to greet and fete your victory. And camera flash.

Kanae won at a prefectural athletics meet, coming out second in the whole of Shizuoka. That day, they also came to see her.

After a crush of classmates and adults were through with her, Anju and Kana ran up to their sister. "Kanae-nee!" Anju landed right into her sister's arms. The silver medal shone so brightly it actually looked gold. "You're so awesome!"

Kanae chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair. "You work hard too, OK?"

"That champion looked pretty scared of you, sis," remarked Kana. "Look how exhausted he is." It appeared the man was a scholar and had plenty to lose. "I heard he only had a 1.8-second lead at the tape."

"Never mind. What matters is that my training got me good results. Come on, let's have lunch."

"Here's some sports drinks."

"No, it's OK. I just need a little bed rest, is all."

Just then, a man walked up to them. They knew him by face, well, at least Anju only knew him by face. It was funny because it was her the man was staring at directly.

"You. You're the youngest. Are you?

"Can you outjump your sister?"

The elder girls only stared uneasily at the man, but Anju gazed resolutely at that taunting face.

"Can you at least match her?"

He broke into a stifled laugh.

"Can you at the very least look like her when you jump?"

Kana, for her part, graduated near the top of her class. Once again, there was a cause for celebration, a limelight that, although it did not quite fall on her, Anju could freeload on at least, if only because she was a sister…

Anju could clearly remember how proud Dad looked that day, throwing up a huge banquet for what must be the entirety of Uchiura. She could only wonder, looking back now, whether that had something to do with the ryokan folding up.

It sort of amazed her how the times could change so quickly. The closure came hard on the heels of Kana-nee's graduation. After that, they moved to the Kyunins, which was a fast-growing tourist spot back then. She remembers it was mostly to re-establish the ryokan in a new place, but not without funds from the relatives. She can clearly recall how Kanae hated it out here the first month or so. Within that same month she had called relatives for more funds, and some university connections, so they can set up their own business, about which said kinsmen were only too happy to oblige. The two sisters partnered, and the launch of the business became yet another Nitta success story.

"Papa!" Kanae snapped at the table over dinner. "If all of us don't pitch in, we will all sink!"

"You want to make a high-schooler take on office work? Why send her to school at all?"

"Even the most basic? Filing, sorting, receiving simple calls?"

"You yourself should know it's not simple at all! Let Ani enjoy her youth while she can, let her graduate like you did."

The rest of the family could hardly intervene in the heated exchange. Anju herself was starting to get really confused. What she could grasp, though, was that the house is in trouble and she has something to do with it.

"Papa this is _not_ Uchiura. Our ryokan is not the same one we had. Anju cannot afford to slack off anymore!"

"All I ask for Ani is time. Don't just throw her into the cold with you! I don't want yet another family member to suffer what we are suffering right now. Isn't it our duty to protect the family from trouble? Then why can't we at least protect Ani?"

 _Then why can't we at least protect Ani?_

… _protect Ani?_

… _Ani?_

* * *

Kana and Yoshiyuki looked across the narrow channel to the small wooded island. He and the gang had seen it already when they first searched, but they didn't expect Anju to swim over to there.

"It is deep right now," she explained, "but every so often the water level goes down enough to wade in up to your waist. I think tomorrow the tide is going to be low enough for you to walk over."

"When did Anju find this place?"

"One night the first year we moved here in the islands, Kanae-neesan and Dad had a fight over dinner about Ani. She probably blamed herself, or maybe she just wanted a break from the mess at home. The land bridge was there that time and she just ran over it without thinking. The next day the water started to go up and I caught up to her and told her to hurry before the water gets too deep."

"What did you do the whole night there?"

"Basically waited on her as she buried herself in her idol music on her phone."

She turned to go. "Please don't tell anyone where she is just yet. Talk to her first. They will only mess things up."

"…"

"Don't bungle this, OK? I'll be contacting you through e-mail every now and then. If you don't answer right away, I'll come in myself."

But he still has a few questions. "Say, Nitta-san, what exactly were they arguing about?"

She only sighed. Is this stranger going to poke around? "I think Dad was just being overprotective. But I must admit he had a point. He must have been influenced by what happened."

"To Anju?"

Kana paused to collect herself.

"Back when she was seven Ani contracted a major sickness and was hospitalized for over a month. She had grown very scrawny."

She paused again, longer this time. "I can still see the tubing, stuck everywhere on her body like it was just an inanimate object. It's… It's very dehumanizing.

"My parents, ah, all of us. We were depressed. Ani had been such a bright, active little girl. But that time she could not speak, only moan weakly, only keep looking at us with those tired eyes. That time we felt… how quickly one's life could turn…"

"…"

"At that time, I don't think there was any family anywhere in the world, certainly no family we knew, whose life flipped over so quickly and so completely."

"But then, she showed signs of recovery. After about a week she was already sitting in bed talking and laughing to us just like before. I… We sort of promised to ourselves that time, to keep that smile on her for all time. We pledged to keep our family together, like it's always been."

"Nitta-san, did you really have to wait for the hospital to do something about your family?"

She threw him a sharp look. "We're not that broken, you know. Maybe it's your family that is bro—" She stopped herself. She has overstepped her boundaries. "No, never mind," she whispered. But Yoshiyuki had an answer for that.

"My family… well not exactly. Maybe… a little."

She only sighed. "Anyway, Ani seemed to become more active after her illness than before. Like her body was making up for the lost time. For instance, she drew more, made sketches." She pulled out and unfolded a sheet of paper from her pocket. "See this? She got our faces right… not so much with the hair." She allowed herself a tiny smile. "There are tons of these hidden in her room, if you know where to look."

* * *

Early the next morning, Grandma sent Arisa a message on behalf of Yoshiyuki to have him excused for the day. Yoshiyuki set out before light with two packed lunches and a survival kit. He was relieved to find the water going down, with a lot of sand showing up. He did not wait for all of it to appear before venturing out across the strait.

As he stepped onto the densely forested shore, he realized something, to his dismay. He had no idea where exactly to find Anju or where to begin even. But the island looked small enough; certainly the Aquasports Club had searched an area at least twice the size of this place. It is the thick shade and the foliage that would make the search tricky.

He turned his flashlight on. He decided to follow a footpath, reckoning that Anju's bush-hacking skills were just as good as his. But… where would this trail end? What if it simply disappears? Should he begin collecting pebbles to mark his path?

The sounds of the sea have been largely muffled by the dense growth, and save for the occasional birdcalls, the silence was equally deep.

"…"

There was a faint noise to his right. Training his flashlight that way, he found that the bush had signs of being parted. He waded into it with some difficulty—was Anju that desperate?—until he found himself in a small clear space… where his eyes were stung by charcoal smoke.

" _Anju!"_

He fell to his knees to check for her, dropping his flashlight and having to grope for it. When he recovered it, he surveyed what he has found: a pile of wet twigs covering glowing embers, a number of which put out by the moisture, but producing a lot of smoke. Her phone was playing a song. Anju herself was beet-red and breathing very heavily, if unconscious.

He immediately dragged her onto his back and made for the rocky shore through the bush, where he lay her against a boulder. He waited for the flushing to subside and her breathing to return to normal, struggling to contain his rage, before cupping a handful of seawater and splashing it in her face, and then repeatedly.

She woke up coughing, and then he grabbed her by the collar. _"Moron!"_ he yelled in her face shaking her hard. "If you want to die you must at least tell me about it! Right?!"

She only gazed absently into his livid face. Oh. It's Yoshiyuki. He was shouting some more and shaking her up, rudely forcing her into full consciousness, and angering her, as well. She threw him off in one motion and backed against the boulder. She stared wild-eyed at him to match his fury. Why did anyone have to show up at exactly the wrong time?

When her own anger has subsided a bit, her body's weakness took over, and she slumped down onto the sand, limp from hunger and the physical exertion of fighting off the toxic fumes. She smiled weakly, defiantly. "Now you see what I truly am?"

He only kept staring coldly at her.

"I'm so terrible, am I not?" She felt the morning sun touch her cheeks. "I'm not worthy to see this sun again." Her voice started to break. "I had to do this, don't you know that?"

Anju had eaten little, gazing emptily over her unfinished breakfast. Yoshiyuki was calling Grandma, asking her what to do with the girl, and telling her he didn't want he didn't anyone else to know she attempted suicide. After that call, he made another one, this time to Nanaka, asking her to pick them up at a certain beach, simply stating something had happened to Anju and that she must not tell anyone yet.

Later that same morning they carefully crossed over the exposed sand of the channel and proceeded to the agreed-upon beach. Nanaka and her grandfather arrived shortly before midday. "Shouldn't the girl be sent to her parents first?" he asked.

"Granny's going to talk to everyone," replied Yoshiyuki. "She said Anju must have some space before she returns home so she can properly rejoin her family."

The sun beat down on the boat as Anju looked out over the blue sea. She looked much calmer now. Yoshiyuki tried to offer her some food to regain her strength, but she quietly refused, indeed wanting that space more than anything for the moment.

* * *

Grandma called the police station and the school director, saying that Yoshiyuki has found Anju and was escorting her to a friend for her to recover over the weekend. Afterwards she dialed the number of the Nitta household.

The parents sat in Anju's room, dejected, waiting a call from the police. When the phone rang, Mom hurriedly picked up. "Minase-san," she said distraught. "Have you seen my daughter?"

"She has been found. She will be fine." They breathed in relief. "But can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Minase-san?"

"Was this the first time she ran away?"

The police had asked them the same thing. "No. She already did when we first moved here. We… We had a fight back then."

"So, she is rather prone to leaving home, or at least developing a pattern for it. Weren't you worried about what she's doing while she was away?"

Now that, the police never asked them. "Why, of course we are. You know how much we care about our children."

"Indeed. I know you are good people, that's why I hate to see this happening to you. Things have gotten so alarming already I get affected, too. I also get worried about my grandson as he's friends with Anju-kun, and he will be stressed out, as well."

"We understand, Minase-san."

Now comes the kicker. "Let's get back to Anju-kun. Before anyone does something, it first crosses her thoughts." She only dropped them hints rather than openly confirm what they might be fearing. You never bothered to find out what your girl might be thinking?"

They were appalled. "You don't mean to say," said Mom in the background, her voice so aghast it came clear through the line, "that Ani might—"

"That's not impossible. And it's not the only thing she can do. You should take even just a bit of time to have a talk, just you and her."

"Minase-san," said Dad, "we were busy."

"Nonsense. She is the reason you work, is she not? Listen. I have Yoshiyuki to bring Anju to a friend. I want her to re-orient herself first. When she returns, please welcome her back warmly."

Grandma could hear Mom's sobbing at the other end of the line. "Minase-san," said Dad, "we understand. We will always be grateful to you."

* * *

 **Next Time! #11. I Want to Shine!**


	11. S1 E11

Anju sat on the couch in Nanaka's house, constantly guarded by Yoshiyuki. She hasn't spoken a word the whole time, staring vacantly into thin air. He wasn't sure if she was revisiting her memories, regretting her earlier attempt, or simply absorbing every least sight, sound, smell, or feel, still finding her abrupt return to life surreal.

"It's no good if she keeps this up," remarked Nanaka. "We must get her to talk even just a bit."

"We can't just force her to speak up, can we?"

"I don't know, but at that point she might sink back into despair if we leave her alone with her thoughts. What she really needs is someone to talk to."

But Anju didn't look like she would answer back, anyway. Yoshiyuki took out her phone from his pocket, which he got off of her back at the forest. He looked for the playlist and picked μ's songs. After she cheers up a bit, he reckoned, he would give her something to eat and even try a little chitchat.

It wasn't even half an hour when the tears started to well up in her eyes. Hiccups came up from her sobbing. They rushed over to her in alarm. "Is anything wrong, An-chi?" asked Nanaka. "Speak up. Are you hurting somewhere?"

"I… I can't…"

* * *

 **#11. I Want to Shine!**

* * *

Finally. They anxiously awaited her next words, hoping whatever injury she might have wouldn't be too hard to deal with.

"I… I can't. I can't…

"I can't shine anymore."

"…"

"What?" gaped Nanaka.

Only more tears answered them. Well, now. How could they communicate to her properly if all she think up at this highly critical juncture is

 _Shine?_ Is that all? Yoshiyuki returned his attention to the music playing on the phone. The songs were all about shining. Never giving up. Chasing dreams. And stuff. Is _this_ what she was blabbering about? He felt a rage rising in his chest, and grabbed Anju by the shoulders. _"You what?_ You nearly got yourself killed—and to _shine_ is all you can think of?!

"Are you insane?!

"Answer me!"

Anju only saw a vague image of someone yelling at her through a view blurred by the tears. And she saw something else. Her sisters, even now eyeing her with scorn. The relatives, asking her if she could jump farther than Kanae-nee. Wanting to get rid of her by marrying her off to some guy somewhere. Her parents, who she was tying down with her presence. Her friends…

The club? Well, here is Yoshiyuki, and he is exploding at her. What will the rest say? Surely they don't believe in her anymore.

That's all there is to her. Her existence was nothing but deadweight.

Nanaka came between and shoved them apart, which both threw Anju back to the sofa and forced Yoshiyuki to the floor. "Everyone!" she roared. She stared them down for a while with hurt eyes and then turned to Anju. "An-chan, everybody was worried about you! Do you even remember us? Are we still important to you?"

Anju gritted her teeth yet again.

"I'm sick of all this," she sobbed. "I just want to disappear. I need to vanish."

She broke out in loud, open grief. "I have to vanish! I must!" And she finally dissolved into a bawling mess. Nanaka sat beside Anju and gathered her in her arms, and wept with her.

"Anju. Quit saying that. We're here. We're not going anywhere…"

Yoshiyuki watched on in disdain. Pathetic hysterics, he thought. But he held back this time. He waited for the tears to subside before he staggered to his feet, and approached them.

Anju was now gazing sideways at him absently, her eyes gleaming wet. Will she hear him if he spoke now? But he must say it. He took a deep breath staring at her coldly.

"Anju," he began, "you cannot shine and disappear at the same time. Anju. Make up your mind.

"Take it from someone who has already vanished."

"…"

"If you must disappear, do so in a way that will make it easy on everyone. Disappear from your family's house.

"If you can't be of any good to your parents, then at least spare them of your existence.

"But do it cleanly. It is much more burdensome to dispose of a body. Accept the marriage offer."

* * *

Sunday.

It was morning, but there was no sun and a stiff breeze was blowing and stirring up the sea. Anju and Yoshiyuki were taking in some fresh air out on the open deck.

"Sorry about all that, Yoshiyuki-kun," said Anju softly.

"…"

"I was being a bother to you and Nanan-chan."

The wind blew a frigid gust and he folded his arms even more tightly. He sighed from the cold. "We have always been here, right? So it's fine."

The wind didn't bother her one bit, even the salty spray pricked her cheeks. She leaned out to sea against the railing, daring the ocean itself. After a moment she turned and lay back against the railing, and looked out on the open space. "Say, this is where we practiced the promo video, right?" She smiled bitterly. "Guess there won't be any more of that now," she murmured.

"We have tasted what it's like. That's all that matters now."

Anju look somewhat more relaxed. It seems the answer has satisfied her for now.

"Ne, Yoshiyuki-kun… Have I been…

"Have I been a good friend, at least?"

* * *

"I can't get through to her," said Shuka. "But Nanan-chan's phone was ringing. Does she even know that An-chan's missing?"

"Yoshiyuki-kun's also unreachable," lamented Kanako.

"Minase-san told me he's found Anju and is already taking care of her someplace," explained Arisa. "I'm pretty sure it's at the dive shop."

"But why won't they tell us?" demanded Shuka. "What exactly happened to An-chi?"

"We'll just have to wait," sighed Rikako. ""I am certain they will clear up everything once this is over."

"Can't we at least go over there?" asked Ai.

Shuka looked up at the overcast sky. The wind has been picking up all morning. She isn't expecting a water trip right now…

* * *

"But you know, Yoshiyuki-kun?" said Anju. "You know what's interesting?" She looked up at the vast, overcast sky. The longing crept back into her gaze. "You think we can break through that ceiling of cloud?"

If it had been yesterday, Yoshiyuki would have stared at her with the disdain he showed then, but this time an amazement came over him, an amazement over her aiming so high after being so down. Or did she want to drown out her inner turmoil again with something outrageous? Well, that's Anju for you. "You know we can't have the boat to tow us today."

The disappointment showed on her face as it went slack. But not on her eyes. They still burned with desire in defiance of the weather. "Even if we used the engine," he continued, "we can't launch off the water." There were a lot of whitecaps just outside the cove, and even a few within.

Her only answer to him was to keep her eyes above. She wasn't taking no for an answer.

"How do we convince her to stop?" he asked Nanaka late that night at the frog gallery. Anju was sleeping soundly.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I'm not even sure if stopping her is the right course of action. But…" He did not need to hear her say it; he knew she was worried about the weather.

"If that's so, then I think we are running against two possibilities," he explained. "One is to risk her going back to depression, and the other is to… well, I don't see much of a difference at this point."

"No. there has to be a safer option of the two." After a little more pondering it became clearer to her which, but it certainly wouldn't hurt to make sure. "Come with me."

She led him down the one of the larger storage rooms. Turning the lights on, they saw almost half of the place crammed with supplies: oxygen tanks, diving gear, and whatnot. The other half managed to squeeze in the ultralight aircraft, the wings folded and tucked right above the seats. The thing looked more like a tent than something that can fly, let alone soar above the clouds.

She made him sit at the pilot seat. "W-Whoa. I'll be the one flying this thing?"

"Well?" shrugged Nanaka. "You're the one she asked, right?"

And with that reasoning, he'll be taking his chances on a metal kite? "Look, I… I absolutely have no experience…"

"Nuh-uh. I took you up there. And you got used to it pretty fast."

Well, yeah, but that was just one time. And… "I never piloted that. I never piloted anything in my life."

"I know. That's why," she said showing him the control bar, "you need a crash course. See this? Push out to climb, push in to dive. Push right to turn left, right to turn left. Mind the foot pedals, too."

"Wait. How can I be sure of my safety—" He was stopped by a document she showed in his face. "Our dive shop offers courses on hang gliding and I am authorized to give permits for student flight."

"…"

"I will be watching you on the binoculars and contact you over the radio for further instructions. And I will find you a safe launch pad.

"Think of this as a practice flight."

They were facing the waters of the sheltered cove the following morning, where it was less choppy, and when the weather was somewhat more clement than yesterday. They themselves were quite a sight: the extra-bulky life vests made Yoshiyuki and Anju feel as though they were wearing mascot suits, with only enough elbow room for the arms and not much for the legs. The plane sat up on the sand at a part of the beach that sloped down to the waterline. Nanaka reckoned it would better for them to be within the cove, especially during the launch, and she told them so. "Try to stay over this bay, so we can easily pick you up if you have any problems."

Yoshiyuki gulped at the mention of problems, but Anju kept staring resolutely ahead. He checked if their harnesses were secure, but he still could not dispel some trembling.

For a terrible moment he felt that perhaps this is the right time to back out and hand over the plane to her, but Nanaka, as though reading his mind, started the engine at this precise juncture. Now he must do it. He could almost feel the rope holding them back shaking.

The sloping beach looked like a steep hill from where he was right now. This should be easy, he told himself, it's just like racing a bike downhill, now that was certainly fun. The control bar even reminded him of a bicycle handlebar… Who is he kidding? This hunk of junk is different, it flies.

" **Yoshiyuki-kun?"** went the earbuds.

"Whoa!" the radio volume was off the charts.

"Am I coming clear?"

"Yeah!" he yelled to match her. "Very, _very_ clear!"

"Good. I'll try to keep my voice down. Listen closely. Pull the bar as soon as you can so you don't get too far out to sea. I'll be cutting the rope now."

 _Wait!_ he wanted to say. Wait. Is this actually happening? Maybe we could still look a few things over—

 _Urgh!_ The plane kicked forward. The wind rushed into his face… and it felt delicious! So it really did feel like a downhill lap! In his excitement he pulled the bar. They cleared the sand just before they hit the water and flew straight into the wind. "Fight hard to steady the steering," said Nanaka. "Await further instructions."

But the minutes went too fast. Things were moving too fast. They were gaining a lot of height. They were flying out to sea. Didn't Nanaka tell them to keep sight of the bay?

"Hey," he said, "do you read me? We are going out to sea."

Back at the beach, Nanaka herself wasn't so sure what to tell them. She tried to read the strength of the wind, but she knew her perceptions on the ground do not exactly match theirs in the air. She thought of real-time details to ask Yoshiyuki. Then again, she wondered whether this "practice flight" was a bit too rushed, after all.

Meanwhile, Yoshiyuki has grown tired of Nanaka's indecision. He decided to tell her of _his_ decisions. "We're leaving the bay."

"Huh? Uh, wait!" With growing alarm, she spied the craft through the binoculars and saw it having trouble keeping level. It looks like some serious crosswind.

Meanwhile Anju was screaming her head off as they were being tipped over badly and sometimes shaken midflight, but Yoshiyuki's sense of mastery over his sky bicycle lent him much-needed presence of mind. He slowly corrected the plane with a mighty struggle against the bar, but at one point the wind seemed to give out, and he carefully righted the craft.

Anju herself was breathing hard, exhausted by her yelling, but even she was calming down. He took the time to get to know his plane in midair, cautiously manipulating both hand and foot controls. There was no better tutorial than this. After maybe half an hour of gentler wind conditions, he was vastly more confident. He decided he needed no more coaching from Nanaka.

But she wasn't about to, anyway. Seeing them alright through the binoculars, she sighed heavily in relief, which got through to the radio, further confirming he was now fully in charge of the plane.

"Are you alright, Anju?" he called back over the wind.

She was shutting her eyes tight and whimpering in her seat.

"Shall we turn back now?"

"Are you nuts?! I told you we're going above the ceiling of cloud!"

He couldn't help but smirk. Alright. Time to go upstairs. He only had to keep the engine going and hope they break through before the gas runs out.

Easy does it…

This is crazy, he thought. Here he was piloting an ultralight for the first time and he was only going higher. Where does this end? he wondered. They kept going until they were faced with the ceiling itself.

This is it. They have reached it, but they were still _under_ it, and it maddened Anju. _"Yoshiyuki! Forward!"_

With a whoop, he drove the plane right into the ceiling. They entered a thick fog. He did not know when or where it would cease. But the order was clear. Forward, it was. Forward, they went.

The mist did cease, and they were confronted by a boundless blue sky.

Yoshiyuki contacted Nanaka. "We have plateaued. We're on a cruise."

"Yokatta," went the other end of the line. "Is it calm there?"

"Yes. I guess we could stay up here for a bit."

"OK. Just watch the gas, alright?"

He looked back at Anju. She was basking at the moment. But this time there was no childlike sense of wonder, only a delicious triumph radiating out of her face. The ceiling of cloud was now under _them,_ it has become a floor.

They stayed up for quite a while. But he didn't want to disturb her. This moment is hers.

"Have I been a good friend at least?" she had asked back at the deck. She was looking at him expectantly. He would have asked the same to her about him, so he wasn't absolutely sure of their relationship. But he had a related opinion. "You are… a very interesting person. I enjoyed our time together."

Interesting. She thought about it and juggled the word around in her head. In the end, she smiled. "But you know, Yoshiyuki-kun? You know what's interesting? You think we can break through that ceiling of cloud?"

That came out of nowhere. What exactly did he say to make her think that? Did he lift her spirits a tad too much? But that was the sort of girl she was, saying that sort of thing she would say, bold, enterprising, not hesitant to try out some hare-brained scheme. He was happy. She hasn't change at heart.

He looked back at the rear seat and was surprised to see her in tears, gritting her teeth and crying into her arm. The sight was absolutely beautiful, but the lovelier it was, the sharper the pain in her heart, realizing somewhere inside of her that all this, the days of fun, of practices, of friends, of horseplay, of flight… Is it all going to end now?

Yes, it will all end. But not now. Not yet.

"Anju!"

She glanced at him through the tears and looked down when he motioned her to do so. The flor of clouds was breaking apart. Under that, the sea was being illuminated by the sunshine peeking through the clouds. They could clearly see all the way to under the surface—and there it was! Sitting half-buried in the bottom sand, the profile of a large sunken vessel. The turrets, the towers, and the guns jutting out gave it away as a warship, now resting in serene elegance, a monument of war turned artwork of peace. "Yoshiyuki! That's it! The ghost ship!" She squealed in delight, her eyes still wet.

He only made a smug face. Anju, you magnificent idiot, he thought, you have been pulling me along with you, this whole awful time. Not that he had any actual complaints.

* * *

Anju had a tearful reunion with her family, with Kanae only watching in silence at a distance. Aunt Kotone, who had been sitting impatiently in her ryokan room the whole time, could barely hide her irritation, and maybe, maybe, the Nittas might have found the guts to to eject her for that—if Anju had so wished.

Kotone placed a hefty wad of cash, yet another loan, into Dad's hands to soften any leftover resistance. The money could tide them over for about half the year. Without Anju to support, and with considerable cost-cutting they might stretch it to almost a full year. "We will make sure she will be looked after by a proper husband."

Back in the clubroom, everybody was glum, huddled round the table. They had learned of the family's plan for Anju just now. "You think Anju-chan will be OK?" said Ai.

Shuka, her usual genki aura completely absent, only kept staring into thin air. Rikako was the only one to try cheer things up… sorta. "They probably chose the best possible man for her." Her voice lapsed into a whisper. "I hope."

Only Yoshiyuki was standing, by the window, looking down onto the the Nankaisei students chatting, eating, playing… passing time amiably with each other. It was beyond him how these people were going about like this as though they who were grieving in the clubroom did not exist. But that, he knew, was par for the course. The world must move on, everybody must go on with their lives… including Anju, wherever she may find herself.

A number of them lived their moments in exciting fantasies. They would probably go up to Anju and congratulate her, wish they could be like her, too, and find their own destinies.

* * *

Aunt Kotone had booked a charter plane to take them out of the island on Saturday. Today. Today, also, the Aquasports Club was going to hold a rehearsal for the live event, especially now that Anju's absence from the dance sequence has to be accounted for. What on earth? he mused. Good friends like them should be seeing her off. Perhaps they were feeling the same way as he is, in a certain degree of denial, only he was not in the mood to get up at all. He was still lying there at nine in the morning, just as he would have done in Tokyo. Hmmm. The romantic crowd would be at the airfield, though.

Inside the cab, Aunt Kotone has fitted an exquisite pearl-and-topaz necklace around Anju's fair neck. She was listless, but the necklace was nice enough to be worth a glance, and a touch. "Good that you liked it. You will be wearing it when I present you to the groom."

At the airfield, she was annoyed at the bevy of youngsters who had gathered at the streetside just outside the gate. What is the business of these _hoi polloi_ lining up to see to watch a takeoff as though they never knew what an airplane even looked like. She wanted to be rid of these backward islanders as quickly as possible. She ordered the cab through the gate and across the runway to the waiting Cessna.

Grandma knocked at Yoshiyuki's door. He did not answer at once, so she came in. "Could you bring this pompano over to the Nittas? I had promised them this last week."

Honestly he felt surprised he should have a link to the ryokan at all at this point. All for the sake of fish. But he got up, anyway.

He wasn't a huge fan of Grandma's scooter. It was somewhat, well, old, and drove at a pace fitting an old woman, reliable, moderately speedy, not getting any faster than that. Not to mention it was a gas guzzler especially when going uphill, which was everywhere in Otou-san away from the beach. She had to refuel at least once when going on a trip. "Please ask them to fill it up while you're there," she told him before he left.

He arrived at the ryokan and saw the door from the front yard. It was open. He could see a lot of boxes inside. Is Anju still there? He went in, and to his surprise, found her parents in the middle of packing Anju's remaining possessions. What a girl! She had this much? Was she a princess or something? Did they have her drawings somewhere in there? What's more, Mom had heavy tear stains and Dad had an equally tragic expression. What on earth is going on here?

"Oh," said Dad weakly seeing him. "We are holding a garage sale. Maybe Minase-san would like to have a few stuff?"

The largest item was Anju's bicycle, propped right next to a stack of the larger boxes. But they were just sitting around in the hall rather than outside. So they weren't bent just yet on selling off every last reminder of their own daughter.

" _What? You just let her go, right?"_ he had overheard Grandma practically yell at them over the phone. "That's not what marriage is about! This is a bargain fit for lifeless objects. You are dropping your child on an uncertain future neither of you want just to save your business? Are you actually going to give in _just like that?!"_ Seriously, though, what business was it of Grandma's to castigate another family when this sort of "bargain" is still practiced all over Japan? And it was uncharacteristic of her to meddle, it was just off…

Off?

Grandma sometimes let her phone go hands-free at full volume even while holding it to aid her hearing, so he also caught snatches of what the Nittas were saying. "But Ani has already decided."

So does that mean, it was never their intent? That they could have stalled some more if it wasn't for the girl herself? Who had been prodded to accept the marriage by a friend…?

" _Take it from someone who has already vanished."_

 _But I was just doing their family a favor, right?_

 _I was speaking from my own experience…_

"…"

 _No,_ he realized. This couple wanted their child back. Yoshiyuki… Yoshiyuki was not Anju.

He laid eyes on the bike. "Nitta-san, I'd like to try this out first. Please charge it to Granny." No sooner than Mr. Nitta gave a dazed nod did he grab the thing and speed off with it, leaping past the gate and onto the street.

He had heard his own Dad brag about it before, that one thing he boasted of every now and then despite being a generally modest man, that he can outrun a car at full speed in a good enough bicycle.

Shall he ask Granny about it?

"Gran," he said over the phone as he paused to catch his breath midway, "I'm fetching Anju! I'm bringing her back!"

"Are you sure the plane hasn't left yet? Do call me later, alright?"

It was easy for him to cover the rest of the distance to the airfield. But he knew there was a larger challenge ahead. He swept past the crowds, past the Aquqsports Club who came out on their bikes to see her off, after all. "Say," said Arisa, "isn't that Yoshiyuki-kun?"

"But his Grandma had said he was at the ryokan," said Rikako.

"Poor Yoshi-san, zura. Maybe he thought he could still talk to her before she's gone."

"Wait." Shuka narrowed her eyes at the rapidly receding Yoshiyuki. Where is he going? Hold on… It can't be! "Is he serious?!" She launched off and pedaled furiously after him, as the rest very hastily followed.

Yoshiyuki was appalled. The plane's propellers were already spinning even as it was still parked on the runway. There's no more time.

* * *

"Anju," said Aunt Kotone, "would you like something to eat?"

Anju was already dressed in a blue frock. She nodded weakly and Kotone fumbled about for a sandwich. Anju kept fingering her necklace. The woman had said she could also wear it on the day of the wedding. It was… It was pretty. So this is her new life now?

Auntie laid down the sandwich on her lap. She recalled the club sandwich Rikako had prepared for her long ago, earnestly desiring to be her friend. She remembered them. The Aquasports Club. She could call upon a thousand thousand images of times past right if she wanted to, but what's the point? She has disappeared from their lives now. She hardly bothered to tell them of her departure. Nothing that comes before this matters anymore.

 _Even so, why did I choose to disappear?_

Kotone laid a hand on hers just as the plane began to pick up speed. "Anju," she whispered in her ear, "you will be living in a good home now. You are very fortunate. Did you see those children back there? Not a single one of them will ever taste the life you will have.

"Just make your husband and your Uncle happy, and all will be well.

"One day, your family will thank me. I know your sisters already do.

"One day, Anju, you will thank me."

"Sir," alerted the co-pilot, "there's somebody on the runway! O-On a bicycle! Three o' clock!"

"You mean eight o' clock?" Yoshiyuki was directly to their right, pedaling mightily to catch up, while the rest of the club was some ways behind to the left. A new excitement electrified Anju and she rushed to the window. Indeed! It's Yoshiyuki. Even at that distance, she knew it was him. And who are those others? Where were they?

"Anju!" snapped Kotone. "Are you a child? Sit down!"

She broke into the pilot's cabin. "Where are they? I have to know!" Assaulted on all sides by demands to his attention, the pilot decided to slow down the plane to a crawl. The flight will have to be aborted. How did those kids get in here? Airport security in the boonies is a joke.

Yoshiyuki was reaching his limits as the plane slowed down. He overtook the plane and pulled far ahead, at which point the chain snapped form the exertion, throwing him off and sending him rolling on the runway. In the end, he was facing up looking at the clouds floating high over his head, squinting in the sunshine that peeked through. He only had some scratches and bruises. Did the plane stop? He only wanted Anju to see him. He was even a little mad at her for letting those relatives whisk her away without her seeing her friends for the last time.

Meanwhile the Aquasports Club has caught up with the plane. The Nankaisei students have also arrived on the runway. Kotone and anju went to the door. Upon opening it—whoa! It's those faces: dearly beloved, thought to be lost forever. She caught herself gasping loudly.

"An-chi!" yelled shuka. "Are you really leaving us? You never showed up to say goodbye. How could you do this to us?"

"An-chan!" called Ai. "Please talk to us! We want to see you… we want to see you so bad!"

"Yoshiyuki came for you," said Rikako. "He is here!"

She knows. It could only mean…

Suddenly, a force clamped hard against her neck. "Go home, brats!" roared Kotone, holding Anju by the stranglehold of the necklace. "I will call the police!"

 _So it is._

 _Anju lay helplessly in the dark forest, the air laced with deadly fumes. From somewhere echoed a devious laughter._

Everybody were aghast but could not do anything. "You witch!" cried Shuka. "We will be the ones calling the cops!"

"Let's just see if the testimony of babies like you will count for a pig's sweat!"

 _Yoshiyuki_

 _Yoshiyuki came for you. He is here!_

 _He is here!_

 _A light shone through the heavy fumes that clouded her dark world. Yoshiyuki's flashlight._

 _Something… Something is shining! Something is shining in her world!_

With a wild burst of rage she snapped apart the necklace, sending precious stones flying, and she leapt to escape her captor. She landed on top of her buddies who rushed to catch her. Kotone could not follow. Was she going to jump down, too? She was also stopped by the gathering throng. Surely, she can't make a spectacle of herself any further.

"An-chi," groaned Shuka getting up, "daijoubu?"

"Uhn. Never felt better."

They noticed the crowd. "Say," encouraged Shuka, "let's do that last dance we rehearsed. Eheheh. We can't actually do that, ahem, without that stunt of yours."

The gang sprang to their feet. The crowd made way to clear a stage for them. Somebody brought out a loudspeaker for Shuka's phone to plug into.

They performed.

* * *

 **MIRACLE WAVE**

Released on November 29, 2017.

Lyrics: Aki Hata; Composition: Takuya Sakai (Arte Refact); Arrangement: Masatomi Waki (Arte Refact)

* * *

Now comes the moment. "I've practiced this!" yelled Anju excitedly.

She executed a flawless backflip, blouse and all.

From there, right to the end, it was nothing but a joyous uproar from the crowd.

"Miracle Mikan Pawaa!"

"Mi-Mikan-kan! Mi-Mikan-kan!"

" _Mi-Mikan-kan! Mi-Mikan-kan!"_

" _Mi-Mikan-kan!"_

 _The fumes were quickly dispersed by the light, but now it wasn't coming from a flashlight. It was coming from herself. To think that she had been looking for that radiance elsewhere, Shuka, her sisters, the whole awful time. Turns out, all it takes for her was to **despair.**_

 _I did it. Now I know…_

 _I have been consumed with the desire to shine, when what I really needed to do… was to_ _ **OUTSHINE!**_

* * *

Insert ED Song:

 **WONDERFUL STORIES**

Released on January 17, 2018.

Lyrics: Aki Hata; Composition: Carlos K.; Arrangement: EFFY

* * *

The Nittas have lost the ryokan.

Well, the house. They were forced to give it up in payment for their debts. As the relatives have predicted, Kanae and Kana have fended rather well for themselves in Tokyo, while the Nittas were able to take care of themselves, too… in Otou-san. Grandma, with plenty of help from sympathetic islanders, built over a significant portion of her expansive property into a structure for the ryokan, which even merged with part of her own house. In the meantime, she looked for an attorney who might help them retake the original property. If not, they might talk to Piazza Hotels, which reportedly wanted that place to serve as an extension inn, partly because of the onsen, to try to convince them of the experience of the previous owners in running the place, even just for a salary.

But Grandma's place was perfectly fine as it is. The beachfront view attracted a number of customers who sometimes checked out the adjoining real estate agency. Yoshiyuki found himself helping out at both the ryokan and the office.

And Anju?

She gets on the cruise now. She and Shuka have formed a duo, and she is learning the ropes of performing from her buddy.

The month before their graduation has arrived. Anju has just disembarked from the ship that called late that afternoon. The inn was lit well into the evening to welcome her back. There were to be no customers until tomorrow, so they had all the free time in the world for tonight.

She came home carrying bags of goodies for the whole and dad greeted her warmly at the receiving hall and chatted with her, as they were wont to do these days whenever she was around. With their elder daughters abroad, and to compensate for the past, anju became a sort of pampered only child, pampered, that is, with the regard they gave to the accomplished Kanae and Kana. Even if her achievements weren't quite on par with them, she was going out in the world.

She was starting to mature, anyway.

Also meeting her at the hall was Yoshiyuki, not too happy, though, in apron and scarf as Anju had donned back in the day. "I am doing all of your work and I can't even goth, how can I do that in an apron?" he grumbled. "I want a cut from your gig earnings."

She tried to stifle her laughs with a raised eyebrow, and then gave in at the outfit that did not really suit him, and "goth apron" certainly didn't help. It never fails. "Way to go on your allule points!" Loud guffaw. "You'd make the perfect wife!"

"Humph. What about I see _you_ have a shot at wifehood? That'd even be more perfect."

Suddenly an awkward silence fell upon the Nittas. He was confounded. "Did I say something weird?" It seems they were only hearing the last word of each sentence he said. Oh well. What the experts said was probably true, that one remembers most the first or last bit of anything. Still, coming from him it was just…

She went to him and whopped him in the chest. "Silly! That cash is for Mom and Dad. Why don't you go to your Granny for allowance, huh?"

"Ani," said Dad, "it's alright. Once you guys graduate, he'll be getting proper wages from us."

"Um," he interrupted awkwardly. "Uh, Grandma said I'll be going to university."

They were intrigued. "She did?" The parents looked at each other. "Well," said Dad, "I guess her agency has been profitable, so…" he turned to Anju. "Do you have any plans?"

She could not answer right away. "I don't think I would qualify for a scholarship. I think it's best to have a university kid one at a time. You go on ahead, Yoshiyuki."

After a hearty dinner, they proceeded directly to closing the inn to afford Anju some much-needed rest. Yoshiyuki did the rounds, checking the rooms and switching the remaining lights off. There was one left at a room. He went to the door.

He was arrested at the sight of her. Anju was sitting in bed, cradling the wedding gown in her arms and letting it flow down her lap to the floor where it pooled in sparkling silk. She looked just a bit more ladylike now—and the gown looked more fitting on her this time.

Yoshiyuki, get back to work.

"Ah," she said seeing him at the door. "Don't… Don't come in."

"I know. I'll just turn off the lights."

"It's OK, I'll do it. I don't think I'll get right down to sleep just yet."

Were there too many worries on her mind right now? Is marriage one of them again? "You haven't got rid of that?" he said of the gown.

She hesitated with a blush. "Now that I think of it, it really is pretty. It'd be a waste to just chuck it. Besides, I'm saving this."

Huh?

"For when… For someone who I truly love."

He looked away, covering up his own uneasiness. "It's… It's so like you to say something bold like that. But I'll admit it sounds fit for graduation plans."

"No-no. I still got a lot to do. I still got a lot of people to make smile. I still have a career, you know. But… I feel surer now, I will get there... eventually." She smiled at him. "Until then, let's work hard, OK?"

He shrugged. I'll be going now. Yu call me over at Granny's side of the house if you need something."

"Wait. She went over to him with something behind her back. "You want a surprise? The cruise will have a very special trip this summer. One of a kind." She took his hand and placed the ticket in his open palm. Alaskan cruise?!

"Whoa," he caught himself blurt.

"The whole Aquasports Club has been given one each." Giggle. "See you tomorrow, Yoshiyuki-kun." And with that, staring at him the whole time, she closed the door softly.

* * *

Next up! Shuka's story.


	12. S1 E12

Yoshiyuki took almost half an hour just staring at Shuka's number. It kept him from falling asleep even though he was lying in bed and just out of an exhausting shoot. Before this, he had held back from contacting her, living off of thrill of anticipation, of endless possibilities. They had also been quite busy over the promo video, but now that that's out of the way, it is probably just about right he began spending a bit more time with Shuka.

OK, one message won't hurt, I guess.

But what should he say? He must keep a cool front and not look like he was coming on too strongly, especially with someone who thought crushes were "stupid." He also disliked those cheesy emojis and stickers.

"You think we will actually make it?" he typed. That should sound casual enough. He sent it.

There.

He actually did it.

He caught his breath running short, his pulse quickening a little. She's probably going to answer in a minute or so! But then, maybe not also; she could be snoozing for all he knows. Anyway, she'll be seeing the e-mail at some point, so there was little else to do now but await the next day…

And fidget over the message itself. Wasn't it a bit too flat? She might even think he was whining. Grrrr. Why is he even agitating like a girl over a little sentence like that?

He put the phone aside and pulled the blanket over himself.

* * *

 **#12. The Mysterious Professor**

* * *

He has been looking at his phone on and off the whole time, even in the middle of class, to the point that the English teacher threatened to confiscate it. Drat, there was not a single response. Did he say anything bad? Did it seem like he was questioning her dance training? But it seemed such a common thing to ask…

His glum mood was matched by the look on the faces of Kanako and Ai at lunch. He wondered what could be bugging them. Nobody had spoken a word so far, just sat down and went straight to their bento.

"Hey," he began, "you guys had a cold or something?"

Kanako only looked at Ai worriedly. "Shall we tell Yoshiyuki-kun?"

"Well… h-he's a club member…"

"Can't you just spit it out?" he chided. "We're not going nowhere if we keep talking at that pace."

Still, Ai hesitated. Maybe she should just tell them when the whole gang was present.

"Ueggggh?!" blurted Shuka at their courtyard meet-up. The rest were no less stunned. "No fair! We're doing hard enough work with our tests."

"Tell them," Arisa had instructed Ai, "that all students are required to attain _at least_ an average of B- _plus_ on the midterms to be able to conduct extracurriculars on campus, registered club members or no."

"Arisa-senpai used to only frown at us, but now she's trying to cripple everything. New and upcoming clubs like ours will be the hardest hit."

"She's probably trying to scare Kuborin out of joining, zura."

"Onee-chan said she will have posters up tomorrow," said Ai sadly.

"We can't let her get away with this!" declared Anju. ""Let's organize a protest against her tyranny."

"That won't do," said Rikako. "We might only get expelled. I heard even the Director can't just step in and mess with her. And we can't just ask Nanjou-senpai a second time."

"Why would she even think of such an idea?" wondered Yoshiyuki. "Is she targeting us again with her absolute powers?"

"Onee-chan said it is to ensure that the students won't neglect their academics because of their clubs."

"I guess we don't have a choice, then," conceded Shuka. She produced a slimmer-than-usual and larger-screen phone that almost passed as a tablet. "I'll have to ask Dad if he could send over some of the better reading material I left behind at the ship."

"Whoa!" said Kanako in amazement. "That junk is sick, zura!"

"Oh, this? I swapped phones with Dad. I said I wanted a prettier one. So he told me to just clear his inbox so I could use it like new."

Yoshiyuki and Anju were confounded. Shuka wasn't actually so fussy to want a "pretty" phone. She has simply outwitted them.

"No wonder I can't get through to you!" said Anju. "I just thought you were mad at me or something," she whimpered.

Yoshiyuki's face fell. She's playing tough to get. He must find another way to get close to Shuka. "I-I know! Let's have study pairs. Since there's three second-years and three first-years, let's have a second-year coach a first year."

"Yeah!" seconded Anju catching on to his plan. "That would be perfect!" She proceeded to whittle down the options. "I'll team up with Rika-chan! And the two first-year best friends will help out each other."

"I thought it would be one second-year and one first-year, zura."

"Eh?! Did I say I agree with Yoshi-kun's arrangement?"

"Um," Rikako pointed out, "you just said... 'Yeah! That would be perfect!' " she mimicked.

"Are you making fun of me?!"

"Nah," said Shuka. "If we must study, all of us must study together. Yoshiyuki…" His heart skipped a beat having her say his name so casually. "Can we use your place? Maybe you can ask your Granny to help us with the maths or something? She has an office, right?"

That evening the gang was treated to homemade ice cream and donuts at Yoshiyuki's. "But I can't eat them all," whimpered Ai. "Onee-chan will scold me if I put on any more weight."

"Don't worry, Kuborin," smiled Kanako. "You can send your calories wirelessly to me. Or to An-chan."

"Wah!" Anju reacted. "Don't fill her head with nonsense."

"Uh-huh," grunted Grandma as Yoshiyuki explained their predicament. "But there's plenty of math and other stuff I don't really use. For one, I think you guys will be having a lot of geometry, and I don't sell polygons to my clients."

Shuka was downcast. "That means roughly half of our Math test will be left in the dark."

Grandma's forehead creased as she mulled over something. "Well, I actually know someone who can help with all of your subjects."

They immediately brightened up. "Are you sure, Minase-san?" asked Rikako excitedly. "I hope we could have her over here before next week."

"Don't worry, I can arrange for you to have a chat online so she could tutor you. Though I'm sure in exchange she will insist on that favor with me again," she added uneasily.

"Are you really going to be alright with it, Minase-san?" said Shuka. "If only our situation wasn't so tight."

"No, don't you worry about that. It's just assisting the doctor with her pet project. Maybe I can later use some help from you."

"You got it, Ma'am!" beamed Shuka with a salute. "We'll show what Aquasports is made of!" But then she faltered a bit. Dis she just say 'doctor?' "Er, um, Minase-san, who exactly is she?"

Grandma smiled warmly at Yoshiyuki. "She's actually an old acquaintance of your father. They went to the same engineering school in Ibaraki. She was famous even then for being the school genius."

Everybody let out an "Ooh" in fascination. Except Yoshiyuki. "Dad never told anything about that. Maybe she's just a weirdo or a recluse or something."

Grandma coughed. "Well. I must say she's a little strange. I guess all geniuses are."

The girls gave another collective gasp. "An aura of mystery!" went Shuka.

"A mad scientist creating a super-secret weapon!" said Anju.

Ai looked worried. "I-Is she an old hag? M-Maybe she's a grumpy professor?"

"Oh, she's a professor, alright," said Grandma sunnily. "And more than that. She's a career academic. Married a fellow professor abroad, an American—or was it Australian? I didn't get the rights of it—and a fellow at a university in Seattle. Dr. Albright, she's called. As for old hag, I haven't seen her in quite a while. And grumpy, um, she's a bit of a nag to me sometimes, but I think it's best you find out yourselves if she's to your taste. Anyways, you'll be in chat so you won't see her face."

* * *

The club spent the weekend at Yoshiyuki's being tutored online. It turned out Dr. Albright was fine enough to talk to, explaining things clearly and even sending diagrams she herself made. All the core subjects were taken care of. "Wow," remarked Anju, "I could have just studied at Yoshiyuki-kun's place for a month rather than sit in the classroom for a whole year." The rest couldn't agree any less.

When the time came to post the results, they saw their efforts pay off. Shuka and Rikako did quite admirably, each landing among the top fifty and well within "A." The rest just barely made it over the cut.

Yoshiyuki did not. He fell into B- _minus_ territory.

"But why?" asked Shuka sadly. The rest were down, as well. Way to kill the mood. But he only turned away.

"Well, I guess you guys can go on without me."

That wasn't so simple. Yoshiyuki had provided support with various instruments, especially the drums but also guitar, keyboard or even sax as the club saw fit, in addition to the recorded track he helped Ta-kun with, which they used in live performances. And all that extra work with Nanaka-senpai. Also, with his failure to make Arisa's cut, he can't get into diving or kayaking or hang gliding. He was for all purposes and intents cut off.

That afternoon he purposely stayed behind for a bit until there were no more students at the gate. The gang's probably all gone home by now. The sun was already low, and the shadows it cast on him were long as he got to the main gate.

"Yoshiyuki."

He turned behind him and Shuka, silhouetted against the sunset, smiling warmly at him. Did she just stay behind, too? For him?

"Don't blame yourself," she said approaching him. "I know you and your Granny's helped us a lot with the tests."

He tried to put up a mocking face. "Heh. Did I say I was blaming myself? I just said you can go on without me, right? It's not like I am the star of the show or anything."

"We can't just throw out a longtime pal just like that." She took his arm in both her hands as he held back an embarrassed smile. She giggled. "We don't need actual club activities to hang out, do we? Even if so, I mean, Ta-kun isn't in school even, yet he's part of our team, too. Will Miss President bother us if we're at the dive shop?"

"So what's my new role? Producer?"

She laughed long and loud. "No, silly! Get some pom-poms and cheer for us!" She got something out of her pocket and slapped it on his chest. "There! My treat for all of us for our hard work."

He looked at the ticket. It was… a weekend cruise to Shimizu? That's a heartbeat away from Numazu. The rest of the gang emerged from behind trees and converged on the two. "Cheer up, Yoshiyuki-kun!" said Anju slapping his back. "We can't let a single deadweight like you spoil the victory of the whole club, can we?"

"An-chan…" reprimanded Rikako. "It's not his fault. And he's very much a Watersports member in his heart, isn't it, Yoshiyuki-kun?"

Anju didn't mind her. "Well, Yoshiyuki?" she smirked playfully. "You're a deadweight. Fight me."

 **She got a blast of water in her face.**

The Aquasports club was having a water-gun fight in the pool aboard the cruise. Yoshiyuki, Anju, and Kanako were particularly good at the shootouts but the rest struggled to return fire, Rikako especially kept getting hit. "Rika-chan is now dead ten times over! She's now undead! Fire away!"

"Moh!" she complained. "Enough of this already! I can't even have a proper tan because of all this kidstuff."

Later they treated themselves to tropical fruit shake, strolling on deck and enjoying the wind. "The sea is pretty great," remarked Shuka. "At this rate we should be in Numazu pretty soon."

"Say," suggested Anju. "isn't it the right time to jump off to Tokyo? Uhm! Let's get some big-city action for a change! Who's with me?"

They met her with questioning looks.

"Ehhhh?! Am I the only one?"

"We don't really have a whole week," explained Shuka.

"That's it! We must grab the chance while it's here. Don't you want to see your hometown again, Rika-chan?"

"No, it's OK. I'd like to see this Uchiura everybody came from." Giggle. "It should make me feel more a part of everyone."

"I'd like to visit Papa and Mama, said Ai. "Right, Kan-chan?"

Anju turned to Yoshiyuki, but she was hesitant. If so, is she going to end up with just the two of them? That should look pretty awkward to her so far away from home.

He broke the silence himself. "Shuka-san's boss around here, right? I'll just go with whatever she says."

"Well, in that case," responded Shuka, "I say let's first visit the main Izu Mite park, and then split up to explore Uchiura. Since there are six of us, that means three pairs."

"Oh, well then," said Yoshiyuki, more a little hopefully, "who goes with whom? Kanako-chan and Ai-chan are buddies, so…"

"Let's decide when we get there," Shuka said. "For now, let's just savor the sun and sea. Oh look! Dolphins!"

A short while later, a formally-dressed man who looked like some kind of butler approached them. "Ahem." They all turned. "Which of you is Uchida-san?" everybody was stunned. Are there fans who'd want to see her so early in the afternoon? She raised her hand tentatively. "Madame will talk to you now. Please grant even just a little time."

With that, the both of them walked off. "I-I'll be back," she called back.

* * *

"Yatta!" beamed Anju. "I didn't realize it has developed so much!"

They have landed in Numazu that evening and taken a cab to Uchiura, where they visited Izu Mite Sea first. They were open until ten so they'd have a chance to see the glowing jellyfish tank Shuka was talking about.

"We could return here early tomorrow," she said. "The animals would be around by that time; my favorite's the walrus."

"Do they have any sea otters around here?" asked Rikako excitedly.

"Yup. That and so much more! What would you like, Yoshiyuki?"

He wasn't that interested in sea life. Maybe something suitably edgy will do. "Sharks. Do they have them?"

"Hm… They had a shark tank last month but they pulled it because they were catering to families with children. Maybe you'll find the orcas satisfying."

"Anju here can have a lobster."

"Eh? No fair!"

Shuka giggled. "What about you, Kanako-chan?"

And there was no Kan-chan.

"U-Um," stammered Ai, "she… she wanted to have dinner already. W-We'll be sleeping at my parents' tonight." She stepped back in embarrassment and ran off. "I like coelacanths!" she called back as an afterthought. "And Kan-chan likes frogs!"

With nothing much to see at night save the usual booths and arcades, by half-past eight the remaining four split into two pairs, Anju pulling Rikako along, with a quick wink at Yoshiyuki, to take a quick tour of the places she grew up in, while Yoshiyuki and Shuka went to a nearby beach.

There was only the soft lapping of the waves on the sand. This was quite different from the beach near Grandma's where most of the year the surf pounded mercilessly on the shoreline, pulling back pebbles and making an eerie white noise. A few other people were on the beach in the distance, taking a night stroll.

"What was that about back at the ship?" asked Yoshiyuki.

"You mean the butler? It was Nanjou-senpai. She talked to me via video-call and she said she'd have me as a hotel celebrity of sorts."

Whoa. To speak of something like that so casually. "Isn't that the place being built somewhere over there? Are you going to have a contract or something?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. All I know is that she wants to be a fan of me, too. She says she wants to see me perform more often. And then she asked about the music video. She said she'll watch us tape sometime."

"Did you mention we still had problems registering our club?"

"Umm, no, but don't worry, I'll bring it up when we happen to talk again. I don't see how she could help us in school, though… Anyway, I'll give it a shot."

They both looked out to sea. There was only a sliver of moonlight peeking through the clouds endowing the sea with a silvery sheen. The snow-topped peak of Fuji could almost be seen as a wan gleam in the night sky. Shuka herself acquired a softer tone to her features and her face seemed to glow vaguely, as well. He slowly reached his hand out to touch hers, but hesitated. Her innocence was so radiant, he thought twice to break it with something that may irritate her.

" _Crushes are stupid."_

Ah, who cares? Shall he let this golden moment pass, just the two of them?

Laughter broke out from a distance. A group of buddies out for a night at the beach. _Drat._ He pulled back; he'd rather he sat this close to Shuka than letting it turn into a ruckus that would leave a sour taste in everybody's mouth. He will have his time, he decided.

"Won't it be hard?" he just asked. "I mean, you want to be a ship captain, too, like your dad, right? Yet you're putting yourself in a different career path."

"I don't really see myself as an idol. Certainly not in the future. I'm really serious about being a captain. I want to be as close to dad as I can all my life. Even this singing stint I do… It is really to help him, have I already mentioned that? It is my way of helping him out while I'm still in high school. After I graduate, I will forget about performing and focus my whole attention on seamanship studies." Soft giggle. "Guess we should make the most of the club while we're here."

"But I can't be with the club, remember?"

"It will be alright next year. And… a break's coming, too. I told you. I don't think the Student President can touch us while school is out."

At around ten, they rode another cab back to the cruise to spend the night with the others onboard. She ended up dozing off and sleeping against his shoulder the whole way.

* * *

 **Next Time! #13. Yes! Aim for the Sky!**


	13. S1 E13

The next morning, they—the second years and Yoshiyuki—fully indulged themselves at Izu Mite with some of the other cruise passengers. After taking enough pictures to put a newspaper to shame, they loaded up on their farewell snacks and rode back to Shimizu to catch the trip back to the Kyunins.

Yoshiyuki arrived at around nine in the morning. He was greatly surprised to find a pickup parked in the yard in which something large was covered in a gray sheet. Inside, he was even more stunned to find boxes stacked everywhere. Grandma appeared in the living room to meet him. "I'm so sorry, dear. I forgot to text you about this. Dr. Albright just came in yesterday."

 _Don't tell me._ "Granny, I'm gonna sleep for a bit. It was a long trip."

"And oh yes. She's in your room with the rest of her stuff. It was the only place with enough space. Please take the spare-room." So it turns out the sacrifice for saving the club was… him. Whilst not being able to join it for the time being.

The next morning, Yoshiyuki woke up rather groggily. It was a school day, but the sunshine that filtered through the spare-room curtains was strong, an indication that he was already late for class. It seems the different room has played with his sleep. But he did not feel like coming to school, anyway. He can't touch the club with a ten-foot pole. He just lay there for what seemed like an hour, internally debating whether to wait it out till lunch.

He suddenly got up. He remembered something.

* * *

 **#13. Yes! Aim for the Sky!**

* * *

He had left one last pack of his Camels in his room! He can't let that Dr. Albright, who could be just as old and twice as disapproving as Grandma, royally chew him out in his own house. So much for not being in class, facing up to a _professor_ instead a high school teacher.

He tentatively knocked at his own door even as he struggled with an excuse to turn the room inside out. Grandma left her dentures under the bed somewhere? He was sure the professor would understand the hassles of trying to eat properly at an advanced age. But will her temper survive his poking around at any sensitive equipment she might have installed? Tch. He remembered that the feistiest teachers back in his Tokyo school generally tended to be in their fifties.

What's taking her? He was now practically banging at the door.

His blood curdled when he heard stuff being knocked down from inside. Whoops. She was coming to get him! He suffered that horrible moment when he wanted to bolt but was frozen with terror—like some small animal paralyzed by venom and about to face his predator.

And what about what Grandma and even the club will say after disturbing their erstwhile tutor? It was the height of ingratitude. Or rather, just because her mentoring failed to push him through the test, he could just casually steamroll his betters? _Congratulations, idiot._

She gently opened the door from inside… Why do awful things have to happen when doors are opened gently? But wait, isn't she the one opening the door gently on him? Which means he's the one who'll be dead.

The professor partly emerged from the half-opened door, sizing him up with gold-rimmed glasses. Deciding he was serious business, she now fully parted it, revealing her true form—lithe, graceful build, fair and supple complexion that gleamed faintly, in a sleeveless casual dress, and long, flowing honey hair that reminded him of Kanako's, only fuller, silkier, fabulouser…

 _Wait._

Is she a university student who serves as an assistant?

He coughed, taken aback by the abrupt loveliness, "Uh, excuse me… M-May I speak to Dr. Albright?"

She looked surprised. Did he say anything wrong? "What doctor?"

Eh? "Is Dr. Albright not around?"

She tok a miute to digest the situation, and then smiled indulgently. She took off her glasses, lending her a flamboyant flourish that floored him further. "Thanks for the honor, son, but it's _Mrs._ Albright for you. I'm not that bright, you know."

He was stupefied. This is the old hag terror professor Ai (and he, too) was scared of?! And she's "not that bright?"

Suddenly, her knees gave and she collapsed straight at him; he staggered propping her up with her hair in his face. "Uhhhh," she groaned. "I must have forgotten dinner again. I was taking too long with the specifications I didn't notice."

"M-Madam, it past breakfast already." So she lost sleep, too?

Later at lunch Yoshiyuki discovered that Grandma has found his Camels again when she prepared the room before Mrs. Albright moved in. And disposed of them, of course. But that wasn't the foremost on his mind now. He just stared at the lady, her fair-skinned arm propped on a denimed leg placed up on the chair while she devoured the meal like a mechanized shovel, with bare hands, leaving bits of rice around her mouth, ruining her charm but only somewhat. Grandma didn't seem to mind at all, talking to the professor with an easy demeanor one would show around a close friend. "Yoshiyuki," she said, "maybe you should spend the rest of today escorting our good professor to the project site. I believe she will be teaching a number of classes at Nankaisei at some point anyway so I'll tell the school you were assisting her for today. Make it up to them for skipping."

Right after the meal, a newly re-energized Mrs. Albright went about loading the truck with Yoshiyuki's help, and drove it with him in the direction of the airfield. She had to slow the pace to a crawl, however, over the rough sections of road to protect the equipment. "They never bothered to fix an airport road?" she wondered aloud.

When they reached the paved segment, she began to absently recite a list of scientific achievements to Yoshiyuki, who was too busy suppressing excitement at being right next to an attractive genius to pay any attention. He only looked outside and tried to distract himself with the view.

After almost half an hour past the airfield, they reached the summit of a lofty hill, open and treeless, looking out on a grand view of the ocean, carpeted with low grass. It was almost another airfield. This would be a fine place to erect a transmission tower.

Yoshiyuki helped Mrs. Albright unload about thirty-six covered panels, some labeled with sky blue, others tangerine. They first unpacked the tangerine-labeled panels; these were assembled to form a sort of large workshed against the elements.

"We could even leave it here," said the professor. "You could throw every kind of weather at it, it stays."

The sky-blue panels they left, covered, within the shelter of the newly-assembled shed. A few she handed out to him. "Could you please help me put this up where I intend to?"

Uncovering them, he found they were weather instruments, for such things as wind speed, wind direction, and one gauge for humidity and temperature. The professor also carried bright orange flags which she pitched at certain spots, to which Yoshiyuki carried and helped install a particular instrument. For the rest of the afternoon, she directed him to record data, which she afterwards studied.

"Hmmmm, it looks like we can't put up our little pet today, after all. No point in taking the other stuff out of the truck. Could you please help cover those panels?"

They blanketed the panels left in the shed with an extra tarp on which was printed a university logo and some identification details, same as shown on the outside of the shed.

"It looks like I'll be borrowing you after class," she said as they walked back to the truck. "Do you mind? Don't worry, I'll get us a lot of chow, how'd you like that, huh?"

He only said "Hai," absently. Truth to tell, he didn't need the food to be convinced to help.

So it was, everyday right after school he went straight to Professor Albright's workplace in his room with Grandma passing by from time to time to chat or serve refreshments. If it was still early enough, they they'd do more tests atop the hill ahead of nightfall.

It was around this time that Ai and Kanako noticed a certain subdued glow to him at lunch, as though he had some happy secret he never mentioned but his general relaxed bearing gave away nonetheless. What they could openly confirm, though, was that he ceased to even walk home with the club, pretty much hurrying out the gate way ahead of them every time.

Shuka, serving as the unofficial leader of the club, would not allow things to stand as is. Yoshiyuki was still a member, extracurriculars or no, and even if he wasn't, he's still a chum. So that Friday she took it upon herself to come to his house to reprimand him for largely snubbing the club.

She was astonished seeing the mysterious truck in the yard and the boxes inside the house. She was even more astounded hearing lively chatter from Yoshiyuki's room, which was open! She rushed in. "Yoshiyuki! Where have you been this whole time—"

 _What?_

Grandma was having tea with Yoshiyuki and the professor. They were equally dumbfounded at her abrupt appearance, but Grandma quickly collected herself. "Oh, Uchida-kun. You're just in time. Have some oolong."

 _Who is that mysterious beauty?_

She noticed Shuka staring. "Oh…" laughed Grandma. "Meet Dr. Albright," she said of the said mysterious beauty. "Make sure you show your proper gratitude for her tutoring you."

Shuka was overwhelmed. "S-She…?!" She bowed very low. "U-Uchida Shuka desu! I-It's a high pleasure to meet you, professor!"

Albright was equally flustered. "Grandma, it's Mrs. Albright. You don't have to… Um, Uchida-san, it's OK. Come join us."

"I-It's my pleasure," she said still bowed. "I-I just didn't expect such an intelligent woman would also be so gorgeous."

The professor got flustered and Grandma and Yoshiyuki mirrored her. "Oh my," Granny managed to say. "I think we should set the table now. I don't think we have enough tea for four."

At the table Shuka marveled at the professor's rough-and-ready style of eating that spoiled her beautiful image, though not quite ruining it. This time Grandma was pretty embarrassed. "Our good professor must be doing so much research round the clock she needs extra calories."

Yoshiyuki leaned over to Shuka and whispered, "I hope her image isn't being tainted in your eyes."

"Tainted?" she mumbled. She stood up, went over to the professor's side… and clung to her arm! "Professor! Please teach me your ways! I wanna eat like that!"

"Ah… huh? But…"

"I'm serious! Please!"

The professor gave in. "OK! I guess my responsibilities with you kids aren't over yet." Laugh.

Grandma and Yoshiyuki only gazed blankly at the goofy pair sharing their side of the table. Shuka really does go to extreme lengths to make herself look less ideal. Good thing she isn't whacking anyone this time around.

* * *

The sun was just shedding some afterglow from beneath the horizon as Yoshiyuki drove Shuka home on the scooter. The thing was never so fast and right now he was just cruising along on the coast road at an easy clip. "I'm gonna be really excited tonight, I might not be able to sleep early," Shuka said. Mrs. Albright just invited her over along with the club to the hill for tomorrow, Saturday. "Hah… I guess we'd finally be all together again."

"Did you really have to drag the club along?"

"What are you talking about? The stuff you got there with Albright-sensei looks pretty interesting!"

"Just leave the professor to me," he said with a smirk. "You guys go along with your water sports while I take to the air."

"Humph. Are you hitting back at us?"

His smirk just got a bit longer. "Are you… Are you by any chance… jealous?"

"Huh? Eh?! I—Of course I am! You can't… You can't have Madam all to yourself. She's our club asset for helping us pass the test. She might even be an extra advisor."

However, the club members she contacted weren't so free for Saturday. Ai and Kanako were going to do some cleaning at their dorm with Arisa. Rikako is doing extra piano practice and additional studies. She didn't e-mail Anju, deciding she'd be busy at the ryokan, and she really did want the whole gang to be present.

The next morning, Shuka went with them to the top of the hill. Come to think of it, she had already seen the place from out at sea; whenever the cruise sailed into port there was always that noticeable patch of meadow atop the wooded heights, kind of like a lawn in the sky. So this is it up close! What a view! It was a thousand times better than she imagined.

And the wind! At times, such as now, it seems the hill had its own climate which kept the wind blowing here almost year-round, or like facing a giant air vent all the time. It refreshed her so much she actually lay down and rolled on the grass. Far below and before them, the ocean stretched on and faded at the horizon, the island ferry chugging along like a cherry petal drifting in a puddle.

"Uchida-san!" called the professor from afar. She and Yoshiyuki were already some distance ahead of her carrying the instruments. "We can have a picnic sooner if all three of us team up."

With a grin, Shuka got up and catched up. They spent much of the morning taking measurements and readings. Toward the end of the work, Mrs. Albright took out the parts for the prototype windmill. In the end, the completed windmill, of a design inspired by one from abroad but with the professor's own modifications, resembled a cross between a tornado and a flamenco dance… a stylish helix with graceful curves and tapers. Removing the pins that locked it fast, it began to spin elegantly. It was more like a mobile, an abstract sculpture. "Sugoi," breathed Shuka. "Is this what you will build here, Professor?"

"Uhm," she affirmed. "I was trying to make a design that would have the maximum output of wattage, without being an eyesore or sticking out against the natural landscape. I would not want to ruin such a perfect hilltop, you know.

"Once the real thing gets built and is operational, it will turn more slowly, but that will all the more show off its form."

The morning passed quickly enough, and lunch found them on a mat consuming the two large basketfuls of grilled fish, rice balls, and goodies Grandma had made. Yet another treat, for Shuka, is to practice Dr. Albright-style eating, getting her face in a mess of rice bits. The professor gleefully taught her how to get as much food into her mouth within one-and-a-half minutes as Yoshiyuki looked in disbelief.

However, after finishing up her meal and putting everything back in place in the most ladylike manner, Shuka stretched out to take in moe of the fresh air before calling it a day.

"Albright-sensei," said Yoshiyuki, "aren't we going to uncover this thing here?" The large object he had seen in the truck since he came back from the cruise. "We have been lugging it around everyday yet it's just sitting here."

"Oh, this?" She paused to look it over for a bit. "Welp, I had planned to put it in your yard, but at the same time I was also wondering if I could test this here in the islands. Guess I might just be looking for the right place to fly it."

"Fly?" said Shuka, intrigued. "Is it a rocket of some sort?"

"Nothing fancy, really. Well… see for yourself."

The two climbed onto the truck and tried to unfasten the the cords holding the tarp down, but they were having such a hard time so Mrs. Albright joined them. She pulled the tarp away and…

An awed plume of breath escaped Shuka's lips.

The thing looked like a miniature plane. The wings were not attached, they were just behind the craft, but there was no mistaking the streamlined shape, the tail, and most especially the cockpit. Yoshiyuki only whistled in amazement. Shuka reached out to touch the aircraft in fascination and looked over everything. She saw the inside of the cockpit; there were two seats, each with a control stick or yoke, pedals, instruments. It was also just large enough to squeeze in two passengers.

"That's a glider," smiled Mrs. Albright. "Others call it a sailplane. It has no engine, but it can fly high above the clouds."

Yoshiyuki whistled again. So is this what Grandma had told him about before? "Is it better than a hang glider?" he asked, remembering his adventure with Nanaka.

"I guess it is a matter of taste. The thing about this is it can fly as high and maybe even farther as when a powered hang glider has its engine on, But it certainly trumps an unpowered one. Yet this craft completely relies on riding the wind, so I believe there's a much greater sense of mastery if you could fly this well enough."

"Above the clouds," repeated Shuka. Of course she had been on a plane before, but actually being in charge of flight and without an engine was something else completely. No, rather, even just being a passenger with no other person but pilot, that was certainly not the same.

* * *

"Mite, mite, mite!" went Anju excitedly, waving her phone about. The club was gathered at the courtyard for lunch. But they seem to have forgotten their appetite as she showed them the results of the promo video contest. They were among the top one hundred. "And…" said Anju with a flourish, "get a load of this!" There was a special e-mail from the selection committee, asking them to send a second promo video.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kanako. "They really liked our vid, zura!"

"I'm so excited," echoed Ai. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"So," observed Yoshiyuki, "we're going bigtime now, huh?"

"Maybe we will even get interviewed on national TV if we get popular enough!" dreamed Rikako. "Oh, the possibilities!"

"Heh," said Anju smugly. "A nationally-known club, born in the Kyunins." She suddenly remembered something. She paused for a moment to take a good look at the group. Something's off. "Hah! What are you doing here, Yoshiyuki?!"

"I was just getting in the loop, is all."

"Arisa-senpai will burn us alive if she finds you here!"

"An-chi," chided Rikako, "Yoshiyuki-kun had helped us with that video. He has a right to at least see how it went."

Anju scratched the back of her head. Fair enough, but still…

"Did Shuka-shu not come to school today?" asked Kanako.

"Oh yes!" Anju has been preoccupied with her excitement over the good news. "Have we called her yet, Rika-chan?"

They haven't, so they decided to pay a surprise visit at her flat after school. They rang the doorbell and out she came, still in her pajamas. "Shuka-shan!" said Anju. "Have you been in bed all day?"

With a little embarrassment she said she had eaten too much (not saying it was out of her effort to emulate Dr. Albright) and got her stomach upset. But as soon as they showed her the results, a fire came into her eyes.

"You know," Shuka related, "I've been lying around here the whole day, and there's been nothing on my mind but one thing."

They were a bit confused. "Are you worried whether we could pull off a winning video the second time?" asked Anju.

"No, I am pretty confident about you guys. Ever since Day One. No, it was actually something Dr. Albright has shown me."

The girls let out a collective gasp of astonishment. ""Dr. Albright?" Anju gaped. "The one who tutored us?!"

"She's actually here?" Kanako wondered aloud. Ai clung to her buddy's arm, still scared of the professor she has not yet seen.

"Is this what Grandma said about a deal with the professor?" said Rikako.

The girls turned to Yoshiyuki seeking an explanation. He went straight to the point. "Sensei showed us a glider."

Seriously? "A bigger hang glider? Bigger than Nanan-chan's?"

"No. A regular one. The plane with no engine."

They were speechless.

"I want to do a concert in the sky!" declared Shuka.

"…"

"…"

" _Ehhhh?!"_ they all chorused.

"Wouldn't that be fantastic?"

"Can… Can we even do it?" wailed Anju. "I want to see Dr. Albright right now!"

* * *

 **Next Time! #14. Yohan Ascends**


	14. S1 E14

Great was the amazement of the girls when they finally got to meet the professor at Yoshiyuki's. I'm so sorry for your stomach upset," said the professor bowing deeply to Shuka. "I shouldn't have filled your head with my stupidity."

"No, no, sensei! Don't call yourself that. I-I'm the one who decided to be stupid."

"But I influenced you." She stood pushing one hand against her head with an embarrassed smile, and it somehow only made her cuter. "I guess I can't help it. I'm so dumb I infect other people with it."

"And she's actually proud of it?" mumbled Yoshiyuki.

But the rest saw no stupidity at all. "Ah… Ah… Nitta Anju desu!" She bowed as formally as she could. "Second-year at Nankaisei Academy. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" When she saw the rest of the girls were still trying to register the professor's presence, she spoke up for them, as well. "Hori Rikako, Riho Kanako, first-year, Kubo Ai, first-year also."

"Why, thank you," said Albright bowing less formally. "Please feel at home with me. We're not at school; you don't have to 'sensei' me all the time." When the girls kept their awed distance, she looked more troubled. "Oh dear, I don't think I convinced them at all."

"N-No!" followed up Anju. "It's just… It's just…" She can hardly contain herself any longer. "Uuuuhhhhh…" Finally giving in, she happily grabbed the professor by the arm. "Kyaaaah! So cute!" she fawned. "I can't believe such a wonderful genius would also be hotter than the surface of the sun!"

She promptly got a karate chop on the head. From Rikako. "Anju-chan! Don't call your betters 'cute.' Humph. Such unseemly behavior…" Catching herself, "Eh?! Ah, oh, professor!" she stammered with a deep bow. "I-I'm pleased to meet you! Hori Rikako, second-year at Nankaisei Academy!"

She got an indulgent pat on the head. "What a nice girl. You don't have to introduce yourself a second time."

Feeling the warm caress on her hair, Rikako softened, as well. She took her other arm as the others gazed blankly. "So soft! I just love your skin! You are everything a girl could only dream of!"

* * *

 **#14. Yohan Ascends**

* * *

"Could you move those boxes, please?" asked Mrs. Albright.

The girls quickly complied and carefully handled them as though they held fragile science stuff; they were mostly just papers. The professor then asked them to move a projector there. While they were at it, she produced a customized joystick and turned the computer on before plugging it in as well as the projector afterwards. She then opened a program as they watched on intently. The room was dim enough for the projection to show crisp detail—a background of blue sky and a dashboard as foreground.

She offered the joystick. "Welp. Who wants to try?"

Shuka and the rest couldn't believe their eyes. "You… You made this, Sensei?"

"Isn't that a flying game, zura? No, I mean… a training software?"

"A flight simulator," clarified Mrs. Albright. "I have made it behave exactly as a glider in actual flight. Once you push that X button, you're on your own."

Anju, ever the daring one, was first to try it out. Coming into the simulation, she first had a feel of the onscreen environment, even of the controller itself, as though she had never held a joystick in her life. It looks a bit scary, but who could until one tries? She pressed X.

In a moment the plane went wild, began to spin around, and shortly got a red screen. "Uehhhh. Looks like I'm dead."

The rest didn't fare much better. Shuka, the one interested in the first place, was doing a better job but was fighting to keep control. She got the red screen, as well.

When it was Yoshiyuki's turn, he too had a hard time, but eventually got the plane stable—on the first try. He never had the red screen.

"Great," said the professor. She pushed a reset button. Now I will teach you the basics."

"No fair," grumbled Anju. "You didn't tell us anything. I could have taken that thing to other side of the Pacific."

Albright laughed. "Of course you could. But that was a special exercise. I intentionally ramped up the difficulty so I could filter out the flier with best sense of balance."

"So I'm really going to be the one, huh?" mused Yoshiyuki. This time, he got a bit nervous. Next up was dealing with a real glider and real sky.

The professor began. "First off…" She pressed more buttons. A model of a glider appeared.

"A glider has three basic movements. You may think of it as three different rotations on three distinct axes, X (with matching red line cutting across the model), Y, and Z. the X rotation (now with matching animation) is called 'rolling….' Y is called 'pitching….' And Z is referred to as 'yawing.'

"See these buttons I am pressing? Each activates one of the three. You can also do this with the joystick… Did you see that?

"All the motions of an aircraft in flight are a variant or combination of any of these three basic ones."

Swell, thought Yoshiyuki. Nanaka never told him this much detail.

"With the actual glider," she continued, "The joystick represents the yoke, the rod that you hold with your hand."

"And fires missiles?" cut in Shuka, remembering some dogfight movie scenes where the yoke has a launch button.

"And there are two rudder pedals for your feet. On the game controller these will be the Left and Right buttons."

The rest of the girls only kept listening intently, with an occasional soft gasp of wonder.

"The X and Y movements will be controlled by the analog stick, or yoke, and Z by the two buttons. This time it will be no exercise. Here, try it again."

This time around, with more certain controls it felt more like a regular video game.

Later she told them about the parts of the glider itself, the ailerons, the elevator, the rudder… Everything the professor taught them amounted to what seemed to be a general basic course in aviation. All of which left them completely floored.

"When are we actually flying?" asked Anju.

"If all goes well with Minase-kun's practice piloting, and my special package arrives sooner, maybe as soon as this weekend."

In the meantime, more good news for the club have arrived. The heiress of Piazza Hotels, who Shuka had talked to back at the cruise, seemed to have joined the school board and successfully pressured the Student President to allow all students to once again freely conduct extracurricular activities. What's more, the president agreed to register five more clubs. One of which was Aquasports.

Shuka proudly waved about the copy of the club's registry papers at her members as they gathered at the gate after school. "Let's throw a welcome party for Yoshiyuki!" They cheered loudly in reply. They kept up this call-and-response routine as they walked away towards Grandma's house.

* * *

A lone hawk called high above the coastal road.

Grandma met them at the front porch. "Ah, they are at the back," she smiled. "They are at the glider. Come, take a look!"

They hurried there, and indeed, the glider was on the ground, fully assembled, and Yoshiyuki was in the cockpit, canopy open, with Mrs. Albright sitting in the rear seat, instructing him on the controls and instruments. They were delighted to see the different wing flaps respond in turn. In the distance sat a huge box under heavy tarp.

"Sugoi," said Shuka. "He's been at the simulator everyday, and now he's good enough to take on the real thing."

They hurried over to them and were warmly greeted by the professor. "You want to have a feel of the cockpit?" They were only too glad to oblige. They took turns inside, and Anju even went back a second and a third time, but the one who got the most enjoyment out of it was Shuka, literally sitting on her dream. "I'll make sure all you guys will have a role with the flight," announced Mrs. Albright, "even just as ground crew. Pretty dandy, huh?"

In the meantime, Yoshiyuki has left and was now lying on the bench at the front porch. He was staring at the underside of the porch roof, even past it, as though there was only sky there, as though there was someone there. Soon enough, there _was_ someone, staring down at him. He blinked. Oh, it's just Grandma.

"You feeling well, Yoshiyuki?" she asked.

He only shrugged. He certainly wasn't sick. And he doesn't feel bad, either—if the elation in him counts as negating the pain in him, though perhaps the pain outweighs the elation… just a bit.

"Were you expecting to see another face?"

Eh?

She sat down beside him and looked out to sea. "I guess everyone's got to learn their lesson sometime."

He got up and settled next to her, looking at her curiously. She continued. "Disappointment is one thing people must face at least once in their life. No exceptions. Well, I think you should be happy now that you got your fair share already. No need for another round… unless you didn't do it right the first time."

He was struck. Did she just read his mind? No, rather, he had been with Mrs. Albright day in and day out the whole week at the simulator, and now at the glider. He, a teenager giving off signs of admiration working with the loveliest woman he had seen, and who also happened to be taken already. There's no way Grandma wouldn't notice. "Well," he said tentatively, "how do I do it right the first time, then?"

"I can't really answer that. All we could do is hope. Hope that we made sure, no matter how often we were hit, that that time will be the last time."

"…"

"It wouldn't hurt to remember, though. You got plenty of friends to pick you up. Please think about it."

"Yoshiyuki!"

They turned to see Shuka at the steps of the porch. "Why have you disappeared? Everybody's gone home already."

He stood up. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"Well, I was worried about you. I thought you must have fainted or something."

"Me?" he straightened up as if to show he was in his best form ever. "Want a lift home?"

"No, no. Let's just walk."

* * *

"Ne, Yoshiyuki-kun," asked Shuka as they continued along the coast road, "don't you feel like hanging out with the club anymore? I mean, we just went on a cruise and all."

"Well… The Student President… she might still…"

"But we're approved now! There's nothing she can do. Even Aiai is still with us, come on! Let's bring back the old times when we did things, all of us."

"You don't have to worry about me, really," he insisted. "There's only one of me. You still got five. And they're all girls just like you."

Shuka wasn't quite convinced, suspiciously eyeing him sideways. "Then I take it that you're not at all worried about us?"

"Hm? Why should I? I know you guys were never stopped by Kubo-senpai, even more now that you're an official club."

"I was thinking you'd be even just a little bit happier for us."

For a moment, he had nothing witty to say. What else can he do? That's how he actually saw it. Isn't it enough for him to just be relieved? Did he have to fangirl over their victory? "Don't get me wrong. I'm not worried about you, yes; it's because I don't really need to anymore."

"Or maybe it's because you don't really need _us_ anymore."

He looked at her in disbelief. What is she even talking about?

"How was Professor Albright?" she asked softly. "I hope you were having a good time with her."

 _Oh, that?_ He laughed. "Like, seriously?" He grinned. "Do you feel somehow," he said looking her over, "inadequate?"

He got a powerful slap on the chest for that. "Idiot! That's a girl thing! What I meant is you don't hang out with your friends anymore because you got a gorgeous professor to drool over! Moh. You force me to be blunt, you."

"I…" he coughed. "I was… I was busy…" He recovered. "The professor kept me busy, that's all!"

"Will you be busy this coming week, too?"

"…"

"You are a member of Aquasports. You can't deny that anymore. You don't dance with us onstage but your support is every bit as needed. And you are our buddy. The Student president can't deny that. You can't deny that. So act like one already."

He turned his eyes to his feet, where they made weird imprints on the sand that covered parts of the road. He was somewhat glad they were there before some cleanup crew came in. So is all this a consequence of having certain feelings? And the inner ruckus over Albright wasn't the only one. "I guess I can say I was a bit hurt being the only one left out after the test."

Shuka was frustrated. "Tch! Do I have to physically drill it into your head? There's absolutely no reason for you to feel that."

He held back. He wanted to retort, as he would have with Granny, "Don't tell me I have no reason to feel that! That's why it's called feelings—there's no reason behind it." And yet they'll still try to reason you out of it? But then he felt a soft hand with a strong grip on his arm.

Wait, isn't this the very first skin-to-skin contact between them? Well aside from the blows if those even counted, but the irony was not lost on him, that such powerful blows could come from such a dainty white hand. He then realized he has misread her. She wasn't telling him a simple "Don't feel that!" but something more like "Don't feel that… feel _this."_

He found himself staring intensely at her, and she didn't flinch, only gazed back at him in earnest and a playful grin. Her grins were a match to Anju's smirks. And the feel of that skin somehow affected his other senses, too. She looked younger, even smaller… more… innocent… more…

Cute.

"Let's run!" she invited. "Maybe you'll have less of those blues." And off they went. No questions asked. And he had none. He just let himself be led along by the warm feel of her hand.

" _Say, Yoshiyuki, was it really difficult? The simulation, I mean."_

" _I enjoyed it a bit, so I'm not sure if 'difficult' is the word for it. It only felt a bit slow. Like I was flying a game jet through molasses. But, if that's what real-life flying's like, then…"_

" _But it still isn't easy, right?"_

" _Well, one thing scared me a little. One small move can make a big difference. Everything can affect everything else. You really got to pay attention."_

" _Then, maybe it's really no different from driving…_

" _Or maybe, life itself."_

Snatches of conversation popped in and out of his head as he lay in bed staring at Shuka's number on his phone. He never deleted it. Somewhere he hoped she was just lying. Somehow he hoped he could still reach her through this. And say through it what he thought was stupid to say in person.

" _Crushes are stupid,"_ she had said once, in front of him, _"Wouldn't it be better if everybody went along as really good friends?"_

That is, if his feelings for her were still there. Well, if anything, he did feel something while they were running and afterwards… Does that mean he was over Mrs. Albright now? That fast? Do infatuations work that way? Or was he being torn between two…?

"…"

"…"

No, he realized. If he was attracted to the both of them… then Shuka has the edge. He can still make a move on her.

That brought him to the next issue. Shall he restrict himself to waiting on her with that number?

The real deal is with him everyday, as a friend anyway, still, it's not like he actually needed a dedicated line just for the two of them. It's not like a single smile his way is not enough. It is… right? As long as he's with her.

He did not delete. He could just keep it as a little piece of her on his phone.

* * *

That Saturday a batch of windmill parts arrived at Otou-san by ferry and delivered by a crew of truckers to Yoshiyuki's. But they were then told by the professor to bring it directly to the site, which was on top of the low mountain overlooking the sea, after which she phoned the club to tag along.

At the site, she instructed the men to cover the parts until some of her contacts arrived the next day to assemble the whole thing, while the youngsters savored the constant stream of fresh air.

On the way back, she and the club went into the airfield, where part of the delivery convoy had branched off earlier and left a huge package. The club was astonished when she uncovered it.

"An oven?" said Ai.

"More like a power generator," remarked Rikako.

Anju took a peek into the contraption. "Well, it does have an engine."

"Precisely," said the professor. "It is called a winch. We will use it to launch the glider."

A collective "Ooh" came up. Satisfied with their reaction, Professor Albright continued her pitch. "The engine has enough power to tow the glider into flight, just like pulling at a kite. At launch in fairly good conditions the distance between the winch and the glider would be about fifteen hundred meters.

"But the ultralight I rode in took some time before it took to the air," Yoshiyuki pointed out. "At that rate wouldn't I crash into that thing?"

"It depends on the individual pilot. There was plenty of space out there so a pilot could afford that—if he wanted to. Here, you must have a routine to avoid trouble."

Within the hour, Mrs. Albright has coached and organized the girls into an ad hoc ground crew, with Anju manning the winch, Ai and Kanako doing the pre-flight checklist and clearing the runway, Shuka at the binoculars, and Rikako on the radio.

"Air in tires?"

"OK."

"Any blockage in the tubes?"

"None."

Phew, thought Kanako, even an engineless aircraft still needs a fair bit of attention to details. With air safety on the line, though, meticulous is meticulous.

Afterwards, the professor got into the cockpit at the back seat to oversee Yoshiyuki at the front. They carried out further checks on the instruments. "If you run into trouble," she told him, "switch the controls over to me, alright?" Each seat has about the same dashboard.

He did not answer. He had been practicing launch, too, at the simulator, and he will be the one to fly Shuka eventually. He must do this.

After a while, the professor noticed he was repeating some of the checks somewhat obsessively. "Are you feeling unsure about the launch? You can turn over the controls to me now."

"There isn't much time, Ma'am. Let me do this." He still has a fair bit of crush on her and it won't do for him to back out in front of her.

For a moment a look of worry crossed her face, but he had been a pretty serious trainee. "Alright. But you must strictly follow two orders from me. One, holding the yoke, and two, cutting the tow rope. No exceptions."

He gave a tentative thumbs-up. This looks simple enough, actually. He did understand the nuances of handling the accelerator on Grandma's scooter, so maybe this was similar; he certainly got that impression from the simulator.

Next was the check on the ailerons, elevator, and rudder. Seems they were responding as expected. "No problems," he heard her say, having been assured by Ai's thumbs-up outside.

Several more checks ensued. After the ground crew has checked and cleared the runway, the professor gave the signal to Kanako, standing by the wing just outside the canopy. She in turn signaled to Rikako, who radioed Anju to ignite the engine.

Suddenly, something inside Yoshiyuki began to scream. Wait, are we really gonna fly now?! This isn't a simulator anymore and… it feels as cramped as a coffin—wait!

But it came too late. Kanako already lifted the right wing to help level the craft for launch. Ai would be at the tail for further support. They would run with the plane for some time. Soon enough, all four felt the plane ease forward.

Here goes….

They were off.

From the corner of his eye Yoshiyuki saw Kanako trying hard to keep up, but as the plane began to bounce some, he saw her drop out of view. She probably fell onto the grass.

 _Whoa, I'm actually piloting this._

 _Awesome._

"Now, Minase!"

He pulled the yoke, and shortly, almost suddenly, a G-force arrested him. Keep focus! he remembered the professor say during the launch simulations. Now it was, "Don't mind… G's!" she said with some difficulty. "It'll be over…"

He felt a huge jump forward to a quick slowdown, as with brakes, but right after a strange sensation of floating reigned over the aircraft, kind of like sitting in a small canoe on a mildly rolling sea.

They're flying.

"Ahahah," said Mrs. Albright behind him. "I forgot. The cutting of the rope is automatic. Couldn't exactly shout the order to you back there, now? Could you please look down and check for a red parachute?"

"Why don't you do it, Ma'am? I'm the one flying."

"Eheheh. I'm scared of looking down. Looking out is a bit more tolerable."

Dropping his head, he nonetheless complied. Whoa. The distance from the ground stunned him for a bit. But he felt much safer in the enclosed glider than back at Nanaka's flimsier hang glider. He spotted the bright crimson object far below and well on the way down. "A-OK."

Mrs. Albright heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, then, I guess you could just cruise for a while. Just make sure to find your way back to the airfield. If you're having trouble switch over immediately to me."

He took the chance to get a good look at his island from the air. He decided to pass over places he did not get to see back at that first flight with Nanaka. He flew over the island for a bit rather than the sea, and was struck at how forested it was. The houses looked like toys left in the bushes.

Going higher, he look down again and now saw the island as a giant green heap. Seeing more or less the entirety of Otou-san gave him a certain sense of completion, a feeling that the whole island had been wrapped up as a gift and now unwrapped and given to him. Is this what those astronauts felt when they photographed Earth back then? It did not appear to be a collection of places that had boundaries for your side and theirs. It was a single place where all peoples were gathered in the same orb, under the same sun. Just like this island.

Shuka watched with enthusiasm as Rikako kept up a radio conversation. "How's the wind?" her voice crackled in the cockpit.

"Pretty good. Hope this keeps up all day."

"Aren't you scared, even a bit?"

"Just hoping no shark jumps out of the water to get us up here," he joked. "Never know for sure."

They made three more test flights. Yoshiyuki became even surer he could manage by himself when the sky concert rolls around.

* * *

"Nanan-chan's so good with squid," said Anju over the campsite grill. "Wow, what kind of marinade was that?"

Nanaka laughed. "That's a trade secret, of course."

The night was calm, little wind but cool. They needed no fancy tent to camp out at the beach, even more so by the sheltered cove near the dive shop. There were just the stars, and just hanging out in general, a welcome respite before they got down to the messy work with the sky concert.

"Hey, Nanan-chan," asked Shuka, "is the ghost ship story true? I keeping older folks harping about that every now and then."

"Oh, you mean the old story? It's probably just a shipwreck."

"But I have never known anyone around here who have found anything like that. I guess maybe you did."

She only shrugged. "None so far. Maybe they thought it was a ghost because they haven't actually seen it."

"But it's got to be there if they can even talk about it, right?" said Anju.

"Besides," Rikako commented, "it's got to have some kind of historical value, so I guess you can't pass it off as 'just' a shipwreck."

"Maybe," cut in Kanako, "there's treasure, zura!"

"Really?" said Ai. "Things like that actually exist?"

Nanaka laughed again. "Don't tell me you're going treasure hunting first thing tomorrow."

"We could do that, you know," suggested Yoshiyuki. "Let's make treasure-hunting a watersport. There's diving in it, too, right?"

Shuka stood up and produced a selfie stick. "But you know, who needs treasure when you got moments, ne?" On cue, everybody gathered round for photo ops, rather, video ops. They all murmured some complaint about how they weren't quite ready, but duly hushed when Shuka began to speak.

"Konnichiwa—eheh—Konnbanwa, I mean. We are the Aquasports Club.

"Have you heard of us yet? We have just been newly approved at school so maybe you don't quite recognize us. But we recognize you, 'cause you are the people who we want to make smile. E-to… Fufufu. It's nothing… nothing much.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves, I guess. Well, we're the Aquasports Club, and I'm Uchida Shuka. This one here's Nitta Anju, loves mikan. And those two, them, we got them fresh from Tokyo! Hori Rikako and Minase Yoshiyuki… oh yes, he's our resident alpha boy. Heheh.

"Then we got the tandem of Riho Kanako and Kubo Ai. Thses two are inseparable… wait, they live in the same dorm, don't they?

"Anyway, and this Mori Nanaka, our club advisor, along with our gorgeous Dr. Albright, who helped us pass the tests!

"What more can I say? I could go on and on and on about all the wonderful things they are, but if I must sum it up, I'd say we love each other terribly and we'll be there for one another." Giggle. "So cheesy… Oh!" She fist-punched the air as if to dispel the cheesiness.

"A-And yeah, we got a very special show coming.

"Please don't miss it!"

* * *

 **Next Time! #15. A Stage in the Clouds!**


	15. S1 E15

"Is it fixed right?' asked Shuka, fidgeting in the back seat of the cockpit.

Yoshiyuki took a bit more effort to adjust the placement of the camera at the underside of the canopy. "There. That should give us a decent view. He checked with Mrs. Albright and her laptop. The professor carried the computer over to Shuka to show her how she looked inside the cockpit. The picture quality was good, crisp even, as only a collaboration of Albright-sensei and Ta-kun can do. But another worry seized her. "You think it will survive the takeoff?" she asked Yoshiyuki.

"If I have to get up and fix it mid-flight, I will."

This elicited a giggle from her. "You can't actually do that." But she felt reassured now. His confidence succeeded in reaching her.

"Shuka-shan," crackled Anju's voice over the radio. "Are you alright? You nervous?"

"Nuh-uh. I've wanted to do this. It's not like I've never been in the air."

There was a laugh at the other end of the line. Anju must be remembering the day she and Yoshiyuki met her at this same airfield where she arrived via a Cessna. "Well then," Anju finally said, "You sure you're fine with Yoshiyuki at the pilot seat?"

"Don't be silly. You have seen him fly, ne, Yoshiyuki?"

It was his turn to be nervous. The pressure and responsibility worried him more than the flight itself. There was no pro in the plane with him this time. But maybe they should be fine after the launch, at least.

* * *

 **#15. A Stage in the Clouds**

* * *

At a certain beach not far away from Grandma's, a crew of students helped out in setting up the stage, including a large movie screen on a fixed frame. They were to use a new song for the second promo video. That part of the club wasn't too worried as any onstage bloopers may be edited out by Ta-kun, and the crowd would cheer for them no matter what they did.

But most importantly, they actually got the whole sequence down. So there probably won't be any bloopers to begin with.

Just as the sound system was completed and the four performers dressed up, a posh Audi arrived on the scene, much to the crowd's amazement. True enough, a young woman in floral summer dress and straw hat, as well as her bodyguard and a valet alighted the car.

"Salvete!" she greeted as she approached the girls. "Ah, you must be Uchi-san's friends. Don't you just look _shiny_ in that getup?"

Anju was speechless and couldn't think of a proper reply. She felt awkward facing up to a hotel heiress in their white costume which she personally thought was a bit stilted. "Uh, good morning, Nanjou-senpai… is it?"

But Anju caught herself yelping as Anna pulled the hapless girl by the arm to herself. "Let's be good friends for today, shall we?" she smiled, her face frightfully close to Anju's. "See, Uchi-chi and I are good buddies already, so now her pals are my pals, too!" The rest were startled. Even the bodyguard was embarrassed. "Please don't mind me," she reassured them. "Put on a good show, and I will treat you." She snapped her fingers at the valet, and he hurried to the car from which he took out… two huge tubs of Hargen Darch! That sure restored the mood. Anju jumped squealing in delight. The group was now even more ready to put on a show.

Mrs. Albright sat at the winch, giving instructions to Yoshiyuki over the radio. A man stood by to assist the aircraft at launch. "Are you ready, Minase-kun?"

"I really won't know until I get moving. I won't be able to tell what to do next while I'm on the ground, can I?"

There was a laugh at the other end of the line. "Of course. Well then, I'll start the winch now."

He turned to Shuka behind him. "We're going now."

"Uhm." She showed no sign of nervousness. "Let's do this."

A moment later, they felt the tug of the rope and the glider started to lumber forward. After that the speed increased steadily, and then quickly, until it was almost frightening. "Yoshiyuki…" She wanted to ask if they were getting off the ground already. It seemed like the plane was just racing along.

Suddenly she was pinned back in her seat by a rush of G-force. She stayed that way, glued to her seat and squinting, for a while. When everything was calmer again and she regained her composure, she was surprised to find nothing but blue sky outside the canopy. Recovering, she took a tentative peek out the window.

"Hah—"

So it was! The ground was far below them.

"Sorry," said Yoshiyuki of the Gs. "I must have overdone the takeoff. Anyway, I hope you like it up here. This might not be radically better than the view outside that other plane."

"What are you saying? This is beautiful. Look!" She pointed at something off to the side. "Ahah. I can actually see the roof deck of Nankasei. Never really got a good look at everything until now."

"You got about fifteen minutes to take it all in," he informed her.

Oh yes! She remembered there was a camera pointing at her. "So it didn't fall off." Loud laughing. "At this rate I just might get too distracted to perform! Come on, let's get on with it already."

Yoshiyuki radioed to the ground that Shuka was about to perform. It was here that she became somewhat apprehensive. "Ne, Yoshiyuki. You think the projector will be bright enough? I might not be seen in the daylight."

"That's the stage crew's job. Quit yakking, will 'ya?" He paused for a bit. "OK. Look at the cam. Ten seconds."

Back at the beach, the crowd closed in on the stage. The four girls on that stage were even more tense than the one in the air, awaiting her appearance onscreen. Soon enough, however, the live feed flashed on, and Shuka was plain to see, if a bit dimly, much to the audience's roaring cheers.

"Yozoro!" went the voice over the speakers, just as an opening instrumental played. That rang out clearly. "Fufu. Hoping you're having a great time down there."

"Whoa!" said one spectator. "She's not nervous at all! Cool!"

"I'd like to show to the world," she continued, "that the skies above our islands are so awesome you can sing in it! Right, guys?"

The air in the cockpit seemed to stand still.

" _Hikari ni narou…"_

The opening lines finished and the uproar drowned out the voices onstage. But the camerawork proceeded smoothly.

* * *

 **Mirai Ticket**

Released November 9, 2016

Lyrics: Aki Hata, Composition and Arrangement: EFFY

* * *

Yoshiyuki made a deft move. Just as they were almost onto a solo segment in the song, the glider appeared right above the beach. "Look up, guys!" announced Shuka mid-song.

Great was the amazement in the crowd when they spotted the glider. They transferred their full attention to the much loftier stage among the clouds. But the rest only got better at performing, re-energized by that overhead presence.

Shuka sung the solo.

At the end of it, the girls onstage joined the audience in cheering at the glider.

* * *

Overcast skies have been taking over the Kyunins of late as the islands began to plod into a snowless but chilly winter. The classroom was livelier at lunchtime now that more students chose to eat inside rather than make their way to the cafeteria. Aquasports, however, have been busy furnishing their new clubroom which they got shortly after the sky concert, so they had their lunch in there.

Shuka was in a pensive mood today, looking out the window towards the sea. There sure won't be much gliding now, nor any outdoor activity, for that matter. She will have to come up with appropriate indoor activities for the club… maybe a short course on rescue?

Or maybe they'll stick to refurbishing the clubroom.

"Shuka-shan," said Anju, "Maybe we should put up a μ's posters in here, don't you think?"

Rikako sighed. "You only want to turn our clubroom into a second bedroom for yourself."

"But they are an inspiration to us! They'll motivate us to strive harder, right, Shuka-shan?"

"Rather than have pictures of somebody else," commented Kanako, "why not our own pictures, zura? It's us who do the hard work, after all."

"And," seconded Ai, "we got to do diving and kayaking and stuff. Singing is just a side gig, isn't it, Shu-chan?"

"Is it….?" she replied distantly.

"…"

"Shuka-shu," said Rikako in concern, "are you feeling well?"

Anju folded her arms. "She must still be thinking about being in that stuffy plane. Hahhhh. If you keep that up, I'll have your bento."

Yoshiyuki came in with an envelope in hand. "Hey, we got mail." He tossed it onto a nearby desk.

"Yoshi-kun," wailed Anju, "did you get anything to eat for us? I got the exact same lunch from home for two days straight now."

"Yoshiyuki-kun," said Rikako, "can you paint the ceiling over here? What do you think? Beige would fit, I reckon."

"I'll have to get stuff for my English teacher right now. Maybe I'll get down to it on Friday."

"Alright. Do come back here after class, OK? We'll talk about making a brochure for our islands. I'll get us matcha and pancakes."

The bell finally rang to signal the end of the school day. Yoshiyuki stretched lazily before reluctantly rising from his seat to join cleaning duty. He forgot to tell Rikako he was among those in charge for the day. He thought to tell Kanako, but she and Ai had already left. Come to think, she did seem restless in her seat after lunch. Somebody, he suspected Anju, probably snuck in some caffeine powder in her drink.

After he has finished he went over to the clubroom at around haf-past five, just as it was starting to get dark. Are they still even in there? He gently opened the door…

Suddenly it slammed in his face and out came a crazed Kanako, who yanked him inside and slammed the door shut. "Yoshiyuki!" She clung to his arm and spun him around, laughing in utter delight. He then saw the rest, and they all had such bright faces that bordered on the ridiculous. What has just happened?

"Yoshiyuki," said Shuka in a trembling voice. She was holding the envelope he brought earlier. Everybody seemed ready to cry. He took the envelope and perused the contents. He saw that it actually came from a talent agency in Yokohama, who said they saw the second promo video and were inviting the Aquasports Club over for a contract signing. It then asked for proper waivers and sponsorship letters from school and family.

"Wait," he said, "does this include me?"

"Of course!" said Shuka a bit annoyed. "You're Aquasports, too, right? Don't tell me you're excluding yourself again."

"Moh," grumbled Anju, "you didn't even realize what that thing was?"

He shrugged. The envelope itself was pretty drab, and the print on it forgettable, he just wanted to be over and done with it. "I thought it was just another dress catalogue."

"Speaking of dress," suggested Ai, "let's go get the best dresses for Yokohama! Let's make an impression!"

* * *

"They actually have some fine selections here."

Yoshiyuki accompanied Shuka at the clothes store in the "downtown" harbor area, not far from the lone convenience store in the Kyunins. "Why don't you look up something for yourself?" she asked.

I'll pass. I brought in some stuff from Tokyo I think it will be decent enough, at least."

The whole of the shopping thus centered on Shuka trying out stuff. She felt fortunate to have brought a boy along, as she decided the opposite sex was the best judge for a girl's appearance. And for some reason she was extra-aggressive in impressing her judge.

"You think this cap will be best?" Pick. "Or this one?"

For his part, he wasn't so sure of himself. "You know what kind of fashion I dig. I can talk if you were trying to be metal."

"Eh?" she grumbled. "I can't exactly ask the manager over there, can I?"

He was stumped. Well, here goes. "Well… A rule of thumb, maybe. Get something suited for the season. It's going to be winter soon, so…"

"Meh, you sound like a PSA. We're facing a talent company. I don't think we should just walk in like it was just another day in the office without making an impression."

"Come on, you've been onstage on that cruise for so long. Why not just pick something you usually wear out there?"

"No, I got a better idea. Come here—pick something and dress me up as _you_ would like it."

He was speechless. He would have blushed from embarrassment, but Shuka arrested him with an eager, even daring look in her eyes that both challenged and invited. How was he to blush himself something as irresistible as _that?_

So he did exactly as she told him.

About half an hour later she emerged from the dressing booth. Gone was the daring. Now, she looked quite timid, though he detected a little smile. It was a sleeveless dress with a sleeveless overcoat. A red beret-like cap topped it off.

"Yoshiyuki," she stammered, "I…"

He was thunderstruck. His selection seemed to have worked a bit… too well. Shuka was only too conscious of his look. "I don't want to be a jerk, but… What made you pick this?"

"Huh? Uh, I kind of… I kind of wanted to, er, accentuate your… best qualities."

She was showing quite a bit of arm. "Y-You think so?"

"Well, you told me to do the picking!"

"No! I mean, it's just, you told winter's coming up."

"…"

"…"

Yoshiyuki looked away. "But you know, there's at least one thing I am really sure I'd want from you. Please, um, no makeup. At all. Well, maybe a little powder. You're OK. I don't want to change that a bit."

A tender expression came over her. _Oh, Yoshiyuki._ "Sure," she said softly, as if to herself. "You got it."

* * *

There were only two round-trip ferries left for that year, so they got the school's permission to promote the Kyunins and immediately prepare to catch the second to the last trip. The night before, the girls packed up and got down to Shuka's place for a sleepover.

Back at home, Yoshiyuki was busy packing up in the spare-room; there wasn't much, actually, he was doing what he could to fit everything in a single backpack, two if it couldn't be helped. He laid out a number of items on the bed, mostly goth shirts and accessories and some CDs, and three different music players, trying to decide which of these would still make it to his bag.

"Yoshi-kun," called Grandma from the door, "The girls are at Uchida-san's apartment right now."

"Who told you?"

"Uchida-kun asked me to wake you up at four A.M. tomorrow. You don't want to miss the ferry."

 _Like it was leaving that early. She's really serious about getting me involved in the gang,_ he thought with a little smile.

"I must discuss something with Dr. Albright at the office. Could you please bring over those croquettes to them so they can have a hearty breakfast tomorrow?"

He stood up. The trinkets can wait. "You were actually thinking of going over there?" he sighed. "Isn't it cold?" He left.

He picked up two hefty packages, one of pastry with the croquettes on top of them, and another of packaged udon. On the way out, he passed by his room where Mrs. Albright was locked in, probably deep into research again. Would she even remember Grandma's name? He went out.

It was indeed colder now. His breath had little white puffs. It must be worse by the time they get to the mainland.

Parking the scooter outside Shuka's flat, he could hear lively chatter, and squealing, from the inside. What could they be up to? Shouldn't they be preparing to tuck in for the night? He rang the doorbell.

He was greeted by… just about everyone. "Whoa!" exclaimed Anju at his yummy loot. "Is that for me? But I can't finish all of that tonight. I'll put in some in the fridge for the trip." She was met with angry stares from the others. "Chill out, guys, I was just horsing around!"

They finished the udon and decided to hold on to the pastries for tomorrow. They settled down again in the living room. "Ahh," breathed Kanako, "I've had a lot, zura. I gonna get sleepy now."

"Yoshiyuki prepared to go. "Welp. I better get myself in bed, too. Have to be up early."

"Yoshiyuki," said Anju lazily, "it's only eight-thirty. We're not going straight to bed on a full stomach, are we?"

"Listen to yourself," he smirked. "If somebody heard you sounding like that, you'd be picked up by a van."

"Who you callin' drunk, huh?!"

"It such a shame," said Ai, "if you just pop up here and then pop out. This isn't the clubroom."

"I understand you were having girl talk when I came here. I won't be prying around, so bye."

"Nonsense," said Shuka. "You're the only one who wasn't in the loop and you got to have your airtime."

"Shuka-chan," said Rikako, "I think we got a curfew, am I right? He's got to be home by ten. And we do have to rest early, too."

"Well in that case," declared Anju, "I'll have to get straight to business." Yoshiyuki paled. This was the tone of voice Anju used when she was up to no good.

"Minase-san," she said in an unnatural formal manner, "we humbly request your opinion. Who among us is the cutest?"

From outside the window a heavy thud was heard.

Yoshiyuki has fallen on his butt in dismay. What was that again?! But he was even more appalled at the girls themselves. They should be up in arms over that inflaming question by now, but nobody else spoke up and all were staring intently at him. They planned this. Didn't they?

"C-Cute?" he whimpered. "Cute is relative, isn't it? So I can't answer."

"No," insisted Kanako. "There's got to be a standard in everything. And since you're the only guy here, you are our standard."

"Cut it out!" He was already breaking out in cold sweat. "It will take me till midnight to come up with an answer. Let me be!"

They ignored his desperate plea. "Yoshiyuki-kun," blushed Ai, "what do you think of me? Don't you think red hair is lovely?"

"Am I inadequate?" asked Kanako. "Should I get a workout? Or—Or maybe I should try bone surgery to ramp up my height?"

"Um," said Rikako, "maybe you still have a thing for Tokyo girls. Oh, wait! I-I mean, am I appealing by myself? Will you pick me out from a crowd no matter where you find me?"

Anju only sneered. "I knew it. It's useless. There's only one who could possibly be the cutest in his eyes." She grabbed a startled Shuka and shoved her to the floor. To him. She staggered helplessly before falling straight to him. The two looked each other in the face, their noses almost touching, and then looked away, red. The girls were snickering at them. "Well now, Minase-san," beamed Anju, "who of us is the cutest? Tell us!"

Not taking it anymore, he fell back on a last resort. "Me! I'm the cutest! There's nobody on earth or the underworld who isn't my fan!"

For a moment they were stunned. That wasn't quite what they expected. But Anju quickly recovered. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" She ordered everyone. "Minna!" All at once the girls dragged him away from Shuka and held him down while they dolled him up—literally. At the end of it, he had bear ears and a snout expertly drawn on his face with a marker, in a stuffy Pinnochio-like costume.

"Wow!" fawned Anju over the hapless guy, "I'd love to hug him in my sleep anytime! Ne, Shuka-shan?"

Back home, in the spare-room, he had long since doffed the embarrassing bear-ears and all, save for the snout which he forgot to ruboff, earning him weird looks from Granny and Mrs. Albright. He took out his phone to read an e-mail from an unknown number, which turned out to be from Shuka. So is this from the new phone she was talking about? She was apologizing profusely. But he replied reassuring her that she had absolutely nothing to say sorry for. At all.

* * *

The ferry was a world away from the cruise. The quarters Aquasports stayed in, while not too cramped, was quite drab. The windows were miniscule with a restricted view, almost like a jet liner. It felt more like being in a box than in a room. The food was unimpressive and they were glad they got the croquettes and all from Grandma.

They mostly passed the time playing board games or watching μ's music videos. While they're at it, they had some planning over the club's calendar for next year.

The seas got rough that afternoon, and being in the smaller ferry amplified the effect. Ai's seasickness kicked in and she had to be escorted several times by Kanako to the washroom, while the other girls simply felt too dizzy to stand up. Come evening, they decided to call it a day and tuck in early, so Yoshiyuki had to go back to a cabin he shared with an elderly couple.

But he didn't feel like sleeping with other people so he decided to wander the deck until the drowsiness got to him. By about seven-forty, the sea got much calmer and he leaned out over the railing, trying to appreciate the view though there were only faint outlines illuminated by a half-covered moon. The boisterous singing at the karaoke in the distance behind him and the isolated spots of chatter in the mess hall seemed to stand out more to him. He plugged into his player to drown them out.

By around nine, he still didn't feel sleepy. He had tired of his player, as well.

Fortunately for him, Grandma was still up at this hour.

"Yeah… I'm not very hungry… Sure, no prob…"

After a while's conversation, he hung up. By now the noise was reduced to a few drunks belting it out at the karaoke, but other than that, there was silence. Everybody else have already retired to their quarters.

"Yoshiyuki?"

He turned to see Shuka standing a yard or so to his left—wait, Shuka? "What are you doing here? Aren't you sleeping with the girls?"

She only shook her head. "The air is a bit heavy in there right now." She took her place next to him. "And I have been having random thoughts. Ahh. No use thinking stuff if you can't have somebody to tell them about."

"Is it girl talk again? I don't think I can help you there."

"Nuh-uh. Come on, does it have to be 'girl talk' every single time?"

"I don't have anything to talk about myself… but if you want to spill something out, I'll catch it for you."

She turned to glance at the singing drunks in the distance. "Let's get up to the deck."

A soft but chilly breeze blew a light ocean mist onto the deck. Only the ship's navigation lights and the soft moonlight illuminated everything, making the mist glow somewhat. The two had to pull their jackets in more closely. They'd probably have to get a warmer coat at Yokohama.

"You think we'll have to give up on our studies if this gig clicks?" asked Yoshiyuki.

"It is really too early to tell. If we could appear on national TV once or twice and make more people aware of the beauty of our islands, that should be enough for me."

"Actually… um, don't get me wrong, but I kinda object to both."

She eyed him with a mocking smile. "Then what are we here for? We're already closer to Yokohama than home."

"We did not ask for this, did we? The envelope just came, and…" He shrugged.

"Then what made you think that? I believe this will be a massive upgrade to our club. And it's not like there aren't a lot of tourists in our islands already."

He remained silent for a moment. "The life we have known, the places we've been to… I think something's going to change."

Shuka watched her breath mist in front of her. "Actually, Yoshiyuki, I'm glad you brought it up. That's one of the things bugging me. I just tell myself it can't be helped if you're aiming for stardom. But, there must be a way to take it easy, right? You can't stop change, after all."

"…"

"Yoshiyuki, you got an icicle on your sleeve."

"Hm?"

"Here, let me brush it off for you."

She came closer and let her hand caress the sleeve. Her warmth was noticeable in the chilly air.

"Maybe,' she continued, "we can manage anything, face any change, as long as we are all together. Don't you think?"

He smiled softly. It was cheesy, sure, but that was an answer. "Of course."

Shuka giggled softly. "But you know, I hope you'd put up with Anju and the rest. She can be mean sometimes, but she's very loving to those who manage to get close enough to her."

How close is enough then? The fellow had been wearing him out since day One. It's not Anju he wanted to hear about tonight, though. "You just sent me a message back in the islands. Was that your new number?'

She affected a little grin of her own. "You can just erase that for all I care."

"Are you going to switch phones again?"

"Why, of course not! I… I'm not going that far… Just so you know, I happen to have the first message you sent me. Dad forwarded it to me."

 _Hah?_ "Eh?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you were asking me if we were going to make it. Or something. Were you asking about the promo video?"

"But I thought that number was with your Dad now."

"It is. Thing is, the first time An-chi gave away my number I was flooded with boys. Dad then got me a new phone, and that was the number An-chi leaked to you. When I gave the phone back to Dad, he got your message first, of course, and he must have thought you were safe if you were asking something as casual as that.

"But he kept asking me about you. I said you were living with Minase-san, and he was relieved. Fufufuf. I must say your Granny's well-loved."

"Did you say anything about me myself?"

"Hmmmm… I remember telling him you were too shy to actually make a move on me, but you were fine." She hesitated. "I mean, back then you were just fine, but now…"

Shuka watched her puff of breath merge with his.

"Yoshiyuki. Could you…?

"Could you tighten the drawstrings here? It's… It's getting a bit chillier."

Gingerly, he reached for the strings. For some reason he felt electrified touching those strings. Carefully, he adjusted them, trying not to choke her.

 _Ah—?_

It was he who choked. His breathing seemed to stop because…

Shuka's white hands were holding his, guiding them as they tightened her coat. And after that… they never left. His eyes shifted to her face, pearly against the mist. Her eyes stared unwavering at him, expectant.

And then he saw her lips, quivering ever so slightly, delicate as a bud under the raindrops.

"…"

For a good long while they relished the taste of each other's lips, their hands indulging in the feel of each other's skin.

"…"

"…"

Reluctantly, they drew back.

It was then that the memories flooded back to him—that first time he saw her onstage, his looking like a complete idiot in front of her, muttering 'Just Shuka' over and over.

He knew what kind of expression was showing on his face right now; it was reflected on her almost exactly. She looked ready to cry from happiness.

"So," he whispered, "are we a couple now?"

She closed her eyes.

And pushed him back gently.

"Yoshiyuki," she mumbled. "Let us recover our strength. We still got Yokohama tomorrow."

But he would have none of that. He grabbed her shoulders and caught her mouth once again, they savored each other yet again, shorter this time. Shuka touched his cheeks lovingly, but then pushed away once more. He looked hurt; his eyes questioned her, but her eyes only looked away from him, holding an incredibly sad look. What's wrong? "Yoshiyuki, let's go."

He blanketed his jacket over them both and escorted her all the way, right up to her door, where he left her. She was clinging to his arm the whole way. With that, they were both able to fend off the cold some.

* * *

 **Next Time. #16. Yokohama**


	16. S1 E16

The gang arrived at Yokohama while it was still dark. Being roused so early they didn't quite register the moments they disembarked and got into the cab, right up to the point after they checked in and got into their room. It was already around nine in the morning when the sun peeked through the curtains and right onto Anju's face. She lazily opened her eyes, but, in typical Anju style, jumped up as soon as she realized they were somewhere else. She drew back the curtains fully, revealing a breathtaking view of Yokohama skyline, letting in the full sunshine and nudging the rest into a fitful wakefulness, some straight from their dreams. "Where's my caramel sundae, zura?"

Anju got the coffeemaker and made a cup for each one of them. The strong aroma finally jolted their senses and they got down to a hearty breakfast, taking in the panorama which drove home to them the reality of where they are.

* * *

 **#16. Yokohama**

* * *

Shortly after lunch the girls went out for a little shopping and sightseeing, while Yoshiyuki stayed behind to watch some TV and make some more calls to Grandma. It was already very late in the afternoon when they returned, lugging some carrier bags' worth of goods and huge boxes of pizza for dinner.

"We'll need to be at the office early tomorrow, before eight," announced Shuka. "Let's put ourselves in top form tonight. After we eat, we must make ready and go straight to bed." To Yoshiyuki, "I got you a new tie. There are two or three, I think. Try them in your room before you sleep."

* * *

The office was pretty basic for a talent agency. It was in a suite that occupied about a third of the thirtieth floor of a building not far from Sankei-en Garden. There was a waiting room, a conference room with a long table and doubled as an interview room, a paperworks and filing area which also had partitions for the admin office, and a single recording booth. The club had a typical game show on TV in the anteroom, in which only Kanako was actually interested, while Anju played games on her phone, and they all waited for the assistant to usher them into the conference room.

Yoshiyuki had been counting the minutes. "They've taken over an hour since taking us in," he noted. "Yet we seem to be the only guests this morning. They must be making a huge deal of us."

Shuka wanted to latch onto those words, if only they were words alone, but he didn't sound very amused. "You think they will be placing a lot of demands on us?"

"Who knows? If anything, we should emphasize that we are also studying and we can't be away for too long."

In another half-hour the assistant reappeared with a professional smile. "Sorry for the wait. Please come in."

They occupied one end of the long table. "Let me see," said the assistant, "you're the Aquasports Club from… What is this? Nankaisei, is it?"

"Uhm," affirmed Shuka. "We have five members who sing onstage. Yoshiyuki here plays instruments for us."

He thought he saw the assistant squirm. "I don't think we'll be needing instruments at all."

Yoshiyuki was struck. Could agencies actually be this blunt? Everybody felt an uneasiness steadily creep into the air. "But," insisted Shuka, "maybe he could be useful for some performances. From time to time."

The woman tossed a sheet of paper onto the table in front of them. Taking a good look at it, they were amazed to see it was an actual contract—a contract!—binding them to the agency for at least a year… wait. They read it over again. Wha—Why is Shuka's the only name in there?!

"Hey!" complained Anju standing up. "Didn't you invite the Aquasports Club? Didn't we say there were six of us?"

"I'm sorry, young lady, but the boss pulled at the last minute. Right now we don't have the resources to develop five more at a time.

"But you mentioned 'Aquasports' at your invitation!" said Rikako. "It's right there!"

"An invitation is not a contract."

They only gaped in disbelief.

"Now I will admit we did invite all of you before, that's on the letter, after all, but we still reserve the right to select who will actually be in our talent pool." To Shuka, "Now, Uchida-san, are you going to put all that trouble going here to waste? I heard you were from far away."

"You heard?" retorted Anju. "You already knew that! That's where you sent your stupid letter, right? And what about _our_ trouble coming here?" Yoshiyuki held her back by the arm, even as his own fist was clenching already. The assistant's face was blank, but if one looked closely enough, there was that disdain seeping through her eyes. "Uchida-san. We are awaiting your decision." Whilst handing her a pen.

Shuka's head started to spin in confusion, groping about for a reply, recalling what Yoshiyuki said earlier. All she could manage was a question, "Is that a full year? We're students. That's far too huge a chunk of time to be shaved off of our schooling."

"I'm sure your school can arrange for that. Or, we can arrange for another school for you, with an accommodating schedule, if you must insist on your high school life."

"I don't know of any school, most certainly not ours, who'd expect students off for a year unless we quit. I can't go about it just like that, not right now."

The assistant made a little smile, slowly taking back the contract. Not having the papers signed would give them a little more legroom if ever Uchida wanted to complain about something. "We're sorry about that. Let me re-negotiate this with the boss. In the meantime, we can start recording tomorrow evening. We got no time to lose on honing your career."

Shuka looked away. "Let me talk to my friends."

The woman was convinced she would talk them out of getting in her way. "Please do, Uchida-san."

That evening the air in the hotel room crackled with tension and pent-up words. They were sitting all over the room, listless, unmoving, as though they were mannequins. Shuka herself was out in the lobby gazing out the window at the rush-hour traffic and seeing her anxious face reflected on the windowpane, as well.

At around seven-thirty she returned with a blank face, stirring them. "Shuka-shan," said Anju approaching her, "have you thought about it?"

Shuka responded by looking at them one by one. What else is there to say? They only wanted an answer, right? "I'm joining the agency."

Anju's face hardened. She actually half-expected it; having such a rude and unpleasant surprise slapped on their dreams of performing had made her wary of every single turn of events. "So you actually did it," she said quietly. "I really can't, I really don't want to believe you could really do this."

"I'm doing this for us, Anju," countered Shuka. "I'm doing this for our islands."

"Us? We were just left out, remember? Islands? Who are you kidding? The one they'll be promoting is you. You will be the one on the cover of their every song!"

"I will find a way. I will make it count for us somehow. Please give me a chance."

There was no answer now. Anju only kept staring at her with a deep hurt in her eyes. And the others… Why aren't they even looking at her? They were facing the wall, the windows, everywhere in fact, but her. The disappointment in their faces was unmistakable. It seemed they wanted to say, "We were all equally shocked by the contract, right? How could you possibly differ from us now?" For a moment Shuka felt mad, clamped between two demanding sides at once. "Guys, can't you give me a break, for once? I've been doing so much for the club already! It's about time I—"

She instantly regretted it. The hurt on Anju's eyes immediately reflected on the rest. And the hurt in Anju's eyes… morphed into fury. _"Oh…"_ she said with that venom in her voice, "so that's how it's gonna be, huh? You were planning this all along, weren't you? You really think being the busiest busybody will buy you our support for absolutely any malicious scheme you happen to cook up along the way? You really _believe_ you can contract us like those con-men contracted you?!"

" _Anju!"_ That was a rather big assumption. "Potty-mouth!"

The reaction to that was instantaneous. Anju's hand flew straight at Shuka—and was caught at the wrist by Yoshiyuki. He wrestled with an Anju writhing and wailing to break free. But he must hold her back. He knew that, by landing a physical blow, a certain line would be crossed. She finally thrashed free of his grip, panting heavily. She was spent. He was also breathing heavily, but let himself sigh in relief as she turned away from Shuka.

 _Slap._

Yoshiyuki touched the hotness on his cheek in disbelief. Shuka instantly flared up. "That's so low of you!"

Anju stopped her in her tracks with an icy glare. "Hm? Did I just hurt your _boyfriend?"_ Sinister chuckle. "You know, I was right in pairing the two of you. You're both meant to rot together!"

"Ani!" snapped Rikako standing behind her. "You're ruining everything! You guys aren't the only ones here!"

Opposed from two fronts, she couldn't throw another jab, physical or otherwise, and in that pause, her own words dawned on her against her will and she grudgingly relented with a stiff face. "I know," she said bitterly. "I always make things worse." She quietly left the room.

Rikako now turned to a pained Shuka once again regretting her actions. "Uchida-san"—the formality chilled her blood—"we honestly also don't understand why you chose this. It seems… out of nowhere, really. Please leave us be for now."

Shuka took a step back, and then two, and finally turned to a hasty exit. A little later, Yoshiyuki went out to follow her.

After some searching, he found her at the lobby by the same window where she had made her decision. He stood next to her. "You're not here to support me, are you?" she asked softly.

He was frank. "No. I don't feel like supporting you along with those goons at the agency. But you can explain. If you can openly state your side, I could at least clear it up with them. I tell you, there's a lot of confusion right now."

"Didn't I do so already? What more do you want?"

"It only means your explanation isn't enough. You think we'll just mindlessly accept that line you had and go off happily back to the islands with it?"

"Happily or not, that's what I said."

He was stunned… as she herself was, inside. Just yesterday she would never even dream of saying such a thing. But it has been said. "You don't want an explanation. You only want my surrender. Sorry, but I have my own mind."

His mouth opened with an irate groan, and then began to babble furiously, but no words came out, stuck in his unbelieving throat. In the end he just hissed angrily.

"I'm just as devastated as you are!" she insisted. She looked as if she would break down. "Please believe me."

"No. You allowed your own club to be shaken like this. I can never believe such a person."

"Do you even think I can't see that?" Her voice was starting to break.

He held back, glancing at the people around him and loath to create a ruckus. He chose to let her vent the pressure through quiet sobbing. When she has calmed down, he resumed his interrogation. "What's holding you back? Is it the trouble we had going all the way here? Why don't we just say we're on a holiday? We slept in a city hotel. That should be enough."

"That's not what we came for. And everybody back home knows that."

"Then we'll say it's not us at fault here. Those thugs were out to milk us dry. Are you seriously going to give up yourself to them?"

After a short while she decided she owed him one. "I got something else to look forward to here in Yokohama."

"Then what is it?!"

She knew it. Throw him a toe, and he'll be out for the whole leg. But that's about all she can give.

"Shuka," he now said more desperately, "you gave me your _lips!_ Can't you tell me a single detail?"

"It's not something even _Dad_ knows." She looked away to collect herself for a moment. "Alright," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kissed you."

What.

"I know. If you give someone something as precious as your lips, you must prepare to give the rest of you, as well. That's the meaning of a kiss."

"…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't commit even a tiny little tidbit. I'm sorry."

His chest tightened. "So that…" That little meeting on the deck… "…was nothing to you, after all? I am nothing to you now?"

Tears began to cloud her vision again. Now the very sight of him was blurring away. She couldn't help but feel that distance coming between them. But she kept looking at him with a blank face and speaking calmly. "You also have things you'd rather not bring up, right?"

"…"

She faced away from him. "Then I won't ask you," she said quietly, "if you don't press me, too."

* * *

Aquasports caught the last Kyunins-bound ferry for the year the very next day. With that, Shuka has burned her bridge back. She'll just have to muscle it out for the next three months she signed up for.

Life in Yokohama, oddly enough, had been pretty slow for her. There were recordings at the studio every other day or so, but whenever there weren't any she would just sit in her flat the whole day watching TV, even that silly castle game show Kanako was so fond of. But the allowance she got from the agency wasn't that large. Sometimes, she would eat two decent meals and a little snack to stand in for breakfast or lunch, other days there'd only be convenience store food, mostly ramen, for all three meals.

Is this what it's like to be a budding star? Maybe if she called Dad, he would send over a little more… Never mind, this was her choice, she stayed behind. If she called for her father now, he'd be sure to be burdened in more ways than one.

Near the end of her first month in Yokohama she was singing at a two-day event at a park as part of a roster of performing musicians. That wasn't hard; she had been onstage at the cruise more times than she cared to remember. The crowds didn't disappoint, either, though it was mostly parents with children, or high-schoolers like her who cheered her on. She almost felt like she was back at Nankaisei.

Almost…

Come to think, the agency promised she'd be at the Yokohama Arena before the month was out. That didn't look very likely now. Not that she was keen on performing in front of a crowd that large. In any case, if it was a big audience she would be performing with Aquasports.

What could they be up to now?

Sometimes, she was made to help out at the office sorting out papers. It seems that infant agencies like this are wont to use their performing talent for unrelated work. One time, there was so much of it, she had to stay behind after five. There were only two or three of them left at the desk area.

By around past six she was alone, though she has kept pace with the rest and was not far behind. She was just about wrapping up the works when a burly middle-aged man in shirt and joggers came in—who would barge into an office in gym outfit if he wasn't a boss, or even the owner of the studio? "Are you alright, young miss?" he asked. "You must be really tired."

Shuka only uttered a hesitant, "It's alright sir, this is nothing." Whereupon the man dumped in an additional envelope, fat with files for her to sort.

"Please bear with me, miss," he said sitting down next to her. "We are planning to open another studio here in Yokohama, so there are plenty of things to do." She felt his arm brush up against hers. "Here," he smiled, "I will help, that is, if it's completely fine with you."

"It's OK," she said softly.

For what seemed to be the next half-hour he went on harping about how briulliant her career potential is and how she would the studio to national fame, all whilst brushing up against her.

The man hasn't even sorted three folders when he stood up to go to the toilet. As soon as he was out of sight, she hurriedly gathered up all the papers and dumped them into the envelope, unfinished and all, and slipped it into a large drawer and left putting the lights out.

She rushed out and did not slow down until she was clear out of the building and well about a block away, where she paused to catch her breath. Then she moved on and maintained a brisk pace all the way to her flat. She fumbled for her card and opened the door, after which she slammed it shut and slumped down to the floor leaning against it. She released her tension sobbing loudly in the dark.

After about an hour, she was calmer. She resolved not to report for work the next day.

Come to think, now is her chance.

* * *

Shuka texted in sick saying she was visiting a clinic. She made haste to leave the apartment while it was dark, packing up some clothes and stuff she would need for a whole day outside, and went out just as dawn broke. She purposely set out to a predetermined destination. Now the Kyunins folk didn't know this, but she has been here in Yokohama before. She knew at least one school here.

She finally arrived at a creekside road, flanked on the other side by a whole stretch of concrete embankment. Atop that stood a chain-link fence that marked the perimeter of a grade school's soccer field.

She carefully clambered up the steep slope, nervously keeping an eye on the steel-gray sky threatening to drop its first load of snow, and on the street below, lest she be spotted by any passers-by. But the road was usually empty, certainly there would be no traffic here so late in the morning.

She reached the fence. Before her, on the other side, sprawled the field with a number of sixth-graders were being coached by their teacher in the distance. Soon, they fanned out to their positions, and a number came close enough to identify.

There he is.

A boy of grayish hair just like hers, and with same energy in playing as she was onstage. She caught her mouth in her hand as her eyes melted with longing. Her little brother was running on the field, leading his teammates to a win. She could not call out to him just yet, but as soon as the teacher adjourned the session and the pupils began to scatter, she couldn't hold herself anymore. _"Takao!"_

The boy instantly recognized that voice. He turned round and saw his elder sister clinging to the fence like a madman. He ran over excitedly, eliciting curious looks from his classmates, but neither sibling cared. He got to the fence where his sister touched faces with him in tears, holding hands with her tightly through the fence. She took out a hanky and wiped both their faces. "Onee-san," he said, "where's Dad?"

"No, Takao," she said drying her eyes. "I'm alone."

"Then how—?"

She caressed his cheek with her fingers. "It does not matter, Takao. We're together now." She took something from her bag, an anko dumpling. "Look. This is your favorite, right?" His eyes lighted up and he took it happily, enjoying it while she kept rubbing and rubbing his hair lovingly. "It must be your next class now. Meet me right here at lunch, OK?"

A cloud of reluctance came over him. "But Mama…"

"Can't you spare some time for me?" she insisted. "Even just for today? Ne, Takao?"

He agreed. Shuka went back down to the road, where she waited leaning against the creek's railing.

She nearly fell asleep, but as soon as the bell has sounded for lunch she instantly stirred and frantically searched for the agreed-upon sign. Soon enough, a red kerchief was being waved at a different spot along the fence, somewhat more isolated from the rest of the grounds.

It was a truly peculiar arrangement. They, brother and sister, eating lunch together with a fence in between them. Laughing and chatting right up till their bentos went empty. "I wish you'd just come in, sis," he said a little ruefully while Shuka wiped his chin with a napkin. "The guard is a nice man, and so are the teachers. My homeroom teacher is very nice, and very pretty." Giggle.

"Moh… Having crushes at such a young age. If you want, I'll teach you to be good-looking so they will get to admire you instead of you admiring them."

"But I'm handsome already! All my girl classmates, they want to eat lunch with me. Even today. But I said, I got sis with me, so no thanks."

Concern crept into her face. "Takao, you really didn't have to. You can just pretend you don't have a sister."

"But why? Is it really bad that we don't live together like normal kids do with their sisters?"

Shuka held back. Takao, she thought, you are being taught to live in society right now. Please don't bring such a burden on yourself."

"Takao."

Shuka's face turned dour. Surprised, Takao looked back to see a woman, who herself didn't look to be much older than Shuka and only a bit like her, approach from across the field. "What are you doing there talking to the fence?"

Shuka's fist clenched.

"Why are you talking to strangers so easily? What if you get into trouble?"

Shuka grabbed Takao's hand. "I only want to see him," she said coldly.

"Unhand my son."

"He's my brother. You can't change that."

"Everything has changed." The woman eyed her even more closely. "Did your father send you?"

"I came on my own. Anything wrong with that?"

In one swift motion she took the boy away from her grip and began to pull him away despite his resistance. "I want to talk to sis!"

"Don't be stupid! What will people say if they knew you had a hidden family like that?"

"We did not hide!" yelled shuka. "You were the one hiding your lover! You betrayed Dad! You betrayed Takao and me!"

"See, Takao? This is the kind of person who'd make a scene." The woman dragged him away, over and above the cries of both siblings. Shuka crumpled down and wept there leaning against the fence.

That afternoon saw her at the Creekside emptying herself of tears.

By around the time school was out, as the afternoon began to fade and the first snowflakes descended, she was still there, her eyes still at that distant spot by the fence, reliving those lunchtime memories, half-hoping even, that maybe a red kerchief would wave yet again, that she would at least see him for the last time and have a proper farewell. There was nothing. But she stayed on after dark, unmindful of the busier evening traffic. The fence was still there atop the concrete embankment.

By around seven the street was deathly silent. There was nothing but empty darkness. A heavy weight of loneliness began to crush her chest, and she was forced to sob in the dark.

"Please don't hate your mother," he recalled her father say. "What had happened had already happened."

"Daddy," she said bitterly. She pitied him even more now. The woman left without even divorce papers. And Dad never followed up, somehow hoping she will come back and keep the family intact, even just for the children. Shuka, however, only wanted Takao back. But what she just did didn't change things one bit.

Not taking it any further, she got her phone and looked up that number her father sent her. Along with that message. Come to think of it, it seemed like ages since she remembered she had friends and a home. This Yoshiyuki fellow, who her father trusted enough to reconnect to her, he was there. He will be there. Hopefully. "Yoshiyuki," she gasped.

Or will he? Maybe her former club members already told him to forget about her. But this number was her only link. This was all that was left with her. Even just dialing this number would comfort her, make her pretend she has someplace to fall back on.

A female voice answered. "Hello? Aren't you Uchida-san? Sorry, they're out tonight. Parents' Night, it was. And I couldn't pick up sooner because of my blueprints."

A smile of relief dawned on her. She broke down. "Albright-sensei!"

She told her everything that happened in Yokohama, sans that little affair by the fence. "I'm still bound by contract," she explained, "for at least two more months."

"Nonsense. Where's your parental waiver?"

"D-Do I have to hand it in?"

"No! Listen. Tear it up. If you have the money with you, take the soonest trip back here. I hear there's still a ferry at Shimizu."

"You mean, now?"

"Now! Don't go back to where you're staying. Don't tell the agency."

"But what if they…?"

"If they want to kick up trouble, let them come all the way down here. The whole of town will be waiting for them."

Somehow she felt that a studio who didn't bother to treat her all too properly won't be likely to go through the trouble. "But I got some stuff back there."

"We can replace that. If you must insist, we can get them back eventually when we have the backup. Your safety is paramount."

* * *

Shuka was able to catch the last Shimizu ferry of the year, across a noticeably rougher sea. That ship would not go on a return trip until spring next year.

She arrived in Otou-san by the evening of Tuesday, tearful over seeing her home island again. The overpowering but familiar scent of vegetation almost made her weep.

She went straight to her island flat, finding it in the dark and brooding, waiting for her the whole time. Man, it seemed like ages. But then all of sudden, all she could see in that house was a certain night long ago, when her club had a fine evening, looking forward to Yokohama. When Anju pushed her, to him.

Not yet. She can't sleep in there while her rift with her friends remained unresolved. She needed them even more now. Now that she needed to heal over losing Takao. Now that she remembered how precious this family was. Now that she had rediscovered her affection for a very special person.

She will definitely need help with the club. She made for the Minase residence.

* * *

"Not like that, Yoshiyuki," reminded Grandma. "You will burn it before the flavor is well-absorbed."

He was learning to grill in the kitchen. It was a bit cold outside now at this time of the year, and Granny just bought a new kitchen hood. "It doesn't matter how it turns out," said Mrs. Albright awaiting the meal at the table. "All I need is to get that protein into my system."

"Don't insult Yoshiyuki's abilities," smirked Grandma. "In a year's time I'll be getting him into that hotel on Okaa-san as chef."

"That's just over the top," he sighed watching the cooking. "If you keep that up, I'll be even more confused with this."

Soon enough, the table was set. Grandma looked over the dinner table proudly, an entire meal prepared by Yoshiyuki, and even he was feeling smug. But just as Mrs. Albright proceeded to pounce on her portion, the doorbell rang. "Hm?" queried Grandma. "Is there a mailman at this hour?"

They looked at each other for a moment, but in a blink Mrs. Albright realized it. "Oh! Could it be…? Please give me a sec." She left the table and after a short while came back with Shuka, much to their astonishment. "I was just about to tell you," said the professor apologetically. "Windmill test's up in a week and my mind's on it fulltime. Eheh. That and the food."

But Grandma rushed over to the girl. "Are you alright, dear? Yoshiyuki said you'll be away till next year. Did something happen?" She led her to sit down beside a confounded Yoshiyuki. He wasn't quite ready for this.

Over the meal she basically just told them the agency promised her to be part of a show at the arena and it didn't quite pan out. She was somewhat back to her old, bubbly self. But Yoshiyuki was quiet and uneasy the whole time. Truth be told, he had been rehearsing in his head a sort of half-lambasting homecoming speech which would lead to his reopening talk of a relationship.

"Yoshiyuki," she said shyly, noticing his silence, "aren't you glad I'm back?"

The two women stared at him. He only smiled weakly. "Why of course." He was even more shy. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Yoshiyuki," said Grandma, "are your friends still mad at Uchida-san? Or are you? Talk things over, children, youth is too valuable to fritter away on grudges. Ne, Uchida-san?"

"Uh, hai," she smiled. But she could feel him. He was not at all mad.

* * *

Shuka savored the wind blowing in from the beach. "It really is cold now, isn't it, Yoshiyuki?"

"Yeah. It's coming from the continent, right?"

"No snow for us, though. That said, I'd rather have it that way. Nothing to coop you up indoors all the time."

The meal was long since over, but Grandma and Mrs. Albright were still keeping up a lively banter at the dinner table, and even out here in the porch the laughter filters out every so often. Having the professor in the house was a boon; it was especially refreshing for the old woman to have some round-the-clock company. But that won't be for long.

"The professor will be out by spring," Yoshiyuki said. "After she makes a final inspection and makes sure the windmill is going along fine, she'll be back to the States. She'll probably be here again next year, but who knows?"

"Well, I'm glad I at least came home in time to see her off. If I finished the contract, I imagine they'd foist another on me, maybe a year, maybe two…"

"So they really had no intention of letting you go back to school."

She affected a daring smirk. "You think I should have just pursued my Yokohama career?"

"Huh? Um, the arena got cancelled, didn't you say so?"

"But if it didn't, you would have been fine with it, right? Answer me!"

"I'd want you to buy me stuff when you get bigtime," he joked. "I hear celebs get private planes and such. You'd never get that from piloting a ship."

She hushed and her face softened. Look like her little teasing went a bit awry. "Sorry if I couldn't get any treats or souvenirs. The allowance was paltry and I had a hard time with the price of everything. Must be natural for a big city. Besides, I… I wasn't sure if you guys would accept anything from me anymore."

"Shuka."

She gasped. That urgent tone came out of nowhere. "H-Hai…?"

"What are you even saying?" he said, his voice shaking with a passion she didn't quite expect. "Everybody wants you back. You just have to step back into Nankaisei and see for yourself."

"Even Anju?"

"…"

That silence was enough for her. She didn't quite believe a word of his. But maybe… "You must have actually forgotten me, with a beautiful professor living in your house everyday and no Shuka."

He grabbed her by the wrist. "You're wrong. There's not a single moment everyday that I ever stopped thinking of you. Wondering where you are singing. Wondering what you were eating, or if you were even eating at all! Wondering what time you go to bed. Every night drives me nuts! I don't even know if you will read if I send you any message. I didn't want to suffer that again. Waiting for your response when you might be too busy. Thirsting for your reply because I sent you an e-mail!" He inched closer… for another kiss…

* * *

Insert BGM:

 **Mattete Ai no Uta**

Lyrics: Hata Aki, Composition and Arrangement: Yamaguchi Akihiko

released April 27, 2016

* * *

He could feel her anxious breath warm his hungry lips. Her eyes closed, her mouth parted on its own, and met his… but briefly; she gently pushed back even as longing flushed her.

When she opened her eyes again, there was an incredible tenderness in them that warmed his heart. He smiled.

She loved him, she never really lost those feelings for him in Yokohama, and he realized that was all he needed for now. He can wait for her, at least he could do that much for her.

She cupped his cheeks in her hands and felt the roughness of it, felt the little hairs that started to grow on them.

Everything will be better this time around. She made that silent promise to her father, to herself. She will make sure she will have a man they could be both proud of.

 _Yoshiyuki, let's have an easy start. 'Cause we will have long years ahead of us, together._

* * *

Insert ED Song:

 **WONDERFUL STORIES**

Released on January 17, 2018.

Lyrics: Aki Hata; Composition: Carlos K.; Arrangement: EFFY

* * *

Shuka, for the first time in what felt like centuries, stepped back onto the grounds of Nankaisei. With her is Yoshiyuki, on a sort of guided re-acquaintance tour.

It was lunchtime when she arrived, so there were many who saw them as that day saw a spell of sunny weather which they took advantage of to eat outside. Everywhere, heads turned. It's their hometown hero, Shuka Uchida, returning in triumph.

When a small crowd gathered round, she addressed them. "Minna, I don't think I'm actually ready to give up my school just yet. When I next return to Yokohama…

"Let's us all return, together!"

The students all cheered. "Welcome back!"

As they neared the clubroom of Aquasports, Shuka tried to suppress a growing apprehension. If they remain cold, how was she to go about studying in the same campus as they do? Welp, she reckoned, this was a consequence. She'll just ask them to at least let her remain friends with Yoshiyuki.

"Are you alright?" he asked as they stood before the door of the clubroom. He could see her holding her breath. "I told you, it's fine."

"It's OK. You don't have to make me feel good. I'll take anything."

With a steely resolve, she turned the knob and pushed the door open. And… there they are! Round the table with their lunchboxes, the three people she was half-scared, half-excited to see… wait. There are six?! Sitting down by the table was Rikako, her burgundy-haired classmate, and the two first-years, red-haired Ai and honey-haired Kanako. A great astonishment swept over them.

Behind them, standing by the window… Miss Student President? Arisa Kubo was flanked by club advisor Nanaka Mori, and… hotel heiress Anna Nanjou?!

Rikako was the first to respond. She stood up covering her mouth and trying to hold back tears of happiness, but couldn't, so she rushed over to Shuka with a fierce hug. "Shuka-chan!" she wept. "You didn't forget us! You came back for us!"

Shuka quickly melted and returned the embrace even more strongly. The mood was reflected on the first-years who immediately came over to embrace her from behind. "I'm sorry!" bawled Shuka. "I'm so sorry…" There wasn't anything else she could say.

The elder ones only smiled in approval. They came forward to introduce themselves. "Saa," said Anna, "I think it's time I got hands-on with my pet club. I hope you don't mind, Minase-san, Uchida-san."

"Anna," said Nanaka, "don't be so formal with them. We're one family now. Even if we're no longer students, we'll always be club members."

"Ahem." It was Arisa. "Well, _I_ am still a student, so don't lump me in with you two oldies."

"Heh?" smirked Anna. "Who are you calling old? Our ages aren't that far apart. So be careful about remarks that will only reflect on you."

"Hai, hai," conceded Arisa. "But I guess we'll never be too old for Nanakaisei; we'll always be students here in heart." To Shuka, "We were called in to take over for a bit while you were away. Your club is a bit clueless without it's unofficial leader."

Shuka wiped away her tears with her arm. "No, Kubo-senpai. All of us here are equally important. You didn't have to do this for me."

"Nuh-uh," said Nanaka. "We wanted this, too, and we're here to stay. And quit calling us 'senpai.' Didn't you hear us complain about our age?" She winked.

To this, everybody replied a soft giggle. "I can't wait to see how far we can go together," beamed Ai, "now that Shuka-shan's back with us!"

Together, huh? There was one little detail, though. "Where's An-chi?" asked Shuka.

They all hushed. Anju hasn't been frequenting the club that much, or even come to school, ever since they returned. And today she's not in school again.

"She's a bit sick right now," said Rikako. "Maybe we could visit her?"

"We will overwhelm An-chan with our numbers, zura!" affirmed Kanako. "She can't say no to us."

But Shuka only got more apprehensive. "Are you worried?" asked Rikako. "You just have to talk to her. We'll be right behind you."

Right after school they went straight to the Nittas' ryokan. The inn was lit bright for the night and Anju's parents were busy tidying up the place while Kana and Kanae manned a laptop on the low table."Konnbanwa," greeted Yoshiyuki. "We want to see Anju."

"Oh," said Mom. "Did the teacher ask you? I'm so glad." She saw Shuka, and a look of concern came over her. "You must be that friend she was crying about. Maybe… Maybe you could talk to her?'

Shuka stifled her nervousness and stepped forward. "Uhm. That's precisely what I'm here for."

At this, Dad went into Anju's room and spoke to her. When he came out, he looked perplexed. "She said she didn't any visitors right now."

Suddenly she felt resolve grow. Is she going to hide like this forever? "Nitta-san. I'm coming in. Please give me a chance."

Dad nodded uncertainly and stepped aside. Everybody else was watching. She stared hard at the door and went forward.

She opened it and let herself in. "An-chi! I'm back!"

* * *

On the way: Rikako's story.


	17. S1 E17

"Hey, easy on that!" complained Yoshiyuki. Anju was dragging him to a spot at a far corner of the campus where a grove of betel-nut trees stood. "Do we really have to go all the way out here?"

"Our club plans should be extra-private. I hear the Student President is extra-grumpy and she might hunt us down if she's not in the mood."

"We can just get the Music Room. Nobody uses that place at lunch." He honestly couldn't understand how moods can be a basis for prosecution. If the President's emotional states where that extreme, she should have been in a straitjacket years ago.

Then again,

"If Ai-chan had a mind to tell on Onee-sama about yesterday, you could be floating lifelessly at the harbor by now."

That Kanako. So she was serious all along? Really now…

* * *

 **#17. The Tokyo Couple**

* * *

Anju flung Yoshiyuki onto a bench by the betel-nut grove. "Watch it!" he hissed.

"Jan!" she beamed unveiling some mouthwatering jelly and crepes she brought. "Let's eat! I'm starved from all that walking." More than that, of course, she was trying to get his mind into lunch so he won't be likely to run off and run into the temptress Rikako.

"I was planning to get melon bread for dessert."

"Melon bread stinks! At least Mom's crepes are more tolerable. Here, have some."

Stinks, huh? "The fallen consume even wasted corpses so I'll settle for my melon bread, thank you very much." He stood to leave. "Sorry."

Things just got a lot more tense. "Hold it!" she said pulling him back down into the bench. "I'll get it for you. Moh, are fallen fellows really obliged to have cheesy taste?"

"It's fine! You said you're starving already, right? Walking all the way back to the cafeteria will only make you hungrier."

"No, I will be doing you a favor today. Just remember that you owe me your eternal loyalty."

Eternal loyalty. He slumped down where he sat. A sappy, even vaguely romantic pledge for a "favor" he never asked for only creeped him out. Whatever. "Hahh… Welp, I guess I'll hold on to this," he said of the lunchbox. "If you take too long, I'll start eating up everything."

Anju gritted her teeth, but there was little recourse. Keeping him away from Rikako was top priority. "Just leave the takoyaki to me, OK?" And she was off.

The clouds passed overhead lazily and shaded him sometimes. He wasn't really interested in Anju's lunch. But by the time he was about halfway into lunch break and there was nary a shadow of her, he decided he might not have a chance even with his own lunchbox so he got up and made for the cafeteria himself. She must have collapsed from starvation somewhere; it's her fault. Silly girl. It was _her_ moods he needed to watch out for.

Fortunately enough, there wasn't a very long line at the counter, there were probably just six people ahead of him. His time at the betel grove must have whittled down the initial flush of customers. Come to think, if he had come in immediately the time he would have spent in queue would have been, say, seventy percent of the time he stayed at that grove. And with all of the noise and none of the wind. Hanging out with Anju does have its benefits.

Just then he remembered a video he had seen:

"Today I got fifty Linus coins for putting the thermal paste back in the correct drawer, and all I can get with that is lunch with… Dennis…"

Wonder how many Linus coins it would be worth for a lunch with Anju.

Speaking of which, she's not even here. What exactly is she up to? The tables were occupied, though. In a corner by the glass divider was an empty one, but it has a girl's handbag on top. Silently apologizing, he sat down to avail of the freer space. If the owner of the bag takes long enough, he'd be able to finish at least his own lunch in one go.

He was almost done when a shadow came over his bento. He looked up and saw a willowy girl of flowing burgundy hair. "Oh," he blurted. "Excuse me! Nobody's actually using this table, so…" But the words evaporated in his mouth as his attention shifted to… well… her general prettiness. What? It seems like he's even hearing a soft piano score in his head. Must be because of her elegant air.

The girl hesitated for a bit, but then snatched out for the bag to frantically search it. Man, even when hurried she's still cute.

"Sit down, will 'ya?" he said. "I didn't take a single bit. I'm not that kind of—wait. You… You're not that piano girl on the cruise… are you? Er… Maybe you're the one they're talking about from Tokyo?"

"Eh?" The mention of Tokyo somehow calmed her down. "You were on that ship?"

He stood up and held out a hand. "Minase Yoshiyuki. Pleased to meet you." Whoa, Yoshiyuki, what's going on here? He felt a lot more confident with this particular person. Is it because they're both from Tokyo? Is it because he happened to have seen her before? Is it because of the imaginary piano score in his head?

A moment later, the mood has visibly improved, with even some giggles here and there, when he told her he was also from the same place as her. "You can just imagine how stumped I was when I first came here," she related. "I have been living around Akihabara my whole life, then one day I was up and cast away on an island. I was even wondering if I had been a bad enough girl to deserve that."

Meh. He _was_ bad enough, and yet here he is chatting with some random cutie. "It isn't all that bad after maybe two weeks. You must also remember they they have a convenience store… at least."

"Hah," she sighed in frustration. "Like that would even count. It's Tokyo were talking about. I think I'll be needing a full year to really settle myself in a place like this."

"Think of it as a vacation. I'm sure you won't mind visiting here if it's only a week or so."

She allowed herself a smile of relief. "Well, Dad and Mom did say I was only to stay here for a year. They said I must have some more fresh air and less school pressure in preparation for a piano recital. Truth to tell, I only got to play at the cruise because Dad asked the captain. They wanted me to get used to playing before a crowd; that was only my third public performance."

Third?! "You're pretty professional already," he said in awe. The audience can't have enough of you!"

"Oh please!" she said flustered. "Let's talk about something else already!"

He obliged with a little smirk. She's even cuter when embarrassed. "Well, how's your classmates? I hope they aren't too, you know, provincial."

"Nuh-uh. Well, they stared quite a bit the first time, but I guess it's just an inch more than Tokyo guys do. I mean (in a little grumbling tone), who doesn't stare at a transfer student, especially if it's a girl?"

Who doesn't indeed?

"But you know," she continued, "there must be at least one person who really dislikes me. I really don't understand, though, 'cause I've hardly done anything and haven't talked much to anyone." She suddenly remembered something. "Oh yes." She fumbled in her bag and took out an unflattering sketch, depicting her as an obese balloon flying back to Tokyo. "I… I wonder how someone could hate me so much on my first month. Is it really just because I'm new?"

His head dropped. Yup, it's Anju alright. "Look here," he began. "You got a classmate there. The orange-headed one. She was with me when I saw you on the cruise. Apparently she's a really huge fan of the act you replaced. That girl had been pretty popular on the cruise and your classmate thinks you're knocking the wind out of her. Remember that crowd you pulled? It's way larger than hers."

"Oh," she gasped. "Would that be the captain's daughter? Yes, I have heard of her. But… I had no idea." Her face fell. "I don't really want to trump anybody."

Yoshiyuki took his phone out of the pocket and looked for the number Anju had leaked to him. "Here," he said showing it to her. "You can call the captain's daughter. If you become pals with her, maybe your classmate will come to her senses."

Rikako took the phone and stared at the number. So this is the link to the cruise's unofficial celebrity? But she worried for a moment. Is she also going to be mad at her for stealing her thunder? Whatever, she'll just clear things up with her. If it doesn't pan out, maybe Yoshiyuki-kun here will talk for her.

But the line was busy so she just sent an e-mail: "This is Hori Rikako. I'm very, very honored to meet you. I was the one who played the piano in your stead. Can we be good friends? I'd love to be close to someone who loves music as much as I do."

Just then, they noticed quite a number of students staring and whispering at them. Tch, provincials, thought Yoshiyuki. He motioned her to stand up and hurriedly escorted her out of the cafeteria.

By the end of the school day, rumors of the "Tokyo couple" has spread all over the campus. "Small town," as Yoshiyuki had put it before.

* * *

Rikako found herself alone at cleaning duty after school; she had told Yoshiyuki it was alright that he walk her home, and he in turn said he'd be waiting at the gate. But now it will take longer. Why did her cleaning buddies abandon her just like that? Didn't students in the islands take shifts that seriously?

She has swept about half the room when her cleaning companions, a boy and a girl, finally arrived, though they only stood there by the door. "Oh," she said in relief. "I thought I was forgotten already. Can you finish this for me? I'm already exhausted."

They only looked at each other. "Hey," said the boy, "Madam Tokyo is ordering you."

"Me? You're the guy here, you should be doing the heavy lifting for our ojou."

What's going on? "I-I'm sorry to be a bother…" because I have already done most of what should have been your job, is what she wanted to say, "…but I'm really tired now. I hope you understand."

To her great dismay, the two laughed loudly at each other. "Didn't you hear?! Our majesty is tired! Get in some bodyguards to assist her, right now!"

On cue, a group of three more, one boy and two girls, joined them and they all surrounded a frightened Rikako, closing in with malicious intent written all over their faces—are they going to extort her or something?! "P-Please," she now stammered, "I-I didn't mean anything! I was the only one cleaning the entire classroom!"

"Well now, I guess our ojou realized she's been snooty to us poor commoners. Let's teach her some more morals, shall we?"

She has begun to cower in fright, when she heard a voice tower over the others. "Enough!" The group parted to make way for… Anju? She went right in front of Rikako, who uneasily straightened up again. So it's that classmate Yoshiyuki was warning her about.

"Don't mess with her," said Anju. "She's mine."

Rikako tried to regain her composure. "Hajimemashite. H-Hori Rikako desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

It only made them laugh in her face. "What fine city breeding!" taunted Anju. "I'm _so_ ashamed of myself. I just wish someone this room returns the favor."

Rikako tensed up. "I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about, and I have no idea why you hate me this much."

"Heh! I never said I hate you, did I? I didn't know you could assume so much about us islanders. Look, I don't exactly _hate_ you, but _please_ stay away from Minase-kun! _Am I clear?!"_

She felt herself flush with anger. "He means well to me, and we both mean no harm to anybody. I don't see why I shouldn't talk to him."

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?" She pulled and shoved the hapless girl to one of the boys, who pushed her to a girl. They passed Rikako around like a ball while she wailed in terror.

" _What's going on here?"_

The gang froze.

Shocked, they all turned to see Yoshiyuki approaching from the door. The boys hastily collected themselves and confronted him, but the nigh-demonic menace in his eyes instantly halted them. Even Anju was unsettled. So this is what he can pull off when genuinely fed up; that "fallen" schtick was a lot more serious than she had surmised. That rumor about his yakuza membership certainly didn't help, either. Finally, he was somewhat heftier than any one of them. Certainly he can still put up a good tussle with all of them at once, if he was in a playful mood.

If…

In the end, they stepped back, as did the rest, and let him pass. Except Anju. For a tense moment she countered him with her angriest glare. It was definitely to her credit that she can stare at him while he put up that look. But it must have taken all of her spunk, stretched to her limit like a rubber band; if something so much as chips away at her resolve right now she could well lose the whole fight.

It was at that precise juncture that her conscience came in.

He stepped forward.

She stepped back.

He kept advancing slowly, still locking eyes with her, until she just stepped aside, kicking a chair to the floor in furious frustration. He got to the weeping Rikako and gathered her up in his arms.

"Is this how you treat visitors to this island?!" he roared. "Who gave you ownership of this place? Didn't all of you come from somewhere else, too?"

"…"

"If that's what you want," he said with a chill in his voice, "I hope nobody comes to your island ever again. And may you never leave this place for all time."

They stood there petrified for a moment, but slowly backed off and then hastily left. "She pushed us into this!" yelled back one of the boys from the hallway.

Anju turned to him again. "Are you happy now?" she said coldly.

"What about you? Are you glad now that Hori-san is in tears?"

She only looked away. "Just so you know, I'm not doing this for myself. You know how strongly I care for my friends."

"Have you cared about what Uchida-san herself would say? We never heard how _she_ feels about all this."

Actually, Anju already had. Shuka spoke, she did not listen. But Shuka to her was more than just a childhood buddy, she has become her only way to shine, by basking in the same limelight as her. What can this newcomer offer her? And now she has taken away Yoshiyuki, as well.

A lonely shadow came over her face. "I guess there's nothing left for me now here," she whispered bitterly. To them, "Congratulations. You Tokyoites really are meant to stink together. And she left.

Soon enough, Rikako has calmed down enough. He helped her finish the cleaning, and by the time they got to the gate, it was already dark. "Is Nitta-san going to be alright?" she asked. "Somehow I feel sorry for her."

"Don't be. Anju, she's not the type you kiss up to. You either slam the truth in her face, or let her come to on her own. We already did Option One."

* * *

The change was so abrupt as to become surreal. From being forcibly dragged to some out-of-the-way corner as though she wanted him to herself, to not even a shadow of Anju. Some days he felt she must be intentionally missing class; to be sure it wasn't so far-fetched for somebody as impulsive as her.

And there were other effects. Kanako and Ai have had this subdued air about them one time they had lunch together. "Anju-chan says she's not going to have any more clubs," related Ai sadly. "We asked her at the corridor if she'd like to bring us into club again, and she just said clubs are useless. Did something happen to her?"

So Anju has just dissolved Aquasports? "I hear she's upset about that transfer student," said Kanako. "They say you and her are an item." Sneaky grin. "I think you're kinda cute together, zura!"

"How does something second-year filter down to you youngsters?" asked Yoshiyuki in exasperation. "Just get on with your schooling will 'ya?"

Kanako giggled mischievously. "So says the first-year boyfriend, zura. Don't worry, you can add Kuborin here to your harem."

"K-Kan-chan!" exclaimed Ai, flustered, "T-That's not funny!"

Anyway, Anju has been replaced by Rikako. The next morning as he walked to school, he was surprised to find her at a part of the road that was shaded by the edge of the forest. "Ohayou, Yoshiyuki-kun," she greeted sunnily. "Have you taken your breakfast? I got us some jelly sandwiches I made."

He was mildly surprised when she led him by the hand into the trees, on a footpath that was dappled by the morning sunshine, hidden by bush and thus invisible from even a short distance. He certainly didn't notice it the many times he walked past it everyday.

She giggled. "I just discovered this last week. At first I only thought it was neat, but now I realize can walk to school together without being gossiped at."

They enjoyed the quiet companionship of the walk, basking in the solitude of the cool forest shade and the distant call of songbirds, until at one point they reached a flight of stone steps, fixed with a handrail but a wee bit steep to be a proper stairway. Here she helped him up, also by the hand, to make him used to it. "It's a bit tiring, but we can make it to school half an hour earlier."

"How'd you even find these places? That must be some really itchy feet you got."

"Moh. Do you want to pen me up at home, too?"

Yoshiyuki let the discussion drop as he focused on struggling up the steps, but then, as he was starting to lose his breath, he saw someone. "Wait," he interrupted, "who… who is that?"

Ahead of them, another student, a girl of shoulder-length grayish-brown hair, was ascending the steps with a sprightly gait, making it look easy while he essentially groped about with his feet. So they weren't actually in private? "Oi!" called Rikako. "Can you please help my friend out?"

How humiliating; he was the guy here and he had to be propped up by the ladies. "Hori-san…" he panted, "I'm fine. Just… keep at it. I'll be alright on my own… within the week."

"You don't look it," she said in concern.

"Even if… Even if a guy can't manage, you must at least let him… figure it out himself."

She sighed in annoyance. "Boy pride."

But the strange girl has already turned and was now hurrying down to them. When he saw who it was, he staggered and had to be frantically pulled up by them both. "Oh my!" said Shuka. "Did I shock you or anything? Don't worry, we got you covered." It was now her turn to be surprised. "Aren't you the Tokyo boy An-chi introduced to me?" And then she saw Rikako. "Whoa! You're the one who played the piano at the cruise!"

Rikako brightened up. "I-I'm Rikako Hori!" she said excitedly. "Pleased to meet you. You must be the captain's daughter. I… I'm so honored!"

Shuka only laughed it off. "I should be the one asking for an autograph. But whatever. I suppose we're buddies now, aren't we? Shuka Uchida at your service!" she beamed with a smart salute. Rikako was amazed and very delighted at being accepted so quickly.

The two girls were absorbed in animated chat as they continued their trek to school, but by the time they were nearing the gate, the mood has turned serious. "I see," said Shuka soberly. "Well… An-chi and I have known each other since grade school in Uchiura. She should come around if I talk to her. Hori-san, have no more worries. Even if An-chi disbanded the club, we can form our own!"

"Is it alright with only the three of us?"

"We got to start somewhere, you know."

Yoshiyuki was amazed. Shuka had been putting up with Anju since childhood. It made her look even more awesome… or did Anchan herself have some redeeming qualities of her own? "I digress, but, was Anju also good at singing?"

"She has a powerful voice, but is a bit lazy to get into proper voice training. I think she tried to sing on stage once, was it the third or fourth grade?"

Yoshiyuki took a moment to try recalling if Anju had been in any actual stage performance. If she carried on with the Drama Club he might have found out. Well, that's just too bad.

"When do you think she'll stop being mad at me?" asked Rikako.

"Hmm… An-chi can be pretty difficult to read sometimes. But I'll see if I can win her over in a week."

"Shuka-shan!"

They all turned to see Anju running towards them. When she realized who was with Shuka, her face darkened. "Shuka-shan!" she smiled at her. "I got a fresh μ's poster from the mag. Come and see!" And she dragged her away, not even taking leave of the two, only stare back threateningly for a second before happily chattering with Shuka again.

Make that two weeks, thought Yoshiyuki.

* * *

 **Next Time! #18. Piano Girl**


	18. S1 E18

That night, oddly enough, it was quiet at Grandma's. Her office was closed, and the TV was off, its variety show absent. Did Granny run out of business to do? "I have a little headache, Yoshiyuki," she explained leaning against the sofa. No rocking chairs or walking canes for her. "You can just reheat the stuff we saved from lunch. I'm really sorry I couldn't cook for you tonight."

But Yoshiyuki did a fresh dinner himself, as well as warm up lunch. He certainly can't make anything as fancy as her, but at least he had tea. "I'm really sorry I couldn't make a real dinner for you tonight," he smirked.

Grandma laughed at his echoing her apology. "You really are a good little wisecrack, aren't you?"

* * *

 **#18. Piano Girl**

* * *

Later, when the meal was finished, Yoshiyuki lay back on the sofa next to her in a pensive mood. "You got a headache, too, Yoshiyuki? You don't seem to be at your PSP."

He lied. "I'm so done with that game. The franchise is pretty boring these days. They just copy from the newer studios now."

But some grandmothers simply have uncanny senses when it comes to grandkids. When he felt her piercing stare, he gave up. "Oh, alright. It's the Nitta girl. There's this new girl who she hates and I'm hanging out with that same person." Sigh. "And now Anju hates me for that. She's becoming very unreasonable."

"But you were getting along pretty well." She shrugged. "I guess Anju-san can't really be mad at you for long if she's a Nitta. Her parents are really good people."

He hung his head. Why do the elderly always have to think in terms of families? Whatever. "She hasn't been talking to me for almost a week now. And her pals are also avoiding me. Heh. Am I really that bad for befriending a transfer student?"

She eyed him solemnly.

"Just to be clear, Gran, the new girl isn't a delinquent or anything. Her family is well-off and also from Tokyo. She plays the piano. Can you believe it? Your wayward boy just got familiar with a piano girl."

She got into deep thought. After a while, "There's nothing that can't be resolved with time and a little talk."

He hung his head again in disappointment. Surely there must be more to it from that noticeable time span of reflection. "Is that the only thing you know to say at a time like this?"

"Because it works. Haven't you tried it, son?" She stood and managed get to her feet despite the bodily nuisance and get to the fridge where she took out some jelly flan. "I'm going to make a bunch of this tomorrow. Bring it over to your new friend's house. Bring my business card, too. Tell them Mrs. Minase is pleased to welcome them here in the Kyunins. Meanwhile, could you tell me how I fared with this one? It might be a little crumbly to the sides."

* * *

Rikako's house was in a secluded glade not too far from the ocean, maybe twice as far as Grandma's was. One could walk to it from the sea, though this is not obvious from within the wooded environs of the house, unless the wind was up and the sea made a commotion that could be heard far enough into the forest.

This evening the sea was quiet, and the dusk calls of woodland birds and of the occasional cricket took over. Everything gave off an eerie feel that got to Yoshiyuki's bones; outside the sky was clearly still illuminated by the dying sun, but in the forest it was already _night._ He had to put out a flashlight.

For a dreadful moment, he felt like a little child again, probably the first or second grade, when his mother would tell him a story of one Hansel and his sister Gretel, lost in the woods, stumbling into an abandoned cabin where there were deadites and accursed miniature clones of himself… wait, was that right story even? He must have mixed it up with something he and his boy chums saw in sixth grade. But of what he felt about the forest he was sure, he was also sure it addled his senses a little.

It was a one-storey affair not too different from Anju's ryokan. Only a window or two had lights on, the rest was cloaked in shadows. A gripping nervousness came over him for a moment as he rang the doorbell, expecting to find a bear in a nightgown… and was instead met by a, a plump woman who looked at him with more curiosity than hunger.

"Is there anything you need, boy?" she asked uncertainly. She sized him up a little more. "Are you, by any chance, Rika's classmate?"

He shook his head slowly, which puzzled the lady even more. Well he can't exactly say they were in the same class, as he's not even a second-year. But he offered the gifts of flan and pudding along with the card, all of which the woman accepted, whereupon she closed the door for a moment, leaving him yet again in the gloom of the forest.

When the door opened again

"…"

The forest seemed to light up with Rikako's radiance of purity and innocence. She wore a simple, lightly floral sleeveless dress and little pearl earrings. And such dainty white shoulders. It was the same Rikako, sure, but tonight there was a different impression of her…

Er, Yoshiyuki…?

"Yoshiyuki-kun," she said bashfully, "I never thought you'd… actually come here…"

He fumbled for words. "Me too… I guess?" _What am I even doing here?_ "Well, I better be going now. Tell your Mom—"

"No!" she said pulling him in (what silky-smooth hands, oh wow) "You have already taken the trouble. Please have some tea with us."

Whoa. Seems like he abruptly switched into a different bedtime story altogether. That of a princess tucked away in the woods awaiting her knight—cut it out, Yosh.

A little later Grandma's flan was already laid out on the coffee table, a refreshing complement to the tea. "Ahaha, I'm really sorry about that," apologized Aunt Maruko. "We don't get so many guests around here so I was caught off-guard by your appearing like this out of nowhere."

Out of nowhere, my days, thought Rikako. "It's because you refuse to have guests. Seriously now, I can't even visit my classmates?"

"But you know I'm only implementing what your parents want." To Yoshiyuki, "She is going on a piano tour this summer. Her father insisted on a year-long preparation. You should hear her play. She's been doing nothing with her free time but practice."

"Indeed," sighed the girl. "The life of a prisoner. Shuttled from a house prison to a school prison and back."

"Ah, but you won't be thinking that once you get to Italy."

At this Rikako tried to stifle a blush of both excitement and embarrassment, while Yoshiyuki only gaped. "Are you surprised?" said Auntie proudly. "My girl is an international star. You must be having chills now."

"Oba-san!" whined Rikako. "You're making me a fantasy already!"

"It's better to adopt a stylish silence than put out that false modesty," she lectured. "It's almost as bad as empty bragging. That said, I do believe you have every right to brag. And who knows if you become a much bigger star?"

"Come on, Auntie, you'll only make Yoshiyuki-kun intimidated of me." To him, "You're not, are you?" And when he failed to answer immediately she went over in front of him and knelt down to take his hands and stare him in the face. "Are you? Moh, don't tell me Auntie has turned your head already."

The woman laughed heartily. "Who wouldn't be speechless at such a fine young lady as you, Rika-chan?"

"Yoshiyuki, come on, answer me."

"But Italy…" The trip abroad must be the final nail to his dumbfounded coffin.

"Oh, is that so?" Rikako said standing up. She gripped him by the wrist and pulled him to his feet. "In that case, you're coming with me. You and Uchida-san. And everybody else you know, just, well… keep it down to four people, I guess? I'm not sure about the tickets…. but you're coming with me! That's a promise!"

"I doubt we'd even have room for two," said Aunt Maruko. "Sit down, dear." The girl complid with a worried look. "Anyway, I'm glad you came here, Minase-kun. I must admit Riri was getting a little depressed, especially the first week she was here. And you're from Tokyo? Couldn't have asked for a better friend to make her feel at home.

"You see, I don't agree very much if she goes outside too often, but it will be fine with me if you come to her here."

"But the people here are wonderful, too," he replied (purposely omitting that cleaning incident with Anju). "She has already befriended the daughter of the cruise captain. She's an amateur performing artist and very popular with the passengers."

"Uhm!" affirmed Rikako. Shuka-san already sings and dances like a pro! No, she's already a pro! You should see her sometime. She's the one in the same class as me."

The woman was delighted. "Such prominent people for my little prodigy! Alright, bring over that Shuka person tomorrow night, and you too, Minase-san. Tell your grandmother I am deeply grateful, and I want to meet her this weekend."

At around nine, Rikako accompanied Yoshiyuki with a much brighter flashlight through the woods and out to the road. She couldn't stay out with him for long because of Auntie, but she put in his hand a sweet dumpling. "It's a favorite of mine." Giggle. "I'll make a huge bento tonight before bedtime. And egg sandwiches. Tell Shuka-san we're lunching at the rooftop, OK?"

The next evening, surely enough, Yoshiyuki returned, this time with even more pudding from Grandma. He felt for a moment he should have brought something else; won't they be annoyed if he kept bringing them the same thing over and over? He didn't get Shuka, though, as he reckoned Rikako herself, being the classmate, would tell the girl in person. But does she have a flashlight? A low evening mist was starting to descend on the woods, and he regretted not bringing an extra jacket. Guess the only way to deal with this is to get to Riri's, fast.

A single ring of the doorbell got him an answer this time. He was surprised to find it was… Shuka? "When did you get here?"

"Ahahah. Before you, of course. I helped Rika-chan with cleaning duty even if it wasn't my shift." Rikako appeared behind her with a warm expression and Shuka smiled brightly at her. "Come in." She's already on friendly enough terms with Rikako to act like she owns the place, opening the door and telling him to come in, even closing the door herself, as well. But she did contribute something. "You smell that, Yoshiyuki-kun?"

He did. "Soba?"

"I did my best! Shuka's special soba at your service!"

They set up a banquet of pudding and soba right there in the living room with Rikako's homework spread out on a separate study table. "I wouldn't like to finish all of this, though," explained Rikako. "I might get sleepy and there's still all of this Social Studies and Japanese to dispatch."

"No prob," replied Shuka. "I'll put the rest in the fridge." To Yoshiyuki, "You don't mind putting in some of that pudding, do you?"

"Oh my," said Rikako, "we will be overstocked. I really owe a lot to you now."

"Don't mind it," said Shuka. "Tonight, we will be your Auntie, right, Yoshiyuki? If you didn't know, he looks great in a sundress."

 _You dare insult the mighty Yohan?_ he thought as he imagined himself in that outfit.

"Come on, guys, Auntie will be back before midnight. And she'll have a load of fresh seafood for all of us!" From an island near Okaa-san. "I'll give both of you a share."

They spent the rest of the evening helping with each other's homework. (Yoshiyuki, not so much; it was he who mostly got tutored by the two second-years who had already covered the content last year, but he tried his best to keep up.) At length, Shuka, pleased with tonight in general, said, "You know, I think it would be great if us three could form a kind of study club. What do you say? If An-chi really doesn't want to make a club anymore, we probably have no better choice."

"I'll bring in Riho-san and Kubo-san the next time," volunteered Yoshiyuki. "We could start perhaps next week."

They ended the night on this hopeful note.

* * *

The anticipation carried over into the next day for Shuka. She was humming as she put away her things for lunch. Who on earth wouldn't want a club, even if a "kind of" one? Even if it's just a study group?

Anju, it turned out. "Shuka-shan…!" she called at her sunnily. With a moment's scornful glance at Rikako she pulled Shuka to her feet and hauled her away to a corner.

"An-chi, easy now!"

"You aren't lunching with me anymore."

"Well… you're sometimes in a sour mood so I thought it best to leave you be."

"I'm only like that because you're with that elitist Hori. Come on, Shuka, you're not swapping me out for an interloper, are you?"

Shuka only chuckled. "An-chi, she's part of our school now. And what exactly do you mean by 'elitist?' Is it because she's from Tokyo? Far as I know, you never called Yoshiyuki-kun elitist, have you?"

"Well, um, she plays the piano…"

"But we have a piano in the Music room and…" She decided to just drop it off. "An-chi, are you worried you'll never measure up to Rika-chan?"

"Wha? Who's measuring up to anyone? It's her who's measuring us down. She thinks we're backward just because we live on a far-off island."

Shuka chuckled softly. "You really never spent any time with her. I guarantee you here and now that she's 100% chum and 0% elitist. Maybe 90% elite, I don't know, but it doesn't matter 200%!"

Anju's face darkened abit. "Humph. Spent time. That's all you ever do now. Do you even think of me as a friend?"

She grew a little sober. "You will always be my friend, Anju," she spoke softly, "until you choose not to." She smiled. ""Just remember, no one's stopping you from being chums with Rika-chan." She went ast Anju to fetch Rikako, and the two went out of the classroom together.

* * *

The visits to Rikako's became nightly events. Aunt Maruko was quite pleased as they broke the monotony of the place, and gave her the opportunity to show off her cooking, as well. Ai and Kanako couldn't come at first as their dormitory was far to the other side of Otou-san and they might miss the evening bus. But one Friday, deciding they were having a girls' sleepover, they made it.

The house looked different tonight. It was as a stage that has been decorated. Not that there were actual frills bedecking the walls, aside perhaps from a few furnishings they haven't seen before. It was the atmosphere that changed; everything was re-arranged for more open space, and the house on the whole was noticeably brighter. There were hitherto unused lights and previously unlit recesses they noticed just now. All of which were enough to make Rikako's seem like a completely different place.

And the piano was newly polished.

"I'm sorry Rika-chan can't see you at once," said Auntie. "She'll be downstairs in a while, so why don't you enjoy yourselves in the meantime?"

By that she meant a bowlful of homemade cookies and chocolate dip, which were similar to those served at posh birthdays after the main course. Sure enough, they could hear some activity from the kitchen. What's up?

"I sure like it here," commented Ai. "Someplace is always in the dark back at the dormitory, right, Kan-chan?"

"The dorm is a perfect fit for the Student President's character, zura," seconded Kanako. "Wait till you get upstairs. She always likes to keep the lights low, and if there's any room lit, it's probably just one or two."

"Aren't there anyone who breaks into the house?" asked an astonished Shuka.

"The doors and windows are all shuttered," lamented Ai. "It feels more like a box than a house sometimes."

They were hushed by soft footsteps. A somewhat shy Rikako emerged from the doorway, in a pinkish-purple dress that went just past her knees, and bright pearl bracelets. Her hair was down, without pins or anything else. They were all stunned.

"Auntie… made me wear this. I'm so embarrassed, but I hope you liked this."

"Did your Aunt also made you wear the hair," breathed Yoshiyuki wondering aloud.

She blushed. Well, that was part of the general getup, so… She only nodded timidly.

"Ohhhh," went another amazed voice. "Rika dear is such a beauty, isn't she?"

"A-Auntie!" she said rushing to sit at the piano. "L-Let's begin the recital, shall we?" she said fumbling to prepare the piano.

"Wow!" exclaimed Kanako. "She actually plays the piano, zura!"

They were stopped by a smooth cascade of notes.

Rikako then began playing an upbeat rendition she went about as lively as she could, hoping the audience would be too enthralled to give an applause. But it had to end. After that she hastily spoke up to hush them further. "I-I'm sorry I played so fast. I… I just want to warm up."

"Rika," chided Auntie. "Is that how you will do the introduction at your performance in Italy? Where's your composure?"

Her face fell. "I'm sorry, Auntie. It's been a while since I played in front of others."

She straightened herself now and bore herself more seriously, more regally. Auntie was pleased. She motioned the rest to hush even as Kanako wanted to blurt out, "Italy?!" She told them not to applaud until the whole performance was over.

Her fingers began to descend…

For about an hour, the house was filled with nigh-unearthly music. All of the pieces were classical. Shuka especially, savored the music with closed eyes, aiming to hear every nuance of pitch and melody and harmony, in contrast to the expressions of the other three, paralyzed with awe and struck by her overall visual presence, as well.

At the end of the recital, she stood up and faced the audience to bow, but was caught, not by applause, but by tight hugs from the first-year girls.

"Sugoi!" declared Ai. "Sugoi, sugoi, sugoi! Saikou!"

Shuka joined in. "I almost forgot we were at home. That was fantastic! I can't believe I could have such a theatrical cruise-worthy recital for free! I'm so ashamed of myself I can't pay you right now."

Yoshiyuki cleared his throat. It took some of the stupefaction out of him. "Indeed? Then can Hori-san play for us a pop song? Something μ's would sing."

"…"

"…Eh?"

"Uh, just, don't make it a μ's song."

The idea brightened up the girls. From there was no end to the enthusiastic nagging, but Rikako was not annoyed. Far from it. She grinned happily like a little child, itching to play a pop song herself. "You got it!"

She went back to the piano and got down to work.

* * *

 **Insert ED BGM: Galaxy HidE and SeeK, Piano version; new OP and ED next episode**

 **Next Time! #19. Touch the Sky, Young Lady**


	19. S1 E19

Sunday mornings usually found Yoshiyuki waking up as late as lunchtime. But today he was unusually early. So early, in fact, at seven in the morning, he himself was surprised. Back in bed, he just happened to flick his eyes open, and then found himself just staring at the ceiling with nary any grogginess, just an empty mind that took its sweet time loading. He only knew he couldn't close his eyes again and go back to sleep, so next thing he knew, he sat up at once in bed and looked around him. His mind was still loading. He saw the window. There was just a modest gap in it, to let the breeze blow into his room, not too much, just enough to fan him the whole night. Grandma thoughtfully let it open that way.

* * *

 **#19. Touch the Sky, Young Lady**

* * *

He got into his flip-flops and went out to the living room. He decided he would proceed to the bathroom to get rid of his bedhead. His mind was still loading; there was no drowsiness, only a certain spacing out where his mind wanders but is nowhere in particular. He does know he is Grandma's, though. The living room was the same, and so was the sofa, and her real-estate office was still off to the side where it always was. There was a humming in the kitchen; that alone told him she was brewing tea again.

"Ohayou, Yoshiyuki-kun!" called a sweet voice.

"Oh, good morning, Rikako-san," he said with a yawn. "I gotta have some omelette. I think my body spent all its energy sleeping."

Giggle. "I also got some yummy apple pie for you and Grandma. Isn't that great? We will all have a wonderful breakfast!"

"I'll get you an omelette," said Grandma coming out of the kitchen, "as soon as you fix that hair of yours. Is that look you show to a guest—and a lovely young lady at that?"

He took another look at the visitor and thought, Rikako's up so early today. Not many students would—

"…"

"…"

Beet-red, he made a mad dash to the bathroom. _Why does the washroom have to be at the other side of the house?!_

"Papa and Mama trained me to be up everyday while it's dark," explained Rikako at the table. "They said a successful person always gets up early."

One side of the table was heaped with jelly Aunt Maruko had made. She was supposed to be the one to come, but a spell of nausea prompted her to a rush Sunday appointment at the local clinic, so she sent Rikako instead.

"Glad to have you around then," approved Grandma. "My boy can learn a lot from you."

"It's nothing, Minase-san. I'm sure anyone can do it with a little practice."

"I'm afraid practicing itself is one thing everybody needs to be good at. Ne, Yoshiyuki?" But he was silent the whole time. "Oh, bother. We have been enjoying ourselves and it looks like you haven't even touched your apple pie. Hah… Aren't you ashamed before Rikako-san?"

"Yoshiyuki," the girl said worriedly, "is the pie not good? I-I can make you another one. I'll add in more cinnamon."

"He can't get over that bedhead. Yoshiyuki, you should just put a basin of water at the bedside. Everybody in the Kyunins do that."

"Oh, I remember," said Rikako. "So that's why Aunt Maruko placed one at the table near my pillow. How thoughtful."

Grandma gave her a warm look. "People out here in the islands, they may seem primitive to the rest of the country, but we do know how to look out for each other. Rikako-chan, you should consider yourself fortunate for being here."

A ring of the doorbell interrupted the talk. Grandma stood to get the door. "Who could it be?"

"No, it's OK," said Yoshiyuki standing up, as well. "I'll be right there."

When he returned, he was carrying two bags of dried bonito and a couple of dried pompano. Following him was an athletic-looking young lady whose bluish hair was tied in a long ponytail. She had two bags, also, one of dried fish, too, and the other of grilled squid. "Ahahah," said Nanaka. "Sorry if I dropped in at breakfast. Yesterday's a bit busy and I wanted to see Yoshiyuki sooner. I got a little something for the table, too."

"Mori-san," said Grandma. "You don't have to." Warm laugh. "You're going to turn my house into a fish store!"

So the table just got even more crowded with food. Rikako heartily chomped down on the squid while Yoshiyuki has already started digging into Auntie's jelly. "Grandpa was hoping you would carry on with the club," related Nanaka. "A little youth would have enlivened the shop, he said. And I must say I was enjoying your visits quite a bit."

Yoshiyuki was hesitant to break it to her, how Anju abandoned the project, but she knew, anyway. "An-chan had e-mailed me she was disbanding. Did something happen? I hope everything's alright with you guys."

After that, dead air hung over the table for a moment. Not even Grandma spoke up and it seemed they were waiting for Yoshiyuki to talk, so he did. "Did you have to bother this much just to see me? Why not call?"

"Well," said Nanaka, "I was hoping I could get you two down to a talk today. You see, back then I was relieved when I heard she actually founded a club. She will find it very useful in third-year, so I can't just let her dissolve it now in a simple fit."

He winced. That's not happening anymore. "She got involved in something and I tried to break up the ruckus and she dumped me for it." He felt somewhat responsible. "I'm sorry if I had to do that, but please don't press for details."

Nanaka nodded. She knew Anju well enough, certainly she knew how intractable she can get. "Then I guess you must gather new members yourself."

"What sort of club could it be?" wondered Rikako.

"Oh," said Nanaka, delighted, "looks like I got the ball rolling already. Care to join Aquasports?"

"Aqua…sports?"

"We support recreational activities that also promote our islands. It's a club for a cause. We do diving, kayaking, surfing, water hang-gliding…"

 _Hang-gliding?_

A light appeared to sparkle in Rikako's eyes. It wasn't lost on everyone else and they looked at her with anticipation. She caught herself and quickly fumbled to regain her composure. "Well… that sounds neat."

"You're not interested?" said Yoshiyuki.

"N-No! It's not that… But I got piano and studies and…"

"Oh, of course! Piano." He began to tease her. "You very, uhh, piano, I must say. Very, very piano. Very, very like."

"Yoshiyuki…" she growled.

"And likes egg and, egg and… sandwich! Very, very likes. And you making everyday. And you, uh, seventeen."

"It's sixteen! Don't you _dare_ make me a _week_ older!"

"But Rikako-san, I heard you're actually twenty-six as of this writing, no joke."

"Stop it already… Moh! You're so bad. I'd rather have a bush for a boyfriend than you!"

Nanaka dismissed it all with a chuckle. "Piano is great, but I think you just need to give this adventure a shot. You are very welcome at our dive shop in Okaa-san."

Rikako gave in before she knew it. "When can we go?" she asked excitedly. "I'd bring over Yoshiyuki here… a-and Shuka-chan, and Kan-chan and Ai-chan—"

"It's still a bit early. If we leave soon enough, we'll be there before lunch."

* * *

The sea was mildly rough at nine in the morning. The little boat was pleasantly bouncing along piloted by Nanaka; it was not the same ocean that flung the ferry up and down and nearly caused Rikako seasickness the first time she arrived here. By the time they arrived near the shallower coastline the sea has noticeably died down, and a few dolphins trailed the boat, much to Rikako's delight and Nanaka's warm approval.

They eased into the cove and dropper anchor some distance away from the beach, from which Grandpa waded out to meet them. "You're just in time!" he called out. "We can do a little diving while the water's warm."

He helped them out of the boat and together they waded back to shore. Rikako loved the feel of waterlogged sand under her feet. "Careful. You might step on an urchin." This made Rikako skip a beat as the old man laughed genially. "Don't worry. I have taken care of every single thing in this cove. It's perfectly safe!"

They spent the rest of the morning going about the basics of diving and snorkeling. To Yoshiyuki's mild surprise, Rikako the seemingly dainty Tokyo maiden was quite cool about being underwater. She was learning pretty fast. At this rate, she would be a second instructor teaching him, who was about as skilled in the water as a shell.

At noon he lay sprawled on the sand in the shade of seaside palms. Nanaka lay a few meters to the side while Grandpa grilled some marlin in the distance. It was a big one, sliced into sizeable steaks. It was shaping up to be the best outdoor luncheon ever.

And Rikako? She was sitting up on a smooth boulder, gazing out to sea at nothing in particular. Was she tired from all that diving?

He turned on his side and let the weariness overtake him as he dozed off. A little later, the aroma of freshly-grilled fish eased him awake. Lunch was already served right next to him on a large picnic mat. "Yoshiyuki-kun," said Nanaka cheerily, "Let's get our strength back."

He sat up, curious. "Are we not done yet?"

"We still have at least one session before we get back home."

"There's a small reef yonders," explained Grandpa. "It pays to know how to navigate the rocks. But it's not so deep and I intend to introduce it to visitors next year."

"In that case," he said, stretching, "we better finish this early." He was stopped. "Huh? Is Riri not around yet?"

She was still sitting on that rock. "I'll get her," said Yoshiyuki standing up to go. Grandpa and Nanaka followed. When they arrived, they found her deep in her own thoughts. Looking closely, they saw that she was not actually looking at the sea, but to the sky over the horizon. Nanaka went up to her. "are you alright, dear? It's already lunch, you should fill up."

"Nanaka-san," she said still gazing at the sky and with that longing in her voice, "I… I really feel like going up there. In the clouds. Wouldn't it be nice? To touch the clouds?"

Nanaka looked the girl over for a moment and drank in the passion in her eyes. She felt herself melt and hugged Rikako warmly. "You're one of a kind. I don't see that sort of desire so often." To the menfolk, "Looks like we're making a little change to our schedule."

* * *

Rikako lit up at the sight of the assembled ultralight plane floating behind the boat. They waded out to it and she touched it as a mother would her newborn. But a little hesitation crept into her. "Nanaka-san. I have been such a bother. You just had to bring it out just for me…"

Hearty laugh. "But hang-gliding _is_ aqua-sports. I've also decided we've had enough diving already. Besides, I just borrowed it from Piazza Hotels so I was being a bother, also."

The hotel on the other side of the island? Yoshiyuki and Rikako were stunned. "Isn't that a high-end hotel chain?" she asked. "Have you worked there before? Or—"

"I know someone there," she said sheepishly. No more details were added.

Nanaka carefully secured the harnesses and ear buds on Yoshiyuki and Rikako as they lay in the hang glider on the back of the boat. "Do I have to get in here, too?" he grumbled.

"Yoshiyuki-kun!" scolded Rikako. "You don't really mean to leave me alone up in the air, do you?!"

"You're the one who wanted think, so I this it's only fitting."

Nanaka giggled. "I believe this will be a great learning experience for you both. Besides, you'll only be tied to the boat the whole time, so we got you covered. Release that thing you're holding to take off. Radio us if anything's amiss. And oh yes, never mind that little lever there." The one that cuts the tow rope. "It's for professionals."

She went to the wheel of the boat and sat beside Grandpa, her sea-drenched skin glistening in the sun. A sense of finality descended on the two. "So we're really flying now, huh?" mumbled Rikako.

"She said we'll be tied to the boat, so not really," clarified Yoshiyuki. "Just think of it as a carnival ride."

Way to go, Yoshiyuki, making her even more scared, and white-knuckled. "I'm not good at rides. I only go as far as the carousel, never even imagined taking on a roller coaster." Before she even finished, however, the boat was already moving. Rikako gasped. She couldn't say anything more for the moment.

He decided to say some last words before the craft got too fast for proper speech. "If you get too nervous, chomp down on that marlin chunk." The one at her lap, wrapped in nori. "Maybe you'd relax a bit."

"Are you alright back there?" radioed Nanaka.

"I'm fine," replied Yoshiyuki, "but this one's ready to cut her harness. She wants to practice a dive from a speeding boat."

" _Yoshiyuki!_ You really think I can get off at this speed?!" Soon enough, her voice was drowned out by the wind, but she can still shout, and shout she did as Yoshiyuki let go of the boat, sending them aloft. "We're already taller than my house!"

"See that mountain?" he yelled. "Soon we'll be higher than that!"

When she could take any more, she reached out and hugged his back with her arm. He got a pleasant rush from that arm. Truth be told, he was already feeling the exhilaration of the wind and the speed. When you top that with a pretty damsel clinging to you… how does one handle the excitement? How does one cope with blood rushing through as with a fireman's hose? By screaming his head off, like so many others do? No, he feels a little too bold for that. He saw the lever Nanaka pointed out and pulled it.

A jolt shook the aircraft momentarily, eliciting a screech from the girl. "Yoshiyuki! What's happening?!"

"Just close your eyes!" he yelled back. "I got this!" he caught a good wind and sailed right in its face. The craft lifted up at a steady angle. When he got high enough, he faced downward and let the plane slide.

"Can you feel that, Rikako?" he called.

She could only smile back. She had no idea what was going on, save that they were at a high speed; she felt the thrill of it down into her veins. She was starting to love this ride.

"Yoshiyuki!" radioed an alarmed Nanaka. "What happened?" the plane was swerving this way and that in great curves and loops. "was something wrong with the rope?!"

But he was enjoying his piloting way too much to answer. Turns out, to him it wasn't that different from a really high-speed cyclist race, with a bit of being in a swinging pirate-ship ride.

He noticed a rocky outcrop almost large enough to be a proper island, over which a few seabirds circled lazily in an upward spiral. "Rikako, we're going somewhere. Don't open your eyes until I tell you to." He made for the rock and when he got there he mimicked the birds, until the glider steadily lifted.

"We're… We're turning, aren't we?" said Rikako. She opened her eyes and saw they were on some giant merry-go-round, which actually looked fun compared to the high-speed climb they just had. She let out a happy whoop as they went even higher.

When he judged the altitude adequate, he broke the loop and and launched in the direction of Okaa-san.

"Wow…" she gasped.

The island was laid out in all its beauty, a bulky hump cloaked in deep forest and festooned with flocks of birds like confetti. They could not see the dive shop from here. At a corner jutted a gleaming piece of white, part of the famous Piazza Hotels. The sea was a sharp, cobalt blue. She was nearly moved to tears.

"Oh," she blurted as her wrapped marlin fell off, and down, far down. "Welp," she shrugged, "I guess that's one for the dolphins." She was too happy to be bothered by lost lunch. But soon she realized something. "Yoshiyuki, a-are we still tied to the boat?"

A transmission from Nanaka cut in. "I must say you have mastered the craft pretty well. But please do tell us first."

Rikakao grew more nervous. "T-Tell us what, Yoshiyuki? Y-Yoshiyuki, where's the boat? Where are we?"

"I can see you from here," continued Nanaka. "Land in the cove. I will coach you."

" _Yoshiyuki!"_

Before she knew it he set the glider on a dive and she was back to closing eyes and screaming. Soon enough, very quickly, they got to the cove where he touched down in a blast of foam and spray and splash. They're home.

* * *

The Kyunins do not experience snow. The end of the year comes and goes with only sea mist at most. But it can get frightfully cold, almost as chilly as mainland Japan. Winter also renders sea travel more perilous, justifies thicker clothing, and in general creates a gloomy mess that keeps many people indoors. This dour mood kept up well into February, but by then, as soon as the weather took a turn for the cheerier, it went on and never looked back. The first cruise and ferry trips of the year came towards the end of that month, but it took March for the islands to recover its outdoor bustle.

The ironic thing about winter was that the gang spent lively luncheons at a vacant classroom, but as the academic year rolled into the warmth of spring they saw less of each other, busy preparing of end-of-year tests, until Yoshiyuki was reduced to eating with the first-years only.

"We're going to be second-years, zura," remarked Kanako one day over their bento. "I feel so old already. Say, Kuborin, isn't Arisa-senpai going to graduate?"

Ai wanted to evade the question. Thing is, the Student President has repeated the year, saying she must keep watching over her sister, and Ai didn't want to feel like a burden. "Nankaisei needs a great Student President as Onee-chan for as long as it could." Giggle. "Isn't Onee-chan heroic? I'm even more proud of her everyday."

There was to be no study group for this upcoming test. Anju has successfully pulled Shuka back into her orbit, away from the first-years, because of a crucial omission—Rikako was told to go straight home, ahead of them without so much as a hurried apology, and to refuse any disturbance to her own preparations. But they understood and looked forward to reunite with her as soon as the year is over.

A week before the tests, Yoshiyuki became much subdued. For one, he had to put on extra studies at home, but what weighed on him more, was Rikako's absence. For this final week of preparation she has stpped going to school altogether, Aunt Maruko, having asked the school to let her commit to intensive studies at home including piano practice. At night, he would sometimes lie wide awake, trying to remember how it felt to hang out or go out with the complete gang—with her—but he can't help but yield slowly to this sense of distance. Is this all that's left for their friendship?

Would she even remember his face?

* * *

The end-of-year tests were to be held on Monday and Tuesday. The day before, an overcast sky made for a cool morning at the beach near Yoshiyuki's. The textbooks and copious notes were intense. Saturday felt more stressful as a school day. So he decided to unwind first and take a long walk down the coast road to the harbor. So he was going to be second-year, huh? After that year passes, he will be in his graduating year. And then what? There was no higher school in the Kyunins. Is it back to Tokyo for him? Would he have made himself acceptable by graduating? Or should he land a job first, any job, just to show he's functioning?

He was taking in the morning scene even as questions played about in his head. It's not like he was those issues that seriously at the moment, he let it be just for a change, to take his mind off of schoolwork, just like this change in scene as he walked.

He passed by a familiar shaded spot. He's been here before, he thought distantly. But then he was arrested by an even more familiar sight, someone standing at the junction of a trail leading deep into the woods.

"Yoshiyuki-kun," said Rikako smiling shyly.

It took him a moment to register the reality of her presence. "R-Rika…chan?"

She approached him and squeezed his elbow, a kind of timid greeting. "I'm burned out."

He scratched his head, equally shy, trying to suppress his delight in seeing her again. "All of us are… aren't we?" he mumbled.

They walked along the coast road chatting in subdued voices as though they weren't quite ready to see each other so soon. "Kanako and Ai will pester me for having first dibs on you," he said. Apparently the gang was envisioning a grand reunion with her on the same afternoon after the tests.

"Are they all doing fine? Even without me?"

"Yes. We all work hard. It takes a lot just to pass."

She had a bit of disappointment in his answer, and felt guilty about it. For sure, she was missing them at least a little more than they do. She vented her frustration on a reprimand. "You shouldn't be fine with just passing. Try actually acing the exams, for once."

He smiled. "That's our Riri. Ever the diligent student."

"Ugg… S-Stop calling me that, will you? And… I'm really tired of all this studying."

They got a little further along the road. "I've had so much to carry in my heart already," she continued. "If the exams and the piano weren't enough, I still have to struggle with thoughts of why I must keep away from you guys. I feel like a prisoner. And, and there's my orange-haired classmate, too." _I think I'm going to be crushed under all that weight._

A stiff breeze blew in from the sea. "You know, Yoshiyuki, I keep remembering that flight we had."

"At the hang glider? Were you scared?"

"Nuh-uh! It's just that I feel like I want to go to a place where my worries can't catch me. Somewhere I could just drift along and play with the clouds. I hope you could take me back there."

He gazed out at the ocean. "I don't know if Nanaka-san will be available."

She was downcast. "Is that so?"

This is no good. The last thing they needed in the face of all this pressure was more disappointment. "Come," he said taking her hand. "I know a good spot."

Rikako was quite surprised, but did not speak, keen on seeing this new wonder he was talking about. She let herself be led by the hand on a trek back up the road. She relinquished herself to Yoshiyuki, letting herself be helplessly taken away—much like that time he up and spirited the glider away from the boat, herself with it, clinging to him. With this high wind she can easily imagine herself in the air again, with him.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as they arrived at the pier at the beach near his house. "This is…" The place where she thought of swimming back to Tokyo. But even then, she made no comment, lulled by the refreshing breeze, allowing him to lead her right to the edge.

"This is as far as I can take you!' he said over the blowing of the wind. "I'm sorry!"

But she was hugely enjoying herself. "Can you take me even higher?" she called out.

"Huh?"

"Higher, please!"

He crouched down and let her sit on his shoulders. When he stood up, she was so elated by the wind that she laughed. She spread out her arms and felt herself up in the air again.

 _Whenever I am flying, everything is left behind… far below me. Here in this sky there is only joy that goes on and on…_

She was so happy.

She was so grateful to him afterwards, when it came time for her to turn into the wooded trail home, she hugged his arm so tightly and made a pledge: "Come with me at the Music Room after the second-day tests. I will hold a very special performance… just for you!"

* * *

"Five minutes."

The teacher's soft voice rang out loudly in the tense and silent classroom as the scribble of pencils got more furious. This was the final lap; they must expend all their last drops of energy to make it to the finish line.

But will they? A high-stakes examination was the perfect example of glory and terror standing back-to-back.

"…"

"…"

"Please put your pencils down."

A collective sigh (or gasp) of relief was released from Yoshiyuki's class. The sudden restless ness mad eit almost hard for the teacher to go through the motions of parting instructions and farewell ritual. After the teacher left, the room dissolved into a cacophony of unleashed emotions. The same commotion filtered in from the classes outside as everybody rushed out and blended with the hallway crowd of Nankaisei students of all year levels. But Yoshiyuki decided to stay behind and lay back in his desk for a while.

Kanako and Ai came in a bit later. "Hey, Rika-chan's back, zura. Are we going to see her?"

"I want to talk to her again about that fanzine," said Ai with subdued excitement. "We all can't get to Shuka-chan 'cause An-chan's pulling her away all the time."

"We got an appointment," he said.

They were astonished. "Ooh," said Kanako. "Have you been e-mailing her? But her number's inactive, right?"

"No, it's not that. We only met last Sunday." _Oops._ He saw the two narrow eyes on him. Drat.

At that moment Rikako appeared and went over to them. "Konnichiwa, Kan-chan, Ai-chan," she said sunnily. "How was your test?"

Kanako was unimpressed. "Is that all you can say after disappearing for two weeks?"

She just giggled this off and bowed. "I'm so sorry. I promise you a tub of Hargen Darch for the trouble. I got a little business with Yoshiyuki-kun for today, so please excuse us."

Kanako leaned over to her, chin in hand and eyebrow raised. "Hmmmm… You said you just met this Sunday…"

"I-It's nothing, really!" fumbled Rikako as she pulled Yoshiyuki to his feet. "Please excuse us!" And they hastily left the room.

Ai was mystified. "Did Rika-chan fail the test?"

"How could she even know right now? Nah. She's just being weird, zura. That's what she gets for being cooped up for a week."

The Music Room was wonderfully empty when they arrived. The school has prohibited any extracurriculars from as early as the week before the tests, and right now many were too tired for club. Rikako has picked her timing well. "Yokatta," she said in relief. "The piano here is even bigger than I expected."

She respectfully fingered the wood finish, the keys, as well as the rich leather seat. "This one's large. I could comfortably lie down if I curl up a bit." And of course this handily seats two side by side. And thus they sat. "I imagine this will be the sort of piano I will having at the recital in Italy."

She hovered her slender fingers all over the keyboard in preparation. "Yoshiyuki-kun," she said solemnly, "I want you to listen very closely. The songs I have prepared are very special to me. Please think of it as giving you my own heart."

She placed the music sheets on the rack. "Please move over a bit so my hands can reach there."

For her entrance, she rendered (and sang) a Scottish song in a very hauntingly beautiful voice.

 _Maxwellton braes are bonnie,_ _  
_ _Where early fa's the dew,_ _  
_ _And 'twas there that Annie Laurie_ _  
_ _Gave me her promise true._

At the end of it, Yoshiyuki was too entranced to applaud.

The next several songs echoed across the room in moving shifts of memorable spans of time; a change came over the Music room as the depths of Rikako's heart washed over everything, as surely as the sunset shifts into evening, evening into the deep of night, and the cool embrace of dark into the soft light of morn.

For her final piece, an infusion of further enthusiasm overcame the girl as he watched on intently.

She also sang along with this one.

* * *

Insert: WATER BLUE NEW WORLD Released on January 17, 2018. Lyrics: Aki Hata; Composition and Arrangement: Takashi Saeki.

* * *

The hopeful and playful longing in the song spoke of moving on to something new.

 **Clangggggg**

Rikako was shocked.

She turned to see Yoshiyuki; his expression has darkened and his eyes have gone blank. His hand lay heavy on the part of the keyboard he had just banged.

A surge of anger rose up from within her as she stood up. "What do you think you were doing?!"

"I had enough piano for today," he said flatly. "I'm going home."

"Is that all you could say?" She started to breathe fast. "Do you even realize what you just did?"

"I said I had enough."

There was no use talking. She fought back the tears and hurriedly gathered up the sheets to beat a quick path home. She slammed the door behind her. But he did not hear it.

That night he locked himself up in his room and tried to drown out his inner storm with loud music. Back at the Music Room he had raged against a particular song, now he was in stark disbelief he actually did what he did to a close friend. There were a thousand thousand unpleasant thoughts he tried to shout down with the loudspeaker.

Somebody unlocked the door with a key. He got up and saw Grandma come in, whereupon she unplugged the speaker. "Hori-san's aunt called me just now," she said before he could react. "The poor thing has been crying in her bed the whole time."

"Tch!" he uttered ruffling his hair in irritation. "Granny, what does that have to do with me?"

She stared him in the eye, into the defiance she found there. "It's just a spat between me and Rikako!" he insisted. "If she refuses to make up, it's not my business anymore!"

"…"

"Do you have to take our fight so seriously?!"

"I think things are serious enough to make someone call me in the middle of the night."

A sharp pain drove itself into his chest, making him falter. Looks like Granny got told a few details, but she knew there could only be one thing that could push him to commit something that grave. "Do you have the right to foist you're your own past on her?!" she thundered.

He flinched.

"The girl does not have an _inkling_ about your troubles. Must you punish her for something she does not even know?"

"Grandma, please!" he cried clutching his head.

But she kept echoing his own thoughts. "You two were so close! You _actually_ believe that's enough to make her a _dustbin_ for your own baggage?"

He rushed out of the room and out of the house as if he could escape his inner torments. Realizing he couldn't, he resolved to head for Rikako's and finish the whole sordid business tonight.

The furious rapping at the door prompted Aunt Marukoto open up. "What kind of savagery is this?" she demanded.

"I must see Rika-chan, Ma'am," he pleaded.

"Did your Grandmother teach you to disturb other people's homes?"

"Please! I need to talk to her. It was a misunderstanding!"

Auntie's voice took on a chilly tone. "Rikako has soaked her pillow in tears. This was the very first time someone did this to my niece. And you just had to call it a simple misunderstanding?"

"I'm very sorry, Ma'am. Please believe me."

"Rikako does not want to be disturbed right now," she finished bitterly, shutting the door in his face. To top it off, the click of a latch.

Yoshiyuki slumped against the door. _Everything._ The old memories. The time they met at the cafeteria. That time he protected her from Anju. The flight. _It's all gone now. What could I possibly do to get it back?_ He let his mind go numb until he dozed off.

A heavy fog rolled in from the sea. Winter was not quite done yet.

The following morning, as the fog began to disperse, Rikako went downstairs lightheaded. She didn't want to think of things, either. "My dear," said Auntie cuddling her, "are you alright now?"

The girl could only moan weakly, but Auntie took it as a cue to make her some milk. Meanwhile, Rikako herself drifted across the living room to the door, hoping some fresh morning air would make her feel better.

It was still misty outside, but the outlines of trees and other objects could now be made out somewhat clearly. Those, as well as a figure curling up on her doorstep, shivering wildly.

"Yoshiyuki!"

* * *

Rousing from a deep slumber, Yoshiyuki found himself gazing at a familiar ceiling.

Am I… Is this my bedroom?

I'm home?

A light breeze filtered in from the curtained window. It was evidently bright outside, probably eleven in the morning, but the drapes have softened the sunshine—not too cool, not too bright. As grandma would have it.

He got up—huh? Someone's holding his hand. Rikako? She had fallen asleep at his bedside, but it was a light nap and as soon as she felt him move she immediately stirred. "Yoshiyuki!" she cried, hugging him and about to spill some happy tears. "Oba-san! Yoshiyuki's awake! Oba-san!"

Later, everybody gathered round him: to his right, Rikako coaxing him to talk as Kanako and Ai watched on in concern, and to his left, Aunt Maruko and Grandma sat side-by-side in silence. They have had a brief dispute over who was to blame, but now they decided that nothing lse matters but the boy's safety. There was certainly no point in ruining a budding friendship when Rikako herself has already wanted him back.

"Yoshiyuki," pleaded Rikako, "it's alright. I'm here. Can't you even greet me? Yoshiyuki… Even just that? Please?"

At length, he managed to mumble something. "I…" Cough.

"I… I've been… a bother… Sorry."

"No. It's OK."

"It's… my fault."

"Yoshiyuki, I'm alright now. Let's get back to where we were before. OK?"

Grandma quietly agreed with him, however. Still, there's no need to drive it home now. "I have some pottage at the table," she said. "Eat up. You don't want to ruin your entrance ceremony."

They were startled to find him sobbing. Yoshiyuki… in tears? Almost instinctively, as a mother hen would, she gathered him up in her arms and let him vent his regret on her shoulders.

Shortly after lunch, Shuka arrived. "Yousoro!" greeted. "I see you're having a great time." They were all sharing a light soup after the meal around his bed. "And Yoshiyuki-kun's better now. Cheers!"

"The mushroom stew's great, zura! Have some, Shuka-shu."

"I'm good. Maybe this fellow can use a little." She pointed a thumb behind her. On cue, a girl shyly came in… an orange-haired classmate of Shuka's.

"K-Konnichiwa," said Anju talking to her toes. Everybody stood up and even Yoshiyuki straightened up in bed.

"Is that all you have to say, An-chi?" said Shuka.

"Uh… um, s-sorry for everything…"

"Hmmm…? Are you apologizing to nobody in particular? We have talked about it already, haven't we?"

"Huh…Hah? Uh…er, R-R-R… Ri… Ri… Ri…"

Rikako rushed over to her and caught Anju in a playful embrace, laughing and whirling with her all around the room. "Gotcha. Now, Miss Nitta," she said with a mischief that unnerved everybody, "if you are really sincere, you will do me a little favor." With a giggle she took her to the bed and made her sit beside Yoshiyuki to her right while she sat right next to her left. "I've really long wanted those cheeks of yours as payment for all the trouble you've caused me." She tugged at the right cheek as she giggled some more. Anju whimpered.

Rikako winked at Yoshiyuki, and he got into her game… of feeding Anju spoonfuls as they would a toddler. "Little An-chi, today I will be your Mommy, and Yoshiyuki's your Daddy." She could only nod helplessly with a groan. The other girls closed in, interested. Rikako put away the soup and smiled even more playfully, ready for yet another gimmick. "Yoshiyuki, let's make our pretty little baby smile, shall we?" They got some pillow feathers, and tickled Anju as the elders looked on blankly.

"Sugoi…" breathed Shuka. "You actually know how to pull someone out of her shell."

The new school year arrived. Yoshiyuki, Ai, and Kanako became second-years, while the newfound friendship of Rikako, Anju, and Shuka saw them ease into their graduating year—while Ai's sister opted, to the Director's exasperation, to remain behind another year. But they had but a couple of months to bask in their fresh start before another break from school came in. Summer.

* * *

 **Next Time! #20. Four? More? On Tour!**


	20. S1 E20

Now this is how summer break began…

Anju pedaled furiously on her bicycle with Shuka sitting at the rear. The wind was at their back, however, and, in no time it seemed, Yoshiyuki's house came into view. The thing is, Rikako did not approve of this trip, not entirely anyway.

"But we have to spread the word!" Anju had insisted with her usual energy. "I can't believe it, our own Rika-chan, an international star!"

"No-No!" Rikako herself was very flustered. "There's no need. It's really quite stressful, too, you know, so I don't see why I should be over the moon over that."

"We will come over and cheer you up so don't worry about stress."

"But An-chi, I'll be in Italy." Then, the implications struck her. "Don't tell me—"

"Tell her, Shuka-shan!"

 _You must be kidding._ Aunt Maruko said her father has already booked flights with only four tickets: for herself, Auntie, and her parents, who will be following them shortly to Italy, and the preparations alone for just four people cost a small fortune.

"Uhm!" Shuka affirmed. "Nanan-chan texted us. Piazza Hotels and our school have decided to sponsor Nankaisei students to accompany and support you… and the ones chosen are—"

"The Aquasports Club!" Anju finished for her.

Rikako was dumbfounded. Guess there's no need for tickets now, at least for her and Aunt Maruko. The other papers must have already been taken care of, as well. "How…?"

"The heiress of the hotel handpicked us, of course! We are your buddies, after all, so who can better cheer you on? Isn't that great? We'll still be together abroad!"

Well. Rikako can't exactly say she relishes being alone at a concert in a faraway land away from her precious buddies. Thing is, she actually dreaded the trip, thought the enormous distance unnecessary, disliked it so much she did not quite appreciate Italy even… but now…

She held back tears of joy. This couldn't be a dream, right? Right? It better not be! "Well then," she said at last turning away hurriedly, squealing inside, "I'll ask Auntie first to help me contact Piazza so I can confirm it myself." Now the tears were threatening to erupt, so she broke into a run, giving herself away despite the prim façade.

* * *

 **#20. Four? More? On Tour!**

Anju pulled over with a loud brake that startled Shuka. Yoshiyuki was only the last stop of their quest. After they let him know, they intend to start packing up for the trip right away, first, to a stay at the hotel itself.

* * *

The gang was awestruck at the massive chandeliers gracing the grand lobby of the hotel. The place was still technically under construction, a portion of the south wing being fitted with electrical and other fixtures before being furnished and opened to the public, but it wasn't so obvious to the young students of Nankaisei, who probably never visited a hotel before, at least not a high-end one (except maybe Rikako, but if she did it may not have been impressive enough for her… until this one). Bellboys and servants were shuffling around preparing the area and carrying their things, as though the hotel was already fully operational with just eight customers. Anna loved putting on a grand show.

"I must say, I'm quite jealous of those things on the ceiling."

They then turned to see Anna, in a trendy floral gown, followed as usual by an attendant. "I'm constantly feeling insecure a hunk of lifeless bling dangling in mid-air would prettier than me. Ahahah. Silly me. Anyway, I'm honored to have you here, so allow me to show you your rooms myself."

They felt embarrassed by such excessive hospitality. "I-Iya, Nanjou-san," stammered Rikako. "W-we can find our way."

"Are you actually saying no to Anna Nanjou?" she said with mock gravity, unnerving them, but she quickly dismissed it with a laugh. "Ah, but the hotel is rather big. You could get lost in ten minutes." She winked. "Besides, you will be representing our country. I don't pooh-pooh something like that."

Fair enough, but being escorted by a hotel heiress wasn't something to pooh-pooh, either. As they trooped to their quarters, they kept glancing at Nanaka and Arisa (who were visibly more relaxed than any of them and were even chatting a bit with Anna), as if on the seniors to navigate them through the labyrinth not just of physical corridors but also through the niceties of comporting oneself in a rich girl's house.

Once they got in their room, however, they descended upon the lavish furnishings with a vengeance. "Woooow!" fawned Anju over the four beds. She flung herself on one and bounced away. "Yatta! This is so sweet!"

"Oh, An-chi," said Shuka with a shrug, "you never change." To the rest, "Let's get our luggage in order…" But they have already plopped themselves on the abundant cushions, rolling around, and just enjoying themselves in general. "Rika-chan, you too?" Sigh. With a yelp, she found herself shoved forward until she staggered and collapsed onto a bed herself. She quickly changed her mind. "Wow… so soft!"

"Nanaka," said Arisa arriving at the scene, "are you pandering to the youngsters again? We should be glad the hotel staff aren't here anymore."

"Ahahah. Come on, Arisa, it's not like we haven't done this before in a more awkward place."

An uncomfortable silence came over her. "Anyway, please don't indulge Ai too much. She—"

Oof.

A lobster stuffy was in the President's face. The girls were already in a pillow fight. Nanaka chuckled. "You better be careful Arisa, that thing might lay an egg in your mouth."

Arisa about-faced. "If you would please excuse me," she said, her voice muffled by the stuffy, and walked out.

Meanwhile, Nanaka joined in. She did pretty well, actually. Yoshiyuki sat by the window and simply dodged the pillows thrown at him without further interest in the truest tradition of cool. At length, he just went to the door, too. "I'll be in my room now. Really, having nothing but girls all day…"

"Hold it!" said Anju. "You can't leave this room without drawing blood. Here's one for you!" A rather large pillow flew at him at high velocity, but he yet again sidestepped masterfully, so it landed on Anna, who came to check on them… _Anna?!_

The girls froze. Anju hurriedly crammed her pillows and stuffies in an awkward heap behind her. "O-Ohayou, Nanjou-senpai! We were just admiring the… the first-class bedsheets!"

Anna, a shadow over her face… picked up the pillow with a playful grin, and _shot it_ at Anju! Not very expertly, though, it's more like tossed onto her head.

"..."

The war promptly resumed.

Actually Anna was thinking of a way to insert herself into the group more seamlessly. With the fun they were having, that wouldn't be much of a problem anymore.

Yoshiyuki tucked in early, but he wasn't an early sleeper so he spent the hours listening to music on his smartphone. It was almost ten when he put the cell away and turned off the lights… when the bedside telephone rang. Was it the bellboy? "Moshi-moshi. Minase desu."

"Yokatta," went the other end of the line. It was Rikako. Oh yes, the staff had provided them with local numbers. "I thought you were asleep already."

"Almost. Ah, I haven't even brushed yet. I can still feel the aftertaste from that salmon earlier."

"Ufufu. Moh, you really should fix your habits. Boys can be so unkempt."

"Why are you still up?"

"We girls did nothing but talk. Well, Ai-chan and Shuka-chan are still awake but they're both by themselves in bed. Can you believe it? Miss Nanjou is actually here. We were talking to her. And she's sleeping with us!"

"Well, I believe Mori-san had a connection with her."

"Uh-huh. But I'm glad she also found a way to befriend the rest of us."

"Well, are you ready now?"

"Huh?"

"The recital, I mean."

"…"

"Rikako?"

"I… I hope you wouldn't bring it up right now."

"That's where we're going, right?"

"I was hoping for a simple conversation with you, 'cause you're the only one I haven't really talked to tonight."

"I won't be up for a full-length feminine chat. I'm a little drowsy now, to be honest."

He could almost see the disappointment in her face, from the pause at the other end. "Well then," she resumed, "I guess I must tell you the personal things right away."

He sat up and tried to listen more closely.

"Did I tell you already I'm scared of the recital? Well, it's more like absolutely terrified. If I somehow fail to perform, people will be looking down on me when we get back to Japan."

"They're really raising the bar on you?"

"Hai. I have been playing the piano since I was seven. It's because I love the sound of the keys, and I loved touching them, too! It only got deeper from there."

That sounded familiar. "Your folks must be really hard on you."

"I told you. I got into piano because I loved it. Nobody forced me, OK? Mom and Dad loved my playing, also, but then at some point, maybe the fifth grade, they began to push me to perform professionally. They scheduled my practices. They told me to keep my weight down and sleep early. You won't believe this, but back in Tokyo, sometimes I have to be in bed by seven!"

"…"

"Dad told me he had already bragged about me to his company friends and his superiors. He kept telling me not to let our family down in the eyes of the world. But… Well… I wish I could tell him. I never wanted him to brag about me. At all."

He only cleared his throat.

"Why does it have to be that something I love be turned into a burden? You know, I wish… if only… if only Mom never saw me play. If only it became a secret hobby…"

"Do you really have to impress those neighbors? Are they paying you to impress them or something?"

"I told you. There are people who will really judge us harshly if I fall short. Let's … Let's not go further into that, shall we?"

"Sorry, but you were the one who opened up all this."

Nervous chuckle. "You're right. My bad." Loud sigh. "Anyway, I've told you the meat of things now; I can feel somewhat better from here on."

"Glad to be of service, then."

There followed a long silence. He kept the receiver by his ear, awaiting her next words, not putting it down until she openly tells him to. Finally, "Yoshiyuki. Thank you. Seriously, thank you. Let's work hard, OK?"

He sighed. "Yeah, of course. Whatever."

"…"

"…"

"Yoshiyuki? I… I hope you don't mind, but I'm really confused as to why you got mad at me last time at the piano. Did I… Didn't you like the song?"

And it came back to him again. That awful time he sat on the floor of his room back in Tokyo, curled up by the bed and crying… while downstairs he could hear his sister sing that song to their delighted parents.

"My eyelids are heavy, Rikako. We still have a trip ahead of us."

Rikako was stung by his refusal to open up, just as before. But this time she tried to understand. "Uhm. Let's recover our strength. Let's do this."

Back in her room, she put down the phone. Shuka and Ai have fallen asleep already.

 _Yoshiyuki, I hope I could know what's hurting you. Someday, I do hope I will find out. And help you._

* * *

They stayed another day before a chopper picked them up and whisked them away to Yokohama where the family's private jet was parked at the airport. From there, it was an overnight flight (and well into the morning) to their first stop in Italy: Venice.

The city turned out to be a big hit to the gang. From the old places to the opera, to the picturesque bridges and the market, and just plain walking around discovering unknown corners, Aquasports had a run of the place for a few days.

The day before leaving they decided to get some flowers on top of the mandatory shopping. They sat down to rest by the Canal. "Seriously," complained Yoshiyuki, his arms stiff from carrying the girls' cargo, "I don't get why you people would love it here. The unemployment's all over. And the water stinks if you ask me."

He promptly got a thump on the head from Shuka's bouquet for that. "You just didn't get to see the places we did, right guys? I've had a great picture with a smart salute! That house-bridge was a perfect background!"

"Bridge of Sighs," he sighed in exasperation. "I heard it's where criminals would walk down and take a peek at at the city before being hanged. Really, you want to pose for that?"

"And why not?" retorted Kanako. "It only means they'd look out the bridge and see Shuka-shu before they are executed. Thus, it means Shuka-chan is a must-see before you die."

Arisa facepalmed. "Anyway, don't you appreciate the museums? Nobody gets the chance to walk into a European museum, and all you think of are pickup lines?"

"Yoshiyuki-kun," said Rikako, "what kind of place suits you?"

"Hmmm, New York, maybe, except everybody's been there already. Or L.A., but I have a feeling we've been there already at a theme park near the pier. Or space. Whatever. Well, if I must choose... I heard the Brits have a lot of goth, so…"

Giggle. "That's so you, Yoshiyuki. Me, I just want to return to the clouds. I heard Germany has a lot of gliding enthusiasts. Or was it Switzerland?" shrug. "How about you guys?"

"Anywhere the food's great, zura. Thai cuisine will do."

"Somewhere closer to home," said Ai. "Korea would be great, just, no kimchi, please."

"Somewhere adventurous," said Nanaka. "Like Australia." She didn't tell them, though, that she planned to get further pilot training there, and because she found about a place that had the Morning Glory clouds.

"Fufu," said Anna. "I've always imagined myself owning a ranch. So get me to Texas, yeehaw!"

"Plebs," scoffed Arisa. "I'd rather go with a modern city. Tokyo will be fine, but if you insist on abroad, I'd say Singapore."

Ai stifled a laugh. "Onee-chan loves cities much, much more these days."

Arisa hushed uneasily. Turns out she had an unhappy memory as a kid lost in Tokyo.

"I haven't been to China," mused Shuka, "but I guess Taiwan's also fine. The people are basically the same, right? Anju might love it in Taiwan."

"Speaking of," said Nanaka, "where's An-chi?" She has disappeared along the way. But soon enough the girl herself came to them—rowing a huge gondola. "Hahhhh," she panted. "Shuka-shan, help me with this. This is so tiring on my lonesome. You can thank me later, guys. Come on, hop aboard! We'll sail all the way to Norway before dark!"

* * *

"Oh, look!" said Shuka pointing someplace. "That bridge looks a little different."

Everybody squinted in the distance to see it. "Wow," said Rikako. "I think, I think it's made of wood!"

"A wooden bridge? Seriously? Like in Kyoto? I didn't know that, everything here's stone."

"It's like a giant gondola, zura! Come on, let's do a show there!"

"Can we manage it?" asked Ai. "There's a lot of people watching."

Kanako pulled everybody along. "Let's go, girls! The more phone cams, the marvelouser! Yoshiyuki, get your riffs in order!"

* * *

 **Hop? Stop? Nonstop!**

Released on January 30, 2019

Lyrics: Aki Hata; Composition: Kanata Okajima and Keisuke Koyama; Arrangement: Keisuke Koyama

* * *

At the end, everybody was in an uproar, but the public commotion was broken by the angry whistles of Venetian police. Everyone scrambled to flee, creating an even bigger ruckus.

In the end, Anna had to bail them out.

* * *

Rikako and company came to settle in nearby Verona, where Anna rented two villas just outside the city, one for herself, the larger one for the gang. Though she sleeps in her own place she spends much of her day and a good chunk of the night with Aquasports. The club reveled in the tasteful accommodations and the picturesque environs. Anju for her part spied from afar a tree loaded with bright round citrus fruit. "Wowwww!" she exclaimed running to it. _"Kan-Kan! Kan-Kan! Kan-Kan! Kan-Kan…_ grapefruit?" She sank to her knees in disappointment.

Not far away was a third villa occupied by a studio, paid for by the Horis, boasting a large, airy veranda, where stood a massive grand piano, surrounded by sumptuous gardens. This was where Rikako was to practice long hours everyday under coaching.

In the following days Rikako was pushed straight to work, and most nights she and Aunt Maruko would sleep at a nearby hotel. During this time the gang could barely talk to her, not just because of the rehearsals, but also due to the near-constant phone calls she was receiving from her parents or some other relevant adult. The other day her old Tokyo school checked up on her. Later that same week the parents themselves arrived on a separate flight in Milan and were due to meet up with her soon.

"Rika-chan isn't seeing us again," lamented Ai back at their villa. "It's even tougher this time. Will she even remember our faces after this?"

"She's taking cappuccino all day, even after eleven. Will she be alright?"

"Relax, relax," smiled Shuka. "If that's what it takes for her to ace that recital, then let's go all out for her, right guys?"

That Thursday, they paid her a visit in the morning, though they could only see her from a distance as the coach was having her undergo intensive drill. Whenever she could take a short breather, she would see them, and they would smile or wave at each other. She resumed her rehearsal with renewed vigor, so now the coaching doesn't seem so intensive.

Yoshiyuki, Anju, and Anna returned after lunch, each holding fruit coolers while the others went back to the villa for an afternoon nap. This time around, she was playing without any interruption from the coach, who stood at a short distance rather than beside her and was looking quite satisfied.

"Rika-chan only keeps improving," remarked Anna. "We actually might be having a worldwide virtuoso in the making."

But the two didn't reply, speechless from the beauty of Rikako's music.

At one point, however, she paused. "Anything the matter?" asked the coach. Rikako only waved it off and continued, but then, her playing began to noticeably falter, until she had to stop again. "Are you feeling well, Miss Hori?" It was then that he noticed her breathing. She was starting to hyperventilate. Her fingers were trembling slightly.

The change wasn't lost on the three onlookers. As they gazed even closer, they saw that Rikako was looking somewhere way beyond the piano. Following her look, at a garden arch, they spotted a middle-aged man, balding with the beginnings of a beard. He soon left.

* * *

 **Next Time! #21. The Guilty Kiss**


	21. S1 E21

"Tobioka," said Rikako, sharing some ice cream with them outside after practice. "Tobioka Hiroshi. My Dad works for a large insurance company. He told me he has already told his boss about me, and I have their expectations. And then there's this man who I heard was eyeing the same position for promotion as Dad's. He's…"

"Tobioka," Anna finished for her. Her eyes hardened at everything she heard. "Is he maligning or harassing you in any way?"

"Eh," she affirmed silently. "One time, he walked up to me and said people were applauding me only because they were polite to Dad. I really didn't have any skill."

"Nonsense!" flared up Anju. "Your piano is epic! You heard it all, right guys, right? That Tobioka person has no ears!"

Yoshiyuki himself had witnessed the uproarious cheering of the audience back at the cruise when he and Anju first saw her. That did not sound like a mere courtesy at all. "If you had no skill, then why would that coach bother with you in the first place?"

Rikako's voice began to shake. "He'd… He'd just say it's proof I needed someone else just to make my playing better… He always praises my coach whenever I perform well, and he blames me if I slip up." She shut her eyes tight. "I can't believe he followed me here."

Anna took her in her arms. "That's alright, Hori-san. Don't mind him. You won't get anywhere if you place too much importance on the words of someone who's out to get you, anyway."

To soothe her nerves they treated her to some Veronese tortellini. Afterwards, a little street shopping, and by the end of the day, her mood has visibly improved.

* * *

 **#21. The Guilty Kiss**

* * *

Monday. Rikako's parents have arrived in Verona. From then on, the mentor became even stricter during practice, limiting any visitors way, way off to the side and not allowing any communication even during breaks. Being constantly frustrated by the distance between them and her, the Aquasports members resolved that night to troop to the hotel.

"We're sorry," said the Italian desk officer to Anna in heavily accented English. "Room 445 is locked down right now. Madam is most likely away."

Anna turned back to them with a perplexed look and they instantly knew she wasn't around. "This stinks," grumbled Anju. "Maybe we should just go back to Japan, right away."

"But we're here to cheer for her, zura. If we're not there, what would Rika-chan feel at the recital?"

"We don't even know for sure if we'll get to the concert," said Shuka, "the way they're keeping her away from us now."

Nobody has any answer to that. Only a vain hope, and one only Anju was bold enough to float. "But maybe… they're just saving her for the right moment, for last, so we could see her at her best."

Everybody already sort of knew this wasn't probably going to happen. But at least they should be able to talk to her over the phone, when she's not practicing?

"What are you girls doing here?" They were all surprised to see Aunt Maruko there. "Rikako won't be back until ten," she continued.

A great shock came over them. "S-She…" stammered Shuka. "S-She's in rehearsal all night?!"

"No, not always. Tonight she's at a clinic so the physician can check if she's fit to perform on the 24th, and prescribe medication, if needed."

Medication? Was the stress getting to her nerves already? "We want to check up on her, too," said Nanaka. "We will be greatly worried unless we're sure she's OK.

A shadow seem to have fallen over Auntie's face.

"You need not bother yourself. She _has to_ _be_ alright for the recital, so she _will."_

They couldn't mouth a reply to that.

"I understand you were on a pleasure trip, am I right? Well, that's over now, so you can go on ahead home. Her parents will take her back to Tokyo shortly, and she will be studying there next year."

The group was petrified. Was Rika-chan even aware of this? But she hasn't… She didn't mention anything about leaving Nankaisei, at least not until she finishes high school there. Yoshiyuki stepped forward. "Madam, I'd like to e-mail her, at least, so we can encourage her for the show."

Auntie's eyes seemed to have sharpened at the sight of him. "I'm very sorry, her father has also taken away her phone."

Back at the villa, only the humming of the pot from the kitchen could be heard in the palpable silence around the coffee table in the living room. Yoshiyuki, in contrast, was listening to his smartphone playlist, seemingly without a care. At length, Shuka came in carrying a plateful of lasagna and risotto. "Lookie! I just learned to make this. Heard the people around these parts love this. Cheer up, guys, moping around won't get us anywhere."

"…"

"Eheheh," she said more uneasily. "See Yoshiyuki over there? He's not letting any problems get to them is he?"

"He has given up on Rika-chan!" said Anju. "He does not give an air anymore about her one bit."

"Guys, Rikako will be fine. Imagine if she finds out we're worked up over her, it will only further upset her."

"Can you imagine what she's feeling _right now?_ Cut off from the world, no friends, nothing but endless practice upon endless practice?"

And again, there was no witty answer for that from any of them.

There was a knock at the door. Nanaka went over to open it. "May I help you, sir?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much," said the deep voice of a man. "I'd only be discussing something with you people here."

"Of course!" she smiled. To the others, "Guys, this gentleman wants to—" She was startled by the shock on the faces of Anna, Yoshiyuki, and Anju. Meanwhile Ai, Arisa, and Kanako were on edge, sensing the tension in the air. "Everyone…?"

But Tobioka has already sailed into the living room before they could say another word. "They say you're the Aquasports Club. Is it also a water sport to watch concerts now?"

Everybody grew wary of the man. This one has a way with words. Anju stepped forward gritting her teeth, but Anna stayed her. "Stop that," she whispered.

"But he's also playing with us."

"Miss Hori," he continued, "will be at an event off-limits to schoolchildren such as yourselves. You must let Miss Hori take up the task on her own."

Arisa spoke up. "Excuse us, sir, we're not all students here."

He only chuckled. "Ah, yes. I'm sorry. I see you have Miss Nanjou with you." He obviously didn't think much of Nanaka. To Anna, "Madam, I know your father, and he thinks well of me. We have known each other since even before you were born. I strongly advise you to associate with more… appropriate company."

Anna was cold as ever. "I appreciate your concern, Tobioka-san, but I am fine so far."

"I don't really have long to stay. Truth is, I just came over to deliver this." He held out a gold-inlaid envelope to Anna. Inside was the invitation for the recital. "This invite can only be touched by someone who's himself invited, and given only to another one invited. Unfortunately I have only one right now, so I must make clear who my priority is."

Anna stared at the thing before taking it with both hands, but she pocketed it without another look. "Is that all, Tobioka-san?"

He was stung a little. "Humph. It would have been an honor to talk further with you, just you and I, but I can see you have your… ahem, preferences." He turned round and walked out the door without another word. Now the despair has gone up a notch. Everybody went limp and Anju sank onto the sofa. Anna stared into thin air, feeling guilty for being the only one invited, and feeling outraged for being part of such an unforgiving ordeal as a recital forced on a young girl, all for the ambitions of older men.

* * *

At around nine P.M. Rikako was still hard at work. Hearing the vigorous cascade of notes one would think she has just started, but she was actually here since eight in the _morning_ —straight—lunching and even napping in the same hall by the piano. With the recital coming in two days, they have pulled out all the stops, as far as having her down a few cups of stronger coffee. At the end of this session, she was sweating heavily, and the coach was quick to offer her a jug of water. "You have improved marvelously, Miss Hori, I wouldn't have recognized you just a week ago."

She did not reply, only closed her eyes and allowed herself a deep breath.

"Of course, Tobioka-san! You must have been listening to her this whole time. Hasn't she just ascended in her playing?"

Tobioka addressed Rikako. "I never thought you would go this far."

The mentor was delighted, grinning and bowing some more, but to one who knew what went on between them, such as them both, the venom in the message was unmistakable.

"Please don't let your father down at the night itself."

Her gaze hardened.

He went closer to her and lowered his voice some more. "Such marvelous skill… when alone with a nanny."

Her knuckles grew white.

Aloud, "I will be sitting just below the stage, to your left. I hope at that distance, my words of encouragement will reach you." And he stalked out of the recital hall. As soon as he was gone, she stood up hurriedly, much to the coach's bewilderment, and rushed to the washroom where she vomited in the sink. She sank to her knees and cried there on the floor by the sink.

A little later…

"Rikako?"

She looked up and saw her mother through misted eyes. The woman immediately yanked her to her feet. "Rikako. Your father and I have waited so long for this."

She only kept sobbing softly.

"If you can't expedite this your father will be ruined. Our family will be ruined. You cannot drop this. You hear me?"

She finally managed to compose herself. "Wakarimashita," she croaked in a broken voice.

* * *

She failed to wake up at six. She was up at five. The tension did not allow her a deep slumber, but strangely enough felt calmed… or was it simply drained? In any case, her mind was as a wiped board, blank, uncaring. Somewhere in her head she knew something was up, but it was far away, almost unreal. She also felt, dimly, it will all rush back to her eventually… but right now, there was only a fading night sky through a gap in the window curtains. She trained her senses on it, trying to register the room in an effort to regain her bearings. She must get on with today.

The sun finally broke through the clouds. Why was it even rising? Morning only meant she must get to practice soon. Another long, hard day, the hardest in fact, as tomorrow night will be the recital. She slumped down on the floor by the window, letting the soft Italian breeze caress her. Maybe she should just stay like this the whole day. After all, hasn't the instructor said she has surpassed the pros? She needed some rest, after all.

 _You cannot drop this._

 _You hear me?_

Ah, this is no good. Maybe she'll just go out for a morning jog to take her mind off of things. She'll just show up late. She pushed herself up onto the window where she took in a little more fresh air.

What?

Far below her window, on the street, a group of youth were having their morning jog. "I'm so done," complained Anju. "My knees are aching. I think my heart just stopped."

"Quit pampering yourself," said Yoshiyuki. "We're not even half of half of our track."

"You want us to jog all the way back to Venice?!"

"You think Rika-chan might be having a stroll this early?" mused Shuka.

Welp, this was hotel, right? But she's imprisoned as usual, anyway. "Let's throw a big welcome party for her when we get back!" beamed Ai.

"Uhm," said Shuka. "Let's make our reunion a smash!"

Rikako was distressed to see recede from view as they left. She quickly rushed out of the room and into the hallway, down to the second floor, at a wing of the building facing a side street. She found a function hall with large windows. The doors were locked, but a janitor was preparing the room. She hurriedly tapped at the glass pane to catch the man's attention, which it did, eliciting an annoyed look and some muttering. He opened the door and scolded her in broken English, but she sailed past him to the window where she caught them just in time. She yelled at them, but they didn't seem to hear. What to do?

She spied a stationery pad on a table, the kind waiters took orders with. She carefully detached a sheet and formed a paper airplane. This better work…

She threw the craft to a point ahead of them. It hit Yoshiyuki in the head. "Whoa—" The gang halted. "Some kid…"

Shuka picked it up. "Somebody threw this. At us." They looked round and saw a white arm waving at them frantically.

"Rika-chan!" exclaimed Anju excitedly.

When they arrived below her window, the gang took the time to stare at her—just to stare at her—and thatw as enough to push all of them close to tears, not having seen her for so long, and maybe, not being able to see her anymore, eventually.

"Rika-chan!" yelled Anju. "You— You got so… fat!"

Huh? "Grrr… An-chan! Don't ruin my mood, will you? I'm so depressed already, you hear?! Like, really depressed! Super depressed! Super…" The tears came in again. "I can't believe how much I miss you guys!"

They were about to leak the waterworks, too, but Shuka snapped out of it in time. "Come on, this is no time for crying! Alright! Let's do a dance to cheer her up!"

* * *

 **Landing action Yeah!**

Released on June 30, 2017

Lyrics: Aki Hata; Composition: Hajime Mitsumasu; Arrangement: TAKAROT

* * *

Rikako clapped and cheered like there was no tomorrow. The club cheered back at her, back their fun wasn't to last. The janitor had informed Rikako's piano instructor, and he suddenly appeared behind her to drag her away. "What is this commotion?" he demanded. "Aren't you ashamed? We'll be in the newspapers tomorrow!"

"No! No!" she protested as she struggled against him mightily. But a handful of staff have arrived and helped the coach as the club watched on in dismay. Finally, the window was closed.

* * *

The recital was due to start at six-thirty that evening. Traffic has begun to crawl leading to downtown as the final glow of day started to subside and Anna was mildly worried she would be late. But a greater concern weighed in on her mind. She had been but a few weeks with the Aquasports Club, next to none of that with rikako, and she could think of nothing to alleviate whatever the girl must be going through. She would be in her actual presence at the recital hall and yet sit around uselessly, helplessly watching on and nothing more, as though they have never known each other.

The avenue lay in a somber gold light at the street outside Rikako's dressing room window at the opera house. She looked fabulous in a long, simple gown of purplish silk, her slender neck graced by a string of pearls. But she only gazed at herself in the mirror, thinking of the face in front of her as another person's. This isn't the Rikako who spent this same time of evening playing to her heart's content for the people she cared about. She was supposed to perform to her utmost, yet this was in front of Tobioka, who is determined to ruin her, anyway. Is this really for her parents, even? she wondered. Her father was trying to impress someone else, as well as humiliate a rival. No, this whole affair was all about _Tobioka._

"Is this why I am here tonight?" she asked her own reflection.

Anna Nanjou, in her chauffeured sedan, was also questioning her presence at an event intended to entertain vicious corporate men. She'd rather keep driving around in the lights of the Veronese evening, watching the storefronts and cafes and the people strolling about; there were hardly any cars in this part of the city.

"Yoshiyuki?"

She told the driver to pull over, and there he was, walking aimlessly, unable to ask the Italian bystanders where a recital hall even is. "Yoshiyuki!" she called out to him.

He was startled. The voice stood out a bit too much. But there she was, Anna Nanjou, running towards him from a luxury cab. Did the rest of the gang ask her to look for him? For a moment they stood there staring at each other in silence as the rest of Verona streamed all around them.

Anna was the first to speak. "Hop in," she said softly.

The silence continued inside the cab. But she couldn't get over how he ended up in a Verona street. "Do you have to see her that badly, right now? You'll get lost out here."

"The way they're keeping Riri away from us, I can't help thinking that morning will be last we'll ever see of her."

She looked as if she wanted to question him some more, but thought the better of it. "We still have each other."

"It is easier to say that if she had been with us for only a month."

Anna sighed softly. "That does not change the fact that she's gone and we're still together."

"No. I must see her. There are things… Things I want to talk about to her. Things she has to know."

Anna's face took on a grave air as the opera house came into view.

"Nanjou-senpai," he said, "you think there's some way for me to sneak in?" He was hoping she would pull an Anju, slip him in the way Anju sneaked her past the school gates through those bushes to get to the cruise that fine day when he first saw Rikako.

"I'm not familiar with this place. Sorry."

They pulled over in front of the gilded doors. "Madam," said the driver in accented English, "I'll take this man back to his address and come back for you later."

"No."

The driver raised his eyebrow. But she hastily explained. "It will be a waste of gas."

"Shall we have him wait here until the event finishes?"

The chauffeur opened the door.

"…"

"No."

She took Yoshiyuki's hand and led him outside and to the door.

The ushers were startled at seeing the finely-dressed lady lugging along a rather casually-dressed chap. To their (and Yoshiyuki's) further surprise, Anna faced him and—

"…"

She pulled back her lips reluctantly and said sweetly, "Come on honey, we'll be late."

Befuddled, they nonetheless led them to their seats.

The recital hall was already brimming with the pleasant music of a small orchestra on stage. So they were late, after all? But, asking the waiter, Anna was informed the piano segment was meant for later. She asked the ushers for a table closer to the stage.

The orchestra was leaving the stage as they sat down. There followed some downtime where the audience could somewhat relax and talk. The waiters went around and Anna began placing her orders in Italian and English. "Add some bruschetta, please. For two. And strawberries on the gelato."

A little later the order arrived. "Well, honey," said Anna warmly, "we must make the most of our night together." Yoshiyuki was still too confused to answer, but if he's getting premium Italian gourmet treats for free, he probably shouldn't comment. "Say… Ah…" she said in her most seductive voice. "There… Ufufu. Good little lover, you."

 _O-OK…_ He'll thank her later for smuggling him in.

He gleefully played along, relishing the attention of a beautiful young heiress, and would have probably been lost to haze of guilty bliss if she didn't snap at him. "Look—" she said, gesturing at the table ahead which was separated from them by just one other table. It was right at the foot of the stage. "Tobioka."

Indeed. He was having a subdued conversation over wine with three other men around his age. Poor Rikako. They were probably the very first people in the audience she would see. And… where are her parents? Weren't they given invitations to their own daughter's performance?

The announcer came on. "She's coming," whispered Anna in alarm. True enough, a grand piano was being rolled into place, right in front of Tobioka and company. Rikako will be the first act of three performers.

Another announcement in Italian, and then muted applause.

She's here.

Rikako stepped forward resolutely and walked to the piano with measured step, with the same radiant grace of bearing she had back at the cruise. Yoshiyuki was floored. The sparkling pearls round her lovely neck dazzled him. In a moment he had forgotten about the lavish affection showered on him by Anna. He must have even forgotten everything. No wonder Anju was so mad at him back at the cruise—

 _Yikes!_ In a spell of fright he turned to Anna. "Stop acting like a total idiot, Yoshiyuki!" she hissed. _Oh no._ Did she also think it improper for a guy too look astonished at another female in the midst of a date? Was Anna taking her mock date a little too seriously? Or was he the one overly concerned? But she did say he was her "lover," right?!

Rikako raised her hands.

A mellifluous cascade of notes announced her introduction. The audience was enthralled. The two of them were no less astounded. Her playing was on a completely different level from what she did at home. Rikako never looked so competent, so powerful, so… cold.

Something's not right.

"She's using all of her strength to put on a front," he murmured.

"What? W-What is it?"

He realized he had voiced out his thoughts. "Huh? Eh, no, don't mind me."

"Yoshiyuki, she kinda looks stressed, I don't know."

"Of course she'd look like that," he said, more to himself. "She must have trained a little too hard."'

Just then they distinctly heard voices coming from Tobioka's table. It seemed they were having a little conclave of their own, huddled together like that, but he could make out open talking, not that all clear being drowned out by the piano, but it was there. Shouldn't they keep quiet while a show was going on?

Rikako stopped.

"Yoshiyuki!"

He took a much closer look at Rikako. Her cold façade was starting to crack. Her hands were on her lap, and they were shaking. Her slender frame was also trembling. The men at the table kept up the conversation even as the rest of the audience began to murmur. What's up with them? It's like Rikako did not exist.

One of them chuckled loudly.

That's it.

Yoshiyuki rushed to the stage and sat beside Rikako, who, in a moment of disbelief, spent the time confirming it was really his face, and then gave way to joyful tears. Anna has already rushed backstage where she said there was an emergency about the soloist's parents and asked for a mic.

Yoshiyuki grabbed Rikako by the hands. "Riri," he hissed, "listen."

Startled, she could only nod.

"Signore e signori," Anna announced in straight Italian, in a voice that stilled and mesmerized everybody, "abbiamo difficoltà tecniche. Riprenderemo tra dieci minuti."

It worked. The audience settled down with relieved murmurs… except Tobioka. He was completely dumbfounded over the unexpected interruption to his plans, but then stood up. "Nonsense! There's an intruder onstage!"

Anna's announcement was enough to buy him time. "Rikako. Anna and I are here for you. Did you hear her just now? She hasn't heard a proper recital from you like we all did at home. Go for it!" She fought back the tears and nodded again, surer this time. And now, the kicker. "After this I… I will tell you why I was bothered by that last song you did."

The men got up on stage to grab Yoshiyuki, but he fled and led them away from the stage. The crowd turned to see what the commotion was about but was once again stilled to their seats by Anna's Italian. Finally, she said in her accented English, "Lehdeez ahnd gentlemen, agehn, Miz Hori Rikako!" The audience duly applauded, and the ruckus was promptly forgotten.

 _Now, Rikako!_

"Omoi yo Hitotsu ni nare…" she sang as she played her intro. That piece just absolutely flooded the hall with the loveliest unearthly music. From there it only segued into more and more… more and more… more of that spellbinding experience… of sitting in a concert of the greatest pianist Verona has ever known.

* * *

Insert ED Song:

 **WONDERFUL STORIES**

Released on January 17, 2018

Lyrics: Aki Hata; Composition: Carlos K.; Arrangement: EFFY

* * *

Tobioka and company caught up with Yoshiyuki at a corridor of the opera and, having tied his hands and sat him down on a chair, attempted to hand him over to the police. But Anna arrived and threatened to sue _him_ for illegal detention, explaining quite factually that Miss Hori had a panic attack and was merely assisted.

Rikako's parents and Aunt Maruko had been at the door, being refused entrance for lack of invitations. Turns out Tobioka had been entrusted with giving them theirs (posing as a "close friend") and did not deliver. Anna explained to them that the stress had nearly made a nervous wreck of their daughter onstage.

The parents tearfully reunited with their child, promising solemnly they'd let her finish school in the Kyunins.

An unusually chilly wind picked up at the street. The avenue outside the opera was nearly deserted at a little past nine, and the remaining attendees were already dispersing. Rikako had been taken by her parents to the hotel and Yoshiyuki was once again left with Anna.

As they approached her cab, the chauffeur opened the door, and he decided to voice out awkward thanks before someone else hears. Awkward, because he was also worried about something else entirely. "Anna… er, Nanjou… senpai… I know how much you have helped us. But I hope you won't, you know, think it's weird I was looking at Riri like that when we were supposed to be on a pretend date." At least she sounded very convincing about it, back at the table and with that… kiss.

"But she's what we came for," she said a bit irritably, trying to hide a little blush. "Besides, you're jilted."

"Eh?" He gulped. "That was fast."

She started to pull on ahead of him. "One last thing," Yoshiyuki followed. "Don't get me wrong, it was a lot of fun being your boyfriend for a night."

She didn't even look back at him. "Before you even say 'boyfriend' finish your studies and get a good job, OK?"

* * *

The reunion in Otou-san was held at the Nankaisei open field. She returned to a hero's welcome by the entire student body, orchestrated by the Student President, Kubo Arisa herself.

The club members needed their rest. School would resume the day after tomorrow and it's best they snooze all they could, while they could. After the celebration had ended and everybody went on home, only Rikako and Yoshiyuki were left walking along the coast road.

For quite a while neither of them spoke, just taking in the sounds of the ocean, and the delightful warmth of each other's presence.

Yoshiyuki was first to talk. "We may have been on the other side of the world, but Otou-san always stays the same every time we come back."

Soft giggle. "So I'm not the only one thinking that."

"Did you have a good time with your folks?"

"Uh-hum," she affirmed. "Dad still wants me to be a dentist, though. I guess the pressure never lets up."

They paused a little more to take in the cool wind.

"But you know, I can now see that Dad had a genuine pride in me. The whole thing with Mr. Tobioka might have clouded things for a while… but then again I once heard someone say, 'Be careful when you hold a butterfly. If it's tight, it will be crushed, and if it's not, it might escape.' Through all the trouble I had with my parents, at least I am now sure of one thing. They'll never let me go."

Yoshiyuki turned away to hide something from her.

"Are you alright, Yoshiyuki?"

"They let you stay on here until we graduate, am I right? That means you'll still have to move back to Tokyo eventually."

Her face went serious. "Of course," she said softly. "I must pick a good university, after all. Say, you're from Tokyo, too, aren't you? Why don't we go to the same university? And I think the rest of the gang will move on to college, also. Surely there isn't any proper school around here, even in Numazu. Maybe I could also see your family."

At this, he turned his back to her and walked on ahead. "Wait!" said Rikako catching up. She went in front of him and saw the pain in his eyes. "Are you mad at me again? Please don't just break away like that."

He turned his face away again, still trying to hide the hurt.

"Yoshiyuki?" she said gravely. "You promised me something, didn't you?"

"…"

"You were going to tell me what made you angry back at the Music room."

He wasn't really prepared to do it right now, though he was perfectly serious about it back at that stage in Verona. When they flew back, he hoped she would just forget.

"Yoshiyuki," she said taking his hand, "look at me. Be honest with me now. I really want to know.'

"…"

"Can I not do anything about it, Yoshiyuki?

"Please. Let me know what's upsetting you.

"Can I?"

Her voice began to quiver. "You are my hero, you know that? You are my knight. Don't you realize that? Don't you see how far you actually took me… all this time?"

Yoshiyuki cradled his face in his other hand and sank to his knees. Rikako knelt with him and cuddled him in her arms. Guess there's no holding back now.

At the end of it, Rikako tenderly wiped away his tears. "I see," she whispered. "Yoshiyuki. Come to my house tonight.

"I will play that song again. Now, whenever you hear it, I want you to remember me. Only me."

* * *

Looking forward to see you again in Kanako's story.


	22. S1 E22

The uphill climb was a losing battle. Yoshiyuki always hated this segment on long-distance cycling tours, and especially during races. His dad, who had also raced back in the day (and even got a rank once in the national qualifiers), also detested pedaling uphill. But cyclists did these parts, anyway. The reason for that lay on the other side of the hill.

He finally topped the sloping road. He was sure he would have given up if it went just a bit higher. But now, there lay before him a magnificent nighttime view, not much in the way of scenery, to be sure, but the roadside lamps clearly marked out a snaking path through the bush that led to more lights at the harbor area closer to Nankaisei, at the foot of the brooding outline of the mountain. The sea in the distance sparkled faintly.

The wind strengthened, coming a bit off to the right, just behind him. This time, there is no other way but—

He kicked off.

— _Down!_

The bike _swept_ past the lampposts at blinding speed. At this rate, he could outpace a car, the same record his Dad claimed. Grandma's would be within reach before ten.

* * *

 **#22. Blue Lilacs Manor**

* * *

He felt the wind wash away all of the earlier humiliation. Heh, even the uphill grind helped. But what was he doing out here at this time of the night? Where could he have possibly gone? To answer that, let us go back to the afternoon of that same day, at school closing.

Otou-san's bus service comprised of only two coaches. There was probably another one, but merely three buses would still restrict trips to the customary twice a day. The ferry to the other Kyunin islands was similarly limited. This was perhaps the very first difficulty, after homesickness, which someone from a round-the-clock city would notice in such a far-flung outpost. As for Kanako and Ai, they have been living here for quite a while, so it was Yoshiyuki they had to consider when he finally chose to visit their dorm.

Actually, the implications of it hasn't really struck him until he had openly voiced his choice to go with them to the dorm; it was just another lazy thought when it first passed his mind. That was the first embarrassment, being a burden on the girls when it wasn't even a week since he first met them. This must be something he got from that shady company he had in Tokyo... blurt out anything one felt like at the moment. Oh, well. It's the girls who'd still be making the decision in the end, anyway, so he'll just go with it.

"I think it feels odd not to visit when we just became friends, is all," he reasoned rather lamely.

Kanako looked to be in deep thought. "There are almost no lights on our side of the island, zura. And…" thinking of the bus, "are you willing to walk all the way home?"

He hesitated. "If I had a bike, I could go on for a pretty long distance."

Kanako pounded a fist on open hand. "That settles it, zura."

Uh… What…?

"Kan-chan?" said Ai, "We're letting him use the bike?"

"But it's yours, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but Onee-chan might say I'm not careful with my things."

"Zura?" She turned to him. "You don't steal things, do you, Yoshiyuki-kun?"

Even if he did, how could he hide it for any length of time in this closed space of an island? "Nope."

"You're coming with us!"

The bus dropped them off at a wooded part of the road offering a glimpse of the sea in the distance—the ocean is never so far away wherever you may be in the Kyunins—single lamppost lighted a cobbled path leading across a clearing or lawn to what looked like a cabin up ahead. As they drew near, Yoshiyuki saw that it was styled as a somewhat oversized Alpine village house. Which of course was fit for an alpine meadow, something the tree-hemmed clearing could not even manage to resemble. Besides, "These stones we walk on get muddy in the rain, zura."

"And the yard gets swamped and full of frogs," added Ai. "I won't be able to sleep with all that croaking unless I lock all the windows, and I'm scared one might jump on me when I walk on the stone trail."

Inside, Yoshiyuki couldn't help but notice how elegantly furnished the lobby of the dorm was, replete with stately wood paneling and stonework. And the place was just huge, looking much larger on the inside than the rather quaint exterior would suggest. He wondered, aloud, how many rooms there could be in all.

"About twenty-six," replied Kanako.

Whoa. "Why don't you rent out this place or something?" Anju's ryokan folk could most certainly use accommodations like this.

Ai smiled fondly. "This used to be a resthouse. Onee-chan and I vacationed here once with our parents for two weeks." Giggle. "And now we both live here everyday! And Kan-chan even came to live with us."

"I'm famished," cut in Kanako. "Do you still have the chocolate cornets?"

Ai sighed. "Oh, Kan-chan. Snacks as usual, huh?" Soft chuckle.

Dinner, the main course, was finished rather quickly as the whole time was spent focused on powering through the meal, with Kanako leading the way, zura. At the end of it, they wound up with a heavy stomach, reduced to picking on bits and pieces of pastry and fruit.

"All we have here in the islands are mandarins," observed Kanako. "Not that I'm complaining. But I think we can grow pineapples here."

"Really, Kan-chan?" said Ai. "Well, it can be pretty hot and muggy here in the islands and there's no snow or hardly any frost. It is really different from Uchiura, ne, Kan-chan?"

"And I'd like to have some sweet potatoes, zura," she continued dreamily. "Wah... Such luscious things. We could make a sweets and tea party with nothing but sweet potatoes!"

"Party?" scoffed Yoshiyuki. "You mean fart-y. Never mind how it smells, what does it even it look like?"

"It's a whole day of digging 'em up and grilling them over a campfire."

Ai became visibly upset over this. "Anything wrong, Ai-chan?" he asked.

She was remembering one such time when she and Kanako were in a field harvesting the roots in their jogging uniforms. "Look," Kanako had said, pulling something out of the ground. "It's a big one!" A big, fat… earthworm.

Ai shrieked even just from recalling it.

"Hey, are you OK?" said Yoshiyuki.

"N-No! D-D-Don't mind me."

" _Yow!"_

The girls turned to look at a shocked Yoshiyuki. "Yoshiyuki-kun," said Ai nervously. "What's the matter?"

"Something bit my leg just now."

Kanako, who knew what was bothering both Ai and Yoshiyuki, sneered playfully. "Heehee. Could it be a giant worm has just burrowed under Yoshiyuki-kun's chair and wanted to drag him down, zura?"

Ai blanched and Yoshiyuki pulled his feet up onto the chair, something he wouldn't admit doing if asked. "A worm with teeth?!" said Ai.

"Uhm!" affirmed Kanako. "And venom. And bloodsucking _fangs."_

"Pigya—"

Pleased, Kanako made a big show of going under the table to pick something up even as the two were fixated on her, frozen in anticipation of whatever horror it might be that was picking on Yoshiyuki's feet.

" _Tada!"_

"…"

Ai… finally relaxed. She smiled and took the pet across the table from Kanako. "Hello, Cat!" Not really a cat. It was actually a duck with, inexplicably, some sort of tiny headband affixed with cat ears. The animal nibbled playfully at her nose tickling her.

Yoshiyuki, putting his feet back down in a huff, was not so amused. "Is that all?" Puff. "I wouldn't be holding that if I were you. That beak might have been feasting on bugs and stuff."

"Oh no," defended Ai. "Cat is the cleanest little duck in all of the Kyunins. She eats nothing but leftover vegetables and sometimes cat food. Here," she said offering the bird but he only drew back. "Isn't she a sweetie? Cat, this is Yoshiyuki-kun. He's our new friend. Be sure to greet him with a peck every time he visits, OK?"

"No, no it's OK," he said stifling a grimace. "I don't plan to visit much, anyway."

"But why? Look, if you think you're too far away from here, you can check out the bike right 's at the shed 'round behind. You can have it for a month."

The girls have left Yoshiyuki at the shed for the moment and went back to the kitchen to do the dishes. Great was their surprise when they came into the living room. "Onee-chan?"

Arisa was doffing her uniform right there in the living room. "Why are you letting Cat waddle around the house?" she reprimanded.

Ai went over to help her. "Onee-chan. I thought you'd be there till the weekend."

"The water line broke down at my building. I'm smelling the whole day. Looks like I'll be commuting, after all."

"Arisa-nee," said Kanako, "aren't you going upstairs first before you dress? We have a guest."

"I'm grimy already, can't you see?" Obviously some random visitor was of no import against the life-and-death task of making oneself clean and presentable. "I'm going straight to the tub. Bring me a towel."

The warm water of the rose-petal bath soothed Arisa almost to the point of sleep. Herbal baths always had this calming effect which with her was multiplied almost to exaggeration, a pleasure not even a sumptuous dinner could quite match. If it was always like this, she reflected, maybe she would be in a mood to approve a handful more clubs.

She went out to the lobby supremely refreshed, wrapped only in a towel with a smaller one wrapped around her head. After the humid bathroom the sudden cool of the lobby enlivened her nerves. "Cat," she said seeing the duck wandering around, "Haven't they fed you yet?" She smiled. "Hahhh. I guess they're still busy with the dishes, huh?"

The door opened.

Arisa and Yoshiyuki found themselves staring face-to-face in shock.

 _Oh. Is that actually the Student President? Seriously?_

 _Oh yes… Ai. Oh boy, so this woman lives here, too, huh?_

Arisa's fist clenched whiter than her fair skin. Wuh-oh.

" _Peasant pervert scum!"_ she screeched. "How _dare_ you sneak a peek on a scion of the Kubo? Desu wa?!" She shouted an order to the duck. "Cat! Defend the Kubo honor! Vanquish him!" The duck flew at Yoshiyuki and chased him all the way out to the road.

 _"Ahahahahah!"_

Anju could barely keep it down, barely propping herself up with the bicycle she is walkling.

"Cut it out, will 'ya?" scolded Yoshiyuki. "We're gonna be late for class."

"No… I… I'll be dead before… we get there." She finally managed to rein herself in. "Ahem! You sure got a talent for running into the right people at the right time, don't 'ya?"

"If you were the one in that hall last night, I'm sure you wouldn't be laughing now."

"Well. That's too bad. 'Cause I'm a girl. Arisa-senpai will probably just tell me off the house. And if you ran into me, I'd run you down and strangle you myself, no ducks required, even if I was running out the street naked."

"Humph. You're so sure of yourself. And I was hoping for some sympathy."

"Of course! You just crossed the line with us girls. And you know what else? Look here. I can't have you hanging around with me in school anymore. Miss President won't approve my club if you were in it. I'll come to her office everyday and report on your whereabouts. If she finds me useful, I'd get my approval way faster!"

 _You can't be serious._ "So I can't hang around with you, but you'll be hanging around me for surveillance. I'll report you for stalking."

"The nerve! Let's just if she'll listen to the likes of you, humph!" He didn't care if she was right. He just needed to shove her cheekiness back to her.

"I'm very sorry. I really am."

Yoshiyuki waited on the girls to speak before he could have a bite of lunch. But there was only awkwardness for a good five minutes or so. Finally, Ai spoke up. "I-It's OK. I know you didn't… You didn't mean it…"

"Well," seconded Kanako, "we two were surprised, as well. I think it's we who are at fault for not saying it was a boy."

"But Onee-chan sailed right in." Eh, she decided it's not good to blame her sister for that, either. The whole thing was out of the blue.

And another moment of awkward silence ensued.

"You know," he finally said, "I'll just go up to the Council room and apologize myself. Ai. Does your sister like anything? Maybe I could ask Granny took make it?"

She only shook her head sadly. "That won't work," was all she could mumble.

"Arisa-senpai's even tougher than their Dad," said Kanako in fear. "For all I know, here in the islands, Arisa-senpai _is_ her Dad."

Drat. He should have known from her being alone in the council room. Nobody would have had the stomach to dare work with her, not to mention under her. How indeed, then, was one to deal with such an absolute monarch?

Through a courtier, perhaps?

"Onegai!" This was the absolute height of humiliation. For something not even wholly his fault. To humble himself before Anju.

"You're not even supposed to glance at me, remember? Besides, I saw you lunching again with Kubo-senpai's sister. You'll be sure this reaches the President."

"Then do it! Get chill with Kubo-san for now. But please, please clear me up with her as soon as she warms to you. Please!"

Anju looked troubled at the proposal.

"Pretty please!"

"You know," she said scratching her head, "I might consider if those two girls of yours join my club. Especially the cute zura fella. Can you tell them to chill with me instead of you?"

Seriously? Gulp. "Fine."

Really, huh? "And you promise you won't even talk to them at all while Arisa-senpai's still mad at you? I gotta bring something to the table for her, you know."

That would be tough. "Not more than five minutes."

She hung her head. "Really…? Alright, I'll see what I can do. But remember, I can only follow her moods. You know the President. I'll need to find a good enough opening to insert you in, and mind you, you said yourself she'll have to warm up to me first."

He sighed in relief. "Fine. Can I hear of any results from you sometime?"

"Like when?"

"In a week."

She fell over. "You really want to get me killed now, do you? Look, you're the one asking a favor, so don't impose on me, OK?"

Since then, the two have stopped eating lunch with Yoshiyuki. Ai has quit coming to their room altogether, and Kanako left immediately for the cafeteria every lunch without him. He was the one supposed to be avoiding the girls, but it seems Anju has talked to them separately. He still wanted his five minutes, though, which he could perhaps stretch to ten or fifteen when nobody's looking.

"Hey," he called after Kanako one time, "where to?"

"Kuborin's waiting for me. Gotta go."

"Can't we eat together here like always?"

"What?" she said wide-eyed. "If they saw the two of us lunch together, I'd be in the gossip mills by this time tomorrow, zura!"

He ruffled his hair in frustration. "You don't get it. Alright, wait up. I'll go with you."

Kanako only smirked. "Sorry. We can't have you today. It's a girl thing." Wink. With that, she was off. Great. All of sudden "girl things" were now cropping up between him and them.

Things were no better with Ai herself. On another occasion he spotted her at the corridor and tried to approach her, but as soon as she saw him she promptly veered away. He pursued her all the way to the courtyard, but the distance she put between them was too large already. There, also, he was stopped by two students, a boy and a girl, telling him to steer clear of the President's sister. When he asked them who they were to prohibit him, they somewhat awkwardly stated they were "peace officers" handpicked by the Student one-woman Council.

Not even coming to Ai's classroom improved matters. She simply wasn't there every time he went.

"Arisa-senpai personally tutors Ai-chan in most subjects now," explained Kanako when he went to her desk while waiting for the Homeroom teacher. "She doesn't even lunch with me anymore sometimes."

"Isn't that going a little too far? She's imprisoning her own sister already."

Kanako shrugged. "Can't be helped. You have almost never seen them together, but I live with them and I can testify how protective she is of imouto-chan. Heh. Times, I wish I could have a sister like that."

But Kanako does get shades of Arisa's brand of sistering. At the end of the day, right after she left the school gates, she was getting herself soda from the vendo when she received a call. "Kanako?" said Arisa.

"Uh, hai. I'm on my way." Arisa-senpai got a lot stricter about their curfew recently.

"Well and good. Did any teachers ask about Ai?"

"Haven't heard. She's with you again? Lunch was boring today."

"The both of us."

"Oh." Sip. "No wonder my classmates had some club posters lying around in the room. Can you come and approve them tomorrow?"

"I think not. Ai is quite behind in her Science lessons. It would take at least a bit into next week. Tell them to wait until… say… next Thursday."

Sip. Sip. Ahh… "Will do."

"And one more thing.

"Nitta-san told me she talked to you two. I'd like to remind you again that it's best if you steer clear of that insolent maniac. I've heard things about him. It seems he got involved with a smalltime yakuza in Tokyo, so he was put under the custody of Mrs. Minase."

"If he is in Minase-san's care, he should be OK now, right?"

"Humph. I don't trust him. How many months has he been there? If he could still commit indecent acts…"

"Arisa-senpai. I think I should be the one responsible, zura. I told him to visit, after all."

"Are you trying to save him?" she snapped.

"…"

"Regardless. Ai and yourself shall join Nitta's club. The better to keep you away from questionables like him."

"Have you told Ai-chan about it?'

"No need. She will automatically be a member first thing on Monday along with you."

"Just the two of us and Anju-san? Didn't you say the handbook said five?"

"No. the handbook said four. Five was just an amendment of mine, and now I lower it to three."

That was fast. "Alright. You're the boss." She chucked the empty soda can into the trash bin. "Anything else?"

"I want to teach Ai to be more responsible, so I'm having her man a fundraising booth this upcoming school festival. All the extant registered clubs will be doing it for two weeks. They will be setting up everywhere: on campus, the beach, the roadsides, the theme park... anywhere enough people would pass by. I strongly recommend you help her."

She thought about it for a moment. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 **Next Time! #23. Don't be Shy, Let's Fly!**


	23. S1 E23

The sweet tinkling of a music box playing a lullaby, gave way smoothly to the refreshing strums of a country guitar. Kanako was hugely enjoying herself, savoring the relaxing sounds of a song which she will sing solo. The denim jumpers and floral white shirt was clean and smelled good, and the straw hat only sort of accented the hue of her soft, honey hair.

She saw him even as she was playing, and winked at him as she began to deliver the vocals. To his great surprise, it was a man's voice. _"We're no strangers to looooove… You know the rules, and so-do-I!"_

He suddenly got up and knocked his head on the lampshade. Ow… Yup, it's one of those episodes again… What day is it?

A fine, sunny Saturday morning saw Yoshiyuki pedaling to the girls' dorm. Summer hasn't quite faded yet and he was quite sweaty halfway. He has already used up two of his three bottles of sports drinks, which was a shame as these things were pricey here in the Kyunins (as was nearly everything else from the mainland). Imagine the torment of riding home later in the day.

He got some relief as he eased into the wooded stretch of road which signaled that dorm was just up ahead. He took shots of birds and on his phone. Grandma had told him of the islands' rich fauna, but so far he has seen little, if any, so he simply took the chance. That, and wiping himself to get rid of the sweat before he could be presentable enough for the noble manor of Arisa Kubo.

* * *

 **#23. Don't be Shy, Let's Fly!**

* * *

He arrived at the dorm around nine. The clearing in front of the house was richly decorated with wildflowers, if a bit overgrown. Kanako said they trimmed the yard every month, but by the looks of it, at least twice a month was called for.

He couldn't even have that five-minute talk with Ai, so he seriously doubted Anju could deliver on the rest. It was he who made the offense, he reckoned, so it is he who would own up to it before the President.

He gently opened the door.

" _Whoa!"_

"Oh, hello, Yoshiyuki-kun," smiled Kanako sleepily. "It's a fine morning, zura." She only had her P.E. swimwear on.

He quickly caught up with his breathing before he spoke again. "Fine with you! Are you still dreaming, like, you're in a pageant or something? 'Cause you're sleepwalking!"

"Zura? Sleepwalking… ah, but I've been up and about since around six wearing this. I even made some omelettes. Want some?

 _The whole time?_ "Look… I-I appreciate your aspiration to win—"

"You appreciate my curves? Zuraaaa! Why, thank you!"

That's it. _"What are you even doing out here in the lobby?!_ You seriously want to be molested?"

She smirked. "Heh. You're too cool to think I'm doing this for you. I was only inspired by Arisa-senpai, our role model, zura. If she can walk around the house in a towel, I can make it even better."

He planted his face in the door. "Anyway, is she in today? I have to settle things with her for good. And I brought the bike. I'll be walking home."

"Oh, but it's too distant, isn't it? Have lunch here. You can wait here in the lobby and we can all talk it over at the meal. I'll get you some tea." She smiled sheepishly. "Dressed up."

At lunch, however, there was only tension in the air. Arisa just stared them all down, and they couldn't so much as open their mouths for fear of an anvil somehow getting dropped on their heads at Arisa's slightest displeasure. Even Cat sat in attention at the President's feet.

"What is this scum doing here insulting this house with its very presence?" demanded Arisa. "Kanako!"

"H-Hai!" she blurted in fright.

"Haven't I told you not to let him in?"

"I-I didn't let him in, zura. He let himself in."

Ai suppressed a chuckle.

"Quit playing with me!"

"But he's already here, zura. He only wants to say sorry."

He finally found the words, thanks to Kanako covering for him. "I am deeply sorry," he said standing up with a deep bow. I really have no intention walking in on senpai."

"Humph," dismissed Arisa. "Whether or not you meant it does not change the fact that you have violated an heir of the Kubo. And to have to temerity to show your face in here afterwards? Doubly so, I cannot forgive you.

"And more importantly, I can never trust a yakuza grunt."

The other two were stunned. That was a bit strong. _Onee-chan?!_

Seething as he bowed, he had had enough. Now he straightened up and looked the President straight in the eye. "If it would please your Most Royal Highness, can you please name which part of your divine body I have violated?"

Arisa was confounded. "I-It does not matter! You have seen—"

"I have seen only 10% skin and 90% towel. No more skin than your own uniform would show. Or could it be that the very towels of the Kubo are too sacred to behold? Or is it really because you want to hide the fact that you have no curves?"

Arisa flushed a very deep red at this. Wuh-oh…

Kanako knew what was coming. She quickly dragged Yoshiyuki straight out of the house to the safety of the road. A maddened Arisa still managed to throw Ai's bike at him as he hurriedly departed.

The following week, he stopped coming to school.

* * *

It's been two days now. It was a school day, Tuesday, but morning found Yoshiyuki assisting Grandmother with the tomato harvest. It was a bumper crop, and he was getting quite a workout moving basketful after hefty basketful onto a cart to be later picked up by the grocer's truck.

"Being a farmer isn't bad every once a while, isn't it, Yoshiyuki?"

He wiped the back of his arm against a sweaty neck. "Better tha getting picked on by royalty. I don't think I want to see Nankaisei ever again."

"Don't say that, dear. At that age you can still afford to put off decisions as final as that. I'll try to talk TO THE Student President tomorrow. Too many days are being wasted already."" She sat down and stretched. "My elbow is acting up today."

He also sat down. "But seriously, Granny, I feel like I can just pick tomatoes for the rest of my life."

"Well, I must admit this is pretty dandy for an old crone like me. But you? You still got years and years ahead of you. You can still try a million things to do. Why not be everything you can be, before settling down?" She now waxed poetic, tugging at his arm. "O to return to the days long past! O youth! What would I not give to have a drop of your sweet youth, O Yoshiyuki!"

Is she going to absorb his essence like the bad guys do in movies? He was creeped out. "Granny, cut that out."

A wind blew across the garden from the sea and caught them by surprise. When they have recovered, what seemed like sunflower petals were blowing in from the sea. There stood before them a slender waif of a girl, in a light, summery dress and a wide-brimmed hat graced a single bloom of a sunflower, and carrying a suitcase with both hands. She seemed to lean into the breeze as the wind gently rocked her lithe frame.

When the wind blew off her hat, Yoshiyuki was awestruck. Her hair was raised up in the breeze like a long, trailing gown as she walked with a beautiful melancholy face towards them.

"Misuzu—er—Kanako?"

She dropped down flat on her suitcase. "This is so heavy, zura…" she whined.

"What had just happened to you?" he asked.

"Arisa-senpai threw me out, zura."

"Lemme guess. You were walking around the house in your swimsuit again, am I right?"

She nodded.

"Maybe you were also telling Ai-chan to do the same?"

She nodded.

"And you plan on doing the exact same thing in my house?"

"But it feels so comfy already! Why don't _you_ try that for once? It'd be fabulous!"

"Wha—?! You don't actually expect me to…" _Wait. Hmmmm…_ Wearing only boxers and nothing else? That just might work. Imagine the rhythm of your pecs and biceps every time you did a chore. Housework is going to be far more palatable.

He got a karate chop on the head from Grandma. "Come on, Yoshiyuki, let's show your friend her room."

* * *

Yoshiyuki and Kanako were busy dusting the spare-room. There was so much of it, it took the rest of the morning to tidy up with a clean wipe on everything, but they managed to finish before lunch. That is, before Grandma came in with a little portable bamboo table with lunch on it. "Come, you busy bees, let's eat right here."

She set it down on the floor where they all sat down on a mat. There was a basin with which they washed their hands, as well as some sanitizer. "Wow, this is such a banquet!" marveled Kanako.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class today, too?" asked Grandma.

Her face fell. "Arisa-senpai told me her peace officers will be shadowing me in campus and throw me out the gate if I did one wrong move. Looks like I'm done for now."

Grandma sighed. "I guess I must cover the both of you now."

"Minase-san," she said sheepishly, "I am being such a burden, zura. First, I get the best food and a swell room, and now I give you extra work to do. I hope Arisa-senpai listens to you sooner so I could get off this house, zura."

"Now, now, don't mind it. In fact, I'm glad I could get some extra hands with me for the week. No, you can make it two weeks. We got a very special guest tomorrow, you see."

It didn't even take the next day, actually. That afternoon at around half-past four, a seaplane landed in near the harbor from Okinawa. At around five, an e-mail arrived at Grandma's phone. Before six, the three inhabitants of the house were already scrambling to tidy up the place, and they were in the middle of making dinner when the doorbell rang. As one, they rushed to the door in their aprons where Grandma instructed them to give a formal bow to welcome the guest. "Give it your Rubesty, OK?" She then proceeded to open the door. "Why, it's been a long time, professor!" she greeted with a hug. "Come in, come in, these children will you comfortable."

But the two seemed to forget to bow. They were staring—in awe at the unusually lovely lady, of long, flowing hair of a honey hue just a tad lighter than Kanako's.

"Sugoi, zura…"

"Why, hello," smiled the woman radiantly. "I'm Mrs. Albright. I hope I'm not being a bother."

"But of course!" chuckled Grandma, inwardly embarrassed at their failure. She went over to Yoshiyuki and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes; he only blinked, but was still speechless as though he was drunk. "It's no use," she sighed.

"…"

A low but audible growl echoed across the living room. This time all three faces registered an astounded fright.

"M-M-Monster… zura…?"

The professor laughed it off. "Oh yes, it's my pet beast," she said rubbing her tummy. "It was awakened form a million years of inactivity by the aromas from your kitchen. Come on, let's eat!"

At the dinner table the conversation was dominated—no, monopolized—by Grandma and Mrs. Albright as Yoshiyuki and Kanako only kept on staring, now marveling at the ravenous appetite that spoiled her beauteous image though not quite ruining it. The elders stayed at the table afterwards even as the youngsters cleared the dishes.

At around nine, bedtime rolled around and Kanako finally moved into her new room, while Yoshiyuki retired to the sofa for the night.

"Please bear with it for now," said Grandma bringing him the blankets. "I could have let you sleep in my room, but the bed is just big enough for me, you'd end up on the floor, anyways."

He only took the sheets wordlessly. It didn't quite matter tonight where he slept. He'd probably stay awake till midnight replaying the professor's face in his head. Grandma put on a knowing smile and sat down beside him. "The professor's husband is a highly-regarded academic like her," she whispered in his ear. "If you graduate at the top of your class and finish your studies at a major university…. And at least became a college instructor… I'll get you someone much prettier than her."

"Grandma!" he blurted, flushed red. Hopefully the professor, installed in his room with her equipment, didn't quite hear him yell.

Mrs. Minase went to school the next day to talk to both the school director and the Student President. It seemed the Director had already went to Miss Kubo the day previous, so Grandma arrived home somewhat satisfied, if a little perplexed. Arisa did agree to let them back in… on Monday next week, insisting the two were "a threat to public morals" due to their "indecent behavior," and must stay off the campus for the rest of the week. Kanako will be obliged to join Anju's club, and Yoshiyuki will remain under the surveillance of the "peace officers."

"I don't think the Director believes the President completely," remarked Grandma at lunch. "I'm confident at least some of the peace guys are convinced of your innocence, Yoshiyuki, so don't worry about it for now."

Alright, he thought, but surely they still won't let him talk to Ai as long as their boss was still fuming at him.

Yoshiyuki later settled on the sofa for an afternoon nap. The professor didn't join them at the table, locking herself up in his room with all that gadgetry. Kanako was out for some shopping, and she arrived at around two, in the middle of his naptime. "It's so windy and cool, zura!" She set down her bags and found him sprawled on the sofa. "Poor, Yoshiyuki-kun, zura." She saw the door to his room occupied by the professor. She tapped softly, hoping not to disturb her too much.

It took a while of continuous tapping before Mrs. Albright looked up from her work and went to the door. "Oh, come in."

Inside, Kanako gasped at the tonnage of work—and equipment—cramming the room. Everything was stacked up in file boxes or folders (though a fair bit lay about scattered), and her table was all flat screens. There was a drafting table to the side where the professor works on and off.

"Wow…" she breathed. "It's the future, methinks."

"Is it?" she giggled. "Welcome to my laboratory. Though I fancy you don't have any interest in what I actually do with the tech."

"Oh no-no! It looks like you're building… a secret base!"

The professor laughed. "Close, close. I'm here in the islands to build a test facility for renewable energy. I hear the wind here is just right."

"Oh, indeed!" she said excitedly. "There's that hill near the airfield… a-and the airfield, too, zura!"

"Well! I must say that same hill is where I plan to set up the windmill."

Kanako brightened up. "For real? Are you drawing up that windmill right now?" When the professor nodded, she became even more enthused. "I'll help you professor! I—"Her steam blew out, however, remembering something. "I may not be the brightest, but, I'll work for you fulltime! Just… Just let me share this room with you so Yoshiyuki-kun can sleep in my room. Is it alright with you, Ma'am?"

Albright gave her a warm and tender expression and approached her. She sat down to a little lower than the girl's level (Kanako wasn't that tall and the professor was). "No."

Now she was even more deflated. "I knew it… It would be too much trouble for you, won't it?"

The lady laughed again. "No, silly. I mean the full-time part. I wouldn't want you to spend your whole day n here. The work can get pretty repetitive, you know. Youngsters like you, you should have as much fun as you can in school while you can.

Kanako sighed in relief. "Youth."

"Did you know I was a huge repeat student back in the day?" Kanako was astonished. "You wouldn't think an old hag of an academic like me would stay behind, and it's not that I actually wanted to fail school, I had another reason, but the life of a student is unique. You get to be with your friends the whole time, for one."

The girl could hardly speak, remembering Ai, and how she was willy-nilly assigned to a club. "Join a club," echoed Mrs. Albright. "Do the things you love. Once you grow up, once you take on a serious commitment, you might not have the chance."

"…"

"You'd do anything for friends, right?"

The girl's face darkened a bit. Catching herself, she hastily gathered her words. "My buddy is going to be in a drama club set up by a second-year. I'm a bit worried, 'cause I don't act very well and I'd forget lines and stuff, zura." Her voice fell to a whisper. "But I guess I really would do anything for friends."

She laughed again. "I'll let you in, why not? Tonight, you can move your things here—heh, it's a bit cozy in already, but whatever. Tell Minase-kun he can sleep in the guest room now. That's probably all I can return for being the freeloader here. And don't worry, I will have a little work for the both of you this weekend." This she said with a wink.

* * *

Saturday. The work began with bouncing in a pickup navigating the unpaved stretch of road in the direction of the airfield. Yoshiyuki was moping in annoyance, but for Kanako the bumps only made the trip more adventurous. It didn't take that long, anyway. When the truck drove past the gate and out to the middle of the runway, the fresh wind that had been blowing all week reinvigorated them as they alighted and Knako actually jumped off the pickup. "I'm so pumped, zura!"

"We'll be walking some distance from here," said Mrs. Albright. "I suppose my men have already left everything here Thursday.

The clouds sailed over them, tugged by the strong wind. Kanako savored the whole walk, drinking in as much fresh air as her lungs could hold. Even Yoshiyuki was visibly more relaxed. Professor Albright only smiled to herself, refreshed by their youthful eagerness as they were by the weather. "Welp, there it is."

An object the size of a boat was covered in a huge tarp. In the distance was a larger, mysterious orange box. "Can you guys help me out with this?"

The three set to work unfastening the cords holding the sheet down, haing a bit of a difficulty with the wind picking up. As they finished, they let the sheet flip over in the wind and out of the way, revealing a sleek, white aircraft. A glider.

Kanako's jaw hung. "Woooowwwww…" It was an airplane of sorts; it had no engine, but was specially built for just one or two, for a more personal experience of the air. After a while, however, the implications began to sink in. "Wait," said Kanako. "Does this mean…"

"We're flying this," said Mrs. Albright.

A panic seized Kanako. "F-F-F-Flying?!" the thought alone made her pale, pretty much like Ai back at the sweet potato patch. The fearless purveyor of worms has now met her match in a much larger creature of fiber-reinforced plastic.

"We must give this a test flight. Don't worry, it won't break mid-air. This is made from a newly-developed type of FRP which I intend to put in my windmill, and I'd like to further see how it responds to high winds like this."

"I don't have a clue about this FRP thing," reasoned Kanako, "so I guess I'm out, zura."

The professor let loose a hearty guffaw that unnerved them both. "My bad. I should have given you a lecture first. Anyway, all you have to do is to feel the plane for any wobble or shift or anything funny while we're in the air."

Kanako nudged Yoshiyuki. "Hey, you boys are good at piloting stuff, right? Hop in."

"Oh no," said Mrs. Albright. "I'll be the one piloting. I just need one of you in the passenger seat, and another at the winch over there." She motioned at the mystery box.

"I'll sit there!" offered Kanako. "That must be a peach to operate. I'm in!"

"Minase-kun, can you station yourself at the winch?"

Kanako blanched in fright.

Yoshiyuki stuck out a bit of tongue at her and gamely marched forward to the box.

"I-I'm in trouble now, am I, zura?" she muttered.

To ease her nerves over the flight, the professor first had her sit in the rear cockpit and have a feel of the instruments and controls. She told her to finger them one by one while she and Yoshiyuki did a pre-flight inspection: the ailerons, rudder, elevator, among others. There didn't seem to be much of a problem. The girl actually enjoyed her time in the cockpit like a real pilot, in a real plane.

Albright hopped in at the front. "How's it going?"

"This is so cool, zura. I can imagine shooting down TIEs and ATATs with this junk."

"Oh, so you like video games?" she said pulling down and closing the canopy. "I have a flight simulator back home. You should check that out when we get down."

 _When we get down?_ "Madam, w-why are we closing the roof?"

"Don't worry," she said sunnily. "We'll only be floating for a few meters. Check your seatbelt. My, the crosswind is really strong today."

 _A few?_ "How many?" she croaked.

"Oh, maybe one or two. How tall are you?"

"Maybe one and a half. Maybe a bit less. I don't know." She looked on in apprehension as the woman talked to Yoshiyuki over the radio. Almost instantly, she felt the plane drag forward. Albright has been stepping hard on the rudder pedal even before she radioed him. Now, she was careful to release it little by little. As she had mentioned, there was a crosswind and if the plane didn't do well it could swing nose-first into the wind like a weather vane.

They were steadily gaining speed, and soon enough the wings parted from the wheeled props. It was then that Kanako began to _feel_ they were floating. "This is one meter… right?"

"Yes, one… Then we go for a hundred!"

On the ground at the winch Yoshiyuki saw the plane climb rather steeply as it caught the wind. He received the word she'll cut the tow rope over the radio amid background screaming. Seeing the red parachute flit down to the runway, he turned to watch the aircraft very rapidly grow smaller against the cobalt blue of the autumn sky. He would love to hear from Kanako once they get back on the ground…

* * *

 **Next Time! #24. Café Kanako**


	24. S1 E24

"It was like a dream."

That can't be Otou-san, right?"

There it lay, a dense cloak of greenery ending abruptly in a deep blue expanse as though the forest has been sliced off. A splitscreen of reality.

Is it even an island? For all she knew, as she would have it as a gamer, it might as well be another world.

It was her absolute first time seeing things from the air in person. And this was not the cozy airplane cabin she saw on TV with those cramped portholes showing only an equally cramped and often clouded view, nor was it a movie dogfight that focused relentlessly on the action and explosions. A glider was all about the experience of flying itself.

"I never thought the clouds could be just outside my window," she continued, rapt. "Like they were just trees I pass by when I ride the bus. Hahhhh… I think I'm still flying."

Perhaps she is. She was rather oblivious to the throngs of students and stands of goodies lining the school grounds on Nankaisei's Foundation Day, which was sometimes called the Founders' Festival.

* * *

 **#24. Café Kanako**

Insert BGM: Waku-Waku-Week! (off-vocal)

* * *

"You know what, Yoshiyuki? Let's start a gliding club, zura! Madam can be our advisor."

"Will the school even allow it?" he said chomping on his ice cream stick. "Besides, it's not like the professor stays here in the islands the whole year. And you sure you can handle two clubs at once? And one of which you're starting yourself. Will Her Stuck-upness even let you do that?"

"Arisa-senpai must have cooled down by now, zura. Besides, you'll help me start the club, right? Like you helped An-chan with hers."

"I did not enjoy that, mind you. If you remember, I was trying to get you and your pal in just so I could get myself out."

"And now I'm actually a member," she mused. It was then that she remembered to take a bite from her waffle. "But I still want you to be with us. If only…"

"Hey," he recalled, "Nitta was looking for you. You were going to set up an acting tent, or something."

"Oh yes! Looking forward to that. After lunch. You know, we're quite a bunch now, zura. An-chan's best friend has just arrived from the cruise. And _she_ managed to bring in a Tokyo girl from the cruise, too! Miss Tokyo will be transferring here next week, I hear, but she's already into drama, zura. And there's more! Best Friend-san will also teach us to put up a concert performance to spice up our plays! It's so exciting, zura!"

He was unimpressed. "Can your buddy dance?"

Kanako was stopped. With a little frown, "Ai-chan will be manning a stand for the rest of the festival, she told me."

He finished the ice cream and burped. "Excuse me… I thought I saw her at the tennis court. Maybe we can talk to her for a bit."

"Really? But… won't Arisa-senpai be mad if she gets wind of you being there?"

"She can't raise a stink at a customer! It's business! If she clamps down on us paying clients' standing there, that will be a case of government suppressing private business, and if that happens we will start a Revolution Club!"

"Wooowwww!" Kanako could just imagine the two of them holding revolvers and flags and leading a heroic charge. On horseback. "Alright, let's go!"

" _Oh….!"_

Arriving at said booth (of a certain "Café Fraser"), they found Ai in a sumptuous maid costume busy arranging the ingredients for frappe and fruitshake. As soon as she spied them coming, she quickly greeted them with a formal employee line: "Hajimemashite, Okyaku-sama. Irasshaimase douzo." Which she did quite gracefully. She altogether made such a cute maid.

"One macchiato frappe, please," said Yoshiyuki coolly. "With goth toppings."

"One macchiato frappe, sir?" said Ai. "Will be coming up—Ehhhh?! Y-Yoshiyuki? K-Kan-chan?" What will they even say about her outfit?

"Repeating an order, for real?" said Yoshiyuki. "You're too stiff. Your lines are too dull and worn down, too. Might as well play it on a speaker and nobody will care."

But Kanako just went behind the booth and hugged her fiercely. "You're a real doll, zuraaaa! Heh, don't mind this one over here, he's just jealous he can never look as cute as you do."

"I'm only voicing out my opinion as a customer. I came here for the frappe, not the autopilot. She'd be a lot more effective posing cute in that costume than spout department-store nonsense."

"Oh, is that so?" smirked Kanako. To Ai, "Come on, sweetie, I'll handle this order. Just sit over here and cuddle this teddy; we'll have tons of customers in no time!"

"Hey," he said to Kanako, eyebrow raised, "are you sure you can do this?"

She didn't answer, only performed a quick barista trick and produced the frappe as Ai looked on with pride. She caught Kanako from behind with a hug of her own. "That's my Kan-chan. I think I'll just cuddle you instead."

"Where did you learn this?" asked Yoshiyuki.

"It's a secret, zura," she said with a wink.

"Onee-chan was taught by someone at Piazza Hotels," Ai answered for her. "And then she taught us. I can't pull off the better moves, though…"

"It was fun," shrugged Kanako. "But no low-paying barista job for me, zura. I think I'm gonna be a pilot now."

"Really now…" said Yoshiyuki with a sigh. "Wait, you two look cool together in that booth. I could put you on the cover of Dengeki G's. I'll go all over campus and tell people Cafe Fraser got cuties. How's that for marketing?"

They were stopped by a slow clapping. Arisa— _Arisa?!—_ approached the kiosk glaring menacingly at Yoshiyuki, but then smiled at Kanako and rubbed her on the head approvingly. "you're a fast learner, I must say. You will be a marvelous addition to the booth. Why don't you assist Ai this week?" She eased the girls aside and took charge of the booth. "Instead of dabbling in random absurdities. 'Revolution Club,' my days…" She now turned a sharp eye on a blanched Yoshiyuki. How did she even hear?! Her peace spies must be all over the place! "Can I take your order… _please?"_ she said very coldly.

"Uh, it's OK! I got my frappe. See 'ya!"

"But I _must_ serve paying customers… _right?_ Have another order, sir. _That's an order."_ He very hastily got himself a banana smoothie. "Anything else, _sir?"_

He only waved lamely and chuckled nervously to indicate he's good and stepped back. "Please inform me when come over our café, sir," smiled Arisa as he backed off. "I'd _love_ to personally attend to your base cravings. It's a student Council promo, **just for you."**

* * *

The whole of the rest of the week was quite eventful for Kanako. The Drama Club had its first stage play, something about pig-noses and coelacanths and stuff. She mostly alternated between helping out Ai at the booth in the morning till after lunch, and messing with Anju and company for the rest of the afternoon. Before she knew it, Friday has ended; a span of nearly a week seemed to have merged into a single day.

* * *

She treated herself to an evening walk at the beach near Yoshiyuki's. She was barefoot; she loved the feel of wet sand, and the sea was calmer tonight. The waves only licked the water's edge every now and then. A bright full moon cast the water in a lovely sparkle, and the beach in a dreamy glow. She was picking shells. She was looking for a particular type, not at all big nor so tiny, something she could fit on her thumb. After a while, she tried of the game and lay down on the cool, moist sand, casting aside her collection without another care.

She let the waves lull her. Ah, yes, this was the relaxation her busy self deserved at the end of the festival. Too bad Ai's still going to be cooped up at the dorm with Arisa. She thought of the phone in her breast pocket for a moment. Ai always told her not to put it there. Arisa, in turn, might have told Ai not to contact her. But she liked to defy everyone just a bit. Will Ai answer if she e-mailed now?

She decided to pursue the matter tomorrow. Right now a nap felt just right. She'd just wake up later and spend the night on the porch or the sofa if the professor has locked the room already.

"…"

"…"

"Oh?'

She felt a tickling sensation. It was the phone vibrating. Oh. She was sure she wouldn't have heard if the thing rang out no matter how loud, but her sense of touch was something she especially relished. She sat up to pick the phone and saw Ai's number. _If it wasn't so convenient. I was thinking of you just now. Our bond is that strong, huh?_ "Moshi-moshi."

Giggle. "Onee-chan finally let me have my phone back."

"So that's why I never got a reply. Well, I did suspect Arisa-senpai, but I never thought it'd last so long. I've just been back, haven't I?"

"Onee-chan's impressed with you that other day. She said you've improved a lot in your skills."

Kanako played her tongue in her cheek as she considered Ai's words. But Arisa never so far told her to come back. And she's till definitely mad at Yoshiyuki. Aloud, "Nah. It probably just comes with the height."

Laugh. "You're still funny as ever, Kan-chan."

"Am I? Heh. I was just stating a theory, zura."

"Silly you. Anyway, Onee-chan wants you to help me out over the weekend. If we do well, she'll take you back in! Isn't that wonderful? So please do your best."

Now that's news. But… "Isn't the festival over?"

"I'll be at Izu Mite. I'll be needing company."

"…"

"Kan-chan?"

"We've been at the booth for almost a week and you still miss me?"

"I enjoyed it so much, of course. But I'm so lonely here. You won't believe what I have to deal with alone."

"Is Arisa-senpai being too strict again? Anyway, did you tell her I'm at Yoshiyuki-kun's place?"

"Really? You're with Yoshiyuki? We thought you were at An-chan's ryokan the whole time."

Whoops. "Don't tell her, OK?"

"A-Alright."

"…"

"Kan-chan… I've missed you at the dorm… lots."

She smirked. "Who doesn't? For a gal as wonderful as me, zura."

A cloud suddenly occluded the moon and made her yelp. Everything became pitch black so fast it was unnerving. "What happened, Kan-chan?"

"Nothing, zura. I… It just got dark."

Giggle. "You're still afraid of the dark at that age?"

"What about that dorm? Are you actually enjoying those shadowy corridors now?"

"Actually… yes, I, I actually sleep in one of those closed rooms."

"Quit kidding me. We're the same. If you don't shape up, I'll snuck in a fat crawler down the back of your costume the next time we get to the booth."

"Pigi! Kan-chan, cut that out."

Kanako laughed out loud in defiance of the darkness.

"So," continued Ai, "does that mean you will be with me at the booth tomorrow?"

"…"

"…"

"No."

A palpable silence reigned at the other end of the line. Kanako got a little scared. "Uh, Ai-chan?"

"W-Why not?!" Her voice was broken.

"I… I need to help out with the chores."

"But you're really living with _us._ You think Onee-chan will take back her word? We're the real housemates here!" Sensing she was coming on a little hard, "I really need someone with me here. Izu Mite's a huge place. The cruise is coming. It won't be all students… I'm really scared."

"Who even stationed you there to begin with? Arisa? Tch. That joke of a theme park really ruins everything."

"Hold on. Why do you hate Izu Mite so much?"

"Huh?" She was caught off guard.

"You never told me why you refused to go in there every time. Every single time! Is it something you can't talk about to a close friend?"

"It's too kiddie and immature for my taste! We're in high school now, do we have to bother with a silly carnival like that?"

"Alright." There was that chill in her voice. "If you can't tell me, then let me say it for you. It's your parents. You were ten years old…"

"Ai. I told you I didn't want to talk anything about parents. Anything but that."

"You were nine years old, maybe. It was way before you came to us. You were at an amusement park somewhere… and… and there was an accident somehow. You were left alone and lost to the world, and no one would take you in but some monks—"

Kanako hung up.

She threw the phone out to sea. But the throw was rather bad, and it landed just shy of the water's edge.

The moon reappeared and bathed everything once again in a soft glow. The sea sparkled. Kanako was astonished at the change and for a while she stared at the lovely scenery, even as the turmoil in her chest raged. It was so exquisite it disoriented her.

"…"

It was such a beautiful night. What on earth had just happened?

* * *

A general awkwardness prevailed at the drama Club room whenever both Kanako and Ai were present. They treated each other coolly and did not talk if they could help it. Anju wanted to fix whatever was going on, but Rikako and Shuka only told her to let them be, saying it was just some misunderstanding they would themselves clear up before the week is out. This went on for three days, and on the fourth Kanako simply stopped coming. "I'm going home early to help Professor Albright" was the stated reason, and the club just let it go at that.

The fifth school day she didn't come to school. The girls, worriedly, assumed she was helping out with the professor again, though they could not even be half sure.

True enough, that whole day, Kanako was locked up in the spare-room, crying.

The whole thing was still so far largely remote from Yoshiyuki, who was still under the surveillance of the Peace Officers and could get nowhere near any club were Ai was. Kanako didn't talk to him at home or in class, either, staying in her room most of the time and he just assumed she was having a mood. As there wasn't anybody to lunch with, he simply popped a cookie or two and napped at his desk, thinking to compensate at dinnertime.

"Ow—"

He sat up and saw that Anju had dealt him a karate chop on the head.

"Who are you, Grandma?"

"That's so mean of you, Allule-san," she pouted. "I'm not even the eldest girl at home. Just because I chopped you? Have you forgotten you did the same to me?"

"Yes, I have, and what are you doing in a first-year classroom? Are you my stalker now?"

"Ueh! Don't be so full of yourself! I just need you to talk to Kan-chan."

He was piqued. "Did she run into trouble with Prez again?"

"I don't know. Probably? Try asking her; she and Ai-chan ain't talking to each other for days now. It's leaving a sour aftertaste on the club."

Well, this is new. "Do you have a lead on this?"

"Totally zilch. And now that she's missing school, I'm worried it might spiral into something bigger. You gotta help us."

He returned to his nap. "I'll see what I can do," he said in muffled voice. "You haven't even brought me Ai-chan yet."

"I can't have Ai if you don't get Kanako."

Fair enough.

But of course he won't be waiting on Anju's side of the deal. He has his own belief: that he can't have Kanako if he doesn't get Ai.

He learned from her classmate that Ai would be at Izu Mite for the weekend. Reckoning the peace patrol won't be active off-campus and risking Arisa's presence, he went that Saturday. He had risen up late that morning, so now he couldn't talk her personally while the bulk of tourists were yet to arrive. Thus, he let himself pass the time with animal shows and other stuff until lunch has passed.

It was the afternoon doldrums and the crowds have noticeably thinned as most got in the mood for slacking off. Not so Ai. When he arrived at the booth, she was still hard at work making some accounting and putting away some things while there weren't many customers.

"One latte, please. Shaken, not stirred."

"Ah— Okyaku-sama, hajimemashite. Irasshai… Eh? Yoshiyuki-kun?"

"Wassup. Well, I seriously want a latte, I hope you don't mind.' This, really an excuse to hang around longer and not look suspicious.

After she got him the order, he went straight to business. "Did Riho-san tell you she was at our place?"

Ai took a moment to collect herself. She did mention it. Nothing more."

"You haven't told Miss President, right?"

Ai looked a bit off to the side. "I…" she said softly, "I am not very interested I anything about Kan-chan right now."

"OK, I guess? Well, what about me? Are you going to shun me just because she's at my place?"

She did not reply but put on an annoyed look.

"You think she's influenced me or something? I have never her heard her side of the whole thing. She never talked, only locked herself up the whole day. Sometimes, I thought I even heard her cry."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty? I have my reasons."

"Then tell me!"

"It's only between Kanako and me. Don't even implicate my sister in this. She knows nothing."

"I'm not implicating anyone. And it's not just the two of you. The club's very affected."

"I will quit if I have to."

"Tch. You never let me finish talking."

"Humph."

"Then what about me? Don't you ever tell me I'm not in this. We three are buddies. Us three! If you tell me to back off of you two now, then that means I don't exist."

She started to look very distressed, and stayed that way for a short while. Yoshiyuki eyed her the whole time; she seemed to want to throw an emotional fit at him but couldn't because of being in a booth; well, that's not gonna work on him, anyway.

But when she faced him again… there was an unsettling serenity about her. Unsettling as he never saw her like that before, and unsettling because there was an air of finality to it. Wait, what exactly is happening now?

"Alright," she said softly. "I guess I must tell you now."

 _What's going on?_ She has evidently made up her mind on something. Coming from the fidgety, screeching baby sister, this was completely uncanny. She looked a lot more like Arisa herself.

"Maybe we will make up someday. Maybe not. But regardless, there must come a time when you must choose between us. I was thinking it will come eventually. I never thought it will be now."

"Ai, stop that! Cut it! Just—It's Kanako we're talking about here!"

"No. It's _you_ we're talking about here. You have inserted _yourself_ into this. So now you must choose."

 _This is a totally sick joke. Ai, for once, please! This is not funny. Not one bit!_

"If you want, you can go home to the dorm tonight. I will _make_ my sister forgive you. Minase-san will let you live with us, I'm sure, if it means being taken under the wing of the noble and ancient Kubo. We have taken in a misfit before, another one won't be so hard."

" _I'm not a misfit!"_ he blurted. "Huh—I mean, just quit this acting, OK?! Is it so hard?!"

"Choose, Yoshiyuki."

"…"

He elected to step back and run, dropping his latte. He is not ready to handle something like this. He's not even ready to admit this is actually happening. If your Onee-chan taught you a new trick to drive me off while out of her sight, he thought, then it was horribly effective. It must be an act. Arisa must have tutored her on how to copy that trademark scary face.

At the gate… he halted.

"K-Kanako?"

She wasn't angry or scary, no, she only looked lost. She wasn't actually inside the park, her feet just stopped short of the gateway itself. "You weren't home. I was afraid…" that you would come here."

 _How could you even know?_ "I just wanted to chill out," he said with a tad more irritation than he intended. "What do you think this place is for?" He caught himself. This is not the right time to look defensive. _Pull your act together, you knucklehead!_

"Chill…? But you were running… You talked to Ai, didn't you?"

A sudden dread gripped his chest. This situation was exactly the last thing he needed to be in.

A very brief flash of hurt was seen in her eyes before she closed them, and then, it was her turn to run away.

* * *

 **Next Time. #25. The Two of Us**


	25. S1 E25

"Well, at least I finally got the room solo."

He was trying to cheer himself up.

Two officers from the small Kyunins Police Department arrived well into the afternoon of Sunday, quite begrudgingly it must be said, as to them it was supposed to be a rest day. Kanako was found missing the previous night. As if tourists weren't work enough…

The also called the Kubo's lawyer who talked to them on and off. There were some questions, and then they declared they'd go on a search. Said mission involved maybe just three or four people, and simply followed the highway around the island. At around seven they called off the search and just posted a "Missing" notice.

"She could have just killed herself already, who knows?" said one of the officers.

* * *

 **#25. The Two of Us**

* * *

 _Young Ai has been roused from bed in the middle of the night. She has always been used to sleeping with someone in bed since she was little; until now it was her sister Arisa. But now that she has assumed the post of Student Council President she was always super busy, even more so than she was in Uchiura, and at times came home at eight, quite late for a place as remote as the Kyunins, and she waited for her the whole time out at the clearing in front of the house before she could rest. In a year, she would attend Nankaisei herself. So the family got her a companion._

Thing is, the new girl wasn't there. Ai could really sense when she's alone.

She got up and began to look for her. The girl wasn't even a week with them, and the sisters were themselves not even in the year in the islands. Where could she have gone to?

She went downstairs to the living room. It was still quite bare, much as they found it when they first arrived here. There was no one there. It was so quiet. The large oaken door looked more like a wall. Could Kanako have gone outside? Gingerly, she pulled the door open and peeked.

The full moon blazed bright and threw everything into sharp contrast. There were very thick shadows and the tall uncut grass in the front yard looked menacing. Unnerved, she receded into the house and shut the heavy door.

Inside, the air kept still. Time itself seemed to have stopped. Her own mind went blank for a while… then a faint noise filtered in through the stillness. There was a light from the kitchen.

She smiled. _I knew it. You just wanted to have a midnight snack._

True enough, she found her at the table, crying. She was quite surprised. The girl appeared so well-behaved, so much so in fact, that Onee-chan was pleased enough to leave the house to the two of them, coming home at nine the first day she was in. And yes, she was cute, she was soft-spoken, she smiled and nodded everytime Ai rambled about things. She was somewhat shy, but not so much that she shrank back. Quite unlike herself.

This was first time Ai saw Kanako cry. And the hurt in her voice was such that it melted her. Was she keeping in her own loneliness all along? She sat down beside the girl and took her in her arms. "Are you OK? Come on now, tell me."

But no matter how much she asked, the girl won't desist, won't even die down. She won't tell her anything. But she knew the girl was in pain. She hugged her even more tightly and her own tears slip. "I will not let anything hurt you. Not a thing."

She has broken that promise.

Ai could not bring herself to touch the meal, sobbing loudly. Kanako's empty chair, her empty side of the bed, whatever was left of her clothes hanging in the wardrobe empty of substance, all of it quite ironically served as a kind of presence, all of it was Kanako silently castigating them both.

"Ai," scolded Arisa, "are you just going to weep all night?"

"We pushed her."

She had nothing to say to this. Sure, in her head she justified herself; she was only doing what a Student President should be doing. Walking around the house half-naked was questionable, that was clear enough. But what else could she have done to make Kanako actually disappear?

She couldn't pinpoint it at that moment, but she sensed she had done something that drove a sharp wedge between Kanako and Ai.

As for Yoshiyuki…

Ehem. That, she grudgingly admitted, went a bit far.

But is she just going to up and look for Kanako and call her back into the house where everything would fall back into place like nothing happened? She'll have to do more than that.

Perhaps she should start with Yoshiyuki.

* * *

The air in the clubroom was tense as Anju and the other members sat down to an emergency meet after classes. The situation became even more charged with the arrival of Student President Kubo herself. The object of the meeting: the missing club member. "As a scion of the Kubo," she announced, "and one who has adopted Riho-san, I am personally involving myself. I do not want mishaps to be associated with our school, so I request the club to quietly focus on the search for the time being."

Everybody else nodded gravely. Their eyes now fell on Ai, who seemed to be on such unfriendly terms with Kanako of late, but she had nothing else to say. "I am sorry for causing you trouble. I hope I could help improve the atmosphere in here once we get Kan-chan back."

Another development was the summoning of Yoshiyuki. Escorted by two peace officers, he couldn't help but be apprehensive as they drifted closer and closer to the clubroom.

Or maybe… He remembered something the history teacher has discussed earlier, about when a number of senators in ancient Rome were summoned in the middle of the night by the emperor Caligula.

He imagined himself wearing a flowing toga, with two Praetorians taking him to the emperor's private theatre. As he was seated, he wondered if it would be exile or execution for him.

When suddenly, Arisa appeared onstage in her concert best. "Konshuu de waku-waku! Ne, ne, ne, oshiete! OK!" After which she disappeared offstage without further comment.

"What's with that clapping?" demanded Arisa.

"Huh?"

He found himself standing at the doorway of the clubroom, and everybody was staring at him in surprise. At the head of the table sat the president, her arms folded, with a tired look. "Please," she said in a voice that didn't plead, "sit down Minase." He took the only vacant seat, the one directly across Arisa, and gingerly sat down, once again in a state of suspense. He'd rather have Anju speak up right now, harangue him as she wont to do, but the situation was too serious for even that. "Minase-san," began Arisa, "Ai had told me Hori-san was in your house."

"Uh, hai…" He wasn't quite sure what she's getting at. Is she going to blame him?

"As you were probably the last of us to see her, you could be more likely to where she'd be going, am I right?"

Things do not necessarily work that way. But he did not speak. She must be on to something.

"Make yourself useful and draw up a search plan. As you know, we can't rely on the police now. I will be bringing in my own contacts to help us. Whatever you come up with, all of us will follow.

"Please don't fail us."

Whoa. She's actually giving him a responsibility now? "I don't really know much about the island," he admitted. "I'm almost just as new to this place as everybody else. I'll have to ask my Grandmother."

"Have it your way. But… lead us."

The next planning session took place that night at Yoshiyuki's. They will be spending the night there as they formulated a strategy with Mrs. Minase and Professor Albright. Grandmother drew up a map of all the forest trails she knew from acquaintances, and the professor proposed to conduct a search from the air. "Anyone who isn't scared of flying should go with me in the glider." They all promptly stared at Yoshiyuki.

"Fine, fine…"

The search party left early at around six that Saturday morning, venturing out from the Kubo dorm where they spent Friday night. Yoshiyuki, for his part, set out with Professor Albright to the airfield. They will try to look for hidden corners and unexpected places or anything else that may not be obvious on the ground. Back on foot, Anju gamely led the trek despite being as unfamiliar with the terrain as the rest; she was aggressive enough to poke into places. It wasn't even half an hour when she found stone steps hidden by a thicket leading up a hill and promptly made her way through. Besides, she had the walkie-talkie.

"Hello," crackled a transmission from the radio, "how's it going?"

"Heiki, heiki! I had the best breakfast in years. You won't believe what I just had."

"Of course I know. It's something mikan again."

"Humph. 'Again?' Don't talk like it's boring! Mikan pie is the best! Wahhhh… I just can't get over it. There's real mikan pulp bits!"

"An-chan," sighed Rikako, "shouldn't we be saving the radio for emergency communications?"

"I will contact you when we get a lead," said the other end of the line. "You do the same." Over and out.

"Nitta-san," said Arisa, "the plan calls for following a watercourse. Are you leading us to a stream or something?"

The others closed in on Anju eagerly anticipating a response. And they got one. "Y-You're the ones who live around here, Kubo-senpai, am I right? Ehehe…"

Everybody fell over. "I think I'll have to call in my contact this early," said Arisa.

The search party trooped down to a beach where said contact agreed to meet them. They all settled down on the sand to wait.

"Did we bring any of those tarts around?" asked Anju.

"We don't have much with us right now," replied Shuka. "We got to save this for lunch."

"Isn't it lunch already?"

They rested there lying on the wet sand. The sea was a bit rough, the clouds brooding, but the sun peeked out every now and then. About twenty minutes later, they spied a small aircraft far overhead. The glider. "Yoshiyuki-kun haven't radioed us yet," remarked Shuka. "Are they having trouble?"

Another half-hour passed and the girls were already napping lightly, but suddenly Ai got up, roused by a distant noise. It wasn't that loud, because of the foaming surf, but there's a distinct hum to it. "Minna! Look!"

As everybody scrambled to their feet, they saw a white vessel in the distance, growing larger as it neared the beach. Finally, it stopped to anchor some ways offshore, and an inflatable dinghy was lowered into the water. The craft made for the group and soon lunged onto the beach.

"You are late, Nanaka," said Arisa. When she saw the blonde figure behind Nanan-chan, she hung her head. "You really had to pitch in, too?"

"Salve!" said Anna Nanjou stepping on the sand. "Couldn't help a little reunion."

Arisa threw Nanaka a questioning look. "Don't you have your own boat?"

"Come on, Arisa, the three of us don't make a full trio every day."

"I was just asking for technical assistance," she said ruefully. "additional people will only weigh down as sensitive an expedition as this." Just then she felt someone behind her. "Just what do you think you're doing with my hair?"

"It's suh suff," said Anna burying her face in said hair. "I cudd huff a whole night's wurfh uf arumatheruffy frum yur hurr."

"Enough!" she snapped, breaking away from Anna. "Just because you're a hotel heiress doesn't mean can mess around with a Kubo! Desu wa."

"Oh my, my, easy now, you just might get that lovely mane white if you stress out."

"Grow your own hair if you want to, just don't mess with mine!"

Cat smile. "It's joke."

" _My hair is not a joke!"_

Nanaka laughed. "Oh, Arisa. Only Anna-chan can work you up like that. Nothing has really changed, has it?"

Anna found Ai. "Oh, and is this your imouto I hear so much about? What a wonderful little bella!"

"You take your hands off of my sister," warned Arisa.

"Anna only threw her yet another cat smile. "Hm? If you say so…" She grabbed Arisa in her arms and began pulling on her cheek. "Wut a wuvwie cutee imowtow I gaht! Look," she said to Ai, "you want to know what it's like for Onee-tan to be the youngest? Ahem… Harasho! This is baby sister Arisa. Want to cuddle her?"

Ai went over and hugged her sister. Onee-chan was not amused. "Ai. Don't tell me you're being corrupted." She swept out of Anna's grasp and led Ai away. "Besides, Ai is not a youngest child… she's an only child. Nanaka, the professor said we should go looking for a stream. Maybe we can find the mouth of a river or something around here?

"Uhn!" she assented. "In fact, we did see one on our way here."

Less than an hour later, the yacht dropped anchor off the inlet of a small lagoon fed by a creek calm and deep enough to paddle upstream with the dinghy. They got three for the purpose, two to hold three girls each along with some stuff, the last one for most of the provisions, watched over by Nanaka. They paddled for nearly a mile before it got too shallow to ride, whereupon they all got off and trekked along the creekside towing the boats along. The forest was fresh and cool, and bird calls filled the damp air.

"Pigi—" said Ai taking cover behind her sister. "It's scary."

"Ai," she said tenderly, "these are the same birds you hear sometimes back at the dorm. And don't you want to see Kanako again?"

She was downcast. "Poor Kan-chan. She must be hearing of all those bird noises in the dark, every single night."

They pitched tents in a small clearing not far from the creek. "Alright, everybody," announced Arisa, "we will fan out in group of two, the last one to be led by myself. We do not expect the search to last the whole weekend out here, and we can stretch the canned goods and other supplies to three days if we save enough, so there's no need to make a campfire."

"But why not?" grumbled Anju. "What's a camp for if there's no campfire?"

"Nitta-san," she said suppressing an urge to talk her down and failing, "this is a search operation, not an excursion."

"Why not both?" smiled Nanaka. "Surely our lamps won't be warm enough for us."

"Ohf carz," seconded Anna. "The weather is dry enough, there'd be _excellent_ kindling all over the place."

"Then off to the firewood we go!" beamed Anju, and they all left at once, leaving Arisa behind. "Fine," she seethed. "Just make sure you get your leads to our quarry." Alone in the clearing, the bird calls and the darkness of the thick foliage got to her skin. "H-Hey! I-I said I'd lead!" She quickly followed them into the woods.

Later that afternoon they received a transmission from Yoshiyuki saying they found smoke trailing up from around a waterfall near the peak of one of the island's loftier foothills. It could take hours to trek upstream, and with nightfall fast approaching, the search party decided to build that campfire for the night.

The girls have finished the rest of dinner and got ready to settle down for the night. It turned out, however, that the two tents they brought along were, though large and can each comfortably accommodate three, weren't so right for four. One of them will have to get into a sleeping bag outside, so it was decided that two should keep each other company in the open, later revised to three, while the tents shall house two each.

The alumnae volunteered to sleep out, but Shuka said she wanted the open air, and Rikako wasn't so sleepy yet, so they got to keep Arisa company instead.

A sprinkling of dust was thrown over the campfire, and the three lay down next to it allowing the flames to die down slowly. The fire was still bright at this point, so they took their sweet time falling asleep, and Shuka was still in a mood for stories.

"Arisa-senpai," said Shuka, gazing at the night sky, "have you ever dreamed of being an astronaut?"

"Huh?"

She chuckled softly. "Sorry for being random. All of my classmates in grade school wanted to be one."

"Was that the time when the manned-probe launch was televised? Humph. Kids shouldn't determine a path for the rest of their lives on the basis of a TV show, no matter how popular."

"But you never had any childhood dreams?"

Arisa hesitated. Should a daughter of the Kubo open up about silly early fantasies that easily? "Um, I once thought I could be a fireman… b-but never mind. I was probably just six or seven."

"I'm pretty fixed on being a cruise captain like my Dad," she said proudly. "Yousoro!" Giggle. "Any plans for the future?"

"Well…" Time to be honest? Whatever. She'll probably forget it in the morning. "Actually I haven't a clue right now. I'm quite focused on my council work, and looking after Ai."

"Say," said Rikako, "pardon me for asking, but I heard yours is a prominent clan in Numazu. I may be rude asking this, but why didn't you two sisters study in Tokyo? Or at least some exclusive school within Shizuoka. Rather than, you know, out here?"

Arisa stared at the stars as she pondered her words. "My father decided here will be the best for us."

Rikako only smiled at this. "I should know. Tokyo's pretty pricey. I don't know about Numazu… maybe the exclusive schools are expensive, too."

"You can say that, I guess."

Everybody were in a pensive mood, sleepy almost, from the food, and they were content to let the conversation go for a while, feeling the warmth and letting the meal slide into their tummies. But Rikako meant to ask a little more. Soon the flames started to dim noticeably.

"Say, Arisa-senpai," she began, "Kanako-san's been living with you, right? Is she… Is she a cousin of yours?"

"…"

"You know, sometimes, I'd like to think of it that way."

* * *

 **Next Time. #26. Where is the Courage? It's in Your Heart.**


	26. S1 E26

**#26. Where is the Courage? It's in Your Heart.**

* * *

"Kanako grew up in a Zen monastery. I think she was left there as a baby. If you noticed her getting overexcited about video games and gadgets, it's because of living there for so long.

"From what I heard, she wandered off one day and got stuck in a construction site. The laborers found her in the middle of work and the foreman angrily complained at the abbot. The monastery then contacted us, told us to take her in. Ai and I were already two months out here, so Dad himself brought her to us.

"Ai was very lonely back then."

* * *

The new girl had locked herself inside one of the guest rooms, not the one they prepared to be her bedroom."Kanako," called Arisa rapping at the door. She had dinner brought over to her on a tray. "Eat up. You haven't had lunch."

Ai was right behind her, curious about the newcomer, as an older kid sister was of a newborn. Well, to Arisa anyway, out here in the islands she was an only child so…

"Ai," she instructed her, "I will set this down here. You keep knocking, I'll just finish some paperwork. But I will check on you." And with that, she left.

But Ai did not quite keep up with the knocking. She just stood there, frozen over the fact that she was the only one to confront this mysterious creature. Would it be OK to just peek through a keyhole or something? She checked the knob and tried to see through. Nothing. She carefully fingered the thing… Whoa. With a little effort she opened it… so it was not really locked, after all. She let the door gently swing open.

"K-K-K… Kan…

"Kan… Kana… Kana…ko?"

There was no one in the room. Where could she have gone? She closed the door and wandered off a bit further down the hallway… where she found a door with a slight gap. She had never been around here. She thought maybe Onee-chan had gone here a few times before.

She peeked into the room. It turned out to be a warehouse of sorts. Of… books? There were boxes everywhere, some of which opened to reveal a large collection of old hardcovers and magazines. A single large shelf dominated the room, kind of like a miniature library, and there by the window at the table sat the newcomer girl facing away from her reading one of the heavier volumes, an encyclopedia, perhaps? She didn't know the girl was studious. Or curious; she wasn't reading all that seriously, flipping page after page skimming along, as though the thing was just a kind of weird antique that was meant only to be looked at.

But what caught Ai's attention more were the numerous chocolate bars and other snacks that lay scattered all over the table and right next to her, the side of her lip also had a little smear—explaining the missing items from the fridge. So she was hungry, after all. _Just like a sneaky kid pilfering the cupboard._

Ai couldn't help but laugh softly to herself, disturbing Kanako, and in a blink they found themselves staring each other in the face. The girl felt for the smear with her tongue and licked it off. Yum. But Ai wasn't scared now.

 _She's so cute._

"H-Hello," greeted Ai letting herself in. "You must be reading something nice. Do you love books?"

No, but right now she had no one to talk to, and the books sort of substituted for conversation. She just wordlessly smiled and moved over to make a space for Ai in the bench, which she very gladly took.

At a time when was pining for company in this lonely house on a faraway island, Kanako came into her life.

* * *

The tentative rays of morning light filtered into the tent.

The stones around the fire were in a scattered mess and all charred. The fire went a bit out of hand yesterday afternoon, throwing up lots of smoke and scaring Kanako nearly out of her wits, but she had enough presence of mind to haul in water from the nearby brook with the bucket she stole from Yoshiyuki's. The flames were put out just before they leaped over to the makeshift shelter of tarp. Not actually a proper tent, but the way it was set up into an impromptu roof revealed some ingenuity, or at least experience.

She was able to make do with the supplies she "borrowed:" tarp from the professor's truck which she also used to wrap a week's worth of canned food, her bagful of clothes (about half of the suitcase she brought to Granny's earlier, the whole would weigh down a hike too much), and the bucket into which she stuffed toiletries and such. Even with the reduced load, she still staggered when she set out, but it was in the early afternoon doldrums and people were napping so she could afford to slow her pace. As soon as she went into the cover of the forest, there wasn't a chance anymore for anyone to spot her.

She has just finished washing her face in the brook. How many days had she been here already? She had since lost track of time or what day it was. She dismissed the thought, wanting to care only about the here and now.

She checked the line she dipped into the stream with the worm bait she was so adept at handling. She took the line out of the water… still a worm. Sigh. Are there really no fish this far up the mountain? She has to preserve her supplies until she could harvest the sweet potatoes she had planted, and no fish today meant she will to take another can of salmon.

She looked over the laundry. There wasn't much, just a couple of shirts, one other skirt, her P.E. uniform, and undies. Will they turn out right if she did this much? There was a washer back in the dorm, but she did one or two pieces of clothing by hand, as was all of the underwear. She can do it. She can take care of herself. She can stay here for a year… if only those sweet potatoes would turn out right and grow plenty of fat, yummy roots.

She didn't quite need anybody.

For someone who never had any parents, that was par for the course.

* * *

It wasn't as though there weren't any grownups who took her in.

She first got aware of the world in the Riho household. There were two little children she helped look after, as well as their mother, a kindly woman who told her she found her as a baby at a park bench. At that time, Mrs. Riho just had her first pregnancy, which was a miscarriage, so the unborn's name, Kanako, was transferred to the mysterious infant.

Oh, and there was the drunkard father. He wasn't very violent, no, but eventually his drinking and work absences were taking a heavy toll on the family finances, so they could not maintain three children anymore.

The woman reckoned Kanako, being the eldest, would be the most able to take care of herself. The girl was in the fourth grade that time.

She remembered rather well the day she arrived at the monastery. She had a faded jumper on and the blue sky was studded with white clouds that were round like cotton balls.

She remembered Mrs. Riho say, "Onegai!" as the lady begged the elderly abbot to take her in. The abbot was loath to have a girl in the monastery, but in the end thought she was too young, anyway, and would just think of someplace else to dispose of her later.

Kanako was brought to a separate quarters off to the back of the compound built onto the wall and next to an alley, away from the meditating and chanting monks in the main building. From then on, her duty was to sweep the yard around her place, prune the hedges, and feed the koi; in general, keep the out-of-the-way corners presentable. There wasn't much else to do, though, and the food they usually brought her was an insipid pottage and sometimes half a loaf of bread so she soon missed the Rihos.

However, it quickly became obvious Mrs. Riho was never coming back. Why should she? She was not her real mother, she once told her. If they were really her parents, they wouldn't…

What was it like to actually have parents?

Her cleaning duties weren't very often (not that they even bothered to check on her very often), and the abbot never sent her to school, such that her days consisted mostly of long stretches of idle time. It killed her to just lie down like that all day. So one day she found a rickety ladder and snuck out over the wall to the alley.

She did that every other day, and it led to long excursions in the woods where she helped herself to catching bugs, fishing, and climbing trees. And sometimes she would sneak into a nearby farm to dig up sweet potatoes which she roasted herself out in the open.

The monks never knew of her doings, only going so far as commenting the path wasn't quite swept, or the koi pool was getting a bit murky. After which she would promptly do the chores—and sally forth again the next day. They never even remarked about the ladder resting on the wall next to her shed.

Until that time when she was away for about three days in the woods. When she returned she had a sharp rap on her open palm with a bamboo switch and was locked away in her quarters. She stayed there about four days.

At the end of Day Two, after a long day of staring out the window, she saw them. A group of four, schoolchildren her age, two boys and two girls. Nobody had passed the alley the whole day save for hurrying bicycles; she had counted eight in all. But now came the kids. It seems they were just out of school, and carried paper bags full of fresh, nice-smelling bread.

More than the bread, the group was laughing and chattering boisterously. She suddenly remembered how it was like to be in school. Certainly, the classroom was vastly preferable to this dull monastery. She poked her face through the wooden bars of her prison, and one of the girls noticed her. "Oh, how cute!"

The foursome went over and stared at her in disbelief. "Why are you in there?" asked one of the boys, the rather burly one. "Were you grounded?"

Kanako nodded gravely. "I been a bad girl, zura…"

The other girl, of short, jet-black hair, gazed more earnestly at her. "You don't look naughty at all. You must be so nice if you're so cute. Next time, be a good girl so we can play, OK?"

That fast? Kanako was supremely delighted at the ready acceptance these four gave her, lighted up with an expression so bright it instantly reflected on them. "Kawaii!"

They proceeded to unpack their bags and bring out more goodies—candies and Pocky galore—and along with the bread, they had a feast across those wooden bars.

"I'm Asuka," beamed the short-haired one. "This one…" …the burly boy, "is Youhei, the other one (boy) is Houtarou, and she is Tamako."

"Kanako," she said with her mouth full.

Since then, after her release, the monks went back to neglecting her, and Kanako clambered up the ladder every lunch bringing the drab food the abbot sent her, and met with the gang at a playground next to the school to eat with them, making it a point to return before sundown. There they talked about trips and cards and art, sometimes manga, and a week in, Asuka and the rest decided to tell her about their "secret base" by the sea.

"Come with us on Saturday, OK? It will be a blast!"

* * *

The base turned out to be an abandoned two-storey apartment block that was razed in a fire years ago. Most of the apartments had no more doors and half the entirety of the top floor had no roof. Standing in a more elevated part of town it had a sweeping panorama of the Uchiura coastline. It also had a complete set of "facilities:" offices and laboratories (the apartments), a training grounds, the roofless portions, and a lookout deck (the balcony).

"Whoa…!

"This tech is sick, zura!"

Kanako felt about the roofless living room blindfolded by an imported Rift S as the others watched on. She was in a different world, a fabulous realm, of vistas even more fantastic: crystal-jade seas, floating mountains and great waterfalls thundering down from the clouds. A vast alpine meadow lay before a game version of Kanako: a fantastic warrior with a mystic sword. The trial soon ended, though, and Asuka eased the gear off of Kanako, who still gazed in awe at the sky as though she was still in that world.

"Did you like it?" asked Asuka. "It's a new title called GrandBlue OnlineVerse. It's so high-class, you got to pay for it in episodes! Next time, I'll ask Papa to buy me Worlds Four and Five."

"Bleh," scoffed Houtarou, "who needs sissy games when we can have real fun?" referring to their more physical recreations he had in mind.

"Oh yeah?" retorted Asuka. "Just admit it, you can't buy a GrandBlue OnlineVerse even if you wanted to."

"Nonsense!" to Kanako, ""Look, I already got a real-life quest for everybody. Only the toughest and brightest can survive this mission. You will help us, alright?"

The group promptly sat down in a circle—except Asuka—with Kanako eagerly joining in. The plan called for an attack… on a starling nest at a nearby park.

"I heard starlings are really smart explained Houtarou while Asuka only rolled her eyes. "If I could raise one from the hatching, we can teach him all sorts of tricks, don't you think?"

They began assigning roles. Houtarou would go up and get an egg form the nest while Kanako is to shoo away the mother bird with a broom. Youhei would help them up onto the tree, while Tamako will serve as a lookout. Asuka's role was to scoff at them from the ground.

The tree was a huge lone maple shorn of branches, leaving stumps, right up to the leafy crown where the nest lay in a hole. Climbing was like clambering up the ladder of an electric utility pole, quite simple to negotiate with no foliage or other obstructions and the stumps serving as footholds. "You follow close behind me when we get there," reminded Houtarou. Kanako was just a stump or two below him, with the broom slung on her shoulder. Stand on a big branch and hold on to another branch while you shoo away the mom bird."

"It looks too cramped up there, zura. My broom will be stuck."

"Tch!" he dismissed. "You can do it." And he climbed ahead while she stayed behind hesitating.

Houtarou has finally reached the nest. Inside, he found four eggs. He grinned. Maybe he could take all of them.

"We got company!" yelled Youhei frantically back on the ground. It reached Kanako, who was torn between telling Houtarou, who might be too busy to listen, or hit the road herself. Asuka has already escaped, and Youhei was practically rampaging from fright. He soon bolted, and that decided it for Kanako, who scurried down the tree and jumped down to the ground just as the caretaker arrived. Meanwhile the mother bird came on the scene and was harassing Houtarou, who was yelling for Kanko in vain.

In the end, Youhei and Kanako came back for him after Asuka showed up again and ran to lead the man away. They huddled at the roofless apartment at the secret base, scared of anyone who might come looking for them, so they ended up staying there until dark and into the night.

The weather was unusually clear, no clouds and no moon, and the cool air was crisp, almost electrifying. A very faint puff of breath steamed off of their noses. The night sky was almost ineffably pure: a great host of stars bright and dim, sharp and vague, all powdery as driven snow, with the vastness of the Milky Way flowing down the middle, more a mighty stellar river than a "way."

"You think somebody's gunna tell on us tomorrow?" worried Youhei.

"You're all stupid," said Asuka. "We almost got sacked back there."

"Alright, alright, I get it," said Houtarou. "What we should be thinking now is how to explain our going home late." He stared up at the night sky trying to figure something out… but ended up clutching his head and groaning in frustration.

"We'll be toast when we get home," moaned Youhei.

"Mommy's gonna take away my allowance," Tamako said, on the verge of tears.

"Humph," dismissed Asuka. "I'll just say you guys kidnapped me. It's all your fault."

"Hah!" taunted Houtarou. "Who's gonna believe you? Everybody knows we're chums."

"What about you, Kanako-chan?" asked Tamako. "Is your Daddy going to shut you in again?'

"Uh…" She recalled those times when she was with them and she saw other children being accompanied by their parents. And she would always keep wondering why Mrs. Riho never came back for her, not to mention her original parents.

"Kanako-chan?"

Houtarou laughed. "That's not her Daddy. That place is a monastery, uncle told me. They just took her in. Kanako's got no Daddy."

The rest looked shocked, but Asuka quickly recovered when she noticed the pain in Kanako's expression. "Morons! How dare you say Kanako's got no Daddy! Of course she has, everybody does, isn't that right, Kanako-chan?" But Kanako only began to curl up in herself and weep softly. Stunned and overcome with guilt, they all sat down and hugged her. "It's OK," comforted Asuka. No use asking where Dad and Mom is now. "Even if you don't have any, we'll be your Mom and Dad, right guys? I can be your Mom on Mondays and Tuesdays, and Tamako on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Youhei and Houtarou can rock-paper-scissors who'll be your dad for the day, that dandy?""

Houtarou was about to complain about the schedule, but was stopped by a sharp look from Asuka. "Tomorrow," she continued, "we'll all play house and you will be everybody's kid. Is it OK with you?"

Kanako gave them a look of excitement. Her tear-soaked eyes shone faintly in the dark, seeming to reflect the stars overhead. They all hugged her again, and everything was fine once more.

Kanako hurriedly went over to the base at lunch the next day and, to her supreme delight, found one of the roofed abandoned apartments tastefully decorated with cutouts of flowers on the walls, a curtain, and even an ottoman, which Tamako has snuck out of her house. The girls were dressed up in little aprons and the boys sported cardboard mustaches. Today she will have two mothers and two fathers. They proceeded to make pancakes on a portable camping out at the roofless apartment, and spoonfed Kanako afterwards. Since then, they would play house from time to time, which is mostly just trying their best at cooking (or burning) all sorts of snacks and desserts.

One day, Asuka and the gang simply stopped coming.

Kanako was bewildered at first. But the curtain and the ottoman was still there, and the cutout flowers kept blooming on the dilapidated walls. Only, there was no stove. She didn't know that Asuka has been abruptly transferred with her military family to a distant post, she never knew that Houtarou and Youhei got into a bitter fight and never talked to each other since, and that Tamako was being kept in the house, pressured to study for a prestigious science junior high school. Kanako never knew, never received any word. But the curtain and the flowers and the ottoman were still there, so she never checked up on them at their school, simply and happily assuming they'd be back.

When they didn't, she finally went and found herself there in time for P.E. class. There, she called out to Houtarou, who was playing with his baseball buddies and only glanced at her coolly, never giving her another look.

The others were nowhere to be found.

That night she cried at the base. Her play-family was gone. But their play-home remained present, there for her, so she took down the curtain and curled up on the ottoman, wrapping the soft, warm cloth around her. She imagined the cloth smelled like Asuka, and the hug of the curtain was as comfortable and enveloping as theirs could ever be.

In the days that followed, Kanako brought her own firewood and roasted sweet potatoes she dug up from the neighbors, out in the balcony. But she was getting no canned meals or any other goodies anymore, those had come with the friends, and the only food at home was the sloppy pottage. So she always ended up at least a bit whenever she stayed at the base. But as long as the play-home was there, she reckoned, she will be alright.

A major event arrived at the monastery, and many zen dignitaries from all over the country came, so for a whole week, Kanako was occupied with cleaning and decorations, and all sorts of minutiae and chores. Even after the event, she would go to bed in her quarters dead-tired from tidying up someplace that had been used. So it wasn't until late into the following week that things became normalized enough for her to return with full house-playing gear to the base.

The whole place was fenced off. A sign announced an upcoming demolition—tomorrow.

The world seemed to spin around Kanako.

But she pulled herself together. She can't just let this happen to her home. She climbed over the fence and hurried upstairs to the still-roofed apartment with the flowers and curtain and ottoman. There she snuggled up with the curtain around her and cried herself to sleep for a long time, unbelieving tears, desperate tears, defiant tears. It was only late into the night, when she has exhausted herself, that she fell into a deep slumber.

The harsh rays of midmorning sun broke into the room and stung Kanako's sleeping face. She tried to open her eyes, but they twitched back from the sharp light. It was only when she felt the tremors that she jumped awake and discovered to her dismay that the ceiling was raining down dust and the whole place was buffeted by powerful thumps that that shook everything to its very pillars. The walls already sustained gaping holes which let the sun in. _They are doing it!_

She rushed out the door and saw a large wrecking ball smash the other end of the balcony.

She backed up against the wall with arms spread wide as thought to protect it yelling at the demoiliton crew, calling them monsters and such, even as the impact of the ball crept closer to where to she was standing. Half the roofless segment was already gone. In a short while, the whole portion of it was pulverized. Now the ball crashed against the apartment next to Kanako's, throwing her to the floor and sending debris flying and grazing her skin. She bawled in terror, both for herself and her home.

Meanwhile, the foreman shouted to the operator to halt. There was someone on the balcony. Men were sent out over the wreckage along with a ladder. They found Kanako shivering and scratched all over from the flying debris. One of them picked her up and carried her down, and out to the street, where the rest of the crew crowded around and gaped at her. As soon as she realized where she was, she struggled to break free, screaming and cursing at the crew, and biting the man's arm. He flung the girl onto the back of a pickup truck and returned along with the rest of the crew to the site to resume the work.

For the rest of the demolition, right to the fall of the very last column, Kanako kept screaming her grief, and now it seems she will never be exhausted.

The abbot and the other senior monks debated furiously at what to do with the girl just behind the tatami divider. In the end, one of them phoned a certain well-known local family. Perhaps they could drill some breeding into this vagrant waif.

Within the month, Kanako Riho was on a boat bound for the distant Kyunin Islands, forever separated, as they put it, from the land of Uchiura.

* * *

Kanako felt bummed-out. After years of living with the Kubos, she seemed to have lost her knack for outdoor living. Not that her camping skills have disappeared altogether, but even a few days of being out on her own in the wilds was beginning to take its toll on her. Just now she has realized she actually missed the fridge. Or going down to the store or vendo to get something. Yesterday, she was hearing voices in the middle of the day, those of Ai and the rest. Was she going insane?

But she has a statement to make. If they want to take Ai and Yoshiyuki from her, the both of them are all theirs.

She put the fishing line back in the water. She walked off to the forest to commence her gathering tasks for the day. Maybe there might be some tree nuts around. She had spied a number of berries hereabouts, but she didn't take too many chances with those, as her knowledge of poisonous plants was still spotty at best. If it was a good day, there'd be some empty camp where she could pilfer something.

She stretched some more to completely prime her body for the day as she walked into the shade. The smell of the woods was invigorating and the brook hummed along. As soon as she went into the shade, the fresh calls of morning birds took over. Hopefully, she would be able to gather enough before lunch.

The weather was better today. Yesterday a drizzle came at about two in the afternoon, and the evening was plagued with fog. But this morning the air was unusually clear.

She kept her eyes peeled for anything hikers might have left while on trail. The first day she came here, she found one shoe. Not much, to be sure, but there could be more.

And there was.

 _Whoa._ The large box of donuts lay upside down on a mat of dry leaves. Kanako held back, though, telling herself that the things might be spoiled already, or there might not be any left inside to begin with. But it was worth a look. She went over and sat down to examine the box. Opening it—Ah! Twelve fresh donuts, sugar-glazed, smelled very inviting. Today was unusually good. But who could have left completely intact donuts? Does one actually drop this many donuts randomly out in the wilds?

Hmmmm…

Hold on…

The ground seem to be sinking slowly under her feet. Before she could react, however, she suddenly fell through the dry leaves into a pit, not really deep, more like a ditch. It only went down enough to catch her whole in the lying position she was in now. Curses, she should have known from the dry leaves.

Staring up, she saw faces appear. Anju giggled excitedly. "Gotcha."

Drat.

* * *

Kanako sat alone inside the tent, sullen, clammed up, refusing so much as to croak. Nanaka and the rest were gathered outside trying to come up with a way to make her talk. "We can try to ask her if she has any injuries," suggested Anna.

But she obviously didn't have any. They were running out of options. "I'm afraid the only way," said Nanaka, "is to force her. I'm not sure we can actually bring ourselves to do that."

They all turned to Ai, silently expecting her to step forward, thinking she was the only one close enough to her to be up to the task. But she was still as uncomfortable facing up to her as she was since the fight. At length, Shuka spoke up. "This is ridiculous. If Kan-chan still thinks of us as her friends, then all of us must go to her."

"But she wasn't in the club that long, or even that often," said Rikako.

"That doesn't count. She's still club, and that's all that matters to me. Let's get in there and wait on her right next to her. If she hates that, let's tell her we hate her chickening out on us!"

"We'll only push her further in."

"No, she wouldn't! If I must whack some sense out of her, then I will."

"Umm, guys…"

They saw Anju holding up the walkie-talkie. "Don't leave this one out of the equation."

Nanaka and Shuka set up a makeshift antenna to improve reception out in the middle of the forest, while the others gathered round Kanako inside the tent, with the Kubo sisters right behind the girl. Nanka tested the radio. "Copying," went the other end, only faintly crackling. "Did you find her?"

"Uhm," confirmed Nanaka. "Just this morning. Where are you?"

"At the airfield with Albright-sensei. Do you need air support?"

"Actually, yes… A different kind." And she explained everything.

Tension reigned inside the tent as Nanaka and Shuka came in. Kanako kept her eyes on the ground to avoid seeing any of them. Shuka sat down to her level and eyed her sharply. "Kan-chan."

She only closed her eyes.

"Kan-chan, someone wants to talk to you."

"…"

Shuka gritted her teeth. "Have you forgotten everyone, Kan-chan?"

 _So what? I might as well._

"Even Yoshiyuki-kun?"

 _Yoshiyuki? Is that your secret weapon? I don't even give another fart at Ai._ "Misfit trash." She thought aloud, muttering to herself.

Shuka's fist clenched. "What was that? What was that again?"

She was caught. She realized she slipped and she began to sob. "None of your business, teacher's pet."

Shuka's stare hardened. Things weren't going according to plan. Before she knew it, her hands were shaking and suddenly she grabbed Kanako's arms trying to pull her to her face. "Is this all you could spare for us?!" she roared. "We don't deserve this, Kanako! All of us were losing sleep over you!" They kept struggling the rest watched on anxiously. Kanako wanted to bite her like she did as a kid, certainly she can still do it and not care if they thought her to be some sort of savage or what, but now, she can't bring herself to. But she kept trying to break free.

"Did you run away just so you could get attention for yourself?"

Kanako was finally struck. She stared back at Shuka. _What are you trying to insinuate here?! I never needed your attention!_

"Do you want to feel a sense of importance just because everybody's looking out for you?"

Nanaka put forward the radio. "Am I clear?" it crackled. "Uchida-san, you're a bit too loud. I can't tell if you're talking to her or talking to me."

Kanako stared defiantly at the radio, not without guilt over his "misfit" remark. She was really just venting her ire over losing him.

"Well then, Kanako," it continued, "what's your answer? Come on, we don't have all day."

"Why are you all playing with me?"

"Did Shuka sound like she was?"

Kanako held back, fuming.

"Answer the question."

"What do you _care_ whether I want your attention or not? I'm not going to have any of it anymore!

"Arisa ripped you away from me. I can't even tell anyone I was at your place, or she would have burned me to the ground.

"And now she even put Ai in that helish hovel of a carnival! I never had a break!"

The arms in Shuka's grip went limp as Kanako was reduced to more sobbing. "Ever since." She remembered everyone in her life… her unknown parents first of all… and then the Rihos… "I was doomed to be parted from the people I love. Ever since." Then, she thought of Asuka and the gang back in Uchiura. "Even when I was living with Arisa… I never thought one of my own would come down hard on me." She finally recalled the old play-home, which was torn down, and now Izu Mite in Uchiura stands over the site of that long-ago secret base. "I never even had a home of my own."

After a silent while, in which Kanako kept up her angry tears, Ai weeping as well, Arisa turning away, and the rest just taking in the tension of it all, the radio came back to life.

"Actually," Yoshiyuki said back at the airfield, somberly remembering his own family back in Tokyo as Mrs. Albright looked on, "even if I knew about your whole life, still I'm not the one living it.

"Even now I still don't have any idea why you have been alone for so long. You would not even tell us why you hated Izu Mite so much.

"But this I can say: All of your friends go to Izu Mite. Whoever your family or friends were, or whoever took them away from you, they already did their job. We will not debate with you anymore. The ball is yours now. It's now up to you to get on with the job separating. If you want, we will all pack up right now so you can keep living there in the woods. We'll tell the police you're dead. But if you want people to share your pains and your joys with, come with us to Izu Mite. All of your friends are there."

He signed off.

Kanako heard a loud weeping behind her. She turned and saw Ai. _What? How…?_ Not once the whole time they backed off of each other, not even once during the whole row over the phone back at that fateful night on the beach, did she hear Ai cry. She never saw her old Uchiura friends shed tears. She never saw Mrs. Riho shed tears. All the tears she ever knew up to this point… was hers.

But here and now her hatred of Ai melted. She couldn't bear to see anyone she cared about being hurt like that. She still loved her Ai… after all.

They saw each other through wet eyes and rushed into each other's arms to share their pain.

And the rest hugged them all together and wept with them.

* * *

Insert ED song:

 **Yuuki wa Doko ni? Kimi no Mune ni!**

Lyrics: Hata Aki; Composition: Odaka Koutarou & UiNA; Arrangement: Odaka Koutarou.

Released November 15, 2017

* * *

"You know," Asuka once said, "someday I'd like to make a VR of a theme park. The real thing can be pretty tiring all day. Once I finish it, I want you to be the first to beta-test it, OK?"

Kanako lumbered about in the huge, stuffy frog suit Aquasports brought for her, head showing. She was still hesitant to cross the gate into Izu Mite. But just across, the whole gang, also in suits and holding their mascot heads, waited for her.

"Come on," said Ai excitedly. "Let's go!"

The others cheered for her. She found the guts. To do something she never did her whole life. She crossed the line.

Into their arms.

* * *

Kanako had started packing up yesterday to return to the dorm. She has finished one suitcase… and then stopped.

When asked by Grandma, she said she was in no hurry, and apologized for staying behind some more. She only laughed it off. "Minase hospitality really is the best, isn't it? I guess you felt so good here, you even forgot your own face." She smiled warmly. "It's alright, Professor Albright highly appreciates your company in her room. I can't just put Yoshiyuki in there now, can I?"

Yoshiyuki turned away shyly. He does have a bit of admiration for the lovely married lady.

Turns out the pause lengthened to two days. Ai was calling on-and-off anxiously asking when she'd be back. Kanako just kept laughing it off Grandma-style and going around the subject, which didn't quite work. "You must be liking it in there," said Ai ruefully. "If you don't come home, I'll just move in there, too. It's getting really cold up here now."

She dismissed that with another laugh and told Ai to wait for her.

Tonight was a particularly chilly one, and a frigid gale whipped up the sea in a foaming frenzy. The windows and doors were shuttered, to keep the weather out, even though they rattled softly as the wind sought to somehow invade the house. Kanako was at the sofa having some welcome hot tea.

"You must have made some for me," remarked Yoshiyuki coming in from his room.

"Make your own, zura. This is my tea." She took a long draught, and reconsidered. "There's some left at the counter. Pour yourself a cup."

Later he brought the entire tea set with him. "Your scaredy-cat friend will be having a hard time tonight. And that place looks old. It might be falling apart from the wind by now."

"You don't have the slightest idea how strong the house is. I've been living there and you don't." Sip. "And Ai's not like that anymore." Sip. "Most of the time, anyway. But she should be used to my absence by now."

"Ai's all I see in your phone."

"Heh? You been invading my privacy?"

"I didn't read the mail, stupid. And I don't need to. I'm sure it's all just Ai wanting you back."

"…"

"Do you still have a bit of a grudge, maybe?"

She only kept sipping. She must be doing it slowly, he thought, to avoid answering. Well, he's not going to pry anymore, just speak his own mind. "If Ai had said something about your family, then you should ask about hers, too. Surely she can say that to a close buddy."

"I never made it a point to ask about her background. I guess that's another reason why I got so riled up when she probed mine. But it's over now."

They finished their tea in silence. Afterwards, they lay back on the sofa over their empty cups. Yoshiyuki was feeling the warm tea course through his tummy, letting himself relax and take in the quiet in the house, broken only by the wind occasionally tapping at the windows. But Kanako was deep in thought. "Welp," he said standing up, "I got to be extra-early tomorrow. Homeroom teacher's a bit picky right now."

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"Yoshiyuki… You think Ai will bring up my family again sometime?"

"You said it's over now."

She nodded. "But there's still a huge question about my parents. I… I still can't actually accept on some level that I never saw them."

Yoshiyuki set his jaw. Kanako had accidentally prodded him to ask a question about his own family. Would it have been better never to know his parents than to do and be rejected by them? "I need to tuck in now, good night."

"Yoshiyuki…"

He was stopped by the heart in that pleading voice. It seems that, whenever Kanako feels strongly enough about something, her voice takes on a rich, full-bodied quality. "…please answer me. You think she will?"

"Let's not talk about it right now, OK?"

"Please!"

She saw his fist clench and hesitated for a moment, but the richness never left her voice. "I'm sorry. I don't want another rift. My parents are a sore point. Please understand," she finished in a whisper.

But he remembered. Kanako had said over the radio how abandoned she had been. If that made her parents enough of an issue to poison all of her relationships… including the one with him…

All of a sudden it became a personal concern to him. All of a sudden he now felt he wanted to please her. But it must be said. "If you want an honest answer, then, no. There's no guarantee anyone won't bring it up.

"Then it's clearer now. Thank you." She paused to wipe some tears peeking out of her lovely amber eyes. "You know, I didn't want to go back to the dorm so soon because I was wondering if I should go back to Uchiura and look for my parents. This place is so much closer to harbor, so…"

He turned to look at her and felt a lump in his throat. Kanako was… she was beautiful. Her flowing honey mane has grown a lot longer and fuller since last time she was here, cascading smoothly over her pearly shoulders. Her complexion seemed to glow faintly, and a certain warmth suffused her being, as she has finally made up her mind.

"Yoshiyuki, you think you can go with me on my journey? I… I might not take it alone if ever I see my parents."

All doubt has cleared by now he can do anything for this wondrously-formed creature. "Sure," he smiled. "When are we going?"

* * *

Season 1 END


	27. S2 E1

We pick up from where we left off at the end of Episode 24, Season 1.

* * *

 _You can't be serious Ai._

But she was. Her uncanny change was too jarring to not be. He did not want to be pushed to a corner like this, and out of nowhere—but now he is anyway. Ai kept staring at him, wordlessly coercing him with her expectation.

Choose, she said.

"…"

Ai was valuable. But did Kanako have to go for her sake? This might still work out. "Alright," he conceded. "I'm coming."

" _Huh?"_ she gasped.

Ai was startled, abruptly reverting to her usual anxious self. It didn't quite work out as she thought it would. At the back of her mind she had hoped he'd just launch them both into some long-winded argument that would serve as a further outlet for her stormy emotions. Not this simple acceptance. She never quite hoped her silly desire for him to come and live with her would be so quickly granted.

So this is what she got for being overtaken by her feelings, her honest feelings. There was a strict boundary between appearances and one's true intents, sometimes even with close friends, not to mention anybody outside the family. Now that she has thoughtlessly violated this rule, she must pay for it.

"Uh… um…"

"Wait, what is it this time?"

"Eh? Uh…"

"Were you just kidding me, after all?"

No, she wasn't. Thoughtlessly or no, she has given him her word, and now she must deliver. She sighed in defeat. "O-OK. Come with me tonight."

"You know," he said scratching his head, "if you're not really up to it, I won't call you out. I'm not that grumpy."

But Onee-chan was. The honor of one's word was something their family took _very_ seriously and she didn't want to break yet another rule. "No, it's alright," she said softly. "Please wait for me till three. You can wander around the park in the meantime."

That settled it. He sent Grandma an e-mail saying he'll be at the Student President's dorm.

* * *

 **#1. The Sisters**

* * *

Yoshiyuki accompanied Ai on the last bus trip of the day. For the whole of the ride there was a tense silence between them and she was looking out the window in deep thought. He tried to brace himself for what might transpire once they meet with Arisa.

Arriving at the dorm's front yard, the air got even heavier, no thanks to Ai's grave demeanor. Nagging doubt bordering on fear seized him; if the most dignified daughter of the most honored clan had been peeked upon by an unkempt misfit as he… _What am I thinking?!_ he reprimanded himself.

Then again, how can this child, who had once been ordered away from Aquasports' side at the Student Council office, actually "make" an absolute despot reconsider her judgment?

It did not take very long for them to see the President. As soon as they closed the door behind them footsteps tapped ominously down the stairs. Arisa stood on the landing, above the ground floor where they stood, towering over them and making her imposing posture quite a bit more menacing.

"Do you really not care to listen to me?!" she thundered at Ai.

This is it. She must now perform as promised before Yoshiyuki. The obligation to keep her word gave her a sort of backing in the face of the President's rigid opposition. "I am only speaking for him, Madam, seeing that you would not let him."

"And you would? After he dishonored our name?"

"I believe the Kubo are renowned for their graciousness. This elevates them more in the eyes of the public."

Her eyes narrowed. "Ai. We choose who to be gracious plebeian is a wayward—"

"Then tell it to Minase-san. Every time you speak ill of him, you downplay our esteemed neighbor. I…" She was somewhat surprised at herself speaking up like this. "I completely trust Minase-san's judgment in taking him in, just as everybody else does."

"It is only because she is a…" Arisa thought it better to back down a bit. No use wrangling in front of this… creature. "You have an hour to return that boy to Minase-san."

At this point Ai, mirroring her sister, knew better than to lengthen the discussion. There might be a better opening next time.

She sadly led Yoshiyuki by the hand outside and lent him another bicycle. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'll talk to her again."

"I told you I won't push you. It's alright."

"No, Yoshiyuki-kun. She shouldn't be like this. She's so stubborn. Nobody wants to get within an inch of her. It's not right." She was certainly flinching from Arisa's force, but, speaking as one who had the enjoyment of friends, he couldn't help but pity her also.

After he has left, she remained out in the yard to collect her thoughts. She then proceeded back into the house, to Arisa's study, where she found her leaning back on her swivel chair facing away from her with an expression that made her look like she had a headache.

"Onee-chan."

"You just called me 'Madam,' " she replied, a bit hurt. "You should keep that up."

"Why exactly can't you forgive Yoshiyuki? Is it not obvious he didn't mean it?"

"The fact remains. He desecrated us. Whether or not he meant it does not change what really happened."

"But you shamed him. Isn't that equally desecrating to him?"

"Only a family like the Kubo can be desecrated. You know that.

"You know that. Right?"

Ai set her jaw tightly. This is going to be an uphill drive. "He hasn't done anything to me."

"For now, maybe." She swung round and stared her in the eye. "You should know better, Ai."

She returned the look and even hardened it. "All I know is that I had a wonderful time with them. Where am I going to have friends now? Am I to be alone for the rest of high school?"

"If need be, yes. But you have the Drama Club, do you not? They will replace those two perverts in no time."

"Kan-chan had been living with us for years now. Will you just dispose of people who have been part of our lives all along?"

"Who was it who pushed Riho away in the first place?

Ai gasped softly. How…? Did Arisa's Peace troops tip her off on the two of them? But she can't help it. Would things have turned out differently if she omitted any mention of Kanako's parents? "Then the both of us are guilty. You were the one who first put the pressure on all of us."

Arisa stood up. She once again seemed to tower over her little sister. She was once again signaling an end to the discussion. "Don't lump me in with you, Ai," she said coldly. "I was only protecting you. You know it. In the end, we only have each other to trust. You know it."

"…"

She sat down. "Make your own dinner tonight. I have to be extra-early at the Student Office tomorrow."

Instead of cooking, however, Ai just stood outside by the door as an evening rain fell. A few frogs croaked here and there. She had really nothing much to say to Arisa right now, and for a good while she agonized over the discussion they had back at the study, seeing herself reflected in a puddle by the lamplight. But she must make up her mind.

She did, and at around four the next morning, she packed an extra bag with clothes and toiletries. She left while it was dark, not to show up for breakfast. Well, Arisa did tell her to look after her own dinner, right?

* * *

Aquasports held their weekly meeting that afternoon. They were now composed of the three second-years, and herself. Kanako could have been here, too, but she wasn't showing up lately, perhaps tiring of the awkwardness whenever they ran into each other. So now she felt off being the only underclassman. If these three wanted to gang up on her now, she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Kubo-san!" said Anju opening the discussion.

"Hai!" She was startled to find herself first in the agenda. Has she done anything serious?

"Kubo-san. Ehem." Anju made a dramatic flourish. This must be super important. "Please accept…" Drumroll… "…the Vice-Presidency!" Cue confetti from the other two.

Ai was dumbfounded. "Eh?'

Anju fell over. "Is that all you can say?" she mumbled in frustration.

"Arisa-senpai wants you to be second-in-charge," smiled Shuka. "You will be the Drama Club's face towards the freshmen! We support you all the way!"

Ai was now visibly disturbed. "O…Onee-chan…?"

"Uhm!" affirmed Rikako. "We're grateful for your family's support. I'm sure the Drama Club will go a long, long way with you at our back."

Ai balked at this blatant attempt to bait her with a position in the club. She was finding it hard to pick words. "I-I… I think I'm not really… I think I'm not ready. I'm too young."

"Shuka was perplexed. "Well, Arisa-senpai believes in you." Giggle. "Don't worry. We believe in you, too. It does not matter to us if you're the President's sister. You look very capable and…"

She abruptly stood up knocking her chair down. "Excuse me," she said lamely, "I-I need to go to the toilet." And she hastily left.

She would not return to the club for that day.

* * *

Later after school, Ai hurried down the stairs and out the school gate. She yelped when she saw Anju standing there at the street just outside. "Hi, Ai-chan," she smiled brightly.

"Uh… Oh. Is there anything?'

"Nuh-uh. I just wanted to walk home with you, is all."

But she knew it wasn't all. "I take the bus."

"Hm? I guess the bus stop's still over that way."

Tch. Did Arisa catch wind of her plan and had Anju track her down? "Uh-huh," she said weakly. "Let's go."

A drizzle began to fall as they walked so Anju opened her umbrella. "Come in," she invited. Ai wanted to refuse, but remembered she left her umbrella at the dorm. Of all things. She let herself in grudgingly. Anju giggled. "You smell really nice."

She only looked away. Why is she being extra-friendly with her? "I mean it," Anju insisted. "I think you are very nice to hang out with. It's only you who don't talk much, and even more so after Kanako-chan disappeared. Even before, I think. I'm a bit worried about you two."

 _None of your business,_ she wanted to say, but she decided on a smoother tack. "We were fast friends even before we enrolled at Nankaisei. I deeply worry there won't be another like her, so I think—"

"That's why we must get her back! Say, let's get Shuka-shan and Rika-chan together, and let's all convince Kanako-san to return!"

She's being dense. "I want to sort myself out before so I can see what happened between her and me."

"We're all in this! We're a club. Let's all solve our problems together, OK?"

Not taking it anymore, she decided to be blunt. "What do you think of Yoshiyuki-kun?"

"Eh…?"

"You think he's a bad influence on me?"

Anju sobered up. She can get straight to the point now. "It's not that. It's… It's just that he's a little… a little strong on you, you know what I mean? You're a sheltered girl and all, and he's rowdy and boyish and stuff."

"Did Onee-chan tell you to make me back away from him?"

"…"

"I see. I suppose the discussion is over now."

"Wait, can't we just go on peacefully with the club? It is only one thing that your sister wants. We only have to get that row between you two out of the way, and everything will be fine."

 _So you only want us "out of the way." I see…_ "If my sister has your back, I'm sure I won't be much of a loss; you can easily get three or even four additional people who'd want to curry favor with her." Just like you, she added in her head. "Please excuse me. I must go now." She hurriedly went on ahead to the bus stop.

* * *

"Onee-chan?"

Eleven-year-old Ai crept out of bed. She was already alone; Arisa must have gone on downstairs, as she usually did of late, after the school term has begun. But it was dark in the room. Ai was anxious to find that no one will be there to accompany her out of bed so she scrambled to the window where she drew the heavy curtains aside—and was promptly blinded by the abrupt burst of sunlight.

After a moment's squinting, she made out a driveway below, and a car, not quite a limousine, but larger than most, and in it went her father, into the front seat with the family driver, and into the back seat went her mother… and her elder sister.

Kubo Arisa was going to graduate junior high at an all-girls' school in Numazu. Today she was set to lead the graduates and deliver a speech—as one who has finished with the highest honors and a model daughter of the prominent Kubo clan. In contrast, Ai was being homeschooled, and was yet to enter the wider world of that same school this coming year, early, as her tutor had boasted. She did understand, in a distant sense, that where Onee-chan was going was important, but… did she have to leave her in bed so soon?

"Onee-chan…"

But no one was to hear her now. The family butler and a senior governess were to look after her today and oversee her final preparations with her academic tutor.

"Onee-chan," she once asked, "shall we never ever be in the same school?"

"But we did. Isn't one year enough? And we share the same home. And we were both tutored in here."

"That was way, way before! Now you're never home."

Arisa only smiled indulgently. For some reason she liked the sound of her little sister pleading after her, following her around like a cute little duckling. Ai, for her part, loved seeing Arisa smile in whatever form… and whenever she did that it was mostly a smile at her. But these smiles didn't stop Onee-chan from being busy, and absent; indeed, she was frequently coming home late most of the past year, being a graduating student at the head of her class.

At the same time Uncle Kaito came visiting every other week. He was a jolly, roundish man who was a cousin of her father's. He was still quite handsome though he was single for so long and about the same age as Dad. The two were great card-playing chums, and loud, boisterous laughter would sometimes echo from the sitting-room next to the private spa whenever he was around, annoying her mother many a night.

Ai, every time she spied on their hearty sessions from the parlor door, would gaze in fascination, not without some longing and even envy. Papa could be so amiable after all… but only to grown-ups? Does she have to grow up, too, to be so well-liked? To be sure, she'd have to attain to her sister's status first.

* * *

The overwhelmingly spicy aroma of Grandma's cooking produced such a reaction in Kanako that unnerved Yoshiyuki quite a bit. "Uwaaaa…" she breathed in a trembling moan. "This is going to be fabulous, isn't it, Yoshiyuki-kun?"

"Don't talk to me in that voice. It sounds like you're creeping up on me with a knife."

But Kanako was oblivious to being spurned, lost in her dreamworld of aromas and delicacies. It even looked like there were star-shaped bubbles and sparkles floating all around her. "I can go to bed full now just from that smell."

"Alright," smiled Grandma as she came in with the stew, "if you say so. Yoshiyuki and I will finish this for you."

"Eh?! No fair! I also want to know how it feels in the mouth—oh so exquisite!"

As they settled down, Kanako kept up the entranced mood and was completely given over to slurping the stew as slowly and purposefully as she could, not wanting to miss a single shade of flavor. Yoshiyuki couldn't take such a display and didn't even begin to eat properly. "Chill down," he said irritably. "Are you drunk?"

Kanako took another spoonful and promptly went ecstatic, touching her cheeks and uttering a highly pleased sigh. You could almost see those star-shaped bubbles again floating in her vicinity. "Kanako-chan really appreciates my cooking," said Grandma in approval. "Yoshiyuki, I wish you would be more vocal in your opinions about my meals."

"But I finish everything in my plate," he mumbled. "Shouldn't that be enough?"

The doorbell rang and Kanako instantly jumped up. "I'll get it!" And she sailed, arms spread wide living the time of her life, to the door. Her head was still floating in the clouds when she opened it, and saw the lovely redhead maiden surrounded by sparkles in the air all about. Everything sure sparkles when one is in an extremely happy state.

"Hello! Welcome—

"…eh?"

Her head dropped back to earth in a heavy thud with the realization.

"Oh…"

* * *

Kanako and Ai sat on opposite ends of the long sofa, half-facing away from each other. Grandma was at a loss as to what needs to be done with them. Perhaps getting them to talk would be a start.

"Say, Kanako-san," she said handing some pyjamas to her, "give this to our guest, please. I must get the tub warm." And then she left…

…to hide behind the doorway and watch if her effort was working. Yoshiyuki stood behind her. _Seriously, Granny? It's not that simple._

She kept staring intently at the two. She waited for a couple of minutes, with no exchange forthcoming from the girls. Still she kept up that intent expecting gaze as if that had the sheer willpower to induce the two into interacting… Finally, Kanako began to stir, and Grandma was so into it her face slowly crept out from behind the doorway. Kanako kept fidgeting in her seat and… sneezed.

Grandma fell over.

She rushed over and sat in between them She took the pyjamas from Kanako and handed them over to Ai. "Hello," she mimicked in a faux girl-voice. "Have some of these. They'll keep the bedbugs out!" And impersonating Ai, "Thank you, sweetie! Let's be friends again tomorrow. Yipee!"

Grandma limped back to the kitchen where stood a blank-faced Yoshiyuki. "Oh dear," she sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait for the professor. Maybe she's got something up her sleeve. Yoshiyuki, please get me my towel."

Later that night Ai ended up sleeping on the sofa rather than take the tension around Kanako in her room.

* * *

Professor Albright returned just before lunch the following morning, having met with a school board member and stayed over at their house.

She was equally perplexed at what to do with the both of them. "It's such a pity," she said glumly. "And the two of you are so cute together."

Kanako blushed a bit and tried to stifle a smile, but Ai looked a little irritated.

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait it out, said Grandma. "Hopefully, they'll at least get used to each other in the long run."

"Uh-huh. But I'd rather not draw it out so long. Anything can happen in a long time. Meanwhile, why don't we have a delectable dinner to fuel ideas?"

Yoshiyuki's head hung. "Of course," Grandma chuckled uneasily. "I got croquettes today, would you like that?"

"Oh!" cheered Mrs. Albright like a child, much to the girls' astonishment. "Let's get down to it!"

Ai was stunned by the unkempt manner in which the professor went about her lunch, eating as though she hadn't for days, a foot up on her chair, spoiling her looks but not quite ruining it. "She's quite a beast, isn't she?" Kanako thought aloud.

"Eh?" said Ai looking at her.

"Uh… N-Nothing…"

As the meal began to wind down, the professor pointed a bone at them as though lecturing. "You girls, we're having a little tour of the airfield tomorrow. You be up and about early, OK?"

The light shone in their eyes at the same time. Grandma was pleased. Yes, it does seem the professor's got a trick, after all.

* * *

 **Next Time! #2. The Sky of Dreams**


	28. S2 E2

A high wind blew the whole night, and well into the next morning. Thunderous surf tumbled onto the beach some distance away from the house. Grandma was having trouble covering the plants with plastic sheeting to keep the salty spray out. She didn't want to have to strip the sea-facing part of the yard of greenery but perhaps she will be moving the garden next year.

As for Mrs. Albright and the three first-years, they were already off, and it was dust from the unpaved section of road puffing at the windshield of their pickup truck. "This should clear once we get to the airfield," reassured the professor.

The dusty annoyance at the road gave way to a refreshing scent of grass as they eased the truck onto the middle of the field. Ai looked out in wonder at an entire sea of partly-trimmed grass undulating like oceanic swells, the mountain in the background seeming to be a nearby island, and the strong wind consummating the feeling of being out at sea.

Further away on the field was something the size of a boat covered in cyan plastic tarp and tied down with ropes. Far off to their left was another object, a larger one, orange in color and resembling a wheel-less tractor.

Parking the truck by the edge of the field, they set out to the covered object walking against the wind.

They had some difficulty taking off the covering, but as soon as they got a good look at it, the girls were astounded at such a curious object.

* * *

 **#2. The Sky of Dreams**

* * *

"Is it a plane?" wondered Kanako.

"But it's too small," echoed Ai.

Surprised at each other's words, they promptly fell silent and shied away again, much to the professor's amusement. _These kids…_ "It's a glider," explained Albright. "It seats two and flies without an engine."

Ai was wide-eyed with a sigh of awe. But it looked so much like an airplane. "Is it true, professor? D-Did you invent this?'

Yoshiyuki hung his head in exasperation as though Ai had been born just yesterday, but the professor only smiled. "I wish I did. This is the only aircraft where you can feel you're actually in the air."

"Like a hot-air balloon?"

"Close, yes."

"It can fly on the wind?"

"Well," the professor said with a playful grin, "why not give it a try?"

At this, Kanako paled. "F-Fly?! A-Are we really flying, Madam? For real?!"

Albright's eyes shone as everything started to fall into place. "I will be piloting at the front seat so I can take only one passenger."

Yoshiyuki stepped back. Kanako hastily followed suit, but then threw an anxious glance at Ai, somewhat guilty at leaving her to such a seemingly dangerous situation. But Ai did not flinch. "I want to try it, Madam!" she blurted. "Uh—I mean, if it's alright with…" she just remembered Kanako, who might want a shot at it herself, but then she couldn't just up and ask her.

"It's OK!" said Yoshiyuki. "You'll be needing a ground crew."

"True, that," agreed the professor. "So, I guess we should assign our roles now. Kubo-san, please take your place in the cockpit. Yoshiyuki, set up the takeoff dolly."

Later, having duly carried the checks and other instructions out, Yoshiyuki radioed to Kanako at the winch. Professor Albright was busy with the instruments while Ai only sat staring dreamily out the canopy. "Kubo-san," broke the professor into her reverie, "are you properly secured? We will be aloft shortly."

She checked her seatbelt one last time and quietly nodded. "How high are we flying, Ma'am?"

"To the sky of your dreams. To the highest point in the sky, I guess." She shrugged. "We'll see."

Ai stifled a chuckle. "That's what the balloon man kept saying."

The professor was finally done with the preps. "Alright." She tapped at the canopy and signaled to Yoshiyuki, who again radioed to Kanako at the winch. "Let's go."

A few minutes later, they felt the tug of the rope and the plane began to lurch forward. The wind was good today, and they were largely facing into it, so she didn't have to angle up much. The plane eased off the groundand suddenly all Ai could see before her was blue sky. She could not look over to her side as the G's pushed her back in her seat, but soon enough she felt a jump as the rope was cut, and it was gone.

Everything was so calm. The craft shifted a little bit kind of like a hammock and it lulled Ai a little more. She lay back like that for a good while, half-stupefied by the motion.

"Want to look outside now?"

Ai peered out and saw a grand vista of ocean studded with whitecaps and portions of island, mostly snatches of green forest. But there were other islands. She looked out the other side and beheld an area of ocean that hosted most of the offshore islands off to one side of Otou-san. She never flew this high before. A galaxy of isolated lands over a universe of deep blue. It was almost another reality to her.

"Awesome," she breathed. She wanted to squeal, but wonderment held her back.

"Glad you liked it," said Mrs. Albright. "The wind's just great today, I'm confident we could go all the way to Okaa-san and back in a flash."

"It's fine here," she said still glued to the view. "Uh-I mean, you can go to Okaa-san if you like, Madam, anything's fine."

"You're my guest so I'm good. I think we'll just circle around for a bit and then head out. But you mind if we go higher? The wind's just too good."

She nodded her assent. After a round of whirly flying they eventually settled again. Ai spent the whole time drinking the scene. This time clouds sailed past just below them, white floating islands in their own right. She felt she wanted to stay up here forever.

"I'm quite surprised at you," remarked Mrs. Albright. "Girls your age usually shriek. And this is your first time."

"Oh? Well, I… I have been on a balloon with my sister two years ago. It wasn't so scary as I thought. Maybe it would be… if I'm flying alone."

"You have a sister?"

"She's the Student President, Kubo Arisa."

The professor adjusted the controls. "You must be very close."

Way to trip on a raw nerve there. But it inadvertently set the stage for the discussion to come. "She must be nice," she continued.

"Uhn," she said in a soft voice. "She is."

"As I thought. I can tell because Student President's sister is so caring."

"…"

"You know, back there on the ground I can almost smell your excitement to fly. But you still hesitated because you thought of your friend."

Ai set her lips. Is she going to get a grilling now? The professor's intro was blatantly obvious, almost amateurish. "Madam, I think it's only good manners."

"Oh," said the professor in a very disappointed tone. "So you don't actually care about her anymore."

Ai felt about her seatbelt and fingered the little knob there nervously, bracing herself for another tirade. So this is all an elaborate ruse to get her into mid-air counseling, with no other people around. Well-played.

She awaited tensely the professor's next line, but the lady did not speak another word, save for the radio every once in a while. She returned her gaze at the vast ocean. No, it's not like she actually didn't care anymore. She sensed her thoughts gravitating back to Kanako on the ground. Hmm… isn't a view as lovely as this something she would have shared with Kanako? Even now she felt sorry having all this scenic beauty to herself. Was that the result of her "manners?" To have it all?

"Madam?"

"Hm?"

"If one cares about another person, shouldn't that be the same with her? It's a mutual thing. Right?"

She only shrugged. "Usually."

"Usually?" she echoed. "No-no, it's _always_ like that. That's what it should be. A person don't deserve to be cared about at all if she doesn't care about you."

"What was it Riho-kun did that she doesn't care about you anymore?'

Well. She is _not_ going to be drawn into this. She will spill no private details. She'll only stick to arguing. "Please, Madam. I need to know your answer. I'm correct, am I not?"

"Come on, girl, chill. I was only asking. I was mildly curious, is all. If you will not tell me, I won't really push you. Did you think I brought you up here just so I could wring you dry?" _Well, you're not too far off._

Ai gasped. How did it get to this? "N-No-no! I didn't… I-I'm sorry!"

"But since we're here anyway, you can say everything you couldn't tell anyone down there. I solemnly promise I won't tell anyone a word you'll utter in this cockpit. I only hope you will find the guts to open up to her yourself.

"You see, Riho-kun never told me anything so I am completely in the dark about you two. So if I don't know anything about the situation, I can't just barge in and presume I'll get you together again. The most I want is to get the two of you talking eventually. That's all.

"I don't want you to keep it in. You'll probably suffer enormously for the rest of your life. Talk to a mirror. Talk to a wall. Better yet, talk to someone you won't be awkward with.

"You still really care for her, don't you? That's what you really want to say, am I right? Aren't you just scared Riho-kun won't believe anything you say? So just tell me all about it. Don't keep it in.

"Come on. There's only the two of us up here."

Ai wanted to hold back some more, play more cat-and-mouse, but the professor had already laid everything on the table. Amazingly, her feelings also started to well from within her against her will, seemingly taking on a life of its own. Was the professor right? Was it because she had been holding back for so long? But she couldn't argue anymore.

 _You'll suffer enormously for the rest of your life._

She discovered she really didn't want to keep Kanako away… well, not _that_ far away and not for as long as it turned out, even if at first she braced herself to stay away "forever" if need be. Even "someday" seemed long enough, honestly.

 _Come on. There's only the two of us up here._

It was then that she remembered what had been happening with her as of late. If she remembered correctly, it came first with Yoshiyuki at the booth in Izu Mite. The next she knew, she was standing up to Arisa for him. She has been increasingly honest, vocal even, with the Student President no less, so why is she holding back now with Kanako? Kanako, who had mostly been the only close friend she knew. Who saved her at a crucial point in her life.

Kanako, who she had hurt deeply.

But wasn't she open about her feelings back at that fateful night when she called her? She was going to be alone at that blasted booth after having to sleep at home alone for so long. She was _lonely,_ can't she tell, a supposed best friend? She was laying out her soul to her…

Wait, no… Half the discussion was spent on that little issue of her parents which she brought up herself. What if, back then, she only shared her thoughts and her fears the whole way, like a close friend would?

Then again, why not do it now? If anything, the loneliness has only increased since she went away.

Still, it's not like she can just up and say sorry to Kanako. It's not that simple… right?

But then, up here, she can drop all niceties. Surely a lady who could eat like a pig in front of them won't condemn her for baring herself.

Her lips started to quiver. "I…" she began, sobbing.

"I was so scared…"

Back at the airfield, Kanako and Yoshiyuki stood by the winch, the wind to their back. She was holding the radio to her ear and was herself in silent tears as Yoshiyuki gazed soberly over the field. She has already told him everything… the events that transpired in Uchiura. Now that she has released her pent-up hurts from the past, what is there to stop her from telling it to the one closest to her heart?

Afterwards, Ai wiped the back of her hand against her moistened face. Mrs. Albright was silent the whole time. Now the girl looked out the canopy to see the ocean starting to glitter from a sun peeking through the clouds. It was refreshing to see the waters from a new viewpoint; it was certainly grander than when it shone from the sunset as viewed from down at the beach.

"Madam," she said, "it's OK if you go and tell Kan-chan everything I said. I… I still can't face up to her."

"No, it's alright. I'm keeping my word. Anyway, if you have anything more to say, you can talk into that button affixed to your harness."

 _Eh?!_

Ai saw the black knob she was playing with her hand in anxiety. That was… _That was a mic?!_

"No fair!"

"Ahem. That little thing is found in many civilian hobby and trainer aircraft including gliders. It enables the co-pilot to communicate with ground control."

"But I'm not a co-pilot!"

"Look in front of you."

She saw the dashboard of instruments and a large joystick, the yoke, just behind the professor's seat. How could she have not noticed it?!

Mrs. Albright handed her the radio. "You got a call from Riho-kun."

Ai stared at the thing for a moment in disbelief and took it with trembling hands. "Ai-chan!" went the voice at the end. "Talk to me please!"

"Ehhhh… Uwa…. Ah… Ahhhh…"

"Ai-chan, are you still mad at me?"

The tears now burst forth, those of joy, and she spent a glorious moment savoring it.

"Please come down to me! I wanna hug you!"

Albright checked the instruments and peered outside. "Well. I guess it's calm enough. Yo, I'm switching over the controls to you. You're in charge of the flight now."

"What?!"

"Take charge of our landing. I'll coach you."

"Heh?! Eh! Wait! No!" She only sat there frozen in place for the next ten minutes.

"Kubo-san, our altitude's starting to tank."

"Ah… Ah… _Iya! Pigyaaaa!"_

"Hey, quit screeching! Your shriek is breaking the sound barrier. You'll puncture the canopy in no time."

"Pigya! I can't do this!"

"Kubo-san, we'll end up in the water, do something!"

And thus ended a fine day in the sky.

* * *

"Huh?"

Ai was wide awake.

It happens sometimes. Her body would just switch on abruptly in the middle of the night, or very early in the morning while dark, as with now. She sat up, not one bit groggy, taking in the stillness of the room in the dark. She does this more often whenever she slept away from home.

But it shouldn't be; Kanako lay right next to her, in a deep slumber, as she always did back at the dorm. For all she knew she had been sleeping with her all her life. Kan-chan's presence made her so comfortable she could stay in bed for hours, if only Kanako herself didn't tug at her so hard in her sleep. But now it just felt odd.

She regarded Kan-chan as she slept; so that's what she looks like when asleep. She can easily make out her form even in the dark. Her face looked so refined and mature. Belying that, though, were the little slurping sounds she made every so often. Either that was her version of snoring, or she was dreaming of a ramen shop; come to think, that was entirely plausible. She giggled softly. _Oh, Kan-chan._ Would she stir if she touched her now? She reached out and caressed the unkempt locks of honey-colored hair off her forehead.

Welp, looks like she won't be up for hours. Perhaps it's about time she was the one to make breakfast for Kanako, and for the whole house, as well. She wasn't a great cook; but she can manage at least tea and pancakes, the others would add in the rest.

She stood up and felt her way to the door, careful not to disturb Mrs. Albright in the other bed. Outside, in the living room, the lights were on and the windows were only beginning to turn purple from the oncoming sunrise.

As soon as she got to the kitchen she set to work. She took out of her pouch packets of instant green tea she brought over from the dorm. Even now, however, she regretted picking this sort of tea over the boxes of sencha tea bags even if she was in a hurry. Tea, even in the most informal of occasions, was fairly serious business in the Kubo household.

"We're not hiding any sweets in here."

"Pigi—" She very gingerly turned round and saw Yoshiyuki at the doorway. "Oh…" she puffed in relief, hand on breast. Please don't do that…" She hastily collected herself and finally got about to boiling the water. "By the way, I'm not here to eat anything."

"Then you're making us breakfast?" he said approaching her. "Looks like you'll be making a lot to be here this early."

"No, I'm just making tea. It might be a bit time-consuming if I see fit, but I hope to finish in time for you to all come to the table. This is as much as I can do for taking up space in your house."

He remembered that bento she once prepared, back when they were just forming a trio with Kanako. He watched her as she quietly produced the pancakes. "Do you always make the breakfast back home?"

"Nuh-uh. Onee-chan does. But I did so in her place once when she was away early for a month or so."

"Arisa-senpai must be missing your breakfasts now."

"Um…"

"Of course, it's something if somebody else makes breakfast for you, right?"

"Onee-chan's used to buying something to eat by now, being always at school and all that."

"You don't plan to return home some time?"

Ai dropped what she was doing and faced him. "You're here to grill me again, aren't you?"

"Well, yes." He was unapologetic. "Aren't we all fast friends now? We already know each other like our own stomachs."

"Kan-chan and I told each other some of our deep secrets. I'm sure you have your own, and you never told us."

He went even closer to her, much to her consternation, and patted the top of her head. "Professor Albright was there, too, so why don't you ask her own secrets, first?" He stood back and leaned against a chair. "Besides, I'm sure there are things you yourself are still holding back. Things you want to say."

Ai closed her eyes and pondered for a moment. "Onee-chan…" she finally said. "Onee-chan has been running my life this whole time."

"Well, she does think she's your mother and your father, didn't she say so herself?"

"I want to be able to chart my own life. Be my own person. Even just in some things."

"Don't we all?" He sat down. "But you will have to come back, eventually. We've been away from school long enough. I hear Granny's going to talk again to Arisa-senpai."

"Even if we go back to school, I want to stay here for another month. I… I want to show her I'll be fine by myself."

"Humph. She'll only say Granny looked after you. And that you got assistance from Kanako and me."

"…"

"But if you want a moment's breath of Arisa-free air, then be my guest."

She stifled a laugh and went back to work. "I miss mama and Papa already," she mumbled to herself.

Later that morning Grandma told Mrs. Albright and the three first-years to make one last excursion and enjoy themselves for the day while she went to Nankaisei to intervene for them. And they knew of no better place. "Let's take the seaplane," invited the professor. Oh yes, she had arrived at the island on one, and it is still at the harbor. "I'll have to return it to the university next month, so let's make good use of it while we can."

Kanako looked uneasy. "Looks like I can't escape the sky."

"The open sea is rough today," said Yoshiyuki. "You can choose between drowning and crashing."

Gulp. "We're… We're really crashing that? I think I'll end up with both."

Mrs. Albright dismissed it all with a laugh. "Okaa-san is just twenty minutes away by plane, tops, as compared to maybe one or two hours by boat—make it two, then, if the sea is roiling. You don't want to spend the better part of the day battling a veritable canyon of waves, do you?"

They phoned Nanaka shortly thereafter, and she eagerly agreed. She directed them to land at the cove. "The weather should clear a bit around lunch," she said excitedly, "so let's have a wonderful time! Grandpa and I will bring in our best seafood."

They boarded the seaplane at around eight. Kanako had been planning to feign sickness so they'll have to leave her behind in a pinch to make it to the harbor on time, but much to her massive chagrin the pilot called in at around quarter to eight—and the plane was not at the harbor but right off the beach near the house.

"T-there's a pier there?!" she blurted.

There was. So they got into the craft without any bother and before she even realized it, they were already aloft. And just as quickly the plane has already touched down at the cove… Congratulations, Miss Riho, you have just been on your very first flight.

"We… We're here?" she managed to utter as they boarded the dinghy, and then fainted.

It wasn't even nine and an entire camp was already up and running at the beach, the plane sitting comfortably in the calm waters. Shortly before ten, everything was already done and a beach volleyball net was already set up… though there was one last thing to do before they finally get into the match.

"I can't do it!" squawked Kanako.

They were standing atop the rock platform, thirty feet above the crystal-clear surface of the cove. A constellation of colored shells can be clearly seen embedded in the sand underwater, with equally diverse schools of fish to boot.

"Look Kan-chan!" encouraged Ai. "Isn't it pretty? I'm sure you are craving to have a dip in there, right now."

"Of course! Let's get down to the beach right now and wade out to there."

"You know that place is still as deep as we are high," Yoshiyuki remarked drily.

So they made a few concessions. They had her fit into a large inflatable ring, as well as don a life jacket, and finally Yoshiyuki gave her a large picnic mat, amid the dubious stares of the rest, which he told her would serve as a parachute if she held the corners together. Thus supported, she gamely jumped—and promptly screamed as the mat didn't really work as hoped.

Yoshiyuki jumped in after her, and then came Ai, piggybacked on Nanaka.

Later that day, Grandfather taught a volleyball clinic of sorts to the two buddies, after which was the two-on-two match. He and Nanaka took up one side of the court with them on the other side of the net.

"Remember, kids," said Grandpa, "to remember everything you see in this match. I will go all-out on you, so be careful."

Yoshiyuki watched lazily from his beach chair and passively absorbed the details of the play. He found his eyes resting on the complexions and figures of Nanaka and Kanako—Nanan-chan actually got muscles? Nanaka, who was also but very lightly tanned despite working a job that put her outdoors often. What sunscreen was she using? Come to think, he did recall at least once, when they were indoors, when Nanaka's skin was completely fair. Was it at the storage room? Ah, he couldn't be bothered to remember everything right now.

Kanako was definitely fair, and the blood rushing in the excitement of the game colored her pinkish, almost like she was blushing hard. She just got one hundred percent prettier if he must say.

But what held his attention longer were the oddities that stood out. Grandfather was probably just several years younger than Granny, and nobody can mistake the greying hair, but was still quite athletic and played like he was in his forties. He was also noticeably muscular just like his granddaughter.

And Ai… Is that Ai? He had always thought she had a child's body, she being rather childish (initially), and screamed like an absolute spoiled toddler, not to mention her imouto status and shorter stature, but… she actually has hips? And her belly was fine and slender, emphasizing her…

Ahem.

Look away, man.

He got to his feet and made for the deck where Nanaka has kept dessert.

"Way to go!" hollered Grandpa. "Your spikes have improved really quick!"

That same afternoon, the gang hurriedly packed up. "It's going to be much rougher out at sea after four," warned Nanaka. The homeward ferry was going to leave earlier than scheduled, too. Nanaka accompanied them all the way to the small harbor where they quickly boarded the ferry, just in time for an equally speedy departure. It was a little past three, and the sea was already being worked into a fitful frenzy. Whitecaps were popping up everywhere.

Will they be alright? she wondered. But at least they won't be missing school tomorrow; had they been just ten minutes late they will have to sleep at her place. Now, the harbor was totally vacant and the wind kicked up dust over the empty wharves.

Thus, great was her astonishment when she spied a lone craft plying the rough sea and aiming directly for the harbor. It grew closer and closer, negotiating the waves with some difficulty, until she clearly recognized it as Mr. Yamanobe's trawler. It hastily docked, and off of it jumped Arisa Kubo, the Student President.

* * *

 **Next Time! #3. Restoration**


	29. S2 E3

Mr. Yamanobe's trawler was taking a bit longer to reach the dock, struggling against the rough waters, and even as it managed to position itself alongside the wharf it was seesawing like a carousel so Arisa had to jump to get off the boat.

Nanaka held out her arms for a hug. "What a delight to see you!" she said gathering Arisa in her arms. She held on to her for a good five minutes, and then looked her over as though she'd never seen her in five years. "Sorry if you had to take the trouble going all the way out here. Your little Ai was here this morning, and they left just now."

"It is fine. I haven't been out to sea in a while."

"You should have just headed straight to the cove. The water's calmer there."

"No, I don't want to blemish your cove with an ugly fishing boat. He's leaving now."

As if on cue, the boat turned and quickly sailed away, bobbing up and down in the water as Nanaka watched on. "Why not just let him wait it out here? We have a spare bed at the shop."

"He better get home before the sea gets more vicious." She turned away from her and looked towards the island road. "I hope you don't mind; I think we might take quite a while talking, so I thought it best to come here."

Nanaka toned down. "What about your Council duties? Won't you be late for school tomorrow?'

"My peace officers will take over for me for the time being. Please don't bother going over the top to receive me. I barged in, after all."

"What are you saying? The others come here regularly, I should actually be wondering why you aren't with them. Come, I'll spread a whole feast for you!"

* * *

 **#3. Restoration**

* * *

Arisa looked over a section of the longhouse's interior where such implements as harpoons, anchors, and a steering wheel hung on the wall along with a replica trophy marlin, all in all a typical, even stereotypical, vintage sailor's place—as well as a row of terraria by the windows in which a number of species of frogs were kept.

Nanaka came in with a bowl of mealworms to feed them. "Glad you aren't as jittery as Ai-chan with these."

She closed her eyes in disdain. "My sister is rather jumpy about the littlest of things. I should only wonder how she'll fare in the world alone."

"But she does seem alright," said Nanaka dropping the mealworms in. "She may be with Yoshiyuki-kun and Kana-chan now, but eventually she'll have to make new friends on her own."

"Will she be able to do that at university?"

"…"

"They're mostly the only people she knows. Will they see each other after they finish high school? You know for a fact there's no higher institute than Nankaisei around here."

"Aiai is cute and personable. I don't see why she shouldn't be able to have someone." She threw Arisa a playful glance. "Are you worried she will get a boyfriend someday and leave you alone?"

Arisa couldn't hide her annoyance at this. "You know very well what my real worries are about her."

"But that's part of it."

"Alright. But you know the rest of it, also."

Nanaka could only smile weakly at herself. "Sometimes I do wonder how I end up being deposited with all sorts of secrets. I was just quietly living my own life out here." She also knew of Anju's and Shuka's family lives. And now…

"I am actually wearing myself out trying to think of a place for her after she graduates."

"Everybody seems to be planning to be in Tokyo at least once in their lives."

"Not too big, not too distant. Something she can handle. But I can't think of any place like that anywhere in Shizuoka."

"I'm pretty sure she already has somewhere in mind."

Arisa could not hide her irritation again. "Do you really get me, Nanaka? Or you simply refuse to? I'm here to—"

"Impose what you want on me?" she said with a meaningful look. For a moment they stared down each other. Nanaka broke it up with a warm chuckle. "But that is so you."

Arisa sighed in resignation. "I guess that's just how it is when you're in a position where you need to get things done."

"You're just putting that situation on yourself. For Ai. If only you left her alone a bit more..."

"It changes nothing. She will need to go somewhere, and I must make sure it's somewhere she'll be alright."

"You still actually think that, on her own, she will move back to Uchiura?"

Arisa opened her mouth to speak, but was suddenly unsure of herself for a moment. "Well… she was missing our parents."

"I thought your parents wanted the both of you to be away."

"It's not really like that I…" Huff. "We've been talking too long, can I get down to what I'm actually here for?" She tapped her forehead with her fingertips. Where to start? "I can see that Ai is quite comfortable with you. I was hoping you could convince her to return to the dorm." Sigh. "That's… That's all I want. Please…"

"Arisa," she said tenderly, approaching her. "Do you need to be so worked up? Just think on how it all began. Maybe it was something you did, whether you meant to or not. Why don't you just try reversing that, and see what happens? And yes, I will help you." Laugh. "My, such a simple thing. You should have just called me." Warm hug. "Not that I'm complaining. Now that you're here, it's our turn to enjoy ourselves." She went behind her and whispered in her ear. "Let's go up to Anna's place, shall we?"

She was instantly flustered. "Hah…? Ah, uh, are you kidding me?!"

"Moh. Spoiling our childhood like that." She picked up one of the mealworms and brought it close to Arisa's alarmed face. "You can actually eat these things alive, right? Have a taste."

"You really like to toy with me," she said with a hilariously uneasy expression, "just because we're chums, huh?" To her consternation Nanaka popped the thing into her mouth. Loud sigh. "You're so unbelievable."

They spent the rest of the afternoon and well into evening talking with Grandfather and enjoying his tuna belly. Near the end of it, Nanaka phoned Yoshiyuki and told him not to be afraid of Arisa as she has already talked to her. She asked to talk to Grandma, and when she got through to the old woman, proposed a truly peculiar arrangement.

* * *

Grandfather had already retired to his room at about half-past eight. For a far-off island eight is midnight, and everything outside the shop was engulfed in pitch blackness, where only faint outlines of background can be made out, of mountain and sea. But Arisa has a flashlight, which cleared a rather cramped spot of visibility, barely penetrating the inky dark of night. She found her way to the deck, aided by the sound of waves rolling gently onto the shoreline below. She got to the railing and there switched off, letting herself drink in the vastness of the starry sky.

Her busy night habits were already too established for her to stay inside the Mori residence, whose inhabitants usually signed off at a radically different hour from her. She usually tucked in shortly before eleven and was up at around five, ate a quick breakfast, bathed and dressed hurriedly, and was already at school at half-past six, leaving Kanako and Ai behind as they woke up at about that very hour. She almost never saw them off; that's how Ai slipped past her the other day. The girl must have awakened at four and didn't bother to dress for school when she left; she never thought to check on the two if they were still in bed. To be sure, Ai actually gets up at unearthly hours of the night at times; if only imouto regularly woke up at five, like her, maybe they could go to school together, for once.

"You can't sleep, Arisa?"

She let out a soft gasp of surprise, and before she knew it, the soft skin of Nanaka's arm brushed against hers. It was refreshingly warm against the chill of the night air. "Please excuse me," she managed to say. "I didn't want to use any more of your lights."

Nanaka let her fingers pick up some of Arisa's hair. She admired how well-kept this hair was. "It would be alright with me if you ran the house for a year."

Arisa… smiled. "Where would that leave you? You're the poorest of us three."

Poorest, huh? Between the scion of the great Kubo clan and the heiress of Piazza Hotels, there was one proud woman of the sea. "I am much wealthier than you think. If Anna owns half this island, then the other half is mine."

Arisa only leaned back and savored this little reunion. "I must say you got a lovely little cove. Never changed one bit since I first came here."

"I would never trade my life now for any other."

"I know Anna would have given you the world, if only you asked for it… back then."

"She still does, actually."

They let the breeze chill them some more before they spoke again.

"You really are serious about Ai's friends," remarked Arisa.

"I want them to be thick as blood and fast as a rock with each other, without any reservations. Just as we are at this very moment."

We? "Don't get me wrong, Nanaka, I'm only in a pensive mood right now. And… I was asking you a favor, so I should be nicer than usual."

 _Oh, Arisa. Are you still holding back even now?_ "So there's no hope, huh?

Arisa opened her mouth, hesitated a bit, and then, "I think only Anna can clear the awkwardness between us three."

Perhaps. "Then we must get her to do it, don't you think? She won't be coming to us on her own." Or maybe… "Let's tell her we are both sponsoring a club."

"…"

"Aren't you trying to restore your ties to Ai and Kanako and Yoshiyuki? They have a club to return to, you know, the one you were telling them to join in the first place."

"It will take more than that," she said with a tone of finality. Nanaka let the matter drop for now. She would not want to spoil this rare and beautiful window in time when there was just the two of them in all of the world.

* * *

Friday morning, Yoshiyuki strode into campus with Ai and Kanako, turning some heads and drawing the confused attention of the peace officers. This delinquent was swaggering like a boss. Arisa has just texted them to leave him be with her sister, and even now they wanted to text back just to confirm her decision, at risk of being scolded for being stubborn. A number of them still weren't quite comfortable having a "pervert" around, and the rest were just plain weirded out. But none of them raised a finger at them, all the way up to the classroom of 2-C.

Yesterday had seen a pleasant turn of events. That afternoon, Grandma had said the Student President wasn't around for the day, when from out of the blue was this call from Nanaka. The lady had said something weird over the phone, but all that matters for now was their full restoration.

He ceremoniously knocked at the classroom door, but went in without waiting for an answer. Inside, Anju, Shuka, and Rikako were comparing notes when to their amazement the missing club members appeared all at once like an idle fantasy unexpectedly come true. "Yoshiyuki?" they chorused. "And Ai-chan," continued Anju, "and Kan-chan!"

"Chigau," said Yoshiyuki. "I am Link, and this Ruto and Mipha. Seriously, you just have to recite us in front of the class?"

"Of course! You were back from the dead! Are you seriously alright with Arisa-senpai now?"

Yoshiyuki made his signature theatric flourish that impressed everybody. "I am the mighty Yohan, and I have risen from the abyss to reclaim the glory of my dark throne." He very dramatically handed the second-years an invitation. "Confer in my presence at the grand chambers of the Drama Club for luncheon, and my bounteous generosity will spread a banquet for all!"

"It will be fun!" affirmed Kanako. "Ai-chan prepared her bestest paella yet!"

Thus, at the appointed hour, everybody gathered round at the clubroom where they marveled at the special lunchboxes helped them make last night. "Minna," said Kanako excitedly, "I have just received a call. We will be joined by very special guests. Please wait for them. They said they are joining us shortly."

But they didn't have to wait very long. Soon, the door opened and in went Student President Arisa Kubo, and esteemed Nankaisei alumna Nanaka Mori. "Whoa," breathed Shuka. "You… You're the lady at the pool who taught us to dive last summer!" That was a supplementary class arranged for by their P.E. teacher.

Nanaka smiled warmly. "Well, I must give back to the school from time to time."

They sat down to eat, but nobody spoke another word, though they kept throwing each other anticipating glances. At length, Arisa spoke up. "Ahem. I think it should be clear now that everything has normalized. I really need not say anything further, save for only one announcement."

Everybody's eyes instantly turned to Nanaka. "Is Mori-senpai our club advisor now?" asked Rikako.

"Uhn!" agreed Nanaka. "And I am here to propose changes to our club, if it is alright with you."

The girls were all agog and all ears. "An-chan," she continued, "I know you're not really that inclined to act, am I right?"

"Ueh. Don't out me in front of everybody, Nanan-chan."

Smile. "The Director welcomed me back here so I could oversee a club, but she did ask me a favor. You know that Nankaisei is committed to promoting the beauty of our islands. So we must shift our focus to—"

"Water sports!" cut in Shuka. "I'd love to get back in the water again!"

"Precisely. So from now on, with our Student President here to witness, let us become the Aquasports Club."

The joyous commotion of the girls were quite enough of an approval. "Ehem," interrupted Arisa. "It is fine and well that we all agreed on that, but that is not all I have to say. Well…" She glanced at Yoshiyuki. "Maybe he could best explain himself."

Yoshiyuki reluctantly stood up and looked them over to address them. "As you see, I'm fully restored to the club on the approval of our Student President. But there are conditions. I'd request everyone to help me maintain a grade of B+ or up. And… the President will keep close tabs on the club and how I'm doing in it." He turned uneasily to Arisa. "Do I really have to say everything?" he muttered.

"Do exactly as tell you," she hissed.

He swallowed. When he turned back to them, there was this expression on his face that was pretty hard to sketch. "I-In fact… I… I will be living at the Kubo dormitory under the watchful supervision of Arisa-senpai, who is not really a minor anymore, and with the consent of my Grandmother."

"…"

Ai flushed red.

"…"

They were all stunned. _"Ehhhh?!"_

* * *

"Oof."

Yoshiyuki heaved the luggage into the dorm lobby, where he promptly sank to his knees. He didn't bring much of his own, and neither did Ai, most of the cargo was Kanako's including the huge suitcase. This was the disadvantage of being the sole guy in a threesome with two girls, especially a guy who must project himself as cool. The end result kind of cancelled it out.

"Are you alright, Yoshiyuki?" said Kanako, carrying only a smallish backpack like Ai's.

Huff. "I…" Puff. "This… This body is just a vessel. Yohan's shadow powers will sustain him."

"I must say you're just a wasted shadow of your former self," quipped Kanako.

He planted his face in his luggage. That's a nasty one, girl. Enough Yohan for today, I guess.

They settled on the long sofa awaiting Arisa, who was upstairs presumably busy with take-home Council work. Ai went to the kitchen and got themselves some peach and ice cream.

They were on to some small talk expecting the president to take an hour or so when she suddenly appeared at the landing of the stairs above them and eyed the luggage disapprovingly. "Are you planning to put your wardrobe here?"

They hushed uneasily, but Yoshiyuki had something to mutter. "I could, seeing I'm so dead tired I'd make this my bedroom on the spot."

Arisa caught him and threw him a sharp glare. To all of them, "Clear this space immediately and show Minase his room. Gather at the dining room in thirty minutes for lunch."

They afterwards hurried to put away their things and show up downstairs as ordered. This time, it was Arisa waiting for them at the head of the table. "You're eight minutes late."

"We were showing Yoshiyuki-kun around in the guest room and looking for a place for his clothes."

"You can't do anything a bit faster? My days…"

They ate in silence for most of the period, subdued by Arisa's imposing presence. As they were finishing dessert, she spoke up. Let me make myself clear this early. Minase. Here in the dormitory we arrive before seven and sleep at eight. You must respect everybody's time in this house."

"Well, I tuck in before nine. There isn't much of a difference."

"In bed at eight, or in bed outside."

Ai stiffened. This was getting pretty rough from the get-go.

"Am I going to get an encyclopedia of regulations here? I don't even think Grandma would—"

"You're not in your Grandmother's house."

"Look, who even said I must live here? I wasn't even consulted properly on this. I think I got to call back Miss Mori."

"Your own behavior signed you up for this, so bear it at your expense."

Huff. "Well, you might as well tranquilize me if you mean to restrict my own breathing."

"Iya! Laziness will not be tolerated in this house. I expect you to keep your own room squeaky clean, as well as the bathroom and the kitchen sink twice a week. I have given you the honor to assume the heavier work."

He was about to speak up again, but thought way better of it and just decided to tune her out while she kept rolling off rule after rule after rule.

"You must wear only the designated slippers in the proper sector of the dormitory. It's blue for the lobby, orange for the second floor, pink for the third floor, maroon for the corridors…

"There will be _no_ reheating of meals after six o' clock. I can't let my power and gas bills rack up unnecessarily."

And speaking of unnecessarily, "No making any unnecessary sound outside your room, or inside, after seven…

"You, being the only male here, shall use the bath at least one hour before or after else does. _This is imperative!"_

"Alright," he murmured, "I'm a perv. I get it."

"Anything left over from your weekly allowance is to be reimbursed immediately to my personal kitty.

"No usage of any phone after eight. If you insist on violating this particular rule, I will have to have your phones deposited at a specified box at the foot of the stairs every time you arrive home."

And about four or five more regulations. At the end of it, Arisa noticed his eyes glazing over. "Are you still listening, Minase?"

"Huh?"

She cradled her frustrated head in her gnarled hand. "And one last thing. You, being the new one here, _must_ memorize all eleven of these basic house rules. I am sure you missed two or three back there. Shed your classroom inattention whenever you eat at this table."

She finished her serving of juice in a single draught, and then laid back in her chair in silence. Was she taking her time to let all that stuff slide into her stomach?

"And, oh yes," she said softly. "Minase. You're the gentleman. Please watch over these two in campus. I cannot be everywhere at once."

She drank a final glass of water, stood up, and wordlessly left the table.

* * *

"Don't worry," said Ai hanging his clothes with Kanako in his room. "Onee-chan's too busy to check on each one of those stupid rules. I'm sure she violates at least one of them everyday."

Like that time she went out to the lobby with only her towel on? Surely there was a rule somewhere that had been violated by that. "But I'm in your house now, so I'll do my rubesty to keep up. I don't want your sis barking up Granny's door and adding to her joint pains."

"Rubesty," giggled Kanako. "Your Granny's got the dearest taglines, zura."

"Oh, that," said Yoshiyuki. "Grandma likes those nightly variety shows. Looks like there was a young guest who caught her eye and…"

"I remember that! I've seen it!" She took Ai by the hand. "Come on, try it." With matching actions, "Ganbaruby!"

Ai pouted. "I can do better than that! Watch." She repeated the same motions, only… "Hop, Step, Ai!"

 _Kimeyou…_

"You're not making the noble Yohan fall for your inane earthly rituals," frowned Yoshiyuki.

"Zura?" smirked Kanako. "Well, then, you be the one to feed Cat while we girls get busy practicing our cute poses."

"Cat?" Oh yes, the duck. "I haven't been seeing him lately."

"Oh, he wanders around outside now ever since you ran into Arisa-senpai because she got a bit stricter and didn't want animals in the house anymore. What a shame, zura. He's not really a pet, more like a housemate, zura."

"You mean I'll have to look for it out there?" Oh man…

"Kan-chan," chided Ai. "Cat's a bit unruly. Don't you think it should be the three of us dealing with him?"

Well…

* * *

"Over there!"

Yoshiyuki and Kanako charged at the feisty duck from both sides, but he ended up flat on the ground and she ended up on top of him as the bird dodged flying off to a safe distance on the other side of the yard. "Oh dear," said Ai holding the leftover vegetables, "he really won't take anything less than his favorite food."

Yoshiyuki got up and went on mindlessly chasing the bird all over the backyard. At length he simply crumpled from exhaustion. "I'm going to make pot roast of you as soon as I can lay hands on your tail…"

"It's no use," said Kanako. She picked up something from the ground and tossed it over to Ai, who screamed and threw it over to Yoshiyuki. He was disconcerted; it was a snail. Kanako sure digs all sorts of icky stuff from the ground. But he swallowed and held his cool. No point in screeching like a little girl in front of the two ladies.

"Yoshiyuki," called Kanako. "Hold it out in front of you! He will come to you!"

OK…? He picked the thing up and held it out hesitantly. The sinuous neck of the creature felt about itself in midair, like a cobra, almost. Yoshiyuki was struggling to keep his trembling down. "H-How long d-do I hold this?!"

"Here he is."

Sure enough, the duck flew in and landed a little way directly in front, and then waddled slowly towards him. "Yoshiyuki! Please don't throw it up this time."

Of course not. A menacingly hungry terror bird and a squeamish redhead girl were as different as a lollipop and a snail. "C-Can I just drop it now, or something?!"

Too late. The duck flew straight at him with a powerful battle quack.

"What is going _on_ here?!"

The girls froze as they saw Arisa stride out into the yard. "W-We were j-just feeding Cat…" stammered Kanako.

Arisa saw the duck hop off a disheveled Yoshiyuki with a tasty treat in its bill. "Minase!" The hapless lad jumped up and stood in attention. "Minase, as punishment for this violation you will clean the entire roof tomorrow!"

The girls gasped, and Yoshiyuki himself trembled, but he had enough presence of mind to answer. "Excuse me, Ma'am, I don't believed you have mentioned any rules that covered the outside of the house, Ma'am."

"Yoshiyuki, don't…" whispered Kanako anxiously. However… to her surprise, Arisa did not reply to that. Huh? She only glared at him, but without another sound. She was quite aware of the girls present. Is she going through the same issue of punishing Yoshiyuki unfairly all over again? With gritted teeth, she ordered, "Into the house, right now!"

* * *

The dormitory misadventures notwithstanding, the atmosphere at Nankaisei was so much easier this time around. They now frequently ate in Ai's classroom, if not the clubroom, Ai was regaining some of her old cheer which had been previously disrupted by the issue over Yoshiyuki.

Meanwhile, a few of the boys, who had been making tentative moves on Kanako or Ai during Yoshiyuki's more frequent absences were disconcerted by the return of warm relations. A number met with the Peace Committee and volunteered to keep an eye on the three, waiting for Yoshiyuki to make another blunder.

"Zura…?"

The three stopped walking in the middle of the courtyard. But lunch was almost over and they had to make it in time for the afternoon roll call.

"Kan-chan?"

"Somebody's following us, zura."

 _Really now?_ So the warriors of peace were still haunting him, eh? But the courtyard looked empty. Elsewhere, though, he did notice some of the old faces pop up in the vicinity from time to time.

"Maybe Arisa-senpai just wants to make sure of her money on Yoshiyuki-kun."

"I hope," said Ai despondently. "But she didn't have to."

"Your sister doesn't trust me," he said offhandedly. "Deal with it."

She went in front of him. "But I do!" she replied with a passion. "I trust you!"

The two of them were dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Ai caught herself, flushed. "I-I mean… Come on, we'll be late!" And she rushed ahead while Kanako trailed her hurriedly. But he stayed behind long enough to see a boy classmate of his walk by nonchalantly past him, bag slung carelessly over shoulder. He had telltale leaves clinging to the back of his pants. Yoshiyuki only smiled to himself and went on his way. Wonder what that one has to say about Ai's declaration of trust.

* * *

 **Next Time. #4. Yellow First Love**


	30. S2 E4

"It's just like Grandma's," he kept telling himself.

He has a bit of a point there. If Granny didn't lug him around on helping her out from time to time, he wouldn't stand a chance dealing with the constant chores in this house. Arisa did say he was to clean his own room and the bath "twice a week," fair enough, but then there were countless unspoken tasks, such as helping out with the dishes and the endless dusting and mopping and weeding, because Arisa openly frowned on seeing anything unsightly and would tell on Ai from time to time, which she duly relayed to Yoshiyuki.

And every so often, she would not-so-softly mutter a "Masaka" or even a "Buu-buu" like she did at Anju back in the Council room, every time she was more displeased than usual.

Also unspoken were the numberless taboos of society which he didn't quite worry about back in his own home and out of the public eye, but which Arisa in this house ruthlessly buubuu-ed or glared or raised an eyebrow on, indoors. There was to be no private space for him anywhere while she was awake.

Often he wished he could just lock himself away in his upstairs room to avoid the multitude of landmines of faux pas and offenses that might blow up in his and Arisa's faces, but,

"Iya. Laziness will _not_ be tolerated in this house."

Which was itself, of course, a major violation. Bummer.

One time he was charged with cleaning _the entire dorm_ on his own for the weekend while Arisa fixed extra Council work, and the two girls went out for some shopping.

Surely, "entire" didn't include the girls' rooms, poking into which would draw even more buu-buu flak from Arisa-senpai, so he wasn't quite sure how much of the house he was to actually spruce up. Since Arisa as usual did not specify any place that needed attention, relying of course on unspoken cues, and because he'll probably not overhaul the whole thing until she returns, he decided he'd just pick off every single place where he knew Arisa was wont to go. That included the portion of the roof fronting the road which might catch her eye, just to be safe. It had ceramic tiles in between which sprouted dandelions and other garden eyesores.

He had just come down the ladder and was slumped down on the grass of the lawn under the shade of a rosewood tree. It was a hot day.

* * *

 **#4. Yellow First Love**

* * *

Cicadas rang out in the scorching daytime as he let his breathing return to normal. After which he decided he had enough of the burning outdoors and sought the cooler shade of the lobby.

Inside, he went up to check, to do a last round of the second floor. The floors were waxed and squeaky clean. All the doors were locked. Arisa's own bedroom was further down the corridor and beside it was her personal study… which was unlocked.

Seriously? he thought. Was Arisa-senpai really forgetful enough to lock this door as she did the rest, or was it her own refined way of telling him to tidy up her place?

Letting himself in, he found a neat and orderly arrangement of everything. There were file shelves galore, and not many decorations, but the pieces he did see stood out in craftsmanship and detail, such as the reproduction of a Sung scroll painting. On a long table sat a beautifully finished _koto._ A fine bonsai on a dish of exquisite porcelain dominated one side of the oaken desk. An emerald chandelier graced the enameled ceiling. What was there to fix in a place like this? But he took no chances. There might be some imperfection here.

He checked every corner carefully, and then he saw a drawer at the back of the desk. It was still half-open, jammed full with thick folders and stuff. Sigh. He pulled it open and lay each hefty envelope and every stuffed folder on the carpeted floor. He finally eased out of the drawer a particularly long folder that had only barely fit in. Upon holding it up, a number of prints fell off.

He saw that they were large-sized photos of Arisa, but they have landed on top of each other so he couldn't see them clearly.

"Watashi, kininarimasu."

He picked them up and looked over each one. There were photos of her as a child, up to her early teens, and even a few high school ones: a star pupil, then a brass band leader, then a calligraphy champion, then a magazine model—wait, what? He stared at it more closely. It was an ad for a credit (or debit?) card in which she asks: "Wanna date me?"

Hmmm…

"There must be a video version of this."

OK…

And then there was a cosplay (?) of a… yellow… ranger…. Buster? Something? Ehem. Moving on…

Is that actually a penguin costume?

And there was a colorful full-body photo of her in a cute pose and a cute costume, framed by her name in Romaji, marked up in a corner with a greenish heart labeled "UR."

Before he knew it, he caught himself looking photos over and over, and when he realized the time he quickly gathered up everything and jammed it all in again, except he stuck in the folder with the photo prints last, jutting out more awkwardly than before.

Later at dinner they commenced the meal in customary silence, and Arisa looked pretty calm; she's probably satisfied with his work. She began instructing them on setting up a campaign for Aquasports' first kayaking tutorial. And then made a few queries on academics. Afterwards they continued the meal in silence, until they got to dessert.

"Ano…" said Arisa, "did you come into my study today, Ai?"

She was surprised. "Huh? Uh, no, it's off-limits, right?"

"Of course, but I forgot to lock it. I was hoping you would." She saw Kanako. "Did you… Were you looking for something in my drawer?"

"Nuh-uh. I was with Ai-chan the whole day. Ask him. You told him to do this week's cleaning."

Arisa's face visibly stiffened. She half-turned to Yoshiyuki, not looking at him, "Did you…?"

This is pretty awkward. "The door's open."

"…"

"I-I didn't mean to, it's really…"

"N-Nandemonai."

She quickly finished dessert and stood to go and hurriedly left the table Yoshiyuki followed suit on her heels. "I gotta poop."

Kanako was baffled, staring after them. "They're acting pretty weird tonight, zura."

"He must have found it," remarked Ai.

"Found what?"

Ai began to whisper in her ear. At the end of it, Kanako was struggling to suppress her laughter so much Ai thought she was going to vomit. "P-Please… E-Excuse me… I need to poop, too."

About an hour and a half later, the lights were out at the dormitory. The girls might still be awake with Ai's phone watching movies or surfing before Arisa's eight o' clock ceiling. But by now the Kyunins were officially done for the day. Only the sound of waves on the beach or of wind in the trees reigned everywhere outdoors.

Back at Grandma's house, she had been busy making flan, and now she has finished arranging the last trays in the fridge so she slumped at her chair in the office. She could fall asleep here as she usually did after finishing her nightly variety show, but it wasn't on schedule today so the TV was off. Why did she make so many? There was only herself in here now; Mrs. Albright had already left even before Yoshiyuki moved. Surely she can't consume it all, nor was there anyone else in she had in mind to give them to at the moment. Maybe she kept it away for Yoshiyuki. Regardless, it occupied her. It was at this point when there wasn't anything left to do that her grandson's absence began to make itself felt.

It wasn't that she had no one to talk to, she could still phone the professor, for instance, but… only Yoshiyuki could leave such a void in the house. It seemed like he had been living here for as long as she did. She trusted Miss Mori, sure, but maybe she could have proposed something a bit less radical?

Just then, her office phone rang. It was Yoshiyuki's number. She let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Ghostbusters," she answered.

"Oh," said Yoshiyuki. "I knew I shouldn't be calling the office line."

Laugh. "I'm surprised you'd call me this late in the night."

"You're always in there at this time of the night. Your favorite show, am I right?"

"But that's on weekdays. Really, the both of us should be snoozing right now."

"Then why aren't you?"

She took a moment to collect herself. "Granny?" went the other end.

"Uh, yes, son? You were saying?"

"Hah… Never mind."

"I'm a bit restless now. Sorry."

"I was asking why you can't sleep."

Well… How to put this? "You… You're everywhere in this house, dear. Just the other day I opened your wardrobe and I was honestly surprised there weren't any clothes. Sometimes I actually thought I saw you in your empty bed in the spare-room. No, rather, you _are_ your bed, am I saying it right? You got a couple of jackets hanging in there, and they smell like you, no, they are _you._ I'm actually scared of going in there now. I'm even scared of being in this house sometimes. Gah. Guess I must be a wee bit too old. Imagine if you went away for good." Uneasy chuckle. "I wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of that."

"Granny, calm down, will 'ya? Just cut back on your tea or whatever." Sigh. "Alright, I'm sorry it took me this long to call. I'll keep you company three times a day, just tell the time I'd call. Maybe after eating or something."

"No, it's fine. Hearing your voice now will keep me on my feet for another week."

"Don't be silly, Gran."

"I was just saying it poetically, see? Have some humor."

"Can't you just visit? Even just at school?"

"Hmm. I'm expecting calls this week from clients in Shizuoka. Maybe Wednesday."

He spent the rest of the call detailing day-to-day stuff. Finally, he hung up and got out of bed to take a night bath. The girls must be all asleep now.

Opening the door, he was surprised to find a specially-wrapped box on the floor outside. He picked it up, smelled chocolates inside, and saw a note.

 _Thank you for your hard work today - - Ai._

* * *

The year was beginning to draw to a close. On some days fog rolled in from the sea in the evenings. Mostly, however, there was high wind and the sea was becoming a little tricky to deal with so at around the end that month the last ferry out of the Kyunins for the year set sail for Yokohama or Shimizu.

And the Aquasports Club, the "Aqua" knocked out of them by the weather, was down to drawing up plans for next year. There wasn't much, really, many activities were simply rehashed so the talk mostly revolved around gimmicks, of which a mini-concert to be organized by Shuka was all they could come up with at the moment.

So in the end, they ended up consuming the rest of their club time on Monopoly. "Board games are watersports now, huh?" said Anju plaintively, resting her chin on the table.

"My turn!" said Shuka. "There!"

"Wah…" said Kanako in frustration. "You got Florida Avenue. I was on to it."

And the game went on. They were oblivious to the half-tempest shaking the branches of trees outside the window. "Alright," said Rikako. "An-chi. It's your turn now."

"I'm good. Let me nap over there with Ai-chan and Yoshiyuki."

"Iya," he immediately countered, not really asleep. "Arisa-senpai told us we three will make tonight's dinner so we must be at the dorm on time."

"Oh," said Shuka. "I'll be leaving early, too. Dad has sent me a package and it's arriving today. I can't wait to see if it has the tankobon I ordered."

"Well," added Rikako. "I had hoped to walk home with Shuka-chan."

"Moh…" grumbled Anju. "Y'all conspiring to make me clean the room all by my lonesome."

Yoshiyuki stretched and yawned, disturbing Ai's light nap and making her look around drowsily. "We're serious. In fact," he said getting to his feet, "We're going now."

Kanako rose as well. "I'm getting nowhere with this. You win, Shu-chan, Riri-chan."

Ai scrambled to get up. "Hey, wait up! Let me get my stuff."

The three first-years had a leisurely chat as they passed the school gate. The wind had died down some, but it was still blowing a few leaves about on the ground, and it was still a little colder than usual. About halfway to the bus stop Kanako noticed the still-bright afternoon. "Mind if we passed by the convenience store for a bit? The bus won't be here for another hour, zura."

Ai did not answer. That was a bit surprising; they had always passed the time someplace when whenever they were waiting for the bus. It was Yoshiyuki who replied for her. "Do we have enough pocket money left?"

Kanako gulped. She had given in to the double-choco at parfait at the cafeteria earlier today, so now there was only the bus money left. "Well," she reasoned, "we can just, say, look around."

"You're turning Otou-san into a shopping street. Go to Tokyo."

"Urrrgh. You're such a meanie, Yoshiyuki-kun."

"Kan-chan," interrupted Ai, "you can go on ahead."

"H-Huh?"

"Uh, please, cover for me in front of Onee-chan. I… I need you there."

"But why? Can't I go there?"

"I've saved up my allowance. I want to buy something in Izu Mite, and…"

Kanako was surprised. Ai didn't tell her about saving anything. But she hushed and nodded gravely. She had already cleared it up with her why she had hated the place, back at the airfield. But she wasn't quite ready to actually go there yet. Maybe if the club does. "OK. Will you be fine with Yoshiyuki-kun?"

"Hai," she whispered.

And then, Kanako looked at Yoshiyuki meaningfully. "Arisa-senpai let you watch over us. Please don't give her a reason to be mad at us again."

He only looked away. He wasn't really so sure about this. "We'll come after you shortly."

Kanako looked back at Ai. "Did you save enough for the van just in case?"

"Uh-uh," she hurriedly confirmed. "Don't worry about it."

He could only wince. That van rental will be sure to milk them dry if it were just the two of them students, the penalty for missing the bus. "I still have some left." He will have to call Grandma if things get rough.

Kanako then hastened down the path by herself. Ai took her time to watch her disappear, and then some, about fifteen minutes or so. And then, "Come," she said pulling him along by the hand.

They hurried down a route leading down to the coast. Now, Izu Mite's theme park in the Kyunins was close to the sea, as was the park in Uchiura, and it wasn't too far from the school, either, so it took Yoshiyuki a while to realize… they were actually going in a different direction, towards Granny's house. "Wait," he said, ""Are you going to stay at our place tonight? Arisa-senpai might call Granny out for breaking the deal."

"No, we're going back to the dorm, of course. I just want us to go somewhere before we head home."

Where could that be?

From school going to the direction of Grandma's he could only come up with two places of interest, the beach with the pier, and the airfield. Or maybe she just wants a seaside walk, for a change, after all those trees on the road up to the dorm day in and day out. The sunsets in the island were superb even in winter.

"Let's go fly again, Yoshiyuki."

"..."

Whut.

"I can't forget the feel of it. The view of it. I want to share it with you."

He let himself be pulled along the coast road for a while as his fumbled to take stock of her words. Was he hearing it right? At length, as the light of day began to fade, he spoke up. "The beach is still some ways ahead. If we spend the next hour there, we'd definitely be caught by nightfall. We might have to sleep over at Granny's, after all."

She halted, and eyed him angrily. "Weren't you listening?! We're going to the airport!"

"W-Whoa. Easy now. I didn't mean to…"

"I want to fly. Right now. I want you to see it. The sea gleaming in the sunset form the air! Let's see it together. It's our unforgettable moment… just for us.""

Now he's even more confused. "You do know the airfield's a wee bit further ahead than even the beach, right?"

"We'll get there if we hurry! Come on!"

"No! There's no way we're making it there before dark. You want to fly blind? And who's piloting?"

"Albright-sensei taught me to land, right? I know the controls now."

 _You're crazy._ "And who'll man the winch if I fly with you?"

"We… We'll find someone. Anyone! Let's just make it happen." The desperation seeped in. "Please…"

They did not notice and advancing haze from out at sea. The sunset-colored sky was so brilliant they just took the remaining daylight for granted.

"Is there even a glider there right now?"

"Why must you hinder at every turn?!" she wailed. "We will fly and that's it!"

"You're being a stinking baby, you know that?"

"No…" She and her voice were trembling both. "You don't understand. Let me say it for you. I…"

The mist rolled in and bathed their corner of the world in a surreal yellowish glow. Ai's tear-misted eyes sparkled brightly, standing out from the haze. "I have been watching the whole time. I know, I misjudged you, too, the first time I saw you. But I have seen how kind you really are, and I hated it that that my sister mistreated you so. How could she do that? You are… you are the kindest person I have ever known."

She reached out to him, caught his lips in hers, and let them savor the warmth, while her hands caressed his beloved and dumbfounded face. She let go and stared into his eyes with an intense longing she can only reserve for where there's just the two of them. "I know now how it is to cherish someone. This feeling in me. Finally… Something I want to protect."

What in the world is going on? Those words… As he looked down on her quivering but well-formed figure, the unbelievable beauty of love suffusing her already lovely face… those words… before he knew it, they became his, as well. Something to protect… As a bright as a ruby, but delicate as frosted glass, altogether precious beyond description… someone to protect.

"I want to share my happiest moments with this man," she continued, squeezing his hand earnestly. "So please, let us fly. Please." The tears welled up and overwhelmed her. Now, all the pretty poetic words are gone. "I love you!" she shouted through the tears. "I love you! I love you..." She let herself weep very hoarsely without bothering to cover her face, coughing, sputtering. At length, she croaked, "Let's fly."

"Ai," he said taking her in his arms. This unbelievable girl. The fog has already made it clear—there was to be no flying. He was sure the airfield was blanketed completely by now. Not even her love itself could dispel the mist; a wholly innocent love: fumbling, casting about, falling on the grass like an infant, something to protect, and to do that he must protect _her._ "Ai, let's go home. It is cold out here."

" _Iya!"_

" _Ai!"_

"No! There's no better thing I can do for you! For us!"

"Yes there is! Let's be safe and sound. Eat dinner. Sleep tight."

Ai glared at him. "Why are you acting like her?! Are you all going to always tell me to lock myself up?"

"…"

Now the tears began to take a bitter turn. She buried herself in his chest and pounded at him with one fist. The struggle went on until the mist let up, enough for them to see the road in the dim lamplight.

* * *

Insert BGM:

 **WHITE FIRST LOVE**

Lyrics: Aki Hata; Composition and Arrangement: Takuya Watanabe

* * *

He carried an exhausted Ai on his back and after much exertion, got to where the van was. He was himself so tired they slept on the trip back-to-back against the same pillow in the van.

They arrived at the dorm around eight. As soon as they came in they were met at the lobby by a distraught Kanako who told them Arisa was furious and demanded Ai report at once to her own bedroom while Yoshiyuki was to be locked up in his. She said she was afraid all three of them will be grounded for a week.

So Yoshiyuki spent a tense and sleepless night lying in bed with the lights on, staring at the ceiling. Those hours were in an unnerving isolation, without a clue on what was happening outside this enforced bubble; he felt he was already losing track of time. Arisa's bedroom was some distance from here, and with the way the rooms were built to be sealed off and with them being always shut, even if the sisters had a shouting match he would never know.

He switched off the lights in an effort to put himself to sleep; for a moment all it did was add to his disorientation, but he eventually foisted on himself a fitful slumber.

He was awakened rather abruptly about an hour (?) later by a knocking at the door. Groggily, he got up and turned the lights on. He dragged himself, to the door and there found Kanako with tea and biscuits. "Have you eaten dinner, Yoshiyuki? Sorry this is all I could manage, zura."

He ate in silence standing up by the door, collecting himself bit by bit, while Kanako looked on from the doorway. Soon enough, with the help of the tea, he was normalized. "How's Ai now?"

Her face fell. "Sleeping in her room. Arisa-senpai placed a lock on the main door downstairs. The keys are with her. She intends to make sure we're cooped up in here."

"Is she going to talk to us again?"

She shook her head sadly. "No clue, zura. She simply shuttered the house. And then locked herself in. I never heard a word from her since."

"But she did talk to Ai, right?"

Kanako made a face. "Ai-chu has a welt on her left cheek."

His heart sank. Arisa just slapped her own sister. How in the world did it come to this? "You told her we went off somewhere?"

"Um… Y-Yeah. Looked like she thought you were dating or something."

He huffed. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want me for her and her clan, but slapping? That's…" He winced. "Am I really that dirty?"

"…"

"So I guess it's my fault again for seducing Ai. It's me she wants, I'll go to her."

"But if Arisa-senpai blamed you," she said gravely, "she would have yelled at you, right?"

"…"

Well, he certainly hasn't once seen Arisa's face ever since they arrived. Everything feels off. None of this has happened before; even the previous ban on him seemed preferable to this complete blackout, this total cluelessness.

"Can you ask her to let me talk to her, at least?"

She hesitated for a bit. "I'll try."

* * *

Morning. He woke up late. He didn't quite register it at first as no sunlight peeked through the window from the overcast sky, but when he picked up his watch, it said 8:18 A.M. Not that it mattered now; Kanako usually came around to knock on his door to make sure they'd get to school together. Not so today.

Silence reigned over the house. He wondered how things were already going outside his room. How was Kanako? How was Ai? What of Arisa-senpai? A certain apprehension began to come over him; he suddenly felt a lot safer inside this room not knowing anything. The air was so heavy he could hardly bring himself to stir from bed. For a moment he thought of calling Grandma, but he was hesitant even to touch the keypad. Arisa might have called her already, anyway, and he'd hate to hear of whatever trouble was heaped down on the old lady.

He spent about an hour more in this suspended time-space, until a soft tapping came at the door. Kanako? He finally got up.

She brought him a hearty spread of rice balls and omelette with some warm milk. "I came at six," she explained as he breakfasted by the door. "You must be asleep. At least I got to make some more onigiri while waiting."

"Is Ai still asleep?"

"Maybe. I just left her some cream soup at her doorstep. I hope she smells it. I'm getting really worried now."

"But you could peep through the keyhole, right?"

She thoughtfully played her spoon in her cup of tea. "A little. Looks like she's still in bed last I checked."

"You think she'll go out if I be the one to call her?"

"Can you even do it? I mean, Arisa-senpai's room isn't too far off from there."

"Oh wait. Did you ask her…?"

"I'm sorry. I was too scared." Just then, she recalled something. "I think I saw her study unlocked just now. There's a tiny gap in the door. If… If it's alright with you, I'll just go with you instead."

"No, it's OK. You've already done a lot. Just watch out for Ai for me."

* * *

He actually lingered on for at least another half-hour after Kanako left. He sat on his bed, not quite sure how to go about confronting the president. However, the urge was there, to have it over and done with. He made up his mind. He'll just say whatever he comes up with by the moment. Perhaps he'll just ask her to let him go back to Grandma.

He went out to the corridor and found it as silent and empty as his room. He could faintly hear his own soft footsteps as he made his way to Arisa's study. True enough, there was a gap in the door. He didn't think much of it when he first heard Kanako mention it, but seeing it himself, his pulse quickened. That door. It looks like it was left purposely open.

She was waiting for him.

He let himself in and closed the door behind him. The inside was lit only by the low illumination of a lamp on the table. The heavy curtains were drawn closed. Arisa herself sat behind the desk on her swivel chair, facing away from him to the left, a wan shadow in the half-darkness, pressing her temples as though she had a tremendous headache. It seemed to him she wasn't completely ready to meet with him just yet, probably busily editing the final touches of her tirade in her head. He's not letting her finish.

"Why did you hurt her?" he asked bluntly.

"..."

"Why did you have to do it?"

She threw him a sideways glance. "She's my sister, don't I have the right?"

Fair enough. But he could hit her from many angles. He approached the desk. "What do you plan to do to us now?"

She went limp and lay her hand on the desk as if tired of having to deal with him all the time.

"Answer me. I'm not prepared to be indefinitely jailed in somebody else's house."

"It is your fault," she said hoarsely.

"Of course," he said bitterly. "Anything else?"

"…"

"What will become of us now?"

"…"

"If you won't say it, I will. I'll pack up tonight. I'll quit school for a year. If you let her, Kanako-chan can return to us so you'll only have your sister to bother with."

"It is I who will decide what to do with the members of my own household."

For a moment he paused to take stock of the situation. But his notice only drifted back to the room. Why did she have to leave it in the dark like this? She's trying to intimidate him. It maddened him to think she can do absolutely anything she wants with any place in this house, and rub it in his face.

"Are you taking Ai back to Uchiura?"

"…"

"You want us to be far apart, am I right? Fine, then, take her back. Your family's over there, after all."

The hand on the desk clenched into a trembling fist.

"What's the matter? You don't like me dictating to you what to do with your own sister? I was just reading your mind, don't be so hard on me."

"You really have the nerve to presume that Uchiura will be better for her?"

"Where else can you take her? Do you have relatives elsewhere?"

She gritted her teeth.

"Or were you thinking to kick _me_ out of this island? Sorry. You should know already. I have nowhere to return to. That only leaves Ai. And that only leaves Uchiura."

"…"

"Why don't you want her in Uchiura, then? Why are you always in her way? Grandmother watches over me but she never went out of her way to go as far as breathe my very air for me. Is this how it is with the Kubo?"

"You lowlife have no business speaking of the Kubo name," she said coldly.

"That's what you always say. But you also said, we are one house now, so what happens to your sister is my business, as well. At least let me know what will happen to her."

Heavy breathing…

"Why don't you want her back in Uchiura?

"You don't really, actually care about my sister. Nobody does. Not even Kanako can truly plumb the depths of my care for Ai. And most certainly not you.

"You think somehow being close to my sister makes her of any real importance to you?

"Only I can authentically look after and look out for my sister. And you…" She made a tiny sneer. "How's the taste of the lips of a first-year?"

"She told you."

Sneer.

"You made her."

"…"

"Did you?!"

She chuckled drily. "You children. I cannot bring myself to believe that Ai would, what was that? 'Trust' you?"

He knew it. It was that bush-hiding guy. "So you kept trailing us with your spies just to try and catch us? And you even had to bother me with 'looking after' your sister as a 'gentleman?' Really?"

Arisa stood up. Seated behind her desk she was somewhat in a shadow and it wasn't clear what she was wearing, but now as she stood and went right front of him he saw that she had an ankle-length _furisode_ on, a traditional ladylike garment of many layers. He had seen kimono before, many times in fact, but _this_ kimono was… Did she bother to put all of those layers on just to impress on him the pedigree of her blood? For he _was_ impressed. The supple complexion glowing faintly in the lamplight, trailed by the long, long hair black as deepest night, gleaming as though in the moonlight. And there's also the train of flowing crimson silk of exquisite patterns in silver thread—as resplendent as of any princess, certainly as majestic as a product of the noble house of Kubo.

She slowly undid the garments. Underneath was… skin.

She let the raiment fall back enough to expose her fair shoulders, and the tip of her cleavage. Yoshiyuki's eyes widened. It was as she was emerging from a pool of fantastic water made of red satin.

"This is what you want."

His hands began to tremble.

"There is but you and me in here. I won't resist." Her eyes hardened. "I have been so careful to watch over Ai. Above all, just to ensure she won't be taken advantage of by anyone.

"You were the very first boy she ever got close to, and I had hoped you'd go away eventually." Her voice started to break and her eyes moistened and sparkled like diamonds. Kanako once told him that she compared Ai to a ruby, and Arisa to a diamond; he once thought it was because she was so hard, but looking into those eyes…

"But she actually brought you here. You were the only man ever to set foot in the house, you know that? I hated you for it."

Now, however, she couldn't hold back her sobbing.

"Please. Don't hurt my Ai."

Everything was coming on to him strongly and all at once. He was succumbing a massive confusion… of tears, of half-darkness, of choice of words, _of skin…_

His closed his eyes and breathed hard. Arisa's lips quaked in fearful anticipation. He must cut through the cacophony on his senses, and get back to what he really came for. He drew near and reached out to feel about for her. She swallowed, bracing herself. _He touched her kimono—_

Gasp—

He found the drooping sleeves and quickly put the garments back on her shoulders, much to her tearful disbelief. He found the strings and tied them in an awkward, ugly knot. He clearly did not have an inkling of how to put on a proper kimono. He pushed her away gently. All this he did eyes closed. "Senpai," he hissed, "please don't do this."

She was struck. S-Senpai…?

"My intentions are clean, Arisa-senpai. Please don't insult me."

Arisa's lips quivered violently and finally let go her hiccupping crying voice, and leaking tears, her defeated hands shaking fists at her side. These Kubo sisters do not like to cover their faces when they cry, do they?

After a while, they were still standing there face-to-face, but Arisa has calmed down somewhat, still hiccupping slightly, her cheeks stained by the trails the tears made. Yoshiyuki was waiting on her the whole time. "You were willing to bare absolutely everything a while ago, Arisa-senpai. So I suppose, you won't hide it from me now. The answers I want."

* * *

 **Next Time. #5. Reunion.**


	31. S2 E5

**#5. Reunion**

* * *

The two men went on in cheerful conversation over the _sake_ while little Ai stared at them from the doorway, fascinated. She never saw Papa smile like this. It made him almost like a little boy, someone she'd love to make friends and play with. Whenever he was with her and her sister, however, he was a grave-looking grownup, and grownups were not meant to be befriended… except by other adults such as uncle? How long will it take for me to be as big as Uncle? she wondered.

Suddenly, she saw Uncle's eyes land on her. He actually saw her? Her father followed suit, and it was then that she hastily realized she neglected to hide enough of herself in the doorway, fixated as she was on their talk.

"Ai," said Papa in his old self again. "It's not right for you to listen in on people."

But Uncle remained jolly. "Let her be, Eiichiro. I wouldn't mind in the least if it was my own daughter."

"You say so, not knowing how it is to have a daughter."

Uncle laughed it off and motioned the girl to come close, and she did so hesitantly, embarrassed at being told off by her father. Uncle rubbed the top of her head. "There, there, it's alright. You're a good girl." He looked her over approvingly. "You're becoming a fine young lady already."

"I am glad, then," Papa just said. The men drank their _sake_ in silence for a while, until Papa told Ai to go back to her room. As soon as she was out of sight, he leaned close to Uncle. "I think she's a bit too young to be a fine lady."

Uncle laughed again. "Oh no, Eiichiro, I have eyes only for your eldest. Only the crème de la crème will do for me."

Papa sipped his cupful thoughtfully. "Shall I send for her now?"

A maidservant combed Arisa's hair and dressed her in a simple short-sleeved blouse that showed off her white arm, adding some subtle fragrance. They carried the whiskey set for her down the hallway, which they handed over at the door to the parlor so she could deliver to the menfolk in person.

Uncle was awestruck at her as she came in. Her floral hairpin and pearl earrings accented the overall loveliness of her face and complemented the grace of movement as she poured them the whiskey and handed them the glasses. This—a supremely fitting spouse, a true Kubo princess—and Uncle felt so lucky to lay eyes on her this early.

At one point, having drawn close enough to the man, she found him touching and caressing her hand, enjoying the luscious texture of her skin. She quickly shook it off and resumed the motions of serving. Papa didn't look so pleased, but Uncle only chuckled to herself. "Your future husband will be having quite a mouthful, I see."

Mercifully enough, they eventually got sleepy from the _sake,_ and Uncle stood to retire to his chamber, limping a bit. Papa was more steady, and he was helped up by his daughter all the way to his room. He resolved to talk some sense into her tomorrow morning.

Shortly after breakfast the next day, Papa and Mama sat across their eldest in a more private chamber. "What you did last night was very shameful," he told her.

 _I think you should be telling that to him,_ she thought to say, but only stiffened. He somewhat read her mind. "Girls like you cannot shame your seniors for the same offenses."

"But I am still a person," she said. "And what he did was still uncomfortable."

"That will be of no consequence,' said Mama. "You are the pride of our branch of the clan, you will not spoil it by whining like a child."

"That is no way to treat a pride of the Kubo, is it, Mother?"

"That's how it always was," concluded Papa. "And your uncle is not some inferior outsider, he's of the Kubo, also, so he's not at fault."

Arisa closed her eyes and held back her tears. "When am I to marry?"

"It does not matter to you. Listen. Their branch is even wealthier than ours. Uncle has a prosperous construction firm. You will be richer than me or your mother someday."

"I suppose it won't be shameful for our family if I remained unmarried for the rest of my life?"

They raised their eyebrows, but had to agree. "So?"

"Please, Papa, Mama. I wish to be a proper lady. Not property."

In the end, they could only sigh in bewilderment. Papa relayed the girl's answer to uncle that afternoon, but the man stayed on for almost a week. He was probably hoping such a fickle teenager as Arisa will change her mind. He rarely appeared outside of his room, though. No more drinks with Papa now.

In the meantime, Arisa continued to focus on her studies and co-curricular activities. Her parents were generally pleased with her public face that they let the matter of marriage pass for now, reckoning they'd try again when she gets a little older. Meanwhile, Ai stayed behind with the tutors.

Toward the end of that week, Arisa suddenly remembered Ai. She had been too busy to think of home. She bought a box of specialty pastries and returned home that day earlier than usual.

She found the house deserted. The servants all appear to have been sent away on some chore (with a little tip, it turned out). She hurried to Ai's room and

Her heart stopped.

Uncle was sitting on Ai's bed, and Ai on Uncle's lap. He was necking and petting her while the hapless little girl shivered and sweated profusely. He relished that sweat. He even licked quite a few drops of it.

" _You beast!"_

The man was startled and Ai scrambled out of his grasp to rush to her sister's arms. Onee-chan was livid with rage. "What do you think we are?! You actually _believe_ you can have our whole clan under your own putrid thumb?"

The man staggered to his feet. "It is your fault," he hissed. He half-stumbled past them on the way out. "It is your fault!" he shouted as he ran off. "Be responsible for your sister!"

In the following days Arisa ordered all tutors away from Ai and locked the girl up in her own room, especially as their parents will be in Tokyo for a week almost, and left only guards in the house, specifically instructing them to inform her whenever their uncle was about. But the man did not return. Every day when she came home from school Arisa would go straight to her room with the keys to a lock she had installed on the outside, and every time Ai would run into her arms and cry about how she kept hearing the man's smoothly sinister voice, whereupon she'd just hug and kiss and apologize over and over for not being with her, showering her with treats and gifts that the little girl was too bothered to enjoy, anyway.

Arisa looked forward to her parents' return. Surely, they will not allow something as reprehensible as this, even if it be done by an aspiring Kubo patriarch.

Sure enough, days as she brought to them Ai who was weeping in her bosom, the parents were speechless from shock. They took the girl in their arms and comforted her, promising she will never see her uncle ever again. Afterwards they handed her over to a servant and gave the audience their elder daughter pleaded for.

"Prosecute him!" Arisa tearfully beseeched. "Defend my sister!"

They were at a loss for words.

"Aren't you going to stand in behalf of your own child?"

At length, Mama spoke up. "Arisa… you're too young to know."

 _Hah?!_

"Dear," seconded Papa, "I strongly recommend you appease your Uncle."

 _No way._ "But why?!" This can't be happening. "Have you already abandoned us?"

"Apologize to your uncle."

"But we were the ones—"

"No, Arisa. You weren't the one abused. Ai was. Let him apologize to Ai, and then you apologize to him."

Arisa's head seemed to spin. She wanted to break down completely in front them, yell at them, openly reproach them… but no, there's a better deal. "Papa," she choked. "Mama. I ask that you please let me and my sister be away from Uchiura for a time."

Mama raised an eyebrow. "What of your studies here? And which of our relatives do you plan to stay with? Your uncle's wealth and influence reaches across the entire clan."

"I'll ask the Nanjous."

The couple was thunderstruck. Mama clenched her fist and approached her threateningly. "You fool!" she roared yanking her by the arm. "Are you going to drag our family pride in the mud?!"

"I will not tell anyone about what happened, Mama! We just want to get away from that monster!"

"You think your own childish assumptions are enough?!"

"Chiharu!" commanded Papa. "Enough!"

He stood up, motioning his wife to follow, and wordlessly left Arisa there. The couple spent the rest of the day sitting on their bed in anguished silence.

Late that afternoon, he told her of his decision.

"Eiichiro!" the wife protested. "This will be an insult first of all to you! And that child cannot expect any respect from that place."

His shoulders slumped. He could only sigh. So Arisa was still blaming him for what had happened. She never spoke a word to him when she came back from her captivity with the Nanjous, but neither did his wife speak to him at all, and it took a full month for things to normalize somewhat. "We both know that. It is my fault."

Tears began to well up in Mama's eyes. "What has happened to our family?"

Papa could not keep his conscience at bay forever. Gone now was the _sake_ and the laughter. Without those distractions, the truth was all that was left to see. He had just compromised his own children. Just as he had compromised them that time long ago.

* * *

Even if her course of action was clear to her, Arisa couldn't help but feel torn as she rode down in her chauffeured family car alone, down the expressway to Tokyo. Humbling herself before the Nanjous felt nearly as awful to her as Uncle's assault had been to Ai, but she felt all too responsible for everything.

"I hope you would consider," she said in front of the Nanjou couple—and their daughter Anna—with a shadow over her face. She was asking them if they could lend them one of their resthouses in the Kyunins for them to stay in. "But all of that are going to be part of the resort," mused Mr. Nanjou. "I'm not really sure…"

"Hon," said Mrs. Nanjou. "Don't we have that old manor house over at the main island? It's unused right now. Are we going to attach it to the resort, also?"

The man took some time to mull it over. Well, he did overlook that one. It was somewhat large, but it wasn't as grand as their properties on Okaa-san. And it was old; not falling apart, but it would be extra-costly to refurbish it to luxury grade. It could be a great dormitory, though, especially as there was Nankaisei Academy on that same island, if only there would be students affluent enough…

"Alright," he finally said. "I will negotiate the rate with your father."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," she said with a bow. Out of the corner of her eye she spied Anna Nanjou affecting that cat smile. Her blood boiled. She had hoped never to see that one face ever again.

And now, nearly five years later, she was seeing her for yet another favor, and once again it was for Ai. Nanaka could almost smell the tension seizing Arisa in her seat as the car drove through that wooded stretch of road of Okaa-san. It had taken a lot for Arisa to even come over to the island and now they were seeing Anna again. Nanaka felt like she achieved a world record even just for her secondary role in all of this.

"Have you eaten already?" she asked Arisa. "You don't look well today."

This Nanaka. Arisa knew she was just taunting her. "And you? You look a bit too well if you ask me."

"Ahahah. I'm just glad. It is…" She looked away dreamily. "It is just marvelous. All three of us finally…"

"Humph." But this really was such a singular event. Something could only follow once the three of them meet. A boundary from which there was no turning back.

The car finally arrived at the unassuming street gate, which opened instantly to let them dive into the tunnel. As soon as the darkness blanketed them, Arisa's breathing got heavier. She can't believe she's actually back in this place.

" _Here, Dollie!"_

 _The frightened little girl dressed up in a fancy tea-party costume dashed through the labyrinthine corridors. There seem to be no end to this. Each door she flung open only led to more doors._

 _Unfortunately for her, the little lady of the house knew the mansion better than her._

 _Arisa turned around a bend._

" _Gotcha!"_

Arisa snapped back to the present. She was in the Mystic Veranda, Nanaka sitting next to her; she had also been a victim in this house, but showed no sign of anxiety whatsoever. And before them both, across the exquisite rosewood coffee table, sat their former tormentor.

"You don't seem to be well, Kubo-san," said Anna echoing Nanaka's remark earlier. There was a hint of that cat smile she had on when Arisa had asked her parents for the dormitory, and repressed playfulness lurked in her eyes, but her expression was otherwise calm, somewhat congenial, a face one would expect from a host formally receiving guests. But there was no pretentious small talk. Just long stretches of silence.

"Of course," was all Arisa could say. "I'm a bit nervous. I'm asking a favor, after all."

"But we have been such good friends, us three."

Another long pause ensued, and the maid returned to replenish their refreshments. They were still basically staring each other down long after the servant was gone.

Tiring of this, Anna went straight to the point. "Are you worried about your little sister again?"

"I am always concerned about my little sister. Please don't make it sound like I habitually burden you with requests."

"Arisa," said Nanaka touching her hand, "don't be so worked up. Anna has no reason to be tired of us."

"Indeed," agreed the heiress. "In fact, I'd hate it if you'd come to me only when you want something." She pushed a biscuit into her mouth and washed it down with tea. "Like people do with the rich."

Arisa relented. "Ai must be hating me now," she explained. "But I only want her to be in good hands. Please… take care of her."

Anna pondered for a while. After that she stood up and went to the azalea bushes. "I don't think I should grant your plea."

Arisa made a small face. "Even just for a year?"

"No."

She sighed. "Well, I guess there's nothing left for me to do but finish these snacks and laze around, if you intend to hold on to us."

"Anna," said Nanaka, "I think it's alright if it is for her sister."

Anna reached out for a blossom and fingered it without actually picking. "First, I don't see any sense in someone asking for favors from an enemy, if that's what Kubo-san thinks of me."

"What are you even shooting at?" questioned Arisa.

"Second, once I have your sister, I might as well make her mine. For life. I will even make her a Nanjou if I could. Not even your parents can stop me, I believe. That," she said turning around and approaching a silently outraged Arisa, "in exchange for yourself. I have been doing some thinking, you see, ever since you have returned to the Kyunins.

"Now I realize we have only been waiting for each other to make the first move. Since neither of us would, something else must. We're here now, and yet you still keep your distance. So if you can't accept me just yet, please let me have your sister in your place.

"Just so you know, I have much to teach her."

Arisa only closed her eyes and lay back in her seat, still seething. So she is going to lose Ai. She has pushed her so hard, pushed everybody close to her hard, and now she must take responsibility once more.

The rest of the afternoon went ahead in clouds shading the Nanjou estate, overlooking the sea, later giving way to breathtaking sunset colors, then lapsing into a starry night with wispy cloud remnants interspersed across the greater cloud of stars that was the Milky Way. And then, everything began to lighten up with the still-hidden dawn first casting a gradient of navy blue, then purple, greeting the hues of oncoming sunrise. And then—shine! It was morning again over the estate, and the sky was a bright early morning cerulean, completely unlike yesterday's clouds.

At around this hour the limousine re-emerged from the tunnel entrance, followed by a pickup carrying stuff, then went up to the great terrace that lay at the foot of the rise where the Nanjou mansion sat. The convoy stopped there, and everybody stepped out of the limo, Nanaka, Arisa, and finally Ai, who had once gawked at the estate, but was now actually going to live here. The "forest kingdom" will now receive its latest princess.

The porters began to unload Ai's luggage out of the pickup, but the valet rushed over to inform them that Madam Nanjou wanted to talk to the child first before her room is opened, so the baggage made a quaint heap there in the middle of the terrace.

The girls went on ahead, arriving at the lobby of the mansion just as Anna herself was coming down the bifurcated staircase. "Ah, you must be starved already. Breakfast is served at the banquet hall."

The airy dining hall had large windows looking directly out on to the terrace way below where both pickup and limousine were parked, the awkward luggage pile a little away to the side of the truck. The table was lively with servants constantly coming in and replenishing the dishes with all sorts of delightful treats. The (clattering) of cutlery and crockery made the air itself tingle. Ai could barely contain her excitement.

For her part, Anna regaled the girl with stories of her travels abroad, the sights she saw, the interesting folk she met, and the fabulous jewels and clothes she got from select sources in distant locales. Ai responded earnestly with enthralled chatter.

As the servants cleared the last of the dishes, leaving only dessert, an uneasy air returned as Ai realized the two of them have been the only ones talking.

Soon enough, Nanaka stood to go. "Well, I suppose our business is finished here." Arisa, still silent, also got up, followed her out, and never looked back. Ai only gazed at their backs curiously, which was interrupted by Anna whispering more fantastic tidbits in her ear.

Soon, Anna left the table as well, saying she needs the toilet, leaving Ai there alone with her thoughts and a last servant clearing the table. For a short while she stared into emptiness, absently playing with the slice of custard pie with her fork.

She turned her eyes to the window and marveled at the sharp cobalt blue of the late morning sky. It was her first time here; her mind was just taking all of it in, registering all the sights and sounds of this new place.

She rose and went to the window. Below her the chauffeur was doing a few checks on the limo. They were going home now.

 _Eh?_

Just then, the whole of her awareness belatedly but forcibly kicked in, finally registering in full a certain fact: They were leaving. Arisa, her Onee-chan, was leaving.

 _Wait…!_

She bolted and rushed down the hallway, past the puzzled servants, through the vast lobby, and finally out to the terrace… the place was too expansive… all this distance, all this distance to cover! Why did this place have to be so big?!

When she finally got there, she found that the limousine was already well ahead and disappearing down the ramp. Only the untidy pile of possessions remained. It was hard to believe… now that the car has actually left. She was alone, alone with the exquisite forest dwellings with only the beautiful stranger Anna.

She had wanted to say something. It was probably just a cordial farewell ritual, something that she in her anger at Arisa purposely dropped until her sense of propriety obliges her at the last minute. Or perhaps…

"Ai."

She gasped. Turning round—Onee-chan?! Arisa stood amongst the rhododendron bushes and was somewhat hard to see in the floral shrubbery. But she was there, apparently waiting the whole time just for her.

"O… Onee…chan." It felt weird saying those words after a long time, but even now, the first word to come into her mind was not "Kubo-san," which she thought to call her after moving in here.

Arisa explained. "I was, um, having my reservations leaving so soon."

But this was the moment. To say her mind. She can't let another limo take it away from her. "Onee-chan, did you… Were you actually serious in letting me go?"

"…"

"You knew I was mad at you, and that I said I didn't want to see you again, ever. But I felt you'd just send me off to An-chan's or Shuka-san's… not somewhere as fantastic as this. Maybe you figured I'd forget everything… forget all about home… forget I had a sister…"

Arisa wanted to say, "I did," after all, that was the plan basically, at least maybe a year, maybe forever, but instead she said, "I'm still here."

A great change came over Ai and her own feet began to step… forward… taking her straight to her sister.

" _Onee-chan!"_

Arisa caught her imouto in her arms.

They sank to their knees still holding each other in each other's arms. That was the answer Ai has been looking for. "I can't stay here!" she cried. "I can't… I can't just…"

"I know," sobbed Arisa softly. "I'm here."

" _Amor vincit omnia._ How sweet."

They turned to see Anna, eyes still moist. "You jerk,"" coughed Arisa. "You came here just to catch us in this."

"But I thought you were leaving here already," she said in mock disappointment. "Make up your mind, will you?"

"You planned this."

Smirk. "So what?" She knelt there beside them. "So I guess that means…" The deal. Arisa wasn't really keen on giving away her imouto. Anna succeeded. She got Arisa back.

"Hai," said Arisa wiping away her tears. "I can't drag my feet any further; I have a sister who relies on me."

"And me too." Anna gathered the both of them in a fierce hug and holding back her own tears. "Can I just keep the both of you?" she whispered.

"What about Ai's things?" asked Arisa. "Surely you're not going to leave them out there in the elements."

"And I don't want to give a whole room just to take in all that, humph." Giggle. "When the owner's not really going to move in here, after all, so I left them there so they could get back into the pickup in one sweep."

"I knew it. It was all a trick of yours."

Anna tugged Arisa's ear playfully. "And you're happy about it, am I right? Believe me, I am."

"But Nanjou-san," said Ai, "didn't the limo just leave? Then who—?"

"Nanan-chan wanted to give us three some sweet sweet private time. She borrowed the car to fetch the club so we could all have a sleepover here tonight. They're down at the dive shop right now."

Ai's face brightened as it never did since that fateful night at the dorm. Yep, Kubo Ai was, fully and officially, back.

* * *

Insert ED song:

 **Yuuki wa Doko ni? Kimi no Mune ni!**

Lyrics: Hata Aki; Composition: Odaka Koutarou & UiNA; Arrangement: Odaka Koutarou.

Released November 15, 2017

* * *

The first regular school day came amid a faint scent of flowers in the spring breeze. It further enlivened Kanako and Ai as they stepped outside to begin their second year at Nankaisei, but Yoshiuyki was rather sleepy, thinking the new school year as merely another hurdle to overcome till the next break.

"You're such a cold rock, Yoshiyuki," remarked Kanako. "We're second years now and you still don't realize the importance of a good start to the day."

He only yawned in her face. She draw back. "Eugh. Morning breath, zura…"

"That's quite enough," said a voice form the door. Arisa's. She was still in her home clothes at this hour. Those exact words coming form said person would have frightened the wits out of them, but the tone was gentle and laid-back, like a mother to some kids' play. "Masaka, you forgot to brush again, haven't you, Yoshiyuki-kun?"

"I'll do it at the lavatory."

"I'm positively surprised Minase-san never had a problem with that breath of yours." Either because Grandma was better at reminding in that department, or didn't actually get close enough to him in the morning, maybe both, but regardless, Yoshiyuki will be returning to her next week and he is staying at the dorm till Sunday when he packs up. However, Arisa still entrusted the girls to him. Without the peace squadron.

* * *

Insert BGM: **RED GEM WINK** Lyrics: Aki Hata; Composition and Arrangement: Kyou Takada.

Ai ran out to the lawn and spun around in glee. She felt she could do anything now that the smoke had cleared between Arisa and her. "It's so great! I can't believe we we've got out of our first year. Soon, I'll be in uni!" Excited giggle.

"Ai," said Arisa, "you must finish third year first. And please get your studies over and done with before anything serious." This with a glance at Yoshiyuki.

"Oh sis, you sound just like a Mom."

"Well, ahem, I am your mother and your father out here, am I not?"

She saw Arisa's casual house dress. Yes, she does really play the part of a mother well enough. She smiled warmly and went over to her Onee-chan to hug and kiss her on the cheek, something she would never have dared last year. Also unthinkable before was Arisa kissing her imouto on the forehead and lovingly stroking her nigh-crimson head. She had always been serious about standing in as Ai's parent, but only now did she allow herself to show it openly and unashamedly.

"Arisa-senpai," asked Kanako. "Aren't you going to school today?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I have been a bit drained with the opening ceremony and all. The Director wanted me to take a whole week off. They're just too polite, but I think they're itching to kick me out already overstaying like this."

"Well, I don't mean anything mean, but, you'll look really good in uni, zura. Ahhhh, I'm so jelly right now…"

She slowly shook her head. "I want Ai and I to enter college, together. No ifs, no buts."

"But…" Groan. "I know! Why don't you apply to be the Director? You're already an absolute monarch and all, so…"

Embarrassed at this, she pushed both girls out onto the footpath. "Enough talk! You'll miss the bus!"

The two went on and waved back, then suddenly Ai dashed back to playfully cling to Yoshiyuki's arm and lead him along. "Come on, Yoshi-kun, I made some really yummy omelettes just for you!" She dragged him along for a short distance then ran off to Kanako who was already at the road while he lumbered on, still sleepy and uncaring.

"Yoshiyuki."

He felt a soft hand hold his.

"Here." Arisa gave him a double-decker bento wrapped in tastefully woven cloth. "Ahem. I think _my_ treats are at least as tasty as hers. I… I was the one who taught her, after all."

And then, she pecked him on the cheek.

Now Yoshiyuki was fully awake, if stunned. _Uh… O-OK…_ He just turned around uneasily and went on to the road, still slowly but now because he was dazed, holding the bento with both hands like it was some exotic item of great power. Arisa stayed on to see them off. "Ai… I must say. You made me feel somewhat envious."

* * *

Up next: Nanaka's story.


	32. S2 E6

Yoshiyuki wasn't quite used to staying at home all day on a Monday, after that mad rush to ace the final exams and making preparations for graduation—but he was already living like this for about five months now. This time around the weekend never ended, the hot summer break never ended, even the heat from July seemed to repeat itself and Yoshiyuki was lethargic from the overall mugginess in the house. There were even a few cicadas to be heard somewhere. In the meantime, a new generation of third-years were trooping back to their classes from lunch, and second-years, and first-years—the last of them, and only a single large class of them, as the waves of settlement from earlier years have petered out to a trickle, and that means no more kids for a good while.

"Can't they convert it to a vocational school?" Grandma had wondered aloud. Maybe even an engineering school, if Professor Albright could be persuaded to settle down here with her family. Nonetheless, a possible school closure was at least two more years away.

The open windows only made the warm air filter in, and the wall fans were just blowing around a hot wind all over the living room. Yoshiyuki was lying face-down in the sofa, knocked out, and Grandma lay back in the rattan chair with her feet in a basin of half-melted ice.

"You still alive, son?" she groaned.

Yoshiyuki only groaned louder.

"It isn't so fun lying around saving your energy now, is it?"

He groaned again in response. Certainly, the heat of itself would have sapped all of his energy by now. There really wasn't much in the way of conversation. Maybe they'll just lie like this in suspended animation until the late afternoon sends in a cooler breeze.

"Say, Yoshiyuki, I think I heard a bell outside the house. Can you take a peek?"

* * *

 **#6. First Job**

* * *

He managed to get up groggily, but it took him about five minutes more to actually slip into his indoor slippers and stand up. He trudged to the door, changed into his outdoor sandals, and went out to the front yard.

Turns out, there was a bicycle on the road. _Whoa!_ Yoshiyuki snapped awake as though zapped by an electric shock. Kanako's skin—er, brows—glistened with sweat in the unforgiving sun. Her motion in wiping herself possessed a certain grace, at eighteen, which emphasized a figure that didn't seem to be there just a year ago. Her rich honey mane flowed down to her full hips. "I think I'm gonna die, zura…" she moaned.

"W-Why are you even out here?" he managed to say. "Is it going to kill you faster if you just called me?'

She produced a copy of the Kyunins Gazette, already open on a page which showed an announcement. Yoshiyuki took it, and was promptly electrified even more. "They're really coming here?!"

"Uh-huh! Now we don't have to cross over to Numazu to take the exam!" For a well-regarded university in the Kansai. The test will be held at Nankaisei on the 25th, which was a weekend.

"Is Ai going to take the test?"

"Do you really have to ask? The whole gang is… I mean those of us who are left…"

He only frowned. "That would only be the three of us."

"Nuh-uh. Shuka-shan's going." Anju had moved back to Uchiura with her parents to help at the re-opened ryokan there; she might sail back here as well if she hears of this, as there weren't any examination schedules anywhere in Numazu for the moment. Rikako had returned to Tokyo for the conservatory; they had dated for about a year after they returned from Italy, until her parents called on her once again to focus on her studies. Arisa was summoned back to Uchiura for a time to oversee some family business matters, so Kanako and Ai have been in charge of the dorm since then. The only thing that held Shuka back thus far was her cruise career, but now she was bent on a degree. Everybody have moved on except them three. "I can't believe this is real, zura. I'm gonna be a full-fledged lady. Maybe I'll be exchanged for America!"

 _Well. You_ are _a lady already, I must say,_ he mused over her matured dimensions. "I'll tell Granny," he said ambling back into the house with the paper.

The examination day was re-scheduled to earlier, on a weekday, prompting the school to suspend classes just to accommodate their alumni aspiring to the bigger world. The calendar went back for a full year for that day as graduates once again excitedly filled the classrooms and hallways, jostling at the cafeteria, hustling to ace yet another test.

Kanako, Ai, and Yoshiyuki lunched at the courtyard as they were wont to do back in senior year, but Shuka was rather elusive and hard to talk to, wanting to focus exclusively on the exams.

"I think everything went really weird when An-chan-senpai's class graduated," observed Ai. "It's not like we can handle the club all ourselves." They did try to recruit underclassmen, but just when they were the only club members left, and by then not only was Aquasports truncated in membership and activities with the departure of the third-years, it also lost much of the glamor that attracted fans in the first place. They were reduced to a monthly schedule for the rest of the year.

"Where do you plan to go, Yoshiyuki?" asked Kanako.

He was a bit tongue-tied there. He wasn't quite prepared to say, "back to Tokyo." He settled for a jest. "Say, why don't I just follow you around for a bit? I'll work where you work."

"Hmmmm?" she said inching her face menacingly towards him. "You're gonna stalking me, zura."

"I will join Onee-chan at university," beamed Ai. "I'll cheer her in the classroom everyday."

At the end of the day, Yoshiyuki walked the girls to the bus stop just as in old times. Making his way alone on the coast road back to Grandma's, he gazed at the evening sky, musing. He had barely thought about life after school. A half-witted "stalking" plan was all he could come up with. For three whole years at Nanakaisei he was all Aquasports. Even that last year when the club was winding down, he was thinking of club instead of the future.

It was the release of the test results that ended up occurring on the 25th. The weekend morning saw Yoshiyuki get up early and dress up like it was just another Monday half a year ago. He looked himself over in the bathroom one last time and made a small face at his hair; it ended up rather cheesy with all that extra (pomade), too straight and combed-up like he was a sixth-grader dolled up for a declamation or something, but whatever. He never had a big day like this in ages. And why shouldn't he? He was a young man now. His chest hair was all over the place like an untended lawn. Even he was intimidated by his (biceps); he could probably strangle a goat if he was mad enough. His belly seem to have halved.

As he marched forth across the living room to the door, Grandma eyed him approvingly. There goes the newest member of society, ready to take on the world. "Your folks should see you now," she remarked. "I don't think you have ever looked so tall until now, honestly." She chuckled. "If you put on a suit, I think I'd be persuaded to hire you in my little office right now, if only Granny made enough to give you a living wage."

He halted for a moment. Mentioning his parents made an otherwise glowing assessment feel awkward. Does she really know enough to confidently predict how _they_ might feel? But like any good adult man he silently pushed the door open and went outside without so much as a soft "I'll be back."

The day wore on in the little office as grandma made a number of calls to clients from Yokohama and Numazu, as well as making herself some lasagna to get herself through the morning. By lunch she had mostly finished, and was left with checking some files while a reality fishing show prattled on the screen. It was that she heard the door chimes—Yoshiyuki just came in through the kitchen door. She covered the rest of the lasagna for him and expected him to come into the office any moment now. He never did. Yoshiyuki had locked himself up in his room for the rest of the afternoon and it wasn't until dinner that Grandma would fetch him.

He did not make the cut.

At the dinner table, grandma looked on worriedly, her heart rent asunder by the shadow over her grandson's face. He ate in small bits, and there were long pauses where he just stared into nothing. There was little she could do. By the time she had cleared the table he was still sitting there, as though severely injured and could not stand up. It took about an hour for the wounds to heal enough for him to make his way back to his room.

Both Kanako and Ai, and Shuka, have passed the test. Now, they have moved on, as well, and life had discarded him like an old toy. For a terrible moment the fullness of the implications came down on him; he was alone, nary a friend around to take in the strange Tokyo boy, every last bit of the student life he had known incontrovertibly gone. What will become of him now? Who was he now, even, without those people who had given him his place under the sun? It seemed like the house was now floating alone in the universe; outside that door was just a limitless black void.

* * *

The next morning found Yoshiyuki sitting on the porch steps facing a warm breeze from the sea. The weather had changed little since before the entrance exam. It was a hot, muggy day as usual, but he didn't seem to mind his (shallow breathing) as he was still dazed from yesterday. Grandma approached from behind and sat beside him with a plateful of onigiri and ham. "You haven't touched your breakfast, Yoshiyuki," she said worriedly.

"…"

She sighed. "It's cooler inside, come on."

He tucked his head between his knees.

"Yoshiyuki… If I have to send you over to Numazu just so you could take another exam, I will. We only have to wait for the next."

But Grandma did not quite get him. Everything Yoshiyuki had known have been shattered just like that. Life had just torn him apart from the last of Aquasports, indeed, the last of Nankaisei. What's going to await him at university, anyway? Especially so as it seemed he was never meant for higher education in the first place, something his family back in Tokyo must have known all along.

"I'm finding a job."

Grandma missed it, even if she heard the words clearly. "Excuse me?"

"…"

"Yoshiyuki… did you just say…?"

"There must be a manga shop here somewhere that will take me in."

"Yoshiyuki. You can't be serious."

"Am I trying to make you laugh?" He stood up to go to the bath. "I'll be off now if you don't believe me."

She also rose and grabbed him by the arm. "Are you going to settle (as a grunt) for the rest of your life?!"

His eyes grew hard. But he said nothing.

"I'd hate to do this, but I'll have to lock you up in your room until you truly change your mind."

"Do what you want. But I'll be away, anyway. Try knocking me out with a chair if you don't want me to move."

"…"

As soon as he felt her grip loosen, he gently slid his arm out of her grasp. She can get pretty overbearing. At times, he honestly wanted to yell at her, but somehow he never did. If it was back in his first month in the islands he probably might have brought himself to. Probably…

But he's leaving. That's for sure.

He spent nearly the whole night sitting on his bed by the lamplight and composing his masterpiece of a résumé, as far as his clueless mind could expertly make it. They barely touched on the subject of applying for a job back in Nankaisei, your typical Japanese exam-oriented stepping-stone to college, like every school he has ever known. There was the added burden of not accessing Grandma's laptop and printer, but whatever, he snuck some forms out of the office; surely islanders wouldn't mind something that would be unacceptable in Tokyo.

By past eleven, he has thrown in some six or seven application sheets in the trash bin and finally settled on something which had a few creative embellishments (such as placing his age at 24). He slipped in everything he would need a folder, along with the stiltedly formal introduction letter he thought fit for a big-city firm, which was then placed in a manila envelope. Everything was set. He turned off the lamp and lay down, holding the envelope which held all of his hopes and dreams.

He got out of bed very early the next morning, while it was still half-dark and Grandma lay asleep. He only grabbed a donut or two from the fridge, with the application papers itself tucked into a shonen magazine. He wasn't taking her scooter. For a good stretch of daybreak he just mindlessly drifted along the coast road toward the airfield, which was weird, as the harbor area where most establishments stood was exactly in the other direction. Maybe because Nankaisei and its bad memories were close by. Maybe there were farms where he was going without any extra hands in a side of the island Grandma didn't quite visit. Maybe he just felt random; no need for a reason to anything while it was still this early. Perhaps he could just circle the island within the day and get to port before the shops close for the evening.

He ended up spending the morning loafing (away) on a rocky swath of tidal pools gazing at starfish, and the afternoon hitching a ride on a farm truck. He spent nearly all his pocket money on corn cobs.

At about the time the Nankaisei bells rang out the end of the school day he was at the harbor district below the hill where the academy stood. The last shop he asked waved him away and closed the door in his face. There was nothing left to do but sit on a stone bench and watch as Nankaisei students walked by in front of him, chattering, horsing around, something he would do with the girls back in the day, now with Kanako and Ai, now with Anju and Shuka and Rikako, quite a bit with Rikako. For a moment he thought he saw a vision of all of them… but it was another boy, nearly as tall as he, surrounded by a bevy of five girls—come to think, it was pretty rare Aquasports walked home as a single group of all of them.

He looked away from this slap in the face and shut his eyes trying to un-see the memories, but in the darkness they all simply returned to him.

Curses.

He arrived home in a deep silence. Grandma was even more worried. She quietly made him some matcha and sweets which she set down on the coffee table by the sofa where he sat, dejected. Not that she expected he'd actually touch it… just, maybe, if he somehow remembers to feel starved.

The next morning he went away again early. Last night's serving was still on the coffee table, cold.

In the evening he returned with the same glum mood. The Numazu ferry had rejected him for a lack of experience on rough water, after which he only looked for more farms.

Grandma set down coffee before him, but this time she also sat next to him, trying to feel him if he would be alright. He stayed down for a good long while, and though Grandma wanted to keep pushing hope into the situation, her patience was wearing thin and she tried to come up with some words that could help him in some way.

At length, "Yoshiyuki, have you tried the Moris?"

"Huh?"

"Miss Mori knows you, right? There are only two of them over there at Okaa-san, I'm sure they could use an extra hand."

He was somewhat surprised he didn't even consider the dive shop so far, or even Piazza Hotels, for that matter. But then he didn't want to have to cross over the water just yet. And…

"They'll be alright, Granny," he said weakly. There will be more reminders of Aquasports. Grandma didn't quite understand why he would reject a place where they would be far more willing to take him in, such a silly lot these youngsters are these days. But she knew _her_ mind was made up, so she went over to the office straightaway to write a letter for him.

* * *

The next morning he was up before she was, as usual, but he found a white envelope on the dinner table along with some yen bills, with the breakfast of toast and a lunchbox. His day was already marked out for him.

The sea was mildly rough at past seven in the morning and the ferry arrived at Okaa-san at about eight. The breeze was cool and stiff, but not too strong, only promising to keep up all day. Strange, it seemed the distance to the shop was noticeably shorter than when he last remembered, visiting with the club. He felt like playing a banjo as he walked on. Even the slope was easier, almost as if gravity went uphill, like his own feet have taken a mind of their own and took over his body as they strode onward toward the dive shop.

At the top, he paused to finish his last taking in the grand view of the island, the Moris' cove a startling cobalt blue, the roofs of the shop's houses gleaming invitingly in the morning sun. Alright, time to go, Yoshiyuki.

The last laps to the shop, he was answering a series of e-mails from Grandma. Yeah, the sea was fine. Yes, I had breakfast. I'm just about there, don't be so pushy. Will I have to move in with them? Once a week home would be fine, twice if it could be helped, though I imagine I could be holed up for weeks and weeks here if business is brisk. No, you don't have to visit. Think of your knees or something. Alright, I'll be fine. I'll call you at lunch.

When he finally got to the place, however, the doors were locked. What? He went up to the open terrace and found it empty, as well. Did they just head over to the mainland today? Fine timing, Yoshiyuki. He sat down on the pavement leaning against the railing and feeling the breeze. Maybe he'll be having lunch early.

"Wonderful! We could get started tomorrow!"

A bright and cheery girl's voice instantly stood out above the wind. He found himself scrambling to his feet. Soon enough the distant chatter of voices came clearer and clearer and finally resolved itself into a group about five middle-aged tourists coming onto the terrace from the cove below. Leading them was an energetic man in his sixties, sporting a nice tan on his still lean and muscular physique… and his granddaughter, a shapely young woman about three years Yoshiyuki's senior. Nanaka.

Her waist down was clad in a wet suit, but the rest was porcelain skin with only a swimsuit bra on, and diver's goggles to go with the luxuriant high ponytail, wet and gleaming in the sun. What sunscreen was she using to stay that fair? They were well into small talk with their customers and didn't quite notice Yoshiyuki there even after she'd already spotted him at a corner of her eye. Then, Grandfather whispered to her, and she broke off from the group to fetch Yoshiyuki.

"Glad you're here!" she said sunnily taking his hand—and he was electrified by that touch out of nowhere. "Our guests will need assistance with the outfit. Please help Grandpa carry things while I take care of the booking."

And, just like that, he was accepted into the employ of the Moris' dive shop.

* * *

 **Next Time! #7. Look Who's Paying a Visit to Nanan-chan.**


	33. S2 E7

This was the fourth time Yoshiyuki has snoozed his phone's alarm. It was no use; he had been a homebody for way too long to just slip back into a regimented lifestyle. At least he was showing a token effort. They would understand. Grandma, he surmised, has probably already called Mr. Mori that same morning he arrived, explaining his quick hiring, and would have tipped them off already on her grandson's habits. They'll make adjustments out of consideration. How could it not be, seeing that they even got him a hammock—a hammock!—for him to rock in like a baby every night, instead of a boring regular bed? He certainly won't taste this treatment if he was employed by a total stranger.

In fact, even now, he could feel the swaying again. Ahhhh… No way he's giving up this pleasant sensation for another hour, at least.

* * *

 **#7. Look Who's Paying a Visit to Nanan-chan!**

* * *

Besides, it's still dark. They probably won't be open till eight, just like school. Wait… The swaying just got noticeably stronger. It stayed like this for, like, five minutes maybe. Earthquake—?

"Now, Nanaka!"

"Uhn!"

His eyes popped open but it's too late. He was being flung about to and fro as though on a stormy sea. The next he knew he—

" _Ahhhhh!"_

 _Splash._

Yoshiyuki broke the surface in a frenzy of coughing and wheezing and half-vomiting. _"Well, good morning, young man!"_ greeted Mr. Mori heartily. "The weather's going to be swell today, I can tell."

"Ohayou, Yoshiyuki," said Nanaka brightly. "Nothing like a dip to start the day right, ne?"

Coughing. "Is it going to be like this everyday?" he croaked. He saw the hammock held between the both of them. "I'd be fine with a bed, thank you."

"Ohoho, no," chuckled Mr. Mori. "Your Granny told us to take your working habits into consideration. So we got this little crib to help you get up on time. We begin our routine here at five in the morning."

"You should try being an early bird," said Nanaka. "If you didn't know, it's far more refreshing to mind and body."

He scrambled out of the pool. "Reporting for duty," he said, still dripping, in a straight cadet stance. "What's my first task?"

Grandpa laughed. "Calm down, calm down, this is no bootcamp. Let's share this onigiri first, no need to hurry. We only have to get all our stuff ready and put the house in order all the way till eight-thirty. The customers will come in at nine."

* * *

Life at the dive shop was surprisingly unhurried. The three hours or so needed to prepare the place went on in a relaxed but deliberate pace and was quite sufficient for the job. The loads were heavy at times, but there was no school bell demanding him to be at a certain room at a fixed time, and no teachers stared in disapproval. When the clients came, it was more-or-less chitchat—no sensible vacationer would want to be toured around by stressed-out staff—all that was required with them was that you knew what you were doing, especially about their safety, and coaching from a pretty young lady saw to that one. The only real hardship was the early rise, but after that initial dunk Yoshiyuki would make sure he got up at just a single ring of the phone and scramble out of the "crib," and most of the time the two were already there in the room and ready to dump him into the pool yet again.

In about a month, Yoshiyuki was fully assimilated.

All this meant, however, that without customers life at the shop became quite slow. The hot hours after ten which should have been spent touring and assisting people usually saw Yoshiyuki lying in his hammock again, but this time the room was stuffy and not worth much of a snooze. He would leave after just half an hour or so and look for Nanaka and Grandpa in the cove. Heavy work won't be forthcoming again until around five and well into the evening.

He found them snorkeling in the clear waters near the mouth of the cove. He watched their bodies gracefully trace a path among the coral beds and colorful fish trailing past like living flaglets. Grandpa seemed a lot younger in the water, he could have mistaken the man to be her boyfriend.

After a while they surfaced and saw him. Nanaka waved. "Look!" she said holding out a large scallop. "This'll be perfect for lunch!"

"Why don't you try this, son?" said Grandpa of the snorkel. "There's plenty to learn out here."

"We'll have an all-day tutorial tomorrow just for you if there are no customers," she informed him. "We won't have to stock the warehouse till next week so we can start early. I can even give you a feel of it after we eat."

After lunch, the sky clouded over and a strong wind began to stir up the cove so the afternoon whiled away on Mr. Mori regaling the young man with the exploits of his youth and plenty of fisherman lore. Nanaka added some commentary, but all the Tokyo boy could do was sit enthralled. The talk lasted some two hours yet never felt as long as any Nankaisei class. "Grandpa," said Nanaka, "you think we can have some kayaking? I believe it's important for Yoshiyuki-kun to learn to navigate a choppy sea with a paddle."

But yet another interruption to her plans is underway. She received an e-mail, which she regarded with a sober expression. "Minna, somebody's coming very shortly. Let's go and meet her."

They all thought the guest was headed for the shop, but it was while they were making their way through the beach that the sound of an incoming plane emerged out of the wind. They watched on in astonishment as the Grumman Albatross made straight for the cove and landed with a mighty splash, bouncing slightly on the water. It then taxied to right alongside them.

A huge commando-looking guy appeared and jumped down to the water, before receiving on his shoulders a pretty young woman in a classy, summery dress. Anna Nanjou.

"Salvete!" she greeted with a wink.

The man carried the heiress right to the beach where she jumped off and hugged Yoshiyuki tightly. "I missed this place so much! I missed you so bad, Nanan-chan!"

Nanaka chuckled uneasily. "I-I'm over here, Anna."

Anna flung him aside and rushed over to clasp hands with her. "I've got some wonderful news for you, dear. Our little hotel has grown so tremendously over the past year, and practically all rooms are booked in the summer, while the off-season isn't doing bad, either, we consistently get the place at least 55% occupied year-round."

"Wonderful news, indeed! Congratulations."

Anna made a disbelieving face. "You don't get it. It's all about you. Our guests want all sorts of experiences." She inched her face right next to hers and whispered, "Can you handle groups of fifty everyday the whole summer?"

Nanaka was stunned. "Er, no, twenty's already quite a handful for us." And then, "Don't tell me…"

" _Ahf courz!_ The clientele of Piazza hotels in the Kyunins is all _yours!_ They deserve no less than a first-class experience by a wonderful bella like Nanan-chan."

"Anna, do you really have to do this for me? I mean, we're pretty well by ourselves."

"Nanaka," she said with a pout, "you saying you don't need me?"

"Eh? Uh, don't take it the wrong way, OK? You're really, really important to me."

"Humph. How can you expect me to believe that? You don't call. You don't visit. We don't have a pet club anymore. You didn't even ask for the glider again. And now you refuse an offer from me. Our connection is completely erased. What is there to bind the two of us now?"

"That's a swell aircraft," remarked Grandpa. "I'm sure you can go to Tokyo everyday and always be home for the night."

Anna giggled. "It isn't quite mine, though. Not yet. Albright-sensei said it's from her university in America and she can't offer it to me. Well, then," this with another wink, "I guess I'll show that university the _shiniest_ price I can pay."

"Professor Albright is back?" asked Yoshiyuki.

"She'll be here tomorrow," replied Anna. To Nanaka, "We're here at your shop because the professor and I agreed to sponsor you for a full glider's pilot license. You'll be trained in Australia."

The three of them were speechless.

"You see, Nana dear, we have a number of wealthy clients who want to fly in a sailplane. If you can't make it with a crowd, I think a few high-value targets can net you ten times the dough."

Nanaka looked at Grandpa, quietly asking if he was fine with the whole thing about Australia. He only shrugged. "Well, we gotta take advantage of the slow season. I don't think Madam Nanjou will be sending her people over here so soon, so I can manage well by myself."

Yoshiyuki, hearing the "by myself" bit, was about to speak up to ask whether he was to keep helping out but Mr. Mori quickly eyed him. "Young man, you can return to your Grandma for the meantime. Tell her your pay won't be slashed. I'll just send for you if there's something unexpected."

"Isn't Madam staying over?" he replied.

Surprised, the Moris turned to Anna and noticed the seaplane again. She didn't take the trouble flying in here just to say something she can call them for, did she?

Anna laughed a lovely, ladylike laugh. _"Watta brite boy!_ Yes, I'll be sleeping in your dive shop tonight, Mr. Mori, because Nanan-chan here hates being within a mile of me. So excuse me if I make her life miserable by my very presence. Besides Albright-sensei will also be flying in very shortly so all of us can fully discuss how Nana-chan is to go about her training."

"You really are serious about exiling me, huh?" smirked Nanaka. "But you're wrong about one thing." She startled everybody by going to Anna and lifting her clear off the ground on her shoulders. "Now how's _that_ for 'within a mile?' Will I make a great bodyguard now, Madam Nanjou?"

Anna squealed in delight. _"Yoh mah hero,_ Nanan-chan! Come on, take me to my room, right away!" To the burly guy, "Marcus, take go get my luggage. Have Ansley over here, too, so you two can prepare everything and let Yoshiyuki-kun go home."

Within the hour, Yoshiyuki was on the seaplane and back at Grandma's beach, where she was waiting on the pier with Dr. Albright. They swapped him for the professor and quickly flew back to Okaa-san.

* * *

In the end, life at the dive shop didn't quite rub off on Yoshiyuki. He was back to being habitually up at around nine, though he did help around the house a wee bit more. "Oh dear, Yoshiyuki," remarked Grandma at lunch, bemused, "you really aren't fully ready for the world of work. I seriously think you'd be better off at uni."

"It's OK. I really like it there."

Grandma was stilled. He had said it with a quiet conviction that concerned her. Is this the time to open up to him about what she's thinking right now?

She spent the afternoon mulling it over in her office, staring at the ceiling as if expecting an answer to write itself there. By dinner, she was still undecided, eating with him in an uncharacteristic silence.

At bedtime she decided to just be blunt about the matter. She found Yoshiyuki in his room settling down for the night, playing on his PSP lying down. "Yoshiyuki, can I have a moment?"

He put it aside and sat up in bed looking a bit drowsy. The game wasn't so interesting, he just played it to make himself sleepy. Grandma then tossed an envelope to him, which landed straight onto his lap. As soon as he saw the return address, however, his mood darkened. "Why didn't you just read this for me?"

"It's not polite to read somebody else's letter, you know," she only smiled weakly.

"Like I care," he said tossing it aside.

"Yoshiyuki, it's been ages. You're not even curious how they're doing?"

"I believe they weren't curious about me, either, so maybe it's best to play along."

She went over and took the letter. "You told me to read this, OK?" She opened the envelope and reluctantly took it out. She perused the letter for about ten minutes, obviously going over it repeatedly. She settled on a paraphrase. "Your father apologized for not seeing you all these years."

"Everybody regrets something too late. Welp, at least I've already graduated, it's probably convenient for them that I appear in Tokyo now."

"My boy," she chided, "your father knows it's not that simple to take someone back in after so long. Is it so bad for him to at least begin reaching out a little at a time? Besides, he's not one to hold in a grudge; if it were just him, he likely came over here a year in."

She stopped herself. She sensed she stepped on a landmine, and the bitterness on Yoshiyuki's expression confirmed it. But she must go on. "It won't be good for your sister if he and your mother always got into a fight over you."

"…"

"But that was for the past years. He said he was able to write to you now because your mother didn't react this time around."

"…"

"Don't mistake it, I… I think your mother also knows it's not easy to just… well, your father said she was quite torn over you the whole time. He said now may be the right time to come over and talk to her. He said he's sure she'll relent if you took the initiative."

Yoshiyuki stood up and turned his back to her. "Then tell him no. No need for Ma to be confused. Keep it simple, and keep me out of Tokyo."

Grandma sighed. So it will really have to take another ten years, huh? But their little talk doesn't end with his answer; it wasn't even the foremost of her objectives for entering his room. "So you're seriously staying over at the Moris for the rest of your life?"

He suddenly turned to her.

"You seem bent on working there."

"Granny… when you say it like that, I mean, for the rest of my life? Just because I—"

"We _have_ to put it that way, Yoshiyuki-kun. You're graduated. This is the juncture where you must put the most thought to your future. Back at Nankaisei we could just say, 'finish your studies,' and that's it. But now, I offer you university, and you don't appear keen to it at all. You'll even cut yourself off with finality from your family." She affected a sad knowing smile. "Or maybe there's a big enough reason that makes it worth for you. I'm not really sure, but maybe it's alright for you to accompany Mori-san abroad."

Yoshiyuki stared at her in disbelief. "Uh, Granny… What are you even trying to say…?"

"Yoshiyuki. Decide. This is not something you can sit on like you did about uni. They're leaving next week. I only want you to be sure of yourself. I would be very worried if you carry you regrets into my age. Do tell me at breakfast tomorrow so I can ask the professor to insert your name."

He turned back to the window. His mind was racing and his blood rushed with suppressed excitement. Well, he can't exactly say he _didn't_ want to go… can he?

* * *

Yoshiyuki was lying face down in his pillow, savoring his sleep at three in the morning. Just then, everything started to shake, and all of a sudden he was tipping over to his side. He (snapped) awake and frantically got on all fours to scramble out of bed. "Ow," he uttered landing on the hard floor.

"Yoshiyuki!" said Grandma in alarm. "That's quite the overreaction."

He got up and saw he was still in his room, and it was still the same bed. Grandma was still holding the bedsheets up as with one caught in the act. "Granny, that's just mean!"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "Mori-san just told me it works if I need to. I don't even think I'm that good at it."

He planted his face in the bedside. "Why do I even have to get up at this unearthly hour?" he groaned sleepily.

"Mori-san and the professor are here. You got to leave before dawn."

"Eh?"

As soon as he came out to the living room, however, he was stunned by the dressy ladies at the sofa with coffee and cookies. They both had outfits on that showed off their complexion, and glasses, while their coats lay over the back of the sofa. "Ohayou, Yoshiyuki-kun," smiled Nanaka. "Have a light breakfast. We'll grab the heavier stuff when we get to Osaka."

Breakfast? "Er, uhh, w-what's the 'good morning' for?" he said awkwardly suppressing his admiration. "It's still pitch-black outside."

"Yoshiyuki," said Dr. Albright taking off her glasses and playfully lecturing him with it, "have some positivity. It is well-meaning to say 'good morning' to people regardless of the time of day because it makes their mood fresh. And it's almost four _A.M._ My days. Your Grandma's far younger than you!"

Nanaka stifled a laugh at the thought of Yoshiyuki as a grumpy old man.

The four of them sat round the coffee table, the professor and his grandmother forming a pair as usual, on the rattan chairs, whilst Nanaka was left in the sofa. Beside her, Yoshiyuki finished his coffee in silence, all too aware of the lady's tantalizing presence right next to him, stealing a glance now and then to take in the lush bluish hair, the porcelain skin, the pretty smiling face made classier by the spectacles… slightly twitching away whenever she happened to look his way as though zapped by a taser. This little game went on right up to the moment they up and left with the luggage.

Out at the porch the wind blew in gusts but slacked down more often into a wisp so they were still able to talk.

"Yoshiyuki," said Grandma handing him his bag, "what shall I tell your Dad?"

He pondered for a moment. "You were giving job experience…. and… send my regards to Aika."

She nodded in acknowledgment. "Send him a Tim Tams if you could."

They boarded the plane shortly before five.

For some reason, Yoshiyuki couldn't go back to sleep. But both women have given in as soon as the plane took off. They never saw the sun rise over the clouds that buried the eastern horizon. They never saw the ocean sparkle in gold. Yet the light was beating down on their faces, and Nanaka was beginning to stir uneasily in her sleep. He reached over for their window and drew the curtain to cover them both.

* * *

Rikako spun around blissfully all over the terminal of Venice Marco Polo as Anju and Shuka chased after her; they caught up to her and all hugged laughing. Kanako and Ai held each other's hands doing a happy whirl of their own. Nanaka and Anna watched on with a warm, indulging gaze, as with mothers watching their children tumble in the grass. He and Arisa only sighed in frustration. They worried about the droves of passengers who have alighted the plane with them who might be staring at them this very minute.

"They aren't stepping on another galaxy, are they?" groaned Arisa. He never thought he could have a point of agreement with the Student President.

"It's my fourth time already," said Anna, "but I never tire of this place. Ah, Venezia. _Non ho nessun pensiero che non sia tuo;_ _non ho nel sangue nessun desiderio che non sia per te."_

"I always feel so light visiting someplace new," said Nanaka. "Ne, Yoshiyuki-kun?"

He was arrested by that random warm smile thrown his way. It instantly lightened his mood. Turns out he wasn't as grumpy as Prez, after all.

"Let's get three lasagna each for every last one of us!" yelled Anju.

"Original macchiato, zura!"

Rikako laughed, more softly now. "I'll be fine with a gelato or two." Giggle. "Or nine. As long as I can have it with all of you."

"Yoshiyuki," said Nanaka, "are you alright?"

"Huh?"

All of a sudden he wasn't at an airport in Venice anymore, but at an airport in Brisbane. The people were few and far apart, and the only noise was the P.A. "Yoshiyuki, you were dazed. Need meds?"

Professor Albright was already some distance ahead and had stopped to wait on them. "No," he said, "I'm good, it's just…"

The look of concern on her didn't go away. Oh well… "I remembered our Italy trip with the gang." There, he said it. Sigh. Guess there'll always be a part of him that won't move on from Aquasports.

She smiled warmly. "Cheer up, Yoshiyuki. There's still the two of us, you know."

But the number of club members and the host country were not the only things different about this trip. Since there was less to see in Brisbane vis-à-vis Venice, and Nanaka was lightning-fast with the shopping, they spent an inordinate amount of time in their hotel room. For a while he had hoped maybe they'd eat out, at least, but when the pizza box arrived that evening he knew he had hoped in vain. Why was he caring about going out now? This wasn't the Yoshiyuki who had plenty to comment about the "dirty" Venetian waters. Or is it really because he was feeling excluded? That Thursday the professor and Nanaka were locked up in their room the whole afternoon, discussing everything about the course. They finished shortly before five, after which they visited him in his room and found him moping by the window.

"You don't look well, Yoshiyuki," remarked Albright. She tossed the registration papers onto the bed next to him. "Fill it in. You and Mori-san will start next week."

"Am I not allowed to talk it over with you?"

Nanaka laughed. "Oh, Yoshiyuki. You're just like a grumpy old man. You're even older than Grandpa!"

"You guys mixed in plenty of 'girl things' in there, am I right?"

"We're not in high school anymore," said Albright flatly. "Everything were about the course including living arrangements. We also had to factor in the academic stuff I must squeeze in while we're in Down Under. My, you really are sour today."

Nanaka stifled another laugh. "He must be looking for a trip just like what we had in Italy once—I'm not sure here would be memorable enough for him. He couldn't get over the lasagna, I think."

"Oh that!" said the professor holding her head. "Well. Yoshiyuki, I'm sorry if Australia isn't as artsy as Austria, but I'm sure you'll find something down under you'll never see anywhere else on Earth!"

"Like all the bugs and animals out to kill you?"

"Humph. It's something you've never seen in your life. The pride of Queensland. But I won't take you there or tell you what it is until after you have finished your training."

"So," said Nanaka, "it must be something in the air?"

"Aurora borealis?" he wondered.

Albright gaped. "Uh—Au, Aurora borealis?! At this time of the year, at this time of the day, at this part of the planet… localized entirely in Yoshiyuki-kun's head? Hahhhh…. Alright, I'll show you.

"It's a phenomenon that occurs in the far north at around September."

She smiled fondly. "You see, you're not the only ones who have had beautiful memories."

* * *

"This is unreal," breathed Nanaka seeing the photo. Yoshiyuki was simply dumbfounded.

"I once flew up to that on a sailplane," said Albright proudly. "Yoshiyuki, your father never told you anything about this?"

He could not quite answer. Here he was staring at something he never even knew existed, and now the professor was asking him to dredge his brain for recall. All he knew was what Grandma told him, that his parents flew on a glider. "Never mind," shrugged the professor with a smile. "That thing is what they call a Morning Glory."

The long, continuing passage of clouds.

"That one appeared back in Japan near my old school."

"But Ma'am," said Nanaka, "didn't you say it's found nowhere else in the world?"

"The Gulf of Carpentaria is the only place on Earth where these clouds occur on a regular basis, that is, at around this time of the year. Outside of Australia they appear on the order of decades, if at all. That one was preceded by another by about 26 years."

"We will fly to that?"

"Getting there can be a real challenge as there are strong winds in the vicinity. But once you get above that, the lift can sustain you for hours for as long as the cloud's still around. You can travel as far as you like, as far as that cloud can take you. It's every glider flier's trophy."

Nanaka gasped in excitement and nodded. "Uhn! This is a worthwhile goal!"

"Your training should end in a month if we all work hard enough. After you get your certificate we'll head north and wait for the right conditions there."

For the meantime, Albright called to arrange for their living quarters. After which she ordered three more boxes for their evening feast, one all to herself, which she wolfed down in ten minutes like a pro.

* * *

The training was done the whole day on a rigorous schedule as the weather allows. But they were able to grab a few days off. Albright took them on a tour down to New South Wales so they could see Australian icons: the koalas, the kangaroos… and sheep. They stayed for a few days with the owner of a ranch who had connections to the professor's husband. They'd drive on a Jeep the whole day tending to the sheep in the morning and seeing in the afternoon the kangaroos loitering just outside the limits of the property.

Yoshiyuki asked Professor Albright. "Is it alright to feed these guys?" Which she then asked the owner in English.

"Nah, I don't recommend that," he replied. "Tried that once. You'd be shocked at how abusive those critters can get. We had to shoo them off with a shotgun afterwards. An' don't get me started on them emus."

But the ranch did have the koalas, too. Nanaka hugely enjoyed this part, letting them have those sumptuous eucalyptus greens. "They don't need to drink like we do," explained the professor. "They get their water from the leaves they eat."

"Is that the same as a camel?" Yoshiyuki asked Albright.

"Nope. Those guys just take in a lot whenever there is water, and make the most of it. Hm, come to think, why didn't Mr. King raise camels out here? We could have crossed the outback in style, right up to Ayers' Rock!"

They retired to the expansive ranch-style house for the night. Nights out here can be unbelievably chilly. Yoshiyuki wanted to turn the heat up in his room quite a bit, but it seems the thermostat has been set and he wasn't quite sure about fiddling with things. So for a good part of the night he snuggled up in his blanket trying to distract himself with YouTube on the phone, but the cold didn't go away.

He decided a little contact with Granny might put him at ease.

 _I'm just fine here,_ he e-mailed Granny, _though I must admit I feel like some excited grade-schooler what with all these new things to see..._

 _When Dr. Albright first arrived on that plane, I had not a single inkling that within a month I'd be on another country entirely._

 _I don't really know what to send you, I know you don't care about sweets, I think you'd even say you make better stuff than that, but please don't mind if I can't think of anything else I can give._

 _Please watch your knees._

In the end he decided to go for a dip in a hot tub. If there was enough steam out of it, so much the better. He took with him a thicker woolen shirt as part of a change of clothes he intended to wear in bed after sufficiently warming up in the bath.

When he went out to the living room it was already past eleven. Excellent. There won't be anyone to share the bath with and he could stay there longer. But out here in the larger space, the cold was a lot less tolerable, and he very soon found himself settled down on the sofa wrapping himself up tightly with the huge towel. He thought to warm himself up a little before moving on.

The minutes wore on and Yoshiyuki felt much more snug on the sofa than he intended. Will he end up sleeping down here?

After a short while he nudged himself to his feet and looked over the tubes and sachets in his basket: This one's aloe, and the other is jojoba… did he read it right? English was still a wee bit of a challenge. He wasn't sure what all of them were exactly for. This one must be for the face, the other for hair, and…

A light came from the direction of the bath, as well as a whiff of warm air that nonetheless stood out in the cold living room. Nanaka emerged from the corridor in a sleeveless nightgown, hair fresh out of the towel—a fine purple thing slung over her left shoulder. "Ah," she said in mild surprise, "Yoshiyuki, why are you still up?"

A sort of panic has seized the hapless guy, he had been in this situation before, confronting a lady just out of the bathroom. Back then it had produced a full-blown crisis… But now—that other, bare shoulder, her hair fully down, full-bodied and gleaming from the wet, unusually straight and lovelier tenfold… He couldn't move his eyes one bit away. His mouth was gaping ever so slightly. It's too late to cover himself up now. What must Nanaka be thinking of him at this very moment? But she only regarded him warmly, if a bit curiously. "Are you alright, Yoshiyuki?"

A helpless groan escaped him.

"I'll get you some meds if you can wait here." She made a little embarrassed smile. "I don't quite remember which bag I put them in."

"No…" he managed to utter. Don't be so nice, Nanaka. It only makes things worse. Your face is already as welcoming as a home to return to. It makes you more... inviting.

He conceded to the futility he is in. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to think I'm having the wrong idea."

"I don't mind if you have the wrong idea, Yoshiyuki."

He gasped softly, producing a thin screen of breath in the frigid air. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words were lost in his throat. Instead, he stepped forward, and forward, until he and she were within breathing distance. Her scent was quickening his heartbeat. He saw that he was actually taller than her now, by half a forehead or so anyway, but he could still look down on her somewhat.

Her lips began to part.

"Can I… I mean…?"

"Uhn," she quietly assented. He looked her face over once more, seeing many, many appropriate places of fine skin… the cheeks, the forehead, the nose…

It took Nanaka to gently pull him in as a sign that he can go straight for the prime spot.

"…"

In the meantime, his hands enjoyed the feel of her shoulder.

He would have gone on and on, and on, if only she didn't touch his arms again and step back to view him in full, with such tender eyes that drew the same from him. She broke the reverie with a soft laugh. "You were very funny the first I saw of you," she said, "though I must say you were pretty heavy when I threw you into the cove. Wonder what your weight is right now."

He drew back, bashful all over again. "Sorry I couldn't be as good as you in the water," he mumbled. "Maybe I'm better now… I guess?"

She shrugged those fair shoulders. "You try hard enough, I suppose I won't know how good you really are unless we spend a little more time together. But I trust you."

She covered her other shoulder with the towel as she turned to go. He watched her drift off to her room. "Wait. Shall I them…? That we're…?"

"Uhm. Please do." She giggled softly. "But with Grandpa, don't tell him right after a meal. His digestion's acting up a bit lately."

Nanaka finally went ahead and disappeared up the stairs. Yoshiyuki had already spent too much time in the living room. Now, on top of that, came another fifteen minutes or so relishing what had just taken place as he stood at that same spot.

He stayed in the bath until around two in the morning, reveling in what was left of her scent in that tub.

* * *

 **Next Time! #8. Morning Glory**


End file.
